You call it Madness, I call it Love
by SurferBabe69
Summary: Organizar una boda no es para nada fácil. Hay muchas cosas que decidir. Como por ejemplo, ¿invitar o no a los licántropos? Esto y mucho más serán las problemáticas que la familia Cullen deberá enfrentar para organizar la boda del siglo. B/E R
1. Amenazas

You call it Madness, I call it Love

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. ****Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**N/A**: Espero que este fic tenga más popularidad que mis otros fics de Harry Potter. Pero si los quieren leer, estos son los id. **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501. Y **Gifts & Curses: **4094420. Los dos son de Harry Potter. Y si a alguien le interesa leerlos y dejarme un Review, le agradecería. Este fic está situado después de Eclipse. Se trata sobre todas las preparaciones para el matrimonio de Bella y Edward. Cada capítulo es visto desde el punto de vista de un personaje de la saga. **Espero que les guste y que me dejen un review. **

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Uno: Amenazas.**

**Bella POV.**

Tenía los ojos vendados y estaba en un lugar desconocido para mí. Alice me había pedido que la viera, ya que tenía que hablar algo sobre la boda conmigo. Y obviamente, era muy importante. Así que no podía esperar un par de días u horas. Suspiré.

-¿Ya puedo ver?

-Eres la persona más impaciente que conozco, Bella.

-No es mi culpa. Charlie y Renée me hicieron así.

-Entonces me quejaré con Charlie la próxima vez que lo vea.

-Como quieras. ¿Puedo ver ahora?

-Todavía no. Esme, ¿puedes cuidar de que no haga trampa?

-Será un gusto.

Esme puso con suavidad sus dedos sobre la venda que tapaba mis ojos. Alice había llamado a Esme y a Rosalie para que la ayudaran. Volví a suspirar.

-No es necesario, Alice.

-Sí, lo es.-dijo Alice.- Pude ver que querías hacer trampa.

-¿Esto va aquí?-preguntó Rosalie.

-No, va allá-le respondió Alice.

La curiosidad me mataba. Tenía muchas ganas de saber que estaban haciendo. Escuché mucho ruido de papel a mí alrededor. Quería saber lo que estaba pasando y lo quería saber AHORA.

-Alice…-dije perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ya va.

-No. ¡Quiero saber que está pasando ahora!

-¡Eres tan…!-comenzó a decir Rosalie.- ¡No sé como Edward tiene tanta paciencia!

-Es porque la ama.-le respondió Esme.

-Así es, es porque me ama.-me crucé de brazos.

-Eso no lo dudo.-dijo Rosalie. Alice soltó una risita tonta.

-Chicas, Bella se está aburriendo.

-Ya terminamos, Esme. ¿Estás lista para ver lo que tengo preparado?

-Obvio Alice, o sino no estaría aquí.

-No sabes lo que te espera…

-¡Rosalie!-la regañó Esme.

-Lo siento.

-Quítale la venda, Esme.

-Yo puedo hacerlo sola, Alice. Si es que Esme me quitara sus manos…

Esme quitó sus manos y pude quitarme la venda. Mis ojos se demoraron en adaptarse a la luz de lugar. Recorrí el lugar lentamente, fijándome en cada detalle de la habitación.

-Ejem, ejem.-carraspeó Alice. Volteé para mirarla y quedé boquiabierta.

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunté apuntando a lo que estaba usando.

-Duh, tontita.-Alice sonrió, junto con Esme y Rosalie.- ¡Es mi vestido de dama de honor!

Alice llevaba puesto un corsé y una falda larga. Ambos de color dorado claro. El corsé tenía encajes y hacía que la perfecta figura de Alice, se viera aún más perfecta.

-¡Wow!-dije sorprendida. El vestido era hermoso y me había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Es hermoso!

-Que bueno que te guste. ¡Me demoré años en pensar el diseño!

-¿Cómo…cómo te decidiste?

-Rosalie.

-¿Rosalie?-pregunté.

-Ella me ayudó a decidir el color, el diseño, el encaje. ¡Todo! Fue de gran ayuda.

-Está hermoso, Rose.-dije mirando a la aludida.

-No es nada…

-Oh, vamos, Rose.-dijo Esme.- Cuéntale.

-¿Qué me cuente que?

-El vestido que está usando Alice…

Se detuvo. Al parecer, estaba dudando si me contaba o no.

-Es su vestido de matrimonio.-dijo Alice. La miré sorprendida.- El que iba a usar con ese tipo, King.

-¿Así era?-pregunté curiosa. Rosalie dudó.

-Exactamente igual, sólo que en marfil.

-¡Es precioso!

-Gracias, Bella.

-La verdad, es que me sorprendió cuando me lo diste a mí.-dijo Alice mientras bailaba por la habitación. Esme guardaba silencio, mientras sonreía al vernos conversar.

-Como estaba destinado a mi boda con Royce, nunca quise usarlo para mis bodas con Emmett. Por eso le propuse a Alice el diseño.

Rose detuvo a Alice y, con una mano, acarició el encaje del corsé.

-Hubiese sido una lástima que se perdiera.-susurró Rose.

-Así es.-dijo Esme.- Me encantó el encaje.

-Es hermoso, ¿cierto?

-Así es, Rose-dije.- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Lo tenía guardado.

-Pero… ¿tu vestido no era marfil?

-Así es, pero mis damas de honor iban a usar el mismo encaje que yo en dorado claro.

-Entonces…-dudé en decir lo que tenía pensado decir.

-Alice estará vestida al igual que mis damas de honor, pero en otro modelo de vestido.

-Muchas gracias, Rose.-dije.

-No hay de que.

-¿Me lo puedo sacar o vamos a seguir agradeciéndole a Rose por su maravillosa idea?-ironizó Alice.

Rose, Esme y yo, pusimos los ojos en blanco.

-Sácatelo, Alice.-dijo Esme.

-Gracias, Esme.

Rose ayudó a Alice a sacarse el vestido. Mientras que Esme recogía todo el papel que había salido de la caja del vestido. Cuando todo estuvo ordenado, nos marchamos. Me subí al asiento del copiloto del Porsche de Alice. Esme se iría con Rose en su BMW.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen a los pocos minutos. Antes de marcharnos, Alice le había encargado a Edward que ayudara a Jasper a elegir el traje que usaría como el padrino de la boda. Alice apagó su Porsche y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hicieron ahora?-le pregunté.

Alice no me respondió. Salió del auto y se dirigió al auto de Rosalie. Abrió la puerta del conductor y miró enfadada a Rosalie. Esme salió tranquilamente del lado del copiloto, al igual que yo.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?-preguntó dulcemente Esme.

-Lo mismo le pregunté yo, Esme.

Alice estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Rosalie trató de leerle la mirada, para tratar de entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Rosalie suspiró.

-¿Qué hizo Emmett ahora?

-¡El estúpido de tu esposo entretuvo a los chicos!

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-le susurré a Esme, pero Alice me escuchó y volteó. Clavó sus ojos de vampiro en mí. Tragué saliva ruidosamente. _Maldito súper oído de vampiro_. Pensé.

-¡Que Jasper no tiene traje para tu boda!

-Esas cosas se arreglan, Alice.-Esme trató de calmarla, pero Alice estaba muy enfadada. Como era ella quien estaba planeando la boda, odiaba cuando la desobedecían.

-¡No!-gritó.

-Yo me encargaré de Emmett.

-No, Rosalie. Yo lo haré.

Alice salió disparada del garaje de la casa de los Cullen. Rosalie, Esme y yo intercambiamos miradas de preocupación. Alice era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Corrimos para cerciorarnos de que Alice no hubiese matado a los chicos. Obviamente, Esme y Rosalie llegaron antes que yo.

Los tres hermanos Cullen estaban en el jardín trasero de la casa. Como había llegado después, no sabía lo que habían estado haciendo. Pero me hice una idea al ver que Emmett sostenía un balón de fútbol americano en sus manos. Alice miraba a sus hermanos con una mirada asesina. Rosalie y Esme estaban a su lado para tratar de calmarla.

-Alice…-dijo Emmett.

-¡No me hables Emmett Cullen!-chilló Alice. Emmett retrocedió unos pasos.

-No te exasperes.-dijo tranquilamente Edward.- Sé lo que estás pensando y no fue culpa de…

-Sé muy bien que estás leyendo mi mente, Edward.-dijo con ira.- La próxima vez que me desobedezcan esto es lo que te pasará.

El rostro de Edward se tornó serio. Lo que Alice estuviese pensando, hizo enfadar mucho a Edward. Éste frunció el ceño y emitió un leve gruñido.

-No te atreverías…-susurró Edward.

-Oh, sí que me atrevería.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunté, pero nadie me hizo caso. _Típico_. Suspiré. Escuché las llantas de un automóvil detenerse sobre la gravilla de la entrada de la casa de los Cullen. Volteé para ver de qué auto se trataba. Era el Mercedes de Carlisle.

-Chicos.-dijo Esme.- Carlisle acaba de llegar.

-Ya saben…-comenzó a decir Alice.- Para la próxima vez que me desobedezcan, Edward sufrirá las consecuencias.

-Alice…-dijo dulcemente Jasper, pero Alice lo detuvo con la mirada.

-No ahora, Jasper. ¿No ves lo que causaron?

-¿Qué está pasando acá?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Nada.-se apresuró a decir Rosalie.- Emmett, a la habitación, ahora.

-Cómo digas, Rose.

Rosalie comenzó a caminar hacia la casa y Emmett la siguió. Como el obediente esposo que era. Carlisle observó a Alice y arqueó una ceja. Alice dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia la casa. Como Rosalie y Emmett lo habían hecho. Jasper salió corriendo detrás de ella.

-¿Esme?

-Te cuento todo en tu oficina, amor.

-Bella, Edward, si nos disculpan.

Carlisle y Esme se marcharon, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos. Miré a Edward tratando de pedirle una explicación. Mi prometido suspiró y me miró dulcemente.

-No debes preocuparte por nada.

-Edward…

-Lo digo enserio. No pasa nada.

-¿Qué te mostró Alice?

-Nada.

-No te creo, Edward.

-Nada… importante.-agregó.

-Mentiroso.

Me crucé de brazos y le demostré que no me iba a mover de ahí sin una explicación.

-Eres muy testaruda, ¿lo sabes?

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no quiero hablar de eso, Edward. Cuéntame que fue lo que viste en la mente de Alice.

-Ya te dije, Bella…

-¡Detente, Edward!-le dije enfadada. Me miró seriamente, ya que sabía que yo estaba enojada. Inhalé y exhalé varias veces para contener mi enfado.- Nos vamos a casar en poco tiempo y yo no quiero que hayan secretos entre nosotros. Necesito que confíes en mí por una vez en tu vida y…

No pude continuar. Edward estaba presionando sus labios contra los míos. _Maldito seas Edward, siempre tratas de zafarse de las conversaciones serias con un beso. No es que me moleste… ¡Concéntrate, Bella!_ Me aparté de mi prometido con dificultad.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó- ¿Es que ya no te gustan mis besos?

-El día que pase eso, será el día del juicio final.

Sonrió. Y eso hizo que todo el enfado que tenía, desapareciera.

-Ponte serio, Edward.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

-¡Como odio cuando haces eso!

-¿Hacer que?-preguntó inocentemente. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Tú sabes que, Edward.

-Te juro que no sé de qué me estás hablando, Bella.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Obvio que sí.-con su mano derecha acarició mi mejilla.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te mostró Alice?

-Es que…

Lo miré suplicante.

-Ok.-dijo.- Alice me mostró en su cabeza lo que haría si volvíamos a desobedecerla.

-¿Y eso era…?

-Lo que iba a hacer para tu despedida de soltera.

-¿Qué tiene en mente?

-No lo querrás saber.

-Edward.-dije autoritariamente. Él suspiró.

-Si no le volvemos a hacer caso, te raptará y te llevará a Las Vegas. Donde buscará un club de strippers y te llevará allá. Al parecer, Rosalie también irá…ella se conoce Las Vegas al derecho y al revés.

-¿Las vegas?-pregunté con un hilo de voz. Edward se preocupó de mi reacción y me abrazó.

-No permitiré que eso pase, así que no te asustes.

Comencé a reír a carcajadas. Edward me alejó de su pecho y me miró extrañado.

-¿Las Vegas?-volví a preguntar.- ¡Que excelente idea! Nunca he ido a Las Vegas.

-¡No lo permitiré!

-No seas aguafiestas, Edward.

-Bella…

-No lo haré. No te preocupes.

-¿Estás segura?

-No voy a dejar que tus hermanas me rapten. Además, quiero tener mi despedida de soltera aquí, en Forks. Para que mis amigas y Renée vengan.

Me observó por un par de minutos. Y luego sonrió.

-Confío en ti, Bella.

-Más te vale.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Había comenzado a inclinarme hacia él para darle un beso, cuando escuché a Emmett gritar. Los dos volteamos para ver a Emmett saltar desde la ventana de su habitación en el segundo piso. Corrió hacia nosotros y se escondió detrás de Edward. Al principio no me había fijado en lo que llevaba puesto Emmett, pero luego, lo miré escandalizada. Emmett tenía puesto sólo su ropa interior. Edward iba a regañarlo, cuando escuchamos a Rosalie gritar.

-¡¡Emmett Cullen!!-chilló desde la ventana.- ¡¡Vuelve acá, cobarde!!

-¡¡Que no me agarre!!-nos dijo Emmett.

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora?-preguntó Edward.

-¿YO? nada, como siempre.

-No te creo.-le dijo Edward.

-¡¡Emmett!! Esta es tu última oportunidad…voy a contar hasta diez.

-Pídele perdón, Emmett.-dijo Edward. Pude notar en su tono de voz que le había leído la mente.

-¡Pero si yo no le hice nada!

-Diez, nueve… Vuelve, cobarde.

-¿Le dices nada a lo que le dijiste?

-¡Ella lo tomó mal!

-Ocho, siete…

-¿Qué le dijiste, Emmett?-intervine por primera vez en la conversación.

-Le dije que…bueno, que quizás…

-Le dijo que quizás podría teñirse de pelirroja.

Me llevé las manos a la boca para esconder mi asombro.

-¡Ella se lo tomó mal!

-Seis, cinco…

Emmett chilló. Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Heriste sus sentimientos, Emmett. Tú sabes que ella está orgullosa de su cabello rubio. Además, no entiendo para que le pediste eso.

-Cuatro, tres…

-Es que siempre fue mi sueño…

-¡Basta!-chilló Edward.- Bastante tengo con soportar tus asquerosos pensamientos. Anda y pídele perdón, ahora.

-¿Qué me va a hacer?

-Tiene pensado varios tipos de tortura. Pero creo que usará la abstinencia por un par de siglos.

Emmett ahogó un gritito.

-Hazte hombre, Emmett Cullen.-le dije.

-Dos, dos y medio… esta es tu última oportunidad, Emmett Cullen.

Antes de que Rosalie pronunciara el número uno, Emmett corrió hacia la ventana. Miró hacia arriba y comenzó a tartamudear.

-R-r-r-r-rose…amor…

-Di lo que tengas que decir.

-Lo siento, amor. No quise ofender tu orgullo de rubia. Me arrepiento de haber pensado eso. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… Lo siento, Rose.

-Te perdono.

Emmett sonrió. A él no le costaba mucho convencer a Rosalie.

-Ahora sube que tenemos que terminar lo que estábamos haciendo.

Una sonrisa picarona apareció en el rostro de Rosalie. Emmett arqueó una ceja y ronroneó. De un salto, subió hasta la ventana de su habitación y entró. Rosalie cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas.

-Ok, no quiero saber lo que estaban haciendo.-dije.

Edward rió a carcajadas.

-No es chistoso, Edward.

-Para mí sí lo es.

-Ríete mientras puedas. Yo todavía puedo aceptar la proposición de Alice.

Se quedó en silencio inmediatamente. Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la casa. En ese instante salió corriendo Alice. Llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué presiento que me arrepentiré de haberla elegido como la planificadora de nuestra boda?

Edward rió.

-Demasiado tarde, Bella.

Me dio un corto beso en los labios. En ese instante llegó Alice. Me miró y puso una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

-¿Si, Alice?

-¿Estarás ocupada mañana en la mañana?

-No lo sé, ¿lo estaré?-pregunté mirando a Edward.

-No.-dijo.- Es toda tuya, Alice.

-¡Yupi!-exclamó Alice con felicidad.- Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer un "break" de todo esto de la boda e ir de compras. Sé que Rosalie nos va a acompañar.

-¿Compras?

-Así es.

-¿Para que necesito más ropa? Ya te encargaste de renovar todo mi closet.

-¡La ropa nunca es suficiente!

Suspiré. Sabía que Edward no me ayudaría a salir de ésta. Sólo porque lo había amenazado. _Ja, miedoso._

-Como quieras, Alice.

-¡Yupi! Le iré a avisar a Rosalie enseguida.

-¡NO!-chillamos Edward y yo al unísono. Alice se detuvo en seco.

-¿Hay algo que debiera saber?

-Rosalie y Emmett…-dijo Edward.

-Oh.-comprendió Alice- Esos dos… ¡Su apetito carnal por el otro nunca se acabará! ¿Qué haremos con esos dos? Esto no puede ser normal, iré a hablar con…

Alice entró a la casa, haciendo que yo no la pudiera escuchar más. Edward sonrió. Él sí era capaz de escucharla quejarse contra el "apetito carnal" de Rosalie y Emmett. Suspiré.

-¿Te llevo a casa?-me preguntó Edward.

-Vamos. Charlie debe estar bastante preocupado.

Él rió. Me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia su volvo. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me senté en el cómodo asiento. Edward se subió dos segundos después. El viaje hasta mi casa fue rápido y silencioso. Antes de bajarme, le pedí a Edward que volviera.

-No lo sé, Bella.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Siempre vienes después de dejarme.

-Es que Carlisle me pidió que no lo hiciera más hasta la boda.

-Oh.-dije apenada.- Me voy a sentir muy sola esta noche. Ya estaba acostumbrada a dormir entre tus brazos…

Hice pucheros para tratar de convencer a Edward. Me tomó la barbilla y me dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Estaré ahí si tú quieres.

-¿Aún cuando Carlisle se enfade?

-Aún cuando Carlisle se enfade.

-Genial, dejaré la ventana abierta.

Me bajé del volvo y le sonreí antes de cerrar la puerta.

-No te tardes-susurré mientras veía al volvo alejarse.

Entré a casa y tuve que explicarle a Charlie porque me había demorado tanto. Le expliqué lo del vestido, lo de los chicos y las amenazas de Alice y le conté que mañana tendía que acompañar a mi adicta hermana de compras. Él comenzó a reír. Después de un rato, subí a mi habitación. Me sobresalté al ver a Edward tirado sobre mi cama.

-Charlie está pensando en lo de la amenaza de Alice.-dijo suavemente. Me acosté a su lado y me acomodé dentro de la cuna de sus brazos.- Quedó muy intrigando. Mañana te preguntará con qué nos amenazó Alice.

-Ya le inventaré algo.

Me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-¿No quieres cambiarte?

-No, estoy muy cómoda.

-Como quieras.

-Buenas noches, Edward.

-Buenas noches, Bella.

Cerré los ojos y Edward comenzó a tararear mi nana. Me quedé dormida en pocos segundos con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Amaba dormir entre los brazos de Edward.

º0º0º0º0º

**Surfer Babe 69**


	2. Irresistible

You call it Madness, I call it Love

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. ****Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**N/A**: ¡¡DEJEN REVIEW!! XD Gracias por los review que me dejaron.

**Lean:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501. Y **Gifts & Curses: **4094420.

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Dos: Irresistible.**

**Rosalie POV.**

Abrí lentamente los ojos y suspiré. Otro día sin poder dormir, ni descansar. Sabía que nunca podría dormir, pero igual me gustaba intentarlo. Estar acostada en mi cama durante todas las noches del año y "dormir", me daba paz. Jasper siempre se ha reído de mí, pero a mí nunca me ha importado. Tener uno que otro hábito humano me mantenía unida a mi pasado. Volví a suspirar y traté de levantarme, pero algo me detenía. Miré hacia la derecha y sonreí. Tenía el brazo de mi amado Emmett sobre mí. Volvía a sonreír y le acaricié su hermoso cabello castaño oscuro. Él siempre hacía cualquier cosa que yo le pidiese. Eso lo hacía para verme feliz.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos.-le dije, sin despegar mi mirada de su hermoso rostro.

-¿Ya amaneció?-me preguntó, abriendo un sólo ojo.

-Así es.-le dije. Se movió y quitó su brazo.

Inmediatamente me sentí desprotegida. Él era tan fuerte y tan grande, que hacía que me sintiera pequeña y débil si no estaba con él. Así que me moví hacia él y me acurruqué a su lado. Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la cabeza. Nos quedamos un momento así. Me encantaba disfrutar el tiempo que estaba en sus brazos. Él era único, ya que nadie me hacía sentir como él lo hacía.

-Lamento haberte hecho enojar ayer.-susurró. Negué con la cabeza. Ya no importaba lo que me había dicho, ya que se había redimido conmigo.

-Ya no importa.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

-Eres la mejor, Rose.

-Lo sé.

Presionó sus labios contra los míos. Al principio, el beso fue sencillo. Pero al pasar los segundos, se convirtió en un beso muy apasionado. Emmett se acostó sobre mí y comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo con sus manos. Dejó de besar mis labios y bajó a mi cuello. Suspiré y sonreí.

-¿Te gusta?-me preguntó.

-Me encanta.-jadeé. Me mordí el labio inferior. Íbamos a pasar a lo mejor, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de nuestra habitación. Emmett se apartó de mi, enfadado. Él odiaba cuando nos interrumpían. Le di un tierno beso en la mejilla y me paré.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Emmett. Abrí la puerta y miré a Alice. Ella se quedó mirándome sorprendida. Como no hacerlo, cuando yo estaba usando una sexy camisa de dormir. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y miraba fijamente mi pijama.

-Los ojos aquí, Alice.-le dije indicando mi rostro. Enseguida subió la mirada.

-Lo siento, pero me has dado una gran idea.

Edward rugió desde el primer piso, lo que causó que Alice sonriera. ¿En que estaba pensando?

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Emmett. Me abrazó por detrás y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Ustedes son la pareja de vampiros más apasionada que conozco…

-¿Para eso has venido?-preguntó Emmett enfadado.

-No.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te trae por acá?-le pregunté algo molesta.

-Tenemos que ir de compras con Bella. Lo prometiste Rose…No sé para que hacen esto...-dijo cambiando de tema repentinamente. Suspiré, Alice siempre cambiaba de tema de un momento a otro. Así era ella y nada ni nadie la cambiaría.

-Es para que mi hermoso ángel se sienta feliz.-dijo Emmett. Le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Estás completamente enamorado de Rose.-dijo Alice y puso los ojos en blanco.- Eso es algo...

-¿Malo?-le pregunté algo irritada. Mi relación con Emmett era totalmente diferente a su relación con Jasper. Nosotros éramos los que demostraban sus sentimientos a través de la pasión y ellos lo hacían de una forma que no necesitaba ni palabras ni demostraciones físicas.

-Al contrario-dijo ella-, es adorable.

La miré arqueando una ceja. Ella había cambiado lo que quería decir justo a tiempo. Sabía que me enfadaría si ofendía mi relación con Emmett.

-Tengo mucha suerte.-dije- No te preocupes Alice, yo iré con ustedes. ¿A que hora piensas salir?

-En cinco minutos.

-¿Nos das diez?-le preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro. Alice puso los ojos en blanco y asintió.

-Tengan cuidado con Jazz, está algo nervioso hoy. Y sé que la pasión que irradian le molestará.

-No haremos nada malo.-dijo Emmett.

Alice sonrió y se marchó. Cerré la puerta y me quedé mirando a Emmett.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Tú sabes lo que tengo en mente.

Me atrajo a su cuerpo poniendo una de sus grandes manos en mi cintura. Con la otra mano, apartó los mechones de cabello que había alrededor de mi cuello y me lo besó. Eran besos cortos y seguidos. Cada vez que me besaba, sentía como una descarga eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo. Me estremecí y él sonrió. Él sabía cual era el efecto de sus besos en mí. Apoyé mis manos en su perfecto torso y lo recorrí lentamente, para sentir cada músculo de éste.

-Tengo que vestirme.-le dije entre suspiros.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

-¡Oh, no!-dije yo y me dejé llevar por la lujuria.

Eso me pasaba muy seguido. Emmett hacía que me descontrolara por completo. Hacía que olvidara lo que estaba haciendo y en lo que estaba pensando. Por una parte, odiaba el poder que tenía Emmett sobre mí. Pero por la otra, me encantaba. Me tiró con pasión sobre la cama y él se lanzó sobre mí. Continuó con los besos y yo continué con las caricias. Antes de que nos dejáramos llevar por completo, alguien tocó la puerta.

-¡Mierda!-dijo Emmett enfadado. Se levantó y dejó que me sentara sobre la cama.

-Tranquilízate.-le dije y le di un corto beso en los labios.- ¿Quién es?

-¡Dejen de hacer eso!-chilló Jasper.

Emmett y yo comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. Jasper estaba nervioso, eso lo podíamos notar en su voz.

-¿Qué te molesta?-le preguntó Emmett mientras se vestía.- ¡Estamos muy lejos de tu habitación!

-¡Su pasión llegó hasta mi habitación!

Me vestí y abrí la puerta.

-¿Feliz?-le pregunté enfadada.

-Sí. Ustedes deberían tener un poco más de consideración con los otros miembros de esta familia.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Que tú y Alice hayan optado por la abstinencia total, no es nuestra culpa.

-¡Hey!-dijo enfadado Jasper.

-Chicos, no se peleen.-dije mientras me ponía un par de aretes de oro.

-¡Alice y yo no hemos optado por la abstinencia total!

-Es lo que parece.-dijo Emmett sonriendo. A él le encantaba molestar a Jasper.- Hace tiempo que no sentimos tus olas de lujuria y pasión.

-¡Hey!

-Basta ya, Emmett.

-No lo voy a molestar más, Rose. Aunque lo que me sorprende, es que ahora tocas.

-Bueno-dijo algo avergonzado-…es que después de aquella vez, Esme nos obligó a tocar su puerta antes de entrar.

Sonreí. Jasper había entrado una vez a nuestra habitación sin tocar y se había llevado una sorpresa. Jasper se marchó a su habitación y yo bajé las escaleras. Edward estaba regañando a Alice por algo.

-¿Lista?-pregunté. Alice sonrió.

-¡Nos vamos de compras!

-¡Alice!-dijo Edward enfadado- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Descuida Edward, tu prometida está en buenas manos.-dijo ella.

-No, Alice…

Edward iba a seguir discutiendo con Alice, así que yo los interrumpí.

-¿Nos vamos en mi BMW?

-Como desees.-dijo Alice.- Como fue una sorpresa que hayas decidido venir con nosotras, no te voy a poner impedimentos.

-Genial-dije emocionada. Tenía ganas de sacar a pasear a mi bebé.

Emmett bajó las escaleras y me tiró las llaves de mi BMW M3.

-Supuse que las necesitarías.

-Eres el mejor.

Le di un beso en los labios con pasión. Enseguida sentimos el grito de Jasper.

-¡Rosalie y Emmett!-chilló desde su habitación.

-No sigan jugando con los nervios de mi pobre Jazz.-dijo Alice.- Vamos.

-Que se diviertan.-nos dijo Esme.

-¿No quieres venir?-le ofreció Alice.

-No se preocupen por mí. Yo acompañaré a los chicos a comprar el traje de Jasper.

-¡Que buena idea, Esme!-dijo Alice.- Ya sabes como es el modelo.

-No te preocupes, Alice. Lo tengo todo cubierto.

-Y no dejes que el estúpido esposo de Rosalie los entretenga con alguna de sus estúpidas ideas.

-¡Hey!-dijo Emmett.

-Eso también lo tengo cubierto.

-Genial. Entonces nos vamos a buscar a Bella. ¡Nos vemos en un par de horas!

-Que se diviertan-nos dijo Esme.

Salimos al garaje y nos subimos a mi BMW. Puse la llave en el contacto y prendí mi auto. Aceleré y puse una sonrisa torcida en mi rostro. ¡Cuánto me emocionaba escuchar a mi BMW rugir con potencia! Aceleré a fondo y arranqué.

-Tranquila, Rose.-me dijo Alice.- No queremos que Charlie nos pase una multa por exceso de velocidad.

Sonreí. Bajé la velocidad y aún así, llegamos en pocos minutos a la casa de Bella. Toqué la bocina y esperamos a que Bella saliera. Como siempre, se demoró años en salir de su casa. Salió corriendo de su casa y se subió con cuidado al asiento trasero.

-Buenos días, Bella.-saludó Alice.- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien. Pero cuando desperté, me extrañé al no encontrar a Edward a mi lado. ¿Qué le hiciste, Alice?

-¿Yo?-preguntó con inocencia.- ¡Nada!

-No te creo. Eres la única persona que es capaz de hacer que Edward se marche antes de que me despierte.

-¿Te pusiste el cinturón de seguridad, Bella?-la interrumpí.

-Sí.-dijo.

-Genial.-aceleré y las llantas de mi BMW chirriaron contra el asfalto. La cara de Bella se puso blanca.

-Eh… ¿Rosalie?

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-¿Podrías bajar la velocidad un poco? No estoy acostumbrada a ir a… ¡Doscientos setenta kilómetros por hora!-dijo asustada.- ¡Dios santo!

Bajé la velocidad a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora.

-¿Mejor?

-Bastante. Gracias.

-No hay de que.

Alice le explicó los planes. Íbamos a ir a Seattle de compras. Allí los centros comerciales eran más grandes y Alice conocía las tiendas de memoria. Mientras ellas conversaban sobre los planes, yo sólo me concentré en conducir. Llegamos a Seattle más rápido de lo normal. Estacioné mi hermoso auto frente a la entrada del centro comercial. Me bajé y sonreí al ver la atención que estaba atrayendo mi bebé.

-¿Es normal que tanta gente nos mire?-preguntó Bella.

-Es que somos irresistibles.-bromeó Alice.

-Te apuesto que no me están mirando a mí.-dijo Bella.- Todos deben estar mirando a Rosalie.

-Para nada.-le dije.- Están mirando a mi bebé.

Le guiñé un ojo a Bella. Entramos al centro comercial y los ojos de Alice brillaron.

-Primero debemos ir a la sección de ropa interior.-nos dijo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Bella asustada.

Una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Alice. Las situaciones de aquella mañana comenzaron a interconectarse en mi mente. Sonreí. Ya sabía lo que Alice tenía planeado.

-Es una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió esta mañana…

-¿Cuándo me viste con mi pijama?-le pregunté.

-Así es.-me sonrió.

-¡Por eso Edward estaba tan enojado esta mañana!-dije.

-¿En que estás pensando Alice Cullen?-preguntó Bella.

Sus labios temblaron levemente. Tenía miedo de pensar en lo que a Alice se le había ocurrido. Reí a carcajadas. Bella era una humana muy especial. No se asustaba con el hecho de que fuéramos monstruos, pero temblaba de miedo cuando a Alice se le ocurrían sus ideas maléficas.

-Te juro que no es nada malo.-Alice puso su mano derecha sobre el lugar donde estaba su corazón.- Nunca se me ocurriría hacerte algo malo a ti. Eres mi hermana, Bella.

-Sé que no me harías nada malo…pero sé muy bien que eres capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa a Edward.

Alice se quedó en silencio por un par de minutos. Si mirada se posó en un punto fijo y su mirada se perdió. Bella arqueó una ceja.

-Está teniendo una visión-le susurré.

Nos quedamos mirando a Alice un par de minutos, hasta que ésta sonrió.

-¿Qué viste?-le preguntó Bella.

-Nada. Cambié de idea. Vamos primero a ver ropa común y corriente y luego iremos a ver la ropa interior.

Alice nos condujo por varias tiendas de ropa. A Bella no le agradaba salir de compras con Alice, ya que ésta la obligaba a probarse de todo. Yo me compré unas botas, un par de jeans, dos chaquetas de cuero y un chaleco. Alice le había comprado a Bella todo lo que pensaba que le quedaba bien.

-Ahora vamos a la tienda de ropa interior. Rose, voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

-Como quieras.

-Alice, de verdad no quiero…-suplicó Bella.

-Basta, yo sé que te va a gustar.

Alice nos arrastró hasta la tienda de ropa interior. Las personas que atendían, sonrieron al verme. Me encantaba esa tienda, ya que a Emmett le encantaban sus productos.

-Señorita Rosalie.-dijo una vendedora.- ¿En que la puedo ayudar esta vez?

Miré a Alice y ésta me sonrió. Con un leve gesto con sus ojos me indicó a Bella.

-Hola Kate,-saludé a la vendedora.- Estamos buscando algo especial para mi futura cuñada.

-¿Futura cuñada?-preguntó.

-Es que mi hermano Edward se casa con esta adorable jovencita llamada Bella-agarré a Bella y se la presenté a Kate. Bella me miró suplicante.- Se casa pronto y estuve pensando con Alice que sería genial regalarle algo especial a Edward para su noche de bodas.

Bella palideció y Alice comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Traté de aguantarme la risa, pero iba contra mi ser. Yo también me puse a reír a carcajadas. Bella era muy inocente. La vendedora sonrió.

-Creo tener lo indicado para su futura cuñada.

-Llámala Bella.-dijo Alice.

-Como diga, señorita Alice.

Kate se marchó en busca de algo. Miré a Bella y sonreí al ver su cara de miedo.

-Rose, por favor…-suplicó.

-Lo siento Bella.-me encogí de hombros.- Esto es necesario. Edward necesita un poco de ayuda…después de siglos sin ningún tipo de acción.

-¡Rose!-dijo Bella escandalizada.

-No te pongas así. Esto es de lo más normal.-dijo Alice.- Hay una gran posibilidad de que, hasta yo, me compre algo. Esto está bastante lindo.

Dijo mientras miraba un conjunto de ropa interior color rojo con encaje. Alice comenzó a pasear por la tienda, mientras Bella y yo esperábamos a Kate.

-Rojo es el color preferido de Jasper.-le dije a Bella. Pero eso no la calmó. Kate se acercó a nosotras para mostrarnos lo que había encontrado.

-Tengo varias cosas aquí. ¿Quiere algún color en especial?

-Azul.-dijo Alice.- Es el color preferido de nuestro hermano.

Bella se puso más pálida cuando Kate le mostró lo que traía.

-¡No!-chilló- ¡Yo no me voy a poner eso!

-No es para tanto, Bella.-dijo Alice.

-Está muy hermoso.-dije.- Si no lo quieres, yo me lo voy a probar. ¿Lo tienes en…?

-¿Rosa?-preguntó Kate. Sonreí y asentí.- Lo tenemos justo en la tonalidad de rosa que a usted le gusta. Enseguida se lo traigo.

Se marchó y nos dejó a las tres con las otras cosas que había traído.

-Pruébate esto.-dijo Alice señalando un sexy conjunto de sostén y pantaletas.- Te quedará hermoso.

-Ni muerta.

-No te pongas difícil, Bella-le dije.- Ve a cambiarte y sal para hacernos un desfile.

-¿Un desfile? ¿Aquí?

-Obvio.-dijo Alice.- Que gran idea tuviste Rose.

Una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro de Alice. Bella no había sido capaz de verla, ya que estaba muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos. La empujé a la fuerza a los probadores.

-No volveremos a casa si no te lo pruebas.

-Hay veces que las odio.-susurró.

Le sonreí a Alice y ésta me dio a entender con su sonrisa que los chicos estaban aquí. Kate volví con mi conjunto en rosa y entré a los probadores. Alice le pidió que le mostrara otro conjunto en rojo y enseguida se lo entregó para que se lo probara. Fui la primera en salir de los probadores.

-¿Alice?

-Aquí estoy.-dijo saliendo de su probador.- ¡Wow, Rose!-chilló- ¡Te ves hermosa!

-Gracias. ¿Bella?

-No quiero salir.

-Derribaré la puerta y te sacaré a la fuerza.-dije.

Mientras me cambiaba, había descifrado el plan de Alice. Como los probadores se veían desde afuera de la tienda, los chicos nos verían cuando pasaran por ahí. Una gran cantidad de hombres comenzó a juntarse afuera de la tienda. Muchos estaban pegados contra la ventana del mostrador. Las vendedoras sonrieron. Esto pasaba siempre que nosotras íbamos de compras. Bella abrió lentamente la puerta y salió algo avergonzada.

-¡Te ves hermosa!-chilló Alice emocionada.

-No lo sé…-dudó Bella.

-No seas boba. Te ver hermosa, créenos.

Bella sonrió y levantó la mirada. Se horrorizó al ver que teníamos público. Retrocedió un poco. Quería encerrarse en el probador, pero yo la detuve.

-Esto es normal.-dije.

-¿¡Normal!?-chilló aterrorizada.- ¡¡Hay un millón de hombres baboseando la ventana de la tienda!!

-Es normal.-repitió Kate.- Esto pasa siempre cuando viene la señorita Rosalie.

-Que quieres que te diga, Kate. Soy irresistible.

-Todas lo son.-dijo Kate.- Nunca se habían juntado tantos hombres desde el desfile de Victoria's Secret. Yo siempre he dicho que la señorita Rosalie debería ser modelo de ropa interior.

Sonreí. Alice me guiñó un ojo. Esa era la señal. Volteé para mirar a nuestro público. Les guiñé un ojo y les lancé un beso con la mano. Los hombres se volvieron locos. Comenzaron a aplaudir y a vitorear.

Noté como tres personas trataban de pasar entre la marea de gente. Cuando Jasper, Emmett y Edward llegaron hasta el frente de la gente, les sonreí. Alice y yo los saludamos con un inocente gesto con la mano. La cara de los tres era de shock. Comencé a reír a carcajadas junto con Alice. Bella se escondió detrás de nosotras para que Edward no la viera.

Emmett, enfadado, comenzó a echar a la gente. La mayoría no quería irse, pero al ver el descomunal porte de Emmett, no tuvieron otra opción. En pocos segundos, la gente se había marchado y sólo quedaban los tres. Pude notar que Esme estaba parada lejos de los chicos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_¿Te gustó la sorpresa, Edward?_ Pensé. Edward gruñó, lo que provocó que estallara de risa. Edward era tan manejable. Alice metió a Bella al probador para que se cambiara. Emmett entró a la tienda y se paró frente a mí.

-¿Pasa algo, amor?

-No me gusta que miren a mi chica.-dijo frunciendo el ceño. ¡Se veía tan lindo cuando se ponía celoso!

Jasper y Edward entraron después de Emmett. Pude notar que Edward nos quería arrancar la cabeza.

-Posesivo.-le dijo Jasper tratando de provocarlo. Todos sabíamos que Emmett era bastante "explosivo" cuando se enojaba.

-¡No lo soy!-dijo Emmett enfadado. _Dios_ pensé. _Emmett acaba de morder el anzuelo de Jasper_.- Es sólo que…no me gusta que miren a mi esposa.-dijo algo avergonzado. Miró al suelo y trató de calmarse. Cuando hacía eso parecía un niño y eso despertaba en mí un sentimiento tan extraño, que no era capaz de describirlo.

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunté con una mirada picarona en mi rostro.

Emmett ronroneó. Alice, Jasper y Edward pusieron los ojos en blanco. Le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Él sonrió.

-Me encanta.-dijo.- Pero no me gusta que te andes mostrando. Eres irresistible y todo el mundo te mira.

-Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

Con eso se quedó más tranquilo, pero no quitó de su rostro el semblante de hostilidad con el cual miraba a todos los hombres que pasaban por afuera mirando hacia dentro de la tienda. Sonreí.

-Kate, me lo llevo.

-Como usted quiera señorita Rosalie.

-Voy a cambiarme y vuelvo. Trata de no matar a todo el mundo que pase mirando.

Emmett gruñó. Entré al probador y comencé a cambiarme. Mientras lo hacía, escuché la conversación de los demás.

-¿Cómo me veo, Jazz?-le preguntó Alice a Jasper.

-Hermosa.-dijo. Una ola de lujuria me golpeó.

-¡Ya era hora!-dijo Emmett con tono burlón.

Salí del probador y le pegué a Emmett en la cabeza.

-No molestes a Jasper o sino, no me verás usar esto en mucho tiempo.-lo amenacé.

-Lo siento.

-Toma Kate.-le entregué el conjunto y se dirigió a la caja.- ¿Quién pagará lo de Bella?

-Yo.-dijo Alice despreocupada.

-Oh, no.-dijo Bella saliendo del probador.-Ni lo piensen. Ya sufrí mucha humillación pública por hoy. No me voy a llevar nada.

-No seas aguafiestas.-dijo Alice.- ¡A Edward le encantó!

-¡Hey!-dijo el aludido.

-¡Es la verdad!-dijo Alice.- Lo veo en tu rostro.

Todos nos pusimos a reír a carcajadas menos Edward y Bella. Alice le quitó a Bella lo que se había probado y entró al probador para cambiarse. Cuando salió, se dirigió a la caja a pagar los dos conjuntos. Kate me entregó una bolsa con lo que yo había comprado. Le pagué y me sonrió.

-Nos vemos pronto.-le dije.

-No me sorprendería.-me dijo.

Le pasó sus bolsas a Alice y ésta pagó. Miró con una sonrisa a Edward.

-Te pasaré la bolsa el día de tu boda, Bella.

-Como si eso me hiciera sentir mejor, Alice.-dijo enfadada.

-No te pongas así, Bella. Es un regalo de nosotras dos.-Alice me apuntó con su dedo, para luego apuntarse a ella. Bella bufó. En ese momento, entró Esme a la tienda.

-Chicos, Carlisle me acaba de llamar. Está preocupado y quiere que regresemos pronto.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres comprarte algo aquí, Esme?-preguntó Alice.

-Yo no necesito esas cosas, Alice.-dijo Esme algo avergonzada. Los chicos se pusieron a reír a carcajadas.

-Yo sé que a Carlisle le gustaría que usaras algo provocador y de su color preferido, el verde-continuó Alice. Si Esme se pudiera sonrojar, este hubiese sido el momento.

-Alice…

-Lo siento, Esme. Es que tuve mucha emoción por un día. ¿Vamos?

Esme dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda. Jasper, Edward y Emmett seguían riéndose. Arrastré a Emmett del brazo para que saliéramos de la tienda. Todos salimos y seguimos a Esme hasta los estacionamientos.

-¿Cómo nos vamos?-preguntó Jasper.

-Yo me voy con Rose.-dijo Emmett.

-Entonces yo me voy con Jasper.-dijo Alice.- ¿En que vinieron?

-En el volvo de Edward.-respondió Esme.

-No entramos todos en el volvo.-dijo Bella.

-Entonces Jasper y yo nos iremos con Rosalie y Emmett.-dijo Alice.

-Me parece bien.-dije.- Que Esme cuide que Edward y Bella no hagan nada malo.

Edward me hizo una mueca y me sacó la lengua. Yo le saqué la lengua de vuelta.

-Emmett, no sé como soportas a Rose.-dijo Edward molesto.

-Estoy acostumbrado. Además, mi Rose es tan hermosa. Eso es un plus.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mi Rose es irresistible. Tengo suerte de que nadie se de cuenta de eso.

-¿Nadie se da cuenta?-preguntó Jasper.- Yo diría que tú los alejas con tu monstruosa figura.

-Nada que ver, Jasper.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Jasper.-dijo Edward.- Tú asustas a todos los hombres que tratan de acercarse a Rosalie.

-¡Mentira!-Emmett se estaba enfadando.- ¿Verdad que tengo la razón, Rose?

-Toda la razón, Emmett.-dije y pensé: _no sigas Edward o sino Emmett te arrancará la cabeza. ¡Está muy celoso! _Edward comenzó a reír cuando escuchó mis pensamientos. Emmett, algo molesto por no saber lo que pasaba, me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. Pasé mis dedos lentamente por sus brazos, tratando de aprenderme de memoria cada detalle de ellos. Ya me conocía el cuerpo de Emmett de memoria, pero aún así, me gustaba recorrer cada recoveco de éste. Me mordí el labio inferior instintivamente. Estaba dejando que la lujuria se apoderara de mí, de nuevo.

-Recuérdame no escuchar más tus pensamientos, Rose.-me dijo Edward algo molesto por lo que había escuchado.

-¿En que está pensando ahora?-preguntó Alice curiosa. Ella siempre quería saber lo que los demás estaban pensando.

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida, Alice.-dijo Jasper.- O está pensando en ella. O está pensando en Emmett.

-¿En cual de las dos opciones está pensando?-le preguntó Alice a Edward. Parecía que se habían olvidado que yo estaba presente.

-En la segunda.-admitió Edward.- Está pensando en lo que va a hacer con Emmett cuando volvamos a casa.

-¡Puaj!-dijo Alice con repugnancia. Esme comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Bella la imitó.

-¡Demasiada información, Edward!-dijo Jasper.

-¡Ustedes querían saber!-dijo Edward divertido por las reacciones de Alice y Jasper.

-Hummm.-dijo Emmett pensativo. Emitió un suave ronroneo y me miró lujuriosamente. Sin tener la habilidad de leer la mente que tenía Edward, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. Arqueé una ceja y me volví a morder el labio inferior. _Oh, Emmett_. Pensé y solté una risita tonta.

-¡No quiero seguir escuchando!-dijo Edward tapándose los oídos con las manos.

-Entonces no escuches.-le regañó Emmett.

Me aparté de Emmett y me subí al BMW. Emmett, Jasper y Alice me imitaron. Esme, Edward y Bella se subieron al volvo. El viaje a casa fue corto. Nosotros habíamos llegado antes, ya que Edward había tenido que pasar a dejar a Bella. Entramos a casa y Carlisle nos recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Que bueno que volvieron!-dijo.- ¿Dónde está Esme?

-Venía con Edward y Bella.-le dijo Jasper. Carlisle frunció el ceño.

-No nos estabas esperando a nosotros, ¿verdad?-le pregunté.

Carlisle vaciló. No sabía que respondernos. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Tu esposa está por llegar, Carlisle.-le dijo Alice divertida.- Ahora entiendo porque llamaste…extrañas a Esme y no a nosotros.

-No me malinterpretes, Alice.-dijo Carlisle.

-Ya nos dijiste que no nos querías.-le dije. Alice quería molestar a Carlisle y yo me uní a ella.

-Chicas…ustedes son como mis hijas.

-Pero no somos como tu esposa, ¿cierto?-le preguntó Alice mientras fingía estar dolida.

-Alice, estás poniendo palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho.

-Lo dijiste, Carlisle.-dijo Jasper. Enseguida sentí como una ola de desesperación nos golpeaba. Jasper estaba jugando, al igual que nosotras.

-No, Jasper…

-Ya lo entendimos.-dijo Emmett.- Nos marcharemos si piensas que estorbamos.

-¡Chicos…!

En ese instante, se abrió la puerta. Esme y Edward entraron al salón. Se quedaron en silencio al ver nuestras caras.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Esme preocupada.

-Carlisle nos acaba de echar de la casa, Esme.-dije.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida.

-¡No, Esme…!

-Dijo que no nos quería.-dijo Alice. Edward fijó su mirada en mí. _Síguenos la corriente, Edward_. Él asintió.

-No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso, Carlisle.-dijo Edward.- ¿Quieres que yo también me marche?

-¡Tú me conoces más que nadie!-dijo Carlisle, pero enseguida se quedó en silencio. Esme lo miraba enfadada.

-¿Qué Edward es la persona que mejor te conoce?

Esto estaba transformándose en algo divertido. Tuve que morderme los labios para no reírme.

-¡No, Esme, por favor!-suplicó Carlisle. Se acercó a su esposa y la tomó de las manos.- Tú eres la persona que mejor me conoce. Eres lo más importante en mi vida. Nada se compara contigo, Esme.

-¿Y por eso querías echar a los chicos?

-No, Esme. Me estás malinterpretando. Yo nunca quise que los chicos se marcharan…

-Entonces, ¿Qué les dijiste para que pensaran eso?

-Les dije que…

-¿Qué?

-No les dije nada.

Esme arqueó una ceja.

-Es sólo que, no me alegré cuando llegaron.

-No fue así, Esme.-dijo Jasper. Esme volteó a mirar Jasper.- Se alegró al vernos, pero cuando notó que tú no estabas…

-Mis pobres bebitos.-dijo y abrazó a Jasper. Jasper sonrió.

-¡Esperen un momento!-dijo Carlisle. Había descubierto nuestra broma.- ¡Esme, me están jugando una broma!

-Lo sé.-dijo Esme.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Es obvio que te estaban jugando una broma, Carlisle. Nuestros hijos no serían capaces de pensar esas cosas de ti.

-¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo?-pregunté.

-Así es. Cuando sentí a Jasper jugar con las emociones de Carlisle, lo averigüé.

-Eres tan inteligente.-le dijo Alice y la abrazó.

-Me encanta jugarle bromas a Carlisle contigo, Esme.-le dijo Emmett.

-No puedo creer que caí en su vil broma.

-Así es la vida, Carlisle.-dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros. Todos reímos a carcajadas.

-Cambiando de tema.-dijo Esme.- ¿Cuándo saldremos a cazar?

-¿Ya tienes hambre?-le pregunté.

-Algo por el estilo.-dijo.

-¿Qué te parece ahora?-le preguntó Carlisle.

-Me parece bien.

-Yo también iré.-dijo Emmett.

-Lo siento, Emmett.-dijo Esme.- Esta es una cita entre tu padre y yo.

-Como quieran.-Emmett se encogió de hombros.- Entonces yo y Rose saldremos otro día.

-Es una cita.-le guiñé un ojo.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Esme y Carlisle salieron de la casa para cazar. Edward se sentó a su piano y comenzó a tocar. Alice y Jasper se acurrucaron en el sillón y comenzaron a cuchichear. Yo miré significativamente a Emmett. Él entendió y me siguió hasta nuestra habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta escuchamos a Jasper gritar:

-¡LOS PUEDO SENTINR!

Nos reímos de aquello. Pero no le dimos importancia. Emmett me tiró sobre la cama y él se tiró sobre mío.

-¿Piensas usar lo que compraste?

-¿Quieres que lo use?

Él ronroneó. Me lo quité de encima y entré al baño con mi bolsa. Me cambié lentamente, para que él comenzara perder la paciencia.

-¡Rose!-me gritó impaciente. Abrí la puerta y me apoyé contra el marco de ésta.

-¿Por qué eres tan impaciente, Emmett Cullen?

Me miró y quedó boquiabierto. Se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cintura con sus manos.

-Si tuviera corazón, me provocarías un paro cardiaco.

Me besó el cuello y sentí la descarga eléctrica. Me acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a besarme con pasión. Sonreí. _Cuanto te amo, Emmett Cullen_.

º0º0º0º0º

**Me salió algo largo el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Déjenme saber si les gustó! R&R**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	3. La Lista de Invitados

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. ****Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**N/A**: Espero que este fic tenga más popularidad que mis otros fics de Harry Potter. Pero si los quieren leer, estos son los id. **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501. Y **Gifts & Curses: **4094420. Los dos son de Harry Potter. Y si a alguien le interesa leerlos y dejarme un Review, le agradecería.

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Tres: La Lista de Invitados.**

**Alice POV.**

Pasaron varios días en los que no vi a Bella. Pero eso no significaba que no estuviera haciendo cosas relacionadas con la boda. Es más, no había parado de hacer cosas desde aquel día que habíamos ido al centro comercial. Estuve viendo el peinado para Bella, el maquillaje, las mesas, los manteles, la comida, la ceremonia y un millón de cosas más. Edward se reía de mí, ya que según él, no había parado a descansar en días. Tampoco necesitaba descansar. ¡Me encantaba estar a cargo de la boda de Bella! Era mi sueño hecho realidad. Había sido capaz de hacer algunas cosas sin tener que preguntarle a Bella, pero había llegado la hora de hablar sobre los invitados con ella.

Necesitaba saber cuantos invitados iban a ser para poder organizar lo de las mesas, los platos, la comida y todas esas cosas que necesitan el número de invitados. Sabía que quería invitar a un par de licántropos, pero yo lo veía algo difícil. Esa mañana, llamé a Bella a su casa.

-Charlie Swan, ¿con quien hablo?

-Hola, Charlie. Hablas con Alice.

-¡Hola, Alice!-me dijo emocionado.- ¿Qué me cuentas?

-Aquí estoy, estresada organizando la boda de Bella.

¿Estresada? Ja, era imposible que yo me estresara. Y mucho menos, organizando la boda de los sueños de Bella. Pero Charlie no tenía porque saber que yo no me podía estresar.

-¿Mucho trabajo?

-¡Un montón!

-Te agradezco mucho que te hayas ofrecido para hacer esto.

-Es un placer para mí, Charlie. Cuéntame algo, ¿está Bella despierta?

-Creo que sí. Iré a ver.

-Gracias, Charlie. Eres un encanto.

Escuché a Charlie dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa y subir las escaleras. Esperé con ansias a que Bella me respondiera.

-¿Aló?-preguntó. Reí a carcajadas al escuchar su tono de estar recién despertando.- Hola, Alice.

-¿Qué tal, Bella?

Gruñó. Lo interpreté como un bien y continué.

-Necesitamos hablar sobre algunos temas sobre la boda.

-¿No lo puede hacer Edward o tú?

-Ok, entonces le pediré a Edward que haga la lista de los invitados. Lamento haberte despertado, Bella.

-¡¡NO!!-chilló.- Yo tengo que hacer la lista.

-Pero pensé que querías que Edward se encargara…

-Ja, ja, ja.-dijo con ironía.- Que graciosa eres, Alice.

-Entonces, ¿a que hora te paso a buscar?

-Dame una hora.

Escuché la puerta de la casa abrirse. Sonreí al ver a Edward entrando, enfadado.

-¿Segura? Edward acaba de entrar por la puerta.

-Te odio Alice Cullen.

-¡Te paso a buscar en media hora!-le dije con alegría.

Bella colgó el teléfono y yo hice lo mismo. Edward estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala. Me senté a su lado.

-Te odio Alice Cullen.-me dijo.

-Que gracioso, tu prometida me acaba de decir lo mismo.

-Ja, ja, ja.-ironizó.

-Me pidió que la fuese a buscar en una hora. Supongo que tenía ganas de estar un rato más contigo.

-Era mejor que me marchara.

-Charlie casi te descubre, ¿cierto?

-Estuvo muy cerca.

-¿Por qué no lo escuchaste?

-Estaba concentrado en Bella, y cuando estoy concentrado en ella…

-No te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.-terminé su frase.

-Así es. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

-Tranquila. Rosalie y Emmett se marcharon a cazar alrededor de las tres de la mañana.

-¿Por qué se fueron a esa hora?

-Porque Jasper los echó.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

-El pobre estaba cansado de toda la lujuria que transmitían esos dos.

-Ya veo.-dijo sonriendo.- ¿Esme y Carlisle?

-Salieron. No tengo idea lo que fueron a hacer, pero a primera hora de la mañana se marcharon.

-Lo más probable es que hayan ido a pasear por Forks.

-Puede ser…últimamente Esme ha estado algo celosa.

-Eso es mi culpa.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Un día que la acompañe al hospital a ver a Carlisle, se sorprendió de lo mucho que las enfermeras miraban a su esposo. Así que me pidió que le contara lo que estaban pensando…

-¡Pobre Esme!-me tapé la boca con las manos.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero ella me pidió que lo hiciera. Le advertí, pero no me hizo caso. Así que le conté.

-Con razón…ahora debe estar paseándose por todo el hospital de la mano de Carlisle.

-Esme es muy territorial. No le gusta que miren a su esposo.

-Me imagino.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. En ese instante entró Jasper a la sala.

-Buenos días, hermano.-saludó a Edward.

-Supe que tuviste que echar a Rosalie y a Emmett.-Edward rió entre dientes. Jasper bufó. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Ni me lo digas. No sé que voy a hacer con esos dos…

-Vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos. No nos queda otra posibilidad.

-Todos estos años y todavía no me acostumbro.

-Ya lo harás, Jazz-le dije tiernamente. Él me dio un beso en la cabeza.

En ese momento entró Esme dando un portazo. Los tres volteamos para ver que estaba pasando.

-¡Esme, amor!-Carlisle entró corriendo detrás de su esposa.

-¿Qué pasó, Esme?-preguntó Edward.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo ella enfadada- ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¡¡Las enfermeras que trabajan con tu padre, eso pasó!!

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Carlisle?-le pregunté.

-¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada, Alice.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Jasper.

-Su esposo es muy guapo, señora Cullen.-dijo Esme imitando la voz de Jane, una de las enfermeras que había admitido su amor por Carlisle. Al escucharla, me largué a reír. Al igual que Jasper y Edward. Esme imitaba su voz a la perfección.

-No es chistoso, chicos.-dijo Carlisle.

-¡Ay, doctor Cullen! Me duele el pecho, ¿Qué es lo que puedo tener?-continuó Esme.

-¿Es esa Jane, la enfermera fan número uno de Carlisle?-preguntó Emmett. Él y Rosalie estaba entrando a la casa.

-¡Ves!-dijo Esme.- ¡Todos saben que babea por ti, Carlisle!

-¡Pero yo lo hago por ti!

Esme se cruzó de brazos. Jasper lanzó olas de calma. Poco a poco el semblante de Esme se iba suavizando.

-Ok, te perdono.-dijo.- Pero la próxima vez que se te tire encima, la mato. ¡Y no me importa el tratado que hiciste con los hombres lobo!

-¡Bella!-dije de repente. Todos me miraron.

-¿Qué le pasó a Bella?-preguntó Jasper.

-Me acabo de acordar que tengo que ir a buscarla.

-¿La vas a traer?-preguntó Carlisle. Obviamente que quería cambiar el tema.

-Así es. Tenemos que hablar sobre algunas cosas puntuales de la boda. Vuelvo enseguida.

Salí de la sala y me dirigí al garaje. Me subí a mi hermoso Porsche amarillo. Acaricié su tapicería con mi mano derecha. Me encantaban sus asientos de cuero. Volví a la realidad y me puse en marcha. Me demoré tres minutos en llegar a la casa de Bella. Toqué la bocina y ella salió enseguida. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó.

-Vámonos antes de que Charlie salga.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Charlie salió de la casa y se acercó por el lado del conductor. Bajé la ventana y se asomó para ver mejor el interior de mi auto. Silbó.

-¡Que gran auto, Alice!

-Gracias, Charlie. Me lo compró Edward.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sip.-sonreí alegremente.- Me lo regaló para la navidad.

-¡Que generoso!

-Carlisle lo ayudó a pagarlo.

-Me imagino. ¿Qué harán?

-Cosas relacionadas con la boda, papá. Ya te lo dije un millón de veces.

-Vamos a hacer la lista de los invitados, Charlie.-especifiqué.- ¿Deseas invitar a alguien en especial?

-A Billy y a Jacob Black.

-Papá…-dijo Bella.

-No hay problema, Charlie.

Él sonrió.

-Gracias, Alice.

-Nos vemos más tarde.

Se apartó del auto y yo arranqué a una velocidad permitida por la ley. Cuando Charlie no era capaz de vernos, aceleré.

-No es necesario que invites a los Black.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Ya tenía previsto invitar a un par de licántropos. Son tus amigos y deben estar en la ceremonia.

-Pero…

-Si ellos no quieren ir, es cosa de ellos. Pero como personas civilizadas que somos, es nuestro deber.

-Como quieras.

Se cruzó de brazos y fijó su mirada afuera. Suspiré.

-Lo siento, pero Edward quiere que los invites.

-¿Edward quiere?

-Así es.

Edward y yo habíamos hablado sobre el tema. Él me había dicho que era una obligación. Así que tenía que hacerlo. Llegamos a casa en silencio. _Tenemos problemas, Edward. Bella no quiere invitar ni a Jacob ni a su manada_. Detuve el motor y enseguida apareció Edward en la puerta. Bella me miró enfadada.

-¡Alice!

-Lo siento.-me encogí de hombros y salí del auto. Edward le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a salir.

-Tienes que entender, Bella.-dijo él.

-No tengo nada que entender, Edward. Yo no quiero invitar ni a Jacob ni a su manda.

-Te lo dije.-Edward me miró enfadado.- Será mejor que espere adentro.

_Charlie me pidió que los invitara. Si no lo hiciese, se apenaría. _Edward asintió al leer mis pensamientos. Entré a casa y me lancé sobre el sillón.

-¿Bella te puso problemas?-me preguntó Esme. Ella estaba sentada en otro sillón. Tenía un libro en sus manos.

-Así es. ¿Cómo puede ser tan complicada? Pensé que le gustaría que invitáramos a Jacob…pero no. Ahora no quiere invitarlo.

-Así es Bella. No puedes cambiarla… ¿Dónde está Edward?

-Tratando de convencerla.

Esme dijo algo, pero no la escuché. Los sonidos de mi alrededor comenzaron a apagarse. Mi mirada se nubló. Vi pasar muchas imágenes frente a mis ojos. Pasaban tan rápido que no lograba discernir que era lo que iba a pasar. Las imágenes se detuvieron y pude ver bien lo que iba a pasar.

_**Bella estaba sentada en la cocina de su casa junto a Edward y a Charlie. Estaba discutiendo algo sobre las invitaciones, cuando sonó el teléfono. Charlie contestó. Era Billy Black. Enseguida le pasó el teléfono a Bella. Ella contestó con alegría, pero su cara se enserió. Asentía de vez en cuando y se encargaba de no cruzar su mirada con Edward. Colgó el teléfono y miró a su prometido.**_

_**-Jacob se ha marchado.**_

Los sonidos volvieron a aparecer poco a poco. Vi como una mano se movía frente a mis ojos.

-¡Alice!-Jasper me sacudió para que volviera a la realidad.

Pestañeé varias veces y logré distinguir a las personas que estaban frente a mí. Bella me miraba con preocupación, al igual que Esme. Edward era el que movía su mano frente a mis ojos. Y Jasper estaba sentado a mi lado, muy preocupado.

-¡Basta Edward!-dije enfadada.

Mi hermano dejó de mover su mano y se cruzó de brazos. Sabía que estaba leyendo mi mente. _¿Le contamos?_ Él negó con la cabeza_. Yo creo que Bella necesita saberlo._

-No es necesario.

_Edward, no seas egoísta. Ella sabrá que fue por tu culpa._

-Es su decisión, no la mía.

-Como quieras.-dije.

-¿Qué viste, Alice?-preguntó Bella con preocupación.

-El día tu boda será el único día soleado del mes.-le mentí.

-¿Qué?-preguntó desconcertada.

-Que el día de tu boda, estará soleado.

-¡Eso es horrible!-dijo ella.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué era tan horrible que estuviera soleado el día de la boda? Ella debió ver mi cara de desconcierto, ya que me respondió.

-¿Qué te parecería que toda la familia de mi futuro esposo brillara durante mi boda?

Todos nos pusimos a reír. Bella tenía razón.

-No te preocupes, Bella-dijo Esme.- Alice casi nunca predice bien a los pronósticos del tiempo. Si llegara a ser un día soleado, pondremos una carpa gigante. No te preocupes por esas cosas.

Bella respiró tranquila. Se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió.

-Ahora, ¿a quien tienes en la lista?

-A todos tus amigos del instituto, a tus padres, a Phil, a los licántropos y a una que otra enfermera del hospital…

Esme me miró con odio.

-Era una broma, Esme.-le dije riendo.

-Más te vale, Alice.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Bella.- Yo no entiendo de que están hablando.

-Lo que pasa Bella, es que Esme está celosa de algunas enfermeras que trabajan con Carlisle.-dijo Jasper.

-¡Yo no estoy celosa!

Esme se paró de su asiento. Bella estaba boquiabierta. Nunca había visto a Esme comportarse de esa manera. Ella no conocía el lado pasional de Esme.

-Tranquila, Esme.-dijo Edward.

Esme se sentó y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Quieres agregar o quitar a alguien, Bella?-cambié el tema.

-Yo…

-Jacob y su manda no se discute.-dijo Edward.

-Deja que ella elija a quien quiere invitar.-dijo dulcemente Esme. Se había calmado, por suerte. Todas nuestras miradas estaban fijas en Bella.

-Quiero ver a quien invitaste de mis amigos del instituto.

Le pasé la lista y la recorrió con la mirada cada nombre. Con un lápiz borró el nombre de Lauren, de Jessica y el de Mike. Me pasó la lista de vuelta.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre invitar a Lauren?

Me encogí de hombros, lo que provocó que ella se riera.

-Quería invitar a todo el mundo para que quedaran atónitos por lo hermosa que te vas a ver.

-Eso cambia las cosas.

Reí. Esa Bella era todo un caso.

-¿Quieres que los reintegre?

-No, pero quiero que les mandes fotos después.

Todos nos pusimos a reír a carcajadas.

-Como quieras.

-¿Necesitas mi ayuda para algo más?

-No, vete a la habitación de Edward.

Ella sonrió.

-Pero díganle a Rosalie y a Emmett que bajen.

-Como quieras.-me dijo alegremente Bella.

Edward la tomó de la mano y subieron las escaleras. A los pocos segundos, Rosalie y Emmett estaban en la sala.

-¿Qué necesitas?-me preguntó Rosalie.

Me sorprendió al no escuchar su típico tono hostil. A decir verdad, su comportamiento había cambiado radicalmente en las últimas semanas. Había cambiado para mejor. Al parecer, se había hecho la idea de que Bella pertenecería sí o sí a esta familia y no había vuelta atrás.

-¡Hay que escribir las invitaciones!-una enorme sonrisa se posó en mis labios.

-¿Para eso nos querías?-me preguntó Emmett.

-Será mucho más rápido si nosotros escribimos las invitaciones. Ustedes saben todo lo que se demoran las imprentas en hacer las invitaciones para una boda.

-¿Qué quieres que escribamos?-me preguntó Jasper.

Busqué un papel que tenía guardado dentro de mis bolsillos. Lo desarrugué y me aclaré la garganta.

-"Con agrado les informamos que están cordialmente invitados a la boda de nuestros hijos, Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen que se celebrará el día trece de agosto. La ceremonia religiosa se realizará en la iglesia de Forks. Para luego dirigirnos a la recepción que se realizará en la casa de la familia Cullen. La comienza a las doce en punto. Se adjunta un mapa del camino desde la iglesia hasta la recepción. Se le agradecería confirmar lo antes posible.

Atentamente, las familias Swan y Cullen."

-Que sencillo.-dijo Rosalie.

-Lo sé.-dije.- Es que Bella quería una boda sencilla, así que pensé en que podría escribir que fuera así. Y se me ocurrió esto.

-Dejaré que planees mi próxima boda-bromeó Rosalie. Mis ojos brillaron.

-¿Otra boda?-pregunté emocionada.

-Todavía no es seguro, pero sí.

-¡Yupi!-dije emocionada.

-¿Cuándo se cansarán de casarse?-preguntó Jasper.

-Nunca-respondió Rosalie.

-¿Cómo le sigues el juego?-le preguntó Jasper a Emmett.

-Porque la amo.-Emmett se encogió de hombros. Esme y yo suspiramos.

-¡Que romántico, Emmett!-dijo Esme.

-¡Te amo!-Rosalie lo agarró a besos.

-Muchos besos por el momento. Hay que terminar con estas invitaciones lo antes posible.

Nos pusimos a escribir las invitaciones. Por suerte Bella había invitado a poca gente. Así que no nos demoramos mucho en terminar las invitaciones. En ese momento bajó Bella. Se asomó para ver que estábamos haciendo.

-¿En que se entretienen?

-En escribir las invitaciones para tu boda.-le respondió Emmett.- Pensé que me iba a aburrir, pero estuvo entretenido.

-¿Las invitaciones para mi boda?

-Así es.-dije.

Agarré una las invitaciones y se la pasé. La leyó detenidamente y se demoró mucho. Al parecer, quería cerciorarse de que todo saliera bien.

-¿Qué te parece?-le preguntó Esme.

-Es…hermosa.-susurró.

La miré a los ojos. ¿Lo decía de verdad? Sabía que Bella no compartía los mismos gustos que yo. Así que me había sorprendido su reacción.

-¿De verdad te gustaron?-preguntó Edward.

Bella asintió y me pasó la invitación. Bajó su mirada y comenzó a temblar levemente.

-¿Estás llorando?-le preguntó Jasper.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Pero todos notamos como las lágrimas le caían por sus mejillas. Esme se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Esto…esto….es tan…-sollozó.

-Si no te gustan, da lo mismo.-dijo Esme con ternura.

-No me enojaré, Bella-le dije.

-¡Es hermoso, Alice!-sollozó. Levantó su mirada y pude notar que no estaba llorando de tristeza, sino de alegría.- ¡Me encantó!

-No pensé que te gustaría tanto.-dije sorprendida- Pensé que lo encontrarías muy formal.

-Para nada.-Bella seguía acunada en los fuertes brazos de Esme.

-¡Que bueno que te haya gustado!

-Debiste gastar una fortuna en este papel…-Esme dejó de abrazar a Bella. Ella tocaba delicadamente el papel transparente con sus dedos.

-No es nada, Bella. Está dentro del presupuesto para la boda. ¡Y te vas a morir cuando veas los sobres!

Ella sonrió. Saqué un sobre para que Bella lo viera. Bella pasó sus dedos por el grueso sobre de color marfil.

-Es el mismo papel que usamos para mi boda anterior.-dijo Rosalie.

-¡Debe ser muy caro!

-Un poco…-admití.

-Alice, no debiste…

-Cualquier cosa para mi querida hermana Bella.

Bella se lanzó a mis brazos. La abracé con fuerza, pero no la necesaria para matarla.

-¡Eres la mejor!

-No fui la única que trabajó en esto.

-¡Gracias a todos!

-De nada.-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Bella…

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-me preguntó preocupada.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad. ¿Quieres que le mande una invitación a Jacob?- Edward abrió la boca para protestar, pero no se lo permití.- No importa lo que Edward te haya dicho, quiero que tú decidas.

-Tengo miedo de herirlo, Alice.

Bella bajó la mirada.

-No quiero que se sienta obligado a venir, ¿sabes?

-Ok, entonces no le mandaré una invitación.

-Gracias.-susurró Bella.

Le sonreí.

-No hay de qué.

Edward me quería matar. Lo supe cuando lo miré a los ojos. _Cálmate, lo hablaremos después_. Él emitió un leve gruñido. Bella y Edward se marcharon. Él tenía que devolverla a su casa pronto o sino Charlie se enojaría.

-Que lindo lo que hiciste.-me dijo Esme.- Pero sé que Edward terminará enviándole una invitación.

Suspiré y asentí.

-Lo sé. Pero quería que Bella sintiera que tenía una opción.

Esme me sonrió. Entre todos comenzamos a poner las invitaciones dentro de los sobres, para luego poner el nombre de la persona a la cual iba dirigida por la parte de afuera. Rosalie se había ofrecido a acompañarme cuando fuera a entregar las invitaciones. Suspiré. Sería una larga noche…

º0º0º0º0º

**R&R**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	4. La Huída

You call it Madness, I call it Love

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**N/A**: ¿VIERON EL TRAILER DE TWILIGHT? ¡¡CASI ME DESMAYO CUANDO LO VI!! ¡¡ES DEMASIADO INCREÍBLE!! LO AMEEEE. EN ESPECIAL LA PARTE DE Emmett…ES TAAAAAN WAPOOOO! LO AMO! XD

Lean: **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Gifts & Curses: **4094420 (Harry Potter)

**Someone To Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Cuatro: La Huída.**

**Edward POV.**

Volví a casa luego de dejar a Bella en la suya. Entré y me dirigí directamente a la sala. Allí estaba mi familia riendo a carcajadas. Me senté junto a Esme y arqueé una ceja.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?

-Alice acaba de tener una visión…-dijo Emmett, pero enseguida se largó a reír.

-No entiendo lo chistoso…

Crucé mis brazos y fruncí el ceño.

-¡No seas tan serio, Edward!-Jasper me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Pero eso no ayudó a mi humor.

-¿Me van a contar que es lo que vio Alice?

-La despedida de soltera de Bella.

Miré a Rosalie boquiabierto. ¿Lo estaba diciendo enserio? _Lo digo enserio, Edward_. Pestañeé varias veces. _Tienes que ver lo que Alice vio. ¡Te vas a morir!_ Pensó Emmett. Volteé para mirar a Alice, pero ella estaba haciendo cuenta regresiva desde mil. Iba en el ochocientos. Suspiré.

-Alice no quiere que sepa.

En ese momento todos comenzaron a pensar en otras cosas. Emmett estaba pensando en la temporada de fútbol americano. Rosalie estaba pensando en las nuevas botas que se quería comprar. Jasper estaba pensando en Alice. Esme estaba pensando en lo linda que se vería Bella con su vestido de novia.

-¿Nadie me va a contar?

-Si es sorpresa, es mejor.-dijo Rosalie.- Además, si te lo contamos, tratarás de impedirlo.

-¡Nada de strippers!

-¿Strippers?-preguntó Emmett.- ¡Eso no te lo permito, Rosalie Hale!

-No te preocupes, yo ya pasé esa etapa.

-¿Tuviste una etapa de strippers?

Emmett estaba escandalizado. Al parecer, nunca se lo hubiese imaginado de su esposa. Me puse a reír cuando escuché los pensamientos de Emmett. ¡_Por Dios, Rose! ¿¡Strippers!?_ Emmett seguía interrogando a su mujer sobre su etapa. Esme se levantó de su asiento y subió las escaleras. Era hora de hablar con Alice sobre cosas más importantes. Ella y Jasper estaban abrazados y sonriendo por la conversación entre Rosalie y Emmett.

-¿Qué haremos con la invitación para Jacob?

-Bella no quiere invitarlo.-la sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció.

-Hay que darle una oportunidad, Alice. Sé que si ella hubiese elegido a Jacob, a mí me hubiese gustado tener la oportunidad de elegir.

-¿Es que no escuchaste lo que ella dijo? ¡No quiere herirlo, Edward!

-¡Pero será peor si no lo invitamos!

-Tranquilícense.-nos dijo Jasper.

-Yo no haré nada que Bella no quiera.

-Alice, se razonable. ¿No te gustaría que Bella nos invitara a su boda si es que se casara con Jacob?

-Yo…

-¿No te gustaría tener esa opción?

Alice suspiró. No me había dado cuenta de que Rosalie y Emmett habían dejado de discutir hasta ese momento. Ellos y Jasper nos miraban en silencio.

-A mí me gustaría tener esa opción.-susurró suavemente Rosalie. Alice y yo la miramos sorprendidos.

-A mí también.-dijo Jasper.

-Yo me incluyo. Después de todo, nosotros somos sus amigos al igual que lo fueron esos perros. No hay diferencia.

-¿Ves?-le dije suavemente a Alice.- Quiero que tengan esa opción.

-Ok, como quieras.

Sonreí. Alice se había rendido.

-¡Pero esto sólo lo hago porque a mí también me hubiese gustado que Bella me invitara a su boda!

-Lo que tú digas.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos.

-Ahora.-dije rompiendo el hielo.- ¿Qué viste?

Los cuatro se largaron a reír.

-¡Nunca te lo diremos!-me dijo Alice.

Sus mentes comenzaron a vagar. Cada uno estaba pensando en alguna estupidez para que no descubriera lo que Alice había visto.

-Ok, como quieran. Ya me las pagarán…

En ese momento bajaron Carlisle y Esme. Los dos venían sonriendo y conversando. Se sentaron a nuestro lado y comenzamos a conversar. Esme nos contó sobre una idea que tenía.

-¿No creen que deberíamos invitar a Charlie a cenar?

-¿A cenar?-le pregunté- Nosotros no cenamos, Esme.

-Lo sé, Edward. Pero creo que es necesario que lo invitemos.

-Esme tiene razón. Hemos visto a Charlie muy pocas veces. Yo creo que es necesario que lo invitemos para que nos presentemos como familia.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista, Carlisle. Pero, ¿vamos a tener que fingir que comemos?-le preguntó Emmett.

-Tendremos que sacrificarnos. Si queremos que Bella pertenezca a esta familia hay que hacer las cosas como corresponde.-dijo Esme.

-¡Yo organizo la cena!-Alice estaba muy emocionada.

-Si así lo deseas, Alice.

-¡Gracias, Carlisle!

-Alice, recuerda que nosotros no comemos y que no queremos hacer sentir mal a Charlie. Así que no debe ser algo muy ostentoso.

-Lo tendré en mente, Esme.

-Yo te ayudaré, así te puedo controlar.

-No es necesario, Rosalie.

-Oh, vamos. Sé como te pones cuando tienes una idea en tu cabeza. He visto lo que has hecho con la fiesta de graduación de Bella, su cumpleaños…

Alice se cruzó de brazos. Frunció el ceño. Estaba enfadada. _Se nota que no me conocen. Yo sé muy bien como organizar una cena no formal. Puedo pedir comida italiana…o puedo pedir langostas. Creo que a Charlie le encantarán las langostas. O quizás no le gusten los mariscos…siempre está la opción de la comida tailandesa…_

-Yo creo que la comida italiana estará bien, Alice.

-¿Tú crees que le guste?

-Le va a encantar, Alice. Yo sé que ama la pizza.

-Oh, ok. Entonces comida italiana será.

-Siempre quise probar la lasaña.-dijo Emmett pensativo.- ¿A que sabrá?

-No tengo idea.- Jasper se encogió de hombros.- Se inventó después de que yo me transformara.

-¿Cuándo quieres que sea la cena, Esme?

-El viernes estará bien, Alice. ¿Tú puedes el viernes, Carlisle?

-Sí, no me toca turno nocturno ese día.

-Entonces será el viernes. ¿Debo llamar a Bella ahora o después?-Alice me miró esperando mi respuesta.

-Debe estar despierta. Llámala ahora.

-Ok.

Alice agarró su móvil y llamó a Bella.

-Aló, ¿Bella?

Mientras Alice hablaba con Bella, yo me senté al piano y comencé a tocar la nana de Bella. La melodía me salía del alma… si es que tenía una. Esa melodía era parte de mí, ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para sacármela de la cabeza. Esme cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Carlisle.

_Que hermosa melodía, Edward_. Pensó. Seguí tocando. La melodía de la nana de Bella se transformó en la canción favorita de Esme. Ella sonrió. Sabía cuando le gustaba que yo tocara el piano. Rosalie estaba acurrucada sobre el pecho de Emmett, mientras que él le acariciaba su rubio cabello. Jasper tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía la melodía de mi piano con sus pies. Alice cerró el móvil y me detuve.

-¡Continúa!-me dijo Emmett enfadado.

-Ya voy a continuar, pero antes quiero saber que dijo Bella.

-Dijo que le encantaría venir. Que Charlie está muy feliz por la invitación y que quiere que la vayas a ver AHORA porque te está esperando.

-Entonces me voy.

-¿No que ibas a seguir?-me preguntó Rosalie.

-Bella manda.-me encogí de hombros.

-Te tienen dominado, hermano.-me dijo Emmett.

-Mira quien habla.-dijo Jasper.

-¡No me tienen dominado!-Emmett se estaba enfadando, de nuevo.

-Chicos, no se peleen.-dijo Carlisle.

-Sí Rose, calma a tu esposo.-Jasper estaba disfrutando esto. Le encantaba provocar a Emmett.

-Nos vemos en la mañana, familia.-dije. Pero antes de salir, Carlisle me detuvo.

-¿No habíamos hablado sobre esto, Edward?

Lo miré. _Sabes que no debes dormir con tu novia antes de la boda_. Suspiré.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo, Carlisle. Sólo la acompaño par que se duerma.

-Aunque sea así, Edward. Eso está mal.

-Lo sé. Pero si Bella quiere que yo esté a su lado por las noches, estaré a su lado.

Carlisle suspiró.

-Además, me encanta sentir su corazón latir mientras duerme.

Esme sonrió.

-Ve a estar con Bella, Edward.

-Gracias, Esme.

Antes de salir de la casa escuché los pensamientos de Esme_. Yo me encargo de Carlisle, Edward. No te preocupes._ Corrí hasta la casa de Bella y sonreí al ver la ventana abierta. Subí hasta su habitación y cerré la ventana. Bella estaba sobre su cama leyendo un libro.

-¡Ya era hora!-me dijo enfadada.

-Lo siento.-me acosté a su lado. Ella se acurrucó contra mi pecho y dejó el libro de lado.- Es que me entretuve conversando con los demás.

-¿Todo bien?-pude notar preocupación en su voz.

-Todo muy bien. No te preocupes.

-Que bueno. Oye... ¿de quien fue la idea de invitarnos a cenar?

-De Esme. Quería hacerlo sentir parte de la familia.

-Oh, ya veo. Me imagino que Alice estará organizando la cena.

-Así es. ¿Cómo se lo tomó Charlie?

-Bien. Es más, está emocionado porque va a conocer la casa de los Cullen.

La abracé y aspiré su aroma. Le di un beso en la frente y nos quedamos en silencio. Comencé a tararear la nana que le había compuesto. Bella comenzó a bostezar de a poco. Al rato se quedó dormida. Sonreí. Sabía que en pocos minutos comenzaría a hablar dormida.

La arropé con las frazadas que habían y me separé un poco de ella para que no se helara. Con mis dedos le acaricié su hermoso cabello. Me encanta estar así con Bella. Se veía tan inocente, pero sabía que no duraría mucho. Así que tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo.

-Edward…-susurró entre sueños.

-Aquí estoy, Bella.-le susurré al oído.

Ella se movió entre las sábanas y sonrió. Agarré el libro que había estado leyendo hace un par de minutos y sonreí al ver que se trataba de _Cumbres borrascosas_. Bella nunca se aburriría de leer ese libro. Tendría que enseñarle los montones de libros que Esme tenía guardados. Desde que se había transformado que juntaba libros. Quizás Bella encontrara algo que le gustara.

-Edward…no me dejes, Edward.-volvió a susurrar entre sueños.

Esta vez comenzó a moverse entre de las sábanas. Su ritmo respiratorio se aceleró, al igual que el de su corazón. Suspiré. Bella estaba teniendo pesadillas, de nuevo. Hace tiempo que no las tenía. Pero al parecer, habían vuelto. Me acerqué a ella y le acaricié la mejilla. Ella dio un pequeño brinco y dejó de murmurar cosas.

Como había dejado de murmurar cosas y estaba más tranquila, me concentré en pensar en otras cosas. Lamentablemente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Jacob Black. Desde la visión de Alice, me habían entrado serias dudas al respecto. Sabía que había que darle una oportunidad para elegir. Pero, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? Sabía que Bella se enojaría mucho cuando supiese que se marcharía. Pero no había nada que hacer al respecto. Mañana en la mañana Alice enviaría la invitación para los Black. Sólo enviaría esa, ya que yo le había pedido que la mandara antes que cualquier otra invitación.

Agarré un mechón del cabello de Bella y comencé a jugar con él. Había veces que deseaba poder leer los pensamientos de Bella. Me intrigaba saber exactamente que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Bella no era una persona normal, eso lo tenía muy claro. Pero me llamaba mucho la atención su deseo por estar conmigo. Nunca se rendiría. Era muy testaruda. Apoyé mis labios contra su mejilla. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Edward…-volvió a susurrar.

Dio vuelta su cabeza y su nariz quedó pegada a la mía. Sonreí.

-Bella, ¿Qué haré contigo?

Con mis labios recorrí su rostro, procurando no despertarla. Me entretenía pasar las noches con Bella. Era muy divertido para mí recorrer su rostro o jugar con su cabello. La noche pasó rápidamente y lentamente comenzaron a aparecer los primeros rayos de sol. Hoy sería un día soleado. _¡Diablos!_ Pensé enfadado. No quería marcharme, pero tendría que hacerlo. Me paré de la cama de Bella y le escribí una nota. La dejé sobre su velador y salí por la ventana.

No me demoré ni un minuto en llegar a casa. Esme estaba sentada leyendo un libro. Carlisle estaba apoyado sobre el hombro de Esme. Rosalie y Emmett seguían acurrucados. Jasper y Alice estaban abrazados y se susurraban cosas al oído del otro. Me desplomé sobre un sillón.

-¿Enfadado por el sol?-me preguntó Carlisle.

Gruñí. Él lo entendió y sonrió.

-Alice predijo que se nublaría en la tarde.

-No me sirve en la tarde, Carlisle.

-No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer contra el tiempo, Edward.

-Lo sé, Carlisle, lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Me paré del sillón y me senté en el banquillo de mi piano. Mis dedos comenzaron a tocar una melodía desconocida. Sentía que la conocía, pero no sabía de donde. _Tengo que levantarme para ir a dejar la carta a La Push. _Pensó Alice. _Pero estoy tan cómoda aquí con Jasper…si no voy, Edward me sacará la cabeza._

-Así es, Alice.-le dije. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Tendré que ir en un auto con los vidrios polarizados. ¿Me prestas el volvo?

-Tu Porsche tiene los vidrios polarizados.

-Es que no quiero sacar a mi bebé…

-Te estás poniendo como Rosalie. No te prestaré mi volvo.

-Mala persona.-me sacó la lengua enfadada.

Se paró y se marchó. Escuché el motor del Porsche rugir y sonreí. Continuaba tocando. Mis dedos se pasaban de tecla en tecla formando una armoniosa melodía. Me encanta hacer eso, ya que me permitía soltar mi imaginación. Mi concierto de piano se vio interrumpido por el sonido de mi móvil. Me preocupé al ver que la llamaba venía de la casa de Bella.

-¿Bella?-pregunté preocupado.

-Edward Cullen-pude notar su enfado.- ¿Qué fue lo primero que vi al despertarme esta mañana?

-Eh… ¿la nota?

-Así es, la nota que me dejaste. ¿Por qué no esperaste a que me despertara?

-Lo siento Bella, es que estabas dormida y era muy temprano.

Emmett comenzó a reír a carcajadas. ¡_Bella está regañando a Edward! Esto es lo máximo. ¡Como adoro a esa chica!_ Emmett había descubierto que Bella me estaba regañando. Suspiré.

-Eso no importa, Edward. Me asusté al ver que no estabas a mi lado. Pensé que había pasado algo malo…

-No pasó nada Bella. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero el sol está brillando como nunca.

-Oh.-me dijo. Pude escuchar como corría las cortinas para ver si estaba diciendo la verdad.- Por esta vez te lo perdono. Pero la próxima vez que me dejes sola,…

-No habrá una próxima vez. Te lo juro.

-Eso espero, Edward.

-¿Vas a venir tú para acá?

-Si eso quieres…-suspiró.- Pero no creo que a Charlie le agrade mucho la idea. Últimamente se está poniendo algo…estricto. Es como si hubiese conversado con Carlisle.

Miré a mi padre y fruncí el ceño. ¿Sería posible?

-Hay una gran posibilidad de que eso haya pasado. Pero dile a Charlie que no se preocupe, que yo te devolveré temprano.

-¿Me vendrás a buscar?

-Puedo salir en auto. Mi volvo tiene los vidrios polarizados.

-Pensé que me dejarías manejar mi coche…

-Quiero que llegues viva a mi casa. Además, me gustaría verte hoy…

-Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Edward.-me dijo con sarcasmo.

-No te enojes. Te paso a buscar en una hora.

-¿También voy a almorzar en tu casa?

-Si te molesta no.

-No me molesta. Tengo ganas de verlos a todos.

-Ok, entonces le diré a Alice que pase a comprar algo para que comas.

-¿Dónde está Alice?

-Se fue de compras-mentí. Bella no tenía porqué saber la verdad…por el momento.

-Oh, ok. Entonces nos vemos más rato.

-Nos vemos, Bella.

-Te amo, Edward.-me dijo antes de que cortara. Sonreí.

-Yo también.

Colgó el teléfono y yo hice lo mismo.

-Uuuy Edward.-me dijo Emmett en tono burlón.- ¿Bella te dijo que te amaba?

-Cállate Emmett.-le dije mientras marcaba el móvil de Alice.

-No te enojes, Eddie. Es normal que Bella, siendo humana, sufra de cambios hormonales. Y mucho más ahora que se acerca la boda…

-Rosalie, ¿puedes callar a tu esposo?

Rosalie le pegó un codazo a Emmett. Y éste se calló. Alice me contestó enseguida.

-Ya entregué la invitación.-dijo enfadada.

-No te llamaba para eso.

-Oh, ¿Qué deseas?

-¿Puedes irte de compras y volver antes del almuerzo con algo para que Bella almuerce?

Alice suspiró.

-¿No le constaste lo que estaba haciendo?

-No.

Volvió a suspirar.

-Ok, lo haré. Sólo porque tú me lo pides. Dile a Jasper que me fui de compras.

-No te preocupes.

-Nos vemos.

-Vuelve al almuerzo, Alice.

-Sí, Edward.

Colgó. Miré a Jasper y le transmití el mensaje de su esposa.

-¿Se fue de compras?

-Tenía que inventarle algo a Bella y tenía que hacerlo parecer real.

-¿Cuándo le contarás que invitaste a ese perro?-me preguntó Rosalie.

-Hoy, cuando se entere que escapó de casa.

-No la hagas sufrir, Edward.

-No podría, Esme. Nunca más lo haré.

Todo había transcurrido con normalidad esa tarde. Había ido a buscar a Bella. Alice había llegado a la hora de almuerzo con sus comprar y con el almuerzo de Bella. Me senté a su lado mientras ella almorzaba. Habíamos conversado sobre lo que haríamos después de la boda. Luego de que ella terminara, Alice la había obligado a probarse ropa que había comprado para ella. Después de eso, tuve que llevar a Bella a su casa.

El sol se había escondido detrás de las nubes. Así que no fue un problema para mí salir de mi auto y acompañar a Bella hasta dentro. Nos encontramos con Charlie en la cocina. Estaba sentado leyendo el diario. Sonrió al vernos. Alice me había advertido que Jacob ya había escapado. Así que estaba listo para esa llamada. Estábamos hablando sobre las invitaciones, cuando sonó el teléfono. Charlie se levantó y contestó.

-Charlie Swan, ¿con quien hablo?-preguntó Charlie.- ¡Hola, Billy! ¿Todo bien?

Bella miró inmediatamente a Charlie. Pude notar enseguida su preocupación, pero cuando Charlie le entregó contestó con alegría.

-¡Hola, Billy! ¿Todo bien?

Su cara se enserió. Asentía de vez en cuando y se preocupó de no cruzar su mirada con la mía. Suspiré. Billy le estaba contando que Jacob se había marchado. Deseé que Billy no le contara sobre la nota que yo había incluido en el sobre. No le conté a nadie sobre esa nota. Era una nota privada que le había escrito a Jacob y nadie se había dado cuenta cuando la había introducido al sobre. Colgó el teléfono y me miró.

-Jacob se ha marchado.

-¿Se ha marchado?-preguntó Charlie escandalizado.

-No creo que Bella se refiera a eso, Charlie. La última vez que Carlisle habló con Billy, él le contó que Jacob tenía planeado un viaje para ver a una de sus hermanas.

-¡Ah, ya veo!-dijo más tranquilo. Bella no apartaba su mirada de mí.- Para la próxima Bella, no me asustes de esa manera.

-Lo siento papá. ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con Edward? Necesito conversar algo importante con él.

Charlie me miró. _Te has metido en un lío bastante grande, Edward_. Pensó Charlie.

-Los dejo. Estaré en mi habitación. No hagan nada inapropiado.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Charlie.-lo calmé.

Charlie se despidió de Bella con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Bella no abrió la boca hasta que escuchó la puerta de Charlie cerrarse.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste!?-me preguntó enfadada.

-Tenía que hacerlo.

-¡Se ha marchado, Edward!-su respiración se agitó. Bella se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Fue su decisión.

-¡Nosotros lo obligamos a que decidiera eso!

-No te culpes, Bella.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Si te preocupa tanto, lo iré a buscar. No creo que esté tan lejos.

Se quedó en silencio, mientras yo esperaba su respuesta. Lo meditó por un momento. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces hasta que abrió la boca.

-No quiero que lo vayas a buscar.-negó con la cabeza.- Como tú dices, fue su decisión y nosotros no podemos intervenir más en su vida. Tengo que dejar que Jacob haga su vida como él desee.

-¿Estás segura?

-Muy segura.

-Tus deseos son mis órdenes.

Se sentó sobre mi regazo y cruzó sus brazos detrás de mi cuello. Apoyé mi frente contra su frente y aspiré su olor. Cerró los ojos lentamente y su respiración se tranquilizó.

-Sabes lo que estuve pensando.-susurré.

-¿Qué?

-Que como tú invitaste a tus amigos los licántropos para nuestra boda, yo podría invitar al aquelarre de Tanya.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y me miró enfadada. Separó nuestros rostros y frunció los labios.

-Por ningún motivo.

-Bella…tú invitaste a esos perros a nuestra boda. Mi familia y yo seremos los que tendremos que soportar su olor a perro mojado…

-Tanya y su aquelarre están fuera de discusión, Edward.

Se levantó de mi regazo y comenzó a dar vueltas por la cocina.

-Bella, son vegetarianos al igual que nosotros.

-Eso no me preocupa, Edward.

La seguí con la mirada. Pude notar que estaba algo exaltada. ¿Por qué? Suspiré. Había veces que no lograba comprender a Bella.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté- ¿Por qué no te gusta el aquelarre de Tanya?

-No tengo ningún problema con su aquelarre, Edward.-se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos.

Frunció el ceño y me miró. Enseguida comprendí.

-¿No me digas que estás celosa?

-No estoy celosa.-Bella no me miró a los ojos cuando me lo dijo. Es más, trató de esquivar mi mirada.

-Bella, ya te dije que nunca pasó algo entre Tanya y yo.

-Ya te dije que no estoy celosa, Edward. No insistas.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa brillante. Me largué a reír a carcajadas. Me paré y me acerqué a ella. Le tomé el rostro con mis manos. Ella se resistió, pero al final, lo logré.

-No seas tontita, Bella.-le dije. Apoyé mi frente contra la suya.- Yo te amo y nada cambiará eso. Tanya no va a hacer que yo te abandone…

-Yo…ella…

-Tú eres mil veces más atractiva que ella.-dije adivinando sus pensamientos.- Además, tú eres mi cantante. Y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso.

Bella suspiró.

-No quiero a Tanya en mi boda.

Reí a carcajadas. ¡Estaba tan celosa!

-Como desees.

Presioné mis labios contra los suyos con suavidad. No quería hacerle daño. Traté de no dejarme llevar por lo que sentía, pero con Bella eso era imposible. Mi autocontrol no estaba funcionando muy bien últimamente. Me aparté de ella con dificultad. Me sonrió. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré:

-Deja abierta tu ventana esta noche, que vendré a verte.

Ella asintió. Le di el último beso en los labios y me marché. Sin antes despedirme de Charlie.

-¡¡ME VOY CHARLIE!!-grité bien fuerte para que me escuchara. Abrió su puerta y me dijo:

-Nos vemos mañana, Edward. Y agradécele a Esme por la invitación del viernes.

-Lo haré. Adiós, Bella.

-Nos vemos.

Salí de la casa y me subí al volvo. Conduje hasta mi casa y les conté lo que había pasado. A Emmett le encantó la historia de celos de Bella. Sabía que la molestaría con eso por mucho tiempo. Me marché enseguida. Subí hasta la habitación de Bella y me acurruqué contra ella.

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-Tuve que hablar con Carlisle sobre Tanya y su aquelarre.

-¿Y…?

-Me dijo que no la invitaría si tú no querías.

-Carlisle es el mejor.

Sonreí.

-Es tarde, debes dormir.

Cerró los ojos obedientemente y se acomodó contra mi pecho. Comencé a cantarle su nada al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello.

º0º0º0º0º

**R&R**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	5. Los Trajes

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**N/A**: Gracias por los reviews. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

**Lean y Comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Gifts & Curses: **4094420 (Harry Potter)

**Someone To Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Cinco: Los Trajes.**

**Jasper POV.**

Últimamente no había pasado nada muy emocionante. Alice estaba muy ocupada con lo de la boda, así que apenas me prestaba atención. Emmett estaba todo el día jugando video juegos. Rosalie aprovechaba que Emmett estaba ocupado con otra cosa para trabajar en los autos. Esme tenía mucho trabajo tratando de apartar a la enfermera Jane de su Carlisle. Y Edward pasaba todo su tiempo con Bella. Así que yo pasaba la mayoría del tiempo solo.

Aprovechaba esa soledad para leer y hacer un extenso proceso de introspección, el cual no dio muchos frutos. El único lugar silencioso de la casa era la cocina. Emmett siempre ocupaba la sala para jugar con sus video juegos. Alice ocupaba nuestra habitación con las cosas sobre la boda. Bella y Edward se paseaban por toda la casa conversando. Y Rosalie usaba el garaje para trabajar con sus autos.

Estaba sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina leyendo un libro que Bella me había recomendado cuando entró Alice corriendo. Estaba muy acelerada, como si se hubiese tomado cincuenta tazas de café.

-¡Jazz!-chilló y me sacudió con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?

-¡Recuerda que hoy tienes la última prueba del traje!

-Lo sé, tranquilízate.

-¡No puedo!

-¿Estuviste tomando café de nuevo?

Si había algo que afectaba seriamente a los vampiros era la cafeína y el alcohol. Obviamente que en grandes cantidades.

-¡No!-me gritó.

-Ok, te creo. No hay necesidad de que me grites…

-¡Jasper Hale!-chilló. Me callé.- ¿Vas a ir a la prueba?

-Sí, lo haré.

-Confío en ti.

Asentí. No me gustaba defraudar a mi Alice. Le tomé la mano y se la acaricié. Lancé olas de calma para que se calmara. A los pocos segundos, pude notar su efecto. Alice estaba tranquila.

-¡Hay tantas cosas que hacer, Jazz!

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Como estaba sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina, su cabeza quedaba al mismo nivel que la mía. Le aparté el cabello que tenía sobre la cara y le di un tierno beso en la frente.

-Tranquila, Alice-susurré.- Si necesitas ayuda, aquí estoy.

Sentí como sus brazos me abrazaban con más fuerza.

-Te amo.-me dijo. Sonreí.

-Yo también. Ahora, descansa un poco.

-No puedo, Jazz.

-Entonces, ¿en que te puedo ayudar? Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas.

Sus ojos brillaron.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Ok, retiro lo dicho. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance.

Me pegó un manotazo en el brazo.

-Puedo hacer lo que tú desees, mi amor.

-Necesito ayuda con lo de la cena de hoy.

-Yo llamaré a pedir la orden.

-Si quiere, te puedo hacer una lista.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

-¡Gracias!

Me besó en los labios.

-Eres el mejor, Jazz.

-Lo sé.

-No sé que haría sin ti. Estaría perdida…

-Yo soy el que estaría perdido sin ti. Tú eres mi norte, Alice Cullen.

-Y tú el mío, Jasper Hale.

-Ahora ve a encargarte de la boda de Bella.

-¡Te amo!- me gritó mientras subía las escaleras.

Sonreí. Alice era la persona más tierna y dedicada que había visto en toda mi vida. Saqué mi móvil y llamé a la tienda de comida italiana que a Bella le gustaba tanto. Pedí varias cosas y rogué que fuera suficiente.

A las tres de la tarde teníamos que estar en el local de los trajes. No tenía ganas de ir, pero no podía defraudar a Alice. Alrededor de las dos de la tarde fui a buscar a Edward para que nos dirigiéramos a Seattle para ver lo del traje. Él estaba sentado con Bella en la sala. _Tenemos que irnos, Edward. Si no vamos, Alice nos descuartiza_. Edward comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Bella lo miró extrañada, al igual que Emmett-quien estaba jugando con su nintendo Wii.

-Ya voy Jasper.-dijo Edward.- ¿Te paso a dejar a tu casa?

-¿Dónde van?-preguntó Bella.

-A ver los trajes.

-Yo quiero ir.

-Ni pensarlo.-dije.- No puedes ver a Edward con su traje hasta el momento de la boda.

-Eso sólo se aplica para la novia, Jasper.

-No Bella, Jasper tiene razón.-dijo Emmett.

Había puesto su juego en pausa para integrarse a la conversación. Bella se cruzó de brazos enfadada. Cuando hacía eso, aparentaba tener cinco años. Sonreí. Edward le besó la frente, esperando a que eso le quitara el enfado. _La tratas como un bebé._

-Ella es mi bebé.-me dijo Edward. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Vamos?

-Ya voy, Jasper. Bella, ¿te llevo o no?

-Llévame. No quiero que Alice se descargue otra vez conmigo. Al parecer, se está viendo sobrepasada con lo de la boda. Espero que tenga listo todo para el trece de agosto.

-Descuida Bella, lo tendrá.

-Confiaré en tu palabra, Jasper.

Bella suspiró. Pasó su mirada de Edward a mí y viceversa.

-¿Saben qué?

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Edward.

-Quiero ir con ustedes. Quiero saber que eligió Alice…espero que no me defraude con los colores de las corbatas.-bromeó.

-Sabes muy bien que Alice nunca te defraudaría.-fruncí el ceño.

-Lo sé, Jasper. Sólo estaba bromeando…

-No Bella, tú sabes que ella preferiría casarse con uno de tus amigos licántropos antes que defraudarte.

-Jasper, ya entendí. Además, fue una broma…

-¡O preferiría unirse a los Vulturis!

-Ya me quedó claro.

-¡O quizás casarse con Aro!

-¡¡JASPER!!-gritó Bella. La miré desconcertado.- ¡Ya entendí! Además, fue una broma. ¿Por qué eres tan melodramático?

-No soy melodramático. Sólo estaba haciendo comparaciones para que entendieras mejor.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?-preguntó Edward.

-¡Por favor!-dijo Bella.

Yo sonreí. Había logrado que desistiera a ir con nosotros. Ella y Edward se levantaron del sillón. Los tres nos dirigimos al garaje. Me subí en el asiento del copiloto del volvo de Edward. Eso molestó a Bella. Pude notar que ella estaba acostumbrada a usar es asiento. Llegamos en pocos minutos a la casa de Bella.

-Volveré a buscarte para llevarte a Charlie y a ti a casa.

-¿Para…?-preguntó Bella.

-No me digas que te olvidaste de la cena en mi casa.

-Oh, eso.-Bella suspiró.-Te estaré esperando.

-¡Nos vemos, Bella!

-Adiós, Jasper.

Edward puso en marcha el volvo y nos dirigimos a Seattle. Entramos al centro comercial para buscar la tienda en la cual habíamos encargado los trajes. Íbamos conversando y riendo. Lo que no nos habíamos dado cuenta, era que todas las chicas que pasaban a nuestro lado, se quedaban mirándonos. Entramos a la tienda y nos encontramos con el dueño, Johnny. Se acercó a saludarnos, como siempre lo hacía. Desde que habíamos llegado a Forks, íbamos a su tienda a hacernos trajes cuando los necesitábamos.

-¡Señor Cullen, señor Hale!-nos estrechó a cada uno la mano.- ¡Es un agrado verlos de nuevo!

-El agrado es nuestro, Johnny.-dijo Edward.

-¿Están nuestros trajes listos?-pregunté.

-Obvio que sí. ¿La señorita Cullen lo amenazó de nuevo?

-Así es, Johnny.

-Me lo imaginé, señor Hale. ¿Se van a probar los trajes?

-Así es.

-Muy bien, señor Cullen. Esperen un momento, por favor. ¡Martha! ¿Dónde están los trajes de los señores Cullen y Hale?

Johnny se marchó a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde guardaban todos los trajes que hacían. Edward concentró su atención en una revista, mientras que yo recorrí el negocio con mi mirada. Era un negocio pequeño que siempre estaba lleno de clientes. Era conocido por hacer los mejores trajes del estado. Y eso era verdad. Estaba viendo el local, cuando me di cuenta de la gran multitud que había fuera del negocio. Todas eran mujeres y estaban pegadas a la ventana del mostrador.

-Tenemos fanáticas, Edward.

Edward levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-Siempre nos pasa lo mismo.

Johnny se acercó a nosotros con dos trajes. Los dos de color negro. Además traía dos camisas blancas y las corbatas.

-¿De que color son las corbatas?

-Del color que la señorita Cullen me dijo, señor Hale.

-¿Y ese color sería…?-preguntó Robert.

-Dorado.

-¿Dorado?-dije.- Eso no puede estar bien. ¿Por qué Alice nos haría usar corbatas doradas?

-Me dijo que era porque su vestido iba a ser del mismo color.

-La llamaré para cerciorarme.- agarré mi móvil y marqué el número de Alice.- Hola, Alice…

-Son doradas porque mi vestido será dorado y todo tiene que combinar, Jazz.

Enseguida me colgó.

-Sí, yo también te quiero.

Edward se puso a reír a carcajadas. Él sabía que Alice me había colgado. _Es por su vestido_. Edward me miró y asintió.

-Todo en orden, Johnny.

-¿Podemos probárnoslos ahora?-pregunté.

-Obvio, señor Hale. Éste es el suyo y éste es el del señor Cullen.

-Gracias.-Edward agarró su traje y se metió al probador. Yo lo imité.

Procuré ponerme el traje con mucho cuidado. No quería que se descociera o algo por el estilo. Alice me descuartizaría si dañaba el traje. Me arreglé la corbata y me puse la chaqueta. Me miré al espejo y sonreí. Perfecto. Salí del probador y enseguida salió Edward. Johnny se quedó mirándonos, para ver si nuestros trajes necesitaban algún arreglo.

-Perfecto Johnny.-dije.

-Como siempre.-dijo Edward.

Las mujeres que estaban aglutinadas afuera, comenzaron a chillar y a sacar fotos. Johnny puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esto siempre pasa cuando ustedes vienen.

-Acostúmbrate, ya que pronto se casará Emmett y él si que llama la atención de las chicas.-dije.

-¿El otro señor Cullen se va a casar?

-Así es.-Edward sonrió.

_Otra vez_. Pensé. Siempre después de la boda de Rosalie y Emmett nos marchábamos del lugar en donde estábamos.

-¿Se va a casar con la hermosa señorita Hale?

-Así es. Mi querida hermana gemela se va a casar pronto. Pero primero viene Edward.

-Debe ser un golpe muy duro perder a su hermana gemela.

-Sé que no la perderé para siempre.

-Que pensamiento tan positivo. Volviendo a los trajes, ¿algún detalle que quieran arreglar?

-Todo bien conmigo, Johnny. ¿Qué tal tú, Jasper?

-Todo bien también.

-Entonces, ¿los pagarán ahora?

-Así es, Johnny.

-Muy bien, señor Cullen. Sáquense los trajes, mientras yo hago la boleta.

Entramos a los vestidores para sacarnos los trajes. Lo doblé con cuidado. Me puse mi ropa y salí del vestidor. Allí me estaba esperando Martha, la esposa de Johnny. Le entregué el traje y ella lo guardó. Edward hizo lo mismo que yo. Se acercó a la caja y pagó. Johnny nos entregó los trajes y salimos del local. Un par de chicas nos siguió, mientras nos sacaban fotos.

-Necesito pedirte un favor, Jasper.-me preguntó Edward mientras caminábamos por el centro comercial.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Quiero regalarle algo a Bella.

-¿Algo para la boda?

-Sí.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Un auto.

-Bella se enfadará si le regalas un auto.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que lo necesita. No puede seguir con ese coche. ¡Es un peligro con cuatro ruedas!

-¿Es por eso o por otro motivo?

-Ningún otro motivo.

-Mentira.

-¿Qué otro motivo se te ocurre? Yo estoy muy preocupado por la seguridad de Bella…

-No sabes mentir, Edward.

Edward sonrió. _¿Es porque el suyo es muy viejo?_

-No, no es por eso, Jasper.

Sonreí.

-No me digas que es porque el auto de Bella es muy lento.

Edward sonrió. ¡Bingo! Lo había adivinado. Comencé a reírme a carcajadas.

-¡Me desespera! Es muy lento…

-No lo puedo creer.

-No me digas que tú no estás pensando en comprarte un auto para competir con el nuevo Porsche de Alice.

-Puede ser…- _Ok, lo admito, sí. Quiero comprarme un auto para verme genial al lado de su Porsche._

-¡Lo sabía! Es algo normal en nosotros…aunque la única persona que conozco que nunca haría eso es Emmett.

-Es porque Emmett le tiene miedo a Rosalie.

-¡Me imagino su cara si Emmett llegara con un auto más ostentoso y mejor que el de ella!

-Se moriría de envidia.

-Y se compraría uno nuevo.

-Más ostentoso que el de Emmett y el de todos nosotros juntos.

Reímos al imaginarnos eso.

-Entonces, ¿me ayudarás a elegirle un auto a Bella?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Quiero algo que sea seguro.

-Algo seguro para Bella.-me puse a meditar.- Para que Bella esté segura en un auto, tendrías que comprarle un Hummer o un tanque. No veo otra opción.

-Sé de un lugar donde venden tanques.-dijo seriamente.

-O.o ¿Lo dices enserio?

-¿Estás loco?

-Pensé que lo decías enserio. Sonabas tan serio…

-Amo a Bella, pero no le compraría un tanque.

-¿Entonces…?

-Quizás un Camaro o un Mustang GT.

-Espera un momento. ¿Es este un auto para Bella o para ti?

-Ja, que chistoso.-dijo con sarcasmo.- ¿En que estabas pensando tú?

-En un Audi A3.

-Puede ser. Tendría que consultarlo con Bella.

-¿Le vas a decir que le quieres comprar un auto? Se enfadará y cancelará la boda.

-Lo sé, por eso no le diré que va a ser el regalo.

-Ingenioso. Me parece buena idea.

Salimos del centro comercial y nos subimos al volvo. Edward vio la hora y sonrió.

-Llegaremos justo para la cena.

-Recuerda que tenemos que buscar a Bella.

-No me voy a olvidar de mi prometida…

-Yo sólo lo decía por si acaso.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y nos marchamos del centro comercial. El viaje se me hizo corto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos frente a la casa de Bella. Esperamos un par de minutos, hasta que Charlie y Bella salieron. Le di el asiento del copiloto a Charlie y me senté atrás con Bella.

-¿Cómo les fue, chicos?-preguntó Charlie.- Bella me contó que habían ido a ver los trajes.

-Nos fue muy bien, Charlie.-dijo Edward.- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres hacértelo ahí mismo?

-No, no, ya tengo el traje que usaré.

Sabía muy bien que Charlie pensaba que nosotros habíamos ido a un local muy exclusivo. Pero estaba muy equivocado. Edward le había dicho muchas veces que era un local común y corriente. Pero Charlie se había negado todo el rato.

-Como desees.-le dijo Edward.

Llegamos a casa e inmediatamente salió Esme y Carlisle. Se pararon en el porche y esperaron a que nos bajáramos. Saludaron primero a Charlie y después a Bella. Entraron ellos cuatro primero a casa. Edward y yo nos quedamos un rato afuera conversando.

-Cuando ella te haya dado permiso para comprarle un regalo, me avisas.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?

-Obvio, así aprovecho a comprarme uno.

-Como quieras…

-¡Chicos!-nos gritó Esme. La miramos.- ¡Entren o pescarán un resfriado!

¿Pescar un resfriado? Sonreí. Charlie debió haber hablado con ella sobre el frío que estaba haciendo afuera. Entramos a casa y Esme nos sonrió. Miró a Edward y éste asintió.

-Subamos a dejar los trajes, Jasper.

-Ok.

Subimos al segundo piso y entramos a mi habitación. Allí estaba guardado el vestido de novia de Bella, el vestido de dama de honor de Alice y ahora estarían nuestros trajes. Los metí al closet y miré a Edward.

-Esme quería que supiéramos que Charlie tiene hambre y que en cualquier minuto servirá la cena. Así que pon tu mejor cara y a comer.

-¡Chicos!-escuchamos la voz de Esme.- ¡Bajen que vamos a cenar!

Suspiré. Todo sea por Bella. Bajamos la escalera y nos unimos a los demás. Al ver la cara de Rosalie tuve que contener la risa con toda mi fuerza. Se notaba que no quería comer comida de humano. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de poner la mejor cara. Comenzamos a cenar en silencio, hasta que, al poco rato, Charlie entró en confianza.

-Alice, dime una cosa.-preguntó Charlie.

-Claro, Charlie.-dijo mi querida Alice mientras se metía un bocado de espaguetis con salsa Alfredo a la boca.

-¿Dónde irás a estudiar?

-He recibido varias ofertas. Pero decidí darme un año sabático.

-¿Todavía no sabes lo que quieres?

-Así es.

-Me parece una muy buena idea. Y ¿Cómo está Darmouth, chicos?

-¡Increíble, Charlie!-dijo Emmett. Estaba muy emocionado.- ¡Las chicas son increíbles!

-¡Emmett!-chilló Rosalie y le pegó un manotazo a su esposo. Todos reímos.

-¡No te enojes, Rose!

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

Charlie la miraba en silencio. Pude sentir que tenía miedo. Inmediatamente mandé olas de calma.

-¡Pero si es la verdad, Rose!

-¿Y yo que?

-Tú eres la más guapa de todas las alumnas de Darmouth.

-Chicos, no se peleen.-dijo Carlisle.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos e ignoró a Emmett, quien estaba tratando de pedir disculpas. Alice y Bella se pusieron a reír a carcajadas. Charlie las miró y sonrió. La velada continuó sin mayores altercados. Alrededor de las once de la noche, Edward fue a dejar a Bella y a su padre a su casa. Después de eso volvió a dejar el volvo y se marchó de nuevo.

Entré a mi habitación y vi a Alice trabajando en la boda de Bella. El piso de nuestra habitación estaba cubierto de papeles y muestras de tela. Me senté en el sillón y miré en silencio a Alice.

-¿Qué pasa, Jasper?-me preguntó sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que estaba viendo.

-Nada.

-¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche mirándome?

-Así es. Me encanta mirarte.

Ella sonrió.

-Como quieras.

Siguió trabajando y yo la observé en silencio.

º0º0º0º0º

**R&R**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	6. Conversaciones

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**N/A**: Son lo máximo, gracias por dejarme reviews. Estoy muy agradecida )

**Lean y Déjenme un Review:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Gifts & Curses: **4094420 (Harry Potter)

**Someone To Save You**: 4247900 (Jacob, Twilight)

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Seis:**** Conversaciones.**

**Emmett POV.**

Estos últimos días había estado muy concentrado jugando Mario Tennis en mi consola Wii. ¡Amaba mi nueva consola! No me importaba quien más estuviera en la sala, yo sólo me concentraba en mi juego. Ocasionalmente escuchaba las risitas de Esme. A ella le encantaba mi comportamiento infantil. Según ella, mi comportamiento le hacía sentir que había un niño en la casa y eso la alegraba. A Rosalie no le gustaba mucho que jugara todo el día con mis video juegos. Según ella, no le prestaba la atención suficiente que ella se merecía. ¡Como si no le prestara la suficiente atención! Pero bueno, así era Rosalie.

-Emmett.-Edward me habló.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Puedes parar el juego y escucharme con atención?

Puse pausa y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Los demás y yo iremos de caza.

-¿Y…?

-Es tu turno para cuidar a Bella.

Suspiré. Edward estaba convencido de que Bella no se podía quedar sola ningún momento. Así que nos turnábamos para cuidarla mientras los otros se iban de caza. Esta vez era mi turno. Yo había salido a cazar el día anterior, así que Bella estaría a salvo conmigo.

-¿A que hora viene?

-Llegará alrededor de las seis de la tarde.

-¿Tendré que cuidarla durante toda la noche?

-Así es. Alice le pidió a Charlie permiso para que se quedara la noche acá.

-¿Alice la irá a buscar?

-Así es. La dejará acá y enseguida nos marcharemos.

-Ok.

Me di vuelta y centré mi mirada en el televisor. Le puse play y comencé a jugar. Escuché a Edward gruñir. Después de eso se marchó. Seguí concentrado en mi juego durante toda la tarde….o por lo menos hasta que Rosalie pareció. Pude oler su fragancia cuando entró a la sala. Aún así, la ignoré.

-Ejem, ejem.

Seguí con mi juego. Sabía que era lo que quería. Y en este momento no tenía ganas de jugar con ella.

-¡Emmett!-gritó.

Enseguida escuché como uno de los floreros de Esme se rompía contra mi cabeza. Puse el juego en pausa y volteé para verla.

-¡Rose! Eso dolió.

-No seas mentiroso.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Te quiero a ti!

Rose pateó el suelo y se cruzó de brazos. Frunció el ceño y me miró enfadada.

-Ahora no, Rose.-suspiré. Tenía que resistirme a sus berrinches. Cuando ella quería algo, se comportaba como niña chica y hacía un berrinche.- ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

-¿Me vas a cambiar por un video juego?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres venir a jugar conmigo?

Suspiré. Guardé lo que había avanzado en mi juego y apagué la consola. Me levanté y Rose sonrió. Me estiró una de sus manos para que yo se la tomara.

-Gracias, Emmett.

-Cuando quieras, Rose.

Le tomé la mano y ella me guió hasta nuestra habitación. Me tiró sobre la cama y ella se tiró sobre mí. Comenzó a besarme el cuello, mientras con sus manos me sacaba la ropa.

-¡Wow, que lujuriosas estás hoy, Rose!

-Es que tengo hambre. Y tú sabes que mis instintos afloran cuando tengo hambre.

Sonreí. Ella apartó de sus labios de mi cuello y me miró sexymente. Ronroneé como a ella le gusta y se mordió el labio. Me senté y la besé con pasión. Me respondió el beso enseguida con la misma pasión. En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. Nos separamos enseguida. Obviamente que eso enfadó mucho a Rose. Se paró y abrió la puerta de un portazo.

-¿¡QUÉ PASA AHORA!?

-¡Wow!-dijo Alice.- Calma tu ira, Rose. Yo no te he hecho nada malo…

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?

Sabía que tenía que interrumpir antes de que Rose se lanzara sobre Alice y le arrancara un brazo o algo por el estilo. Me paré de la cama y caminé hasta la puerta. Alice puso los ojos como plato cuando vio que sólo estaba usando mis jeans.

-¡Lamento interrumpir, Rose! No quise…

-Ya interrumpiste, Alice. ¿Qué quieres?

-Lo siento, Emmett. No sabía que ustedes estaban…

-Estábamos.-enfatizó Rose con odio.

-Cálmate, Rose.

Miré a Alice advirtiéndole que si no hablaba rápido, Rose se enfadaría mucho más.

-Nos vamos, Rosalie. Carlisle quería que…

Rosalie se abrochó su blusa y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Bajó las escaleras y salió al jardín. Suspiré. Rose no cambiaría nunca. Y me gustaba eso, ya que yo la amaba por lo que era. Alice la imitó y se marchó.

Me puse una camisa y bajé a la sala. Allí estaban Bella y Edward. Al parecer él le estaba dando las últimas instrucciones. Al verme bajar las escaleras, Bella me sonrió.

-¿Lista?-le pregunté.

-Así es.-me respondió.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas a mi móvil. ¿Ok?

-No te preocupes, Edward. Estaré bien con Emmett.

-Eso espero.

-Vete, que Rosalie está algo enfadada…-le advertí.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?

-Nada, Bella. Es sólo que Alice nos interrumpió…

-¡No quiero seguir escuchando!-Bella se tapó los oídos con las manos.

Esa chica me daba mucha risa. Edward la besó y se marchó con los demás. Nos quedamos un par de minutos en silencio.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé. ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú hace un par de minutos?

-A decir verdad, estaba con Rosalie en mi habitación. Pero no creo que a Edward le guste la idea.

-¡Emmett!

-Ok, ok, otra cosa. ¿Qué deseas hacer?

-Si no te molesta, me gustaría leer un libro.

-Obvio, lo que tú quieras. ¿Te importaría si juego Mario Tennis?

-No, no me molestaría.

-Genial. Gracias, Bella.

Ella sonrió. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y se puso a leer. Yo me senté sobre el suelo y me puse a jugar. ¡Amaba este juego! Nunca me cansaría de decirlo o de pensarlo. Estaba jugando con mi personaje favorito, DK. ¡Amaba a ese mono! Era el mejor del juego. Estaba ganando el set que estaba jugando cuando Bella habló.

-Emmett…-vaciló.

No paré el juego, ya que era capaz de concentrarme en dos cosas a la vez. Eso era una característica que había adquirido luego de estar muchos años junto a Rose.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-¿Crees que Edward me transforme?

Puse pausa enseguida. Esa pregunta era importante y quería responderle bien.

-Edward…-dudé.

¿Debía contarle lo que sabía? Luego de mucho razonamiento, lo decidí. Bella debía saber lo que Edward estaba pensando. Me miró de reojo. Suspiré.

-Edward tiene miedo.

-¿Miedo?-preguntó desconcertada.

-Así es. Teme extralimitarse…dejarse llevar por tu sangre. ¿Me entiendes?

Ella asintió. La miré preocupado. Sabía que para Bella era muy importante que Edward la transformara. Y sabía muy bien que Edward temía que aquel día llegara.

-No te preocupes Bella. Edward lo hará.-dije con confianza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque le pidió ayuda a Carlisle.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Para qué?

-Edward quiere que él le enseñe cómo hacerlo, para no cometer errores. Y eso quiere decir que le importas mucho.

Ella sonrió.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-¿Eres ciega, sorda o muda? ¿¡Es que no ves todo lo que Edward te ama!?

-Lo sé.-sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿para que me haces esa pregunta tan estúpida?

-Quería cerciorarme de que no soy la única que lo ve.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Nunca te entenderé.

-Ya lo harás. Tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar.

Reí a carcajadas. ¡Las cosas que se le ocurrían a esa chica! Escuché como su estómago rugía con fuerza. Enseguida sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa intenso.

-Tengo una idea.

-¡Vaya, que acontecimiento más grande!

-No bromees, Bella.

-Ok, lo siento. ¿Qué se te ocurrió, Emmett?

-Vamos al pueblo, compramos una pizza y arrendamos un par de películas para divertirnos. ¿Te parece una buena idea?

-Me parece una muy buena idea.

-Entonces, vamos.

Guardé los cambios en mi juego y nos marchamos al garaje. Le saqué la alarma a mi preciado jeep y noté como el rostro de Bella se ponía cada vez más blanco.

-¿Vamos a ir en tu jeep?

-Obvio. ¿Por qué?

-Es que…

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta mi jeep?

-A decir verdad…

-Yo no manejo como Edward.

-Edward maneja muy bien, Emmett.-me reprochó.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo no sé cómo manejas tú…

-¿Dudas de mis habilidades detrás del volante?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Yo reí a carcajadas.

-¡Es que ustedes van tan rápido!

-Te prometo no sobrepasar el límite de velocidad.

-Te creeré.

Nos subimos a mi jeep y conduje hasta Forks respetando el límite de velocidad. Pasamos primero a las películas para después ir por la pizza. Bella se dio varias vueltas por la tienda, en cambio yo, sabía muy bien lo que quería. La esperé junto a la caja. Se acercó a mí con dos películas en sus manos.

-¿Qué elegiste?

-No te voy a decir porque te reirás.

-Te lo juro Bella. No me voy a reír.

Me miró seriamente. Luego suspiró.

-Me llevo Piratas del Caribe y Golpe de Suerte.

-¿Películas para chicas?-le pregunté. Traté de suprimir la risa, pero era más fuerte que mi fuerza de voluntad. Comencé a reírme a carcajadas. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Me lo prometiste, Emmett.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es que…

No pude seguir aguantando, volví a reírme a carcajadas. Ella me dio un par de golpecitos en el brazo para que me callara. Luego de varios minutos lo logré. Rodeé los hombros de Bella con mi brazo, tratando de no estrujarla con mi fuerza.

-¡Me encanta el hecho de que formarás parte de mi familia, Bella!

-¡Shush, Emmett! Estás gritando.

Volteé a ver a las otras personas que estaban en la tienda. Todo el mundo me estaba mirando.

-¿Qué vas a llevar?-me preguntó.

Le mostré las dos películas que llevaba y frunció el ceño. Luego me miró detenidamente por varios segundos.

-Debes estar bromeando, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué tiene de malo las películas que elegí?

-¿Inframundo e Inframundo evolución?

Me encogí de hombros. No le veía nada malo a mis películas.

-¡Esas son películas de vampiros y hombres lobo!-susurró.

-¿Y que tiene de malo?

-No lo puedo creer…

-Son ficción, Bella. Además, si Alice ve Moonlight en la televisión, ¿Por qué no puedo yo ver estas películas?

-¿Alice ve esa serie sobre vampiros?

Pude notar que el tema la escandalizaba un poco.

-Así es. Ella, Rose y Esme no se lo pierden. Es más, aman a Mick, el personaje principal. A Esme le recuerda a un viejo novio que tuvo…

-Wow, nunca me lo imaginé.

-Que irónico, ¿cierto?

-Aja.

-Disculpe, señor, ¿va a llevar esas películas?-preguntó uno de los encargados del local.

-Sí.-dije.

Le pasé las cuatro películas y pagué. Nos subimos al jeep y llevé a Bella a la mejor pizzería de Forks. Yo no sabía nada sobre pizzas, pero había escuchado muy buenas recomendaciones. Nos bajamos y entramos al local.

-Buenas noches, ¿Qué desean pedir?-nos preguntó una joven que estaba detrás del mostrador.

-Tú eliges, Bella.

-Hum…-Bella se puso a meditar.- No estoy segura…

-Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. Tú eres la que tiene hambre.

Mientras Bella pensaba, yo recorrí el local con la mirada. Estaba ambientado como un típico restaurante romano. Era un lugar encantador. A Rose le encantaría. Ella amaba Roma…es más, para una de nuestras lunas de miel, me había obligado a ir a Roma. Lo habíamos pasado tan bien…

-Creo que elegiré la de jamón con champiñones.

La voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Segura?-preguntó la joven.

-Así es.

-Muy bien.-anotó algo en un papel y lo llevó hasta la cocina.

-La tienes loca, Emmett-susurró Bella.

-¿Qué dices?-le pregunté distraído.

-Que la tienes loca. No ha quitado su mirada de ti.

Reí entre dientes. Nosotros teníamos ese efecto en la gente. Edward era el único que nunca se dio cuenta de eso, hasta que Bella se lo había dicho.

-No le digas a Rose porque es capaz de venir y matar a esa joven.

La risa de Bella inundó el local. La joven volvió enseguida y me sonrió.

-¿Va a pagar la pizza de su novia?

-No es mi novia, es mi futura cuñada.-le aclaré.- El hermano de mi esposa nos pidió viniéramos a comprar una pizza. Mi esposa y su hermano están ocupados planeando la boda.

-Oh, esposa.-dijo con decepción- Ya veo. Entonces, ¿pagará la pizza de su futura cuñada?

-Obvio.

Saqué mi billetera y pagué la pizza. Pude notar que Bella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse en la cara de la joven. Esperamos dos minutos y de la cocina apareció un hombre mayor con una caja en sus manos. Me pasó la pizza y nos marchamos. En el momento en que cerramos las puertas de mi jeep, Bella se puso a reír a carcajadas.

-No te rías.

-No puedo evitarlo, lo siento. Es que…es tan chistoso.

-Hay veces que lo es, pero cuando está Rose, las cosas cambian.

-Me imagino.

Conduje hasta la casa. Nos bajamos y entramos. Bella se sentó sobre el sillón y se puso a comer enseguida. La pobre estaba muerta de hambre. Puse el reproductor de DVD y esperé a que Bella tragara para preguntarle que quería ver primero.

-No lo sé, me da lo mismo.

-¿Quieres ver tus películas primero?

-Bueno.

Puse Piratas del Caribe primero. Esa película me la sabía de memoria, ya que a Rose le encantaba Johnny Depp. Ella siempre ponía una sonrisa boba en su rostro cuando veía a Johnny. Mientras veíamos la película, pude darme cuenta de que Bella ponía la misma sonrisa boba que ponía Rosalie. ¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende? Después de eso puso Golpe de Suerte. Esa película sí que era aburrida. Nunca me había gustado. Por suerte, el tiempo pasaba rápido para mí.

-Ya terminaron mis películas, Emmett.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-No.

-¿De verdad?

-Lo digo de verdad.

-Porque si tienes sueño puedes subir a dormir a la habitación de Edward. No me enfadaré…

-Pon la película, Emmett.

-Ok, ok, no me grites.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y susurró algo como "es tan melodramático". Puse la película en el reproductor y me senté junto a Bella. Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Me encanta ver esta película. ¡Es mi favorita!

-Todo es ficción, ¿cierto?

-Así es. Bueno, todos menos la parte en la que dicen que los perros y nosotros no nos llevamos bien.

-¿Los hombres lobo de acá no alérgicos a la plata?

-Nop. Eso es un mito.

-Oh, ya veo.

Durante toda la película, Bella me preguntó sobre los licántropos y sobre nosotros. Estaba muy interesada en saber si algo era cierto o no.

-¿Eso de verdad se puede?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A eso que le pasó a Michael. Eso de transformarse en una especia de…mezcla.

-¿¡Estás loca!? Los perritos de acá no pueden transformar a nadie, a diferencia de nosotros.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es.

-Vaya, eso no lo sabía…

-Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

Guardamos silencio por un momento. De repente la televisión se apagó.

-¿Qué pasó?-me preguntó asustada.

-No lo sé. ¿Dónde está el control remoto de la televisión?

Me puse a buscar el control remoto y no lo pude encontrar. Hasta que vi lo evidente.

-Bella, párate, por favor.

Ella me obedeció desconcertada. Debajo de ella estaba el control. Se puso roja como un tomate.

-¡Lo siento! No sabía que me había sentado sobre el control.

-Da lo mismo, Bella. A cualquiera le pasa.

Sonrió. Seguimos viendo la película en silencio, hasta que Bella rompió el hielo.

-¿Emmett?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué te dejas manipular por Rosalie?

-¿Manipular?

-Quizás usé mal la palabra…es que Alice siempre lo describe así.

-Ya veo.-reí entre dientes.- Rose no me manipula. Yo la consiento.

-¿Cómo así?

-Si ella quiere algo, yo se lo doy.-me encogí de hombros.-Es muy simple.

-No logro entenderlo…o sea, lo entiendo. Pero no puedo entender ¿Por qué cedes tanto?

-Cuando uno está enamorado cede en algunas cosas, Bella. Yo amo a Rose y si ella quiere ir de compras, yo iré con ella. Si ella quiere casarse mil veces, yo me casaré esas mil veces con ella. Ella me salvó la vida y le estoy en deuda.

-Que tierno.

-Lo sé.

-Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza, Emmett.

-Demasiado tarde, Bella.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Inframundo terminó y puse la segunda. Estábamos en la mejor parte, cuando la televisión se apagó.

-¡Bella!-dije- ¡No me digas que te volviste a sentar sobre el control remoto!

-¡No fui yo esta vez, Emmett! Lo juro.

-Fui yo.

Volteé y vi a Edward, parado detrás del sillón con el control remoto en su mano.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dije algo irritado- ¡Estábamos en la mejor parte de la película!

No me había dado cuenta de que había amanecido.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que Bella vea esa película?

-No me acuerdo… refréscame la memoria.

No podía evitarlo. Estaba enfadado con Edward por parar la película. ¿Qué le importaba si Bella estaba viendo una película de vampiros?

-No se peleen.-dijo Bella.- Edward, no es la culpa de Emmett. Él quería ver las películas solo y yo insistí en quedarme y no dormir.

-¿Es eso verdad?

_No lo sé. ¿No le crees a Bella?_ Edward gruñó. La respiración de Bella comenzó a agitarse. En ese momento entró Alice.

-¡Ni lo piensen!-dijo- No quiero que Bella sea testigo de una de sus peleas. Edward, Emmett tiene razón. Yo vi cuando Bella le dijo que quería quedarse y ver la película.

-¿Lo viste y no me avisaste?

-¿Para que? Bella decidió verla, ya que sentía curiosidad. Y eso es entendible.

-Supongo que le contaste sólo la verdad, ¿cierto, Emmett?-me preguntó Edward.

-Toda la verdad.

-Eso espero.-Edward suspiró.- Ven, Bella. Vamos a mi habitación.

Le extendió su mano y Bella se la tomó.

-Gracias por esta increíble velada, Emmett.

-Cuando quieras, Bella.

Ella sonrió. Subieron los dos la escalera y desaparecieron de mi vista.

-¿Dónde está tu esposo?

-Conversando con Rosalie en la cocina.

-¿Cómo les fue?

Alice se sentó a mi lado.

-Muy bien.

-Que bueno.

-¿Lo pasaste bien con Bella?

-Así es. Bella es una chica muy tranquila.

-Cuando no está metiéndose en problemas.

-Tienes razón. Debo agradecer a dios que no pasó nada. Me imagino la cara de Edward si le hubiese pasado algo a Bella.

-Bella estuvo a punto de meterse en problemas.

-¿Cuándo? La estuve vigilando todo el tiempo.

Alice rió entre dientes.

-Estuvo a punto de golpearse contra tu jeep.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es. Casi tropieza con una piedra.

-¡Que bueno que no pasó!

-¿Qué bueno que no pasó que?-preguntó Rosalie.

Se sentó a mi lado y se acurrucó contra mi pecho.

-Nada, no te preocupes.

-Lo que tú digas.

La rodeé con mis brazos y le acaricié su hermoso cabello rubio. Jasper llegó enseguida y nos pusimos a ver el final de la película. Después de eso, Rosalie y Alice nos obligaron-a Jasper y a mí- a ver Piratas del Caribe.

Mientras veíamos la película, me puse a pensar en lo que Bella me había preguntado. ¿Edward lograría controlar su miedo? O, ¿su miedo lo controlaría a él?

º0º0º0º0º

**¡¡Gracias a todas por leer!! D**

**R&R**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	7. Sam Uley

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y Comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Gifts & Curses: **4094420 (Harry Potter)

**Someone To Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo ****Siete: Sam Uley.**

**Carlisle**** POV.**

Giré la manilla de la puerta principal de mi casa y enseguida sentí los brazos de Esme rodear mi cuello. Ella me miró con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro y se inclinó para besarme. Posó sus labios sobre los míos, uniéndolos en un tierno beso. Cuando nos separamos le besé la punta de la nariz, como tanto le gustaba. Ella sonrió.

-¿Pasó algo que deba enterarme?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-me sonrió inocentemente.

Entré a la casa y cerré la puerta. Esme seguía rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos.

-Porque estás muy feliz. Además, siempre me saludas así cuando algo bueno te pasó… o cuando me quieres contar sobre alguna metida de pata de los chicos.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó inocentemente.

Suspiré. Sabía que Esme traía algo entre manos. Dejó de rodearme el cuello con sus brazos y dio dos pasos para alejarse de mí.

-¿Qué necesitas, amor?

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se quedó mirándome por un rato en silencio. Escuché la risa armoniosa de Alice desde el segundo piso. Ella venía bajando las escaleras junto a Edward. Arqueé una ceja al ver que los dos sonreían.

-¿Alguien me quiere explicar que está pasando?-pregunté calmadamente.

Alice y Edward comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Y Esme seguía con la misma amplia sonrisa en su rostro. _Edward, ¿Qué está pasando?_

-Esme tiene que contártelo. Yo no soy el indicado.

Miré a Esme escandalizado. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

-Esme…-comencé, pero su hermosa risa me interrumpió.

-¡Ay, Carlisle!-me dijo Esme.- ¡Cuánto te amo!

-Ok, algo extraño está pasando. ¿Han embriagado a Esme, chicos?

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurren esas estupideces, Carlisle!?-me preguntó Edward muerto de la risa.

-¿Entonces…?

-Es que Esme quiere pedirte algo.-dijo Alice.

-¿Qué sería eso?-pregunté.

-Mañana quiero acompañarte durante todo el día.

-¿Qué?-pregunté desconcertado.

-Dije que, mañana quiero acompañarte todo el día.

-¿Y por qué? Nunca te ha gustado ir al hospital conmigo, Esme. Siempre dices que la sangre…

-Lo sé, lo sé.-me interrumpió.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Alice.

-¿Alice?

-Así es.

-¿Qué le dijiste, Alice?

-La verdad, Carlisle.

Arqueé una ceja. Alice puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a explicarme:

-Tuve una visión sobre ti…

-¿Qué me va a pasar?-a interrumpí.

-¡Déjame terminar, Carlisle!

-Lo siento. Continua, por favor.

-La visión te involucraba a ti y a la enfermera Jane.

-¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

-Va a tratar de drogarte.-Edward se encogió de hombros.

-¿Va a tratar de drogarme?-esta conversación me desconcertaba cada vez más.- Ustedes saben que eso es imposible. Así que no entiendo porqué Esme quiere estar conmigo todo el día.

-Yo te voy a salvar, cariño.

-No entiendo. ¿De qué me quieres salvar, Esme?

-De esa arpía quita-esposos.

-No entiendo lo que está pasando.

-Yo voy a impedir que esa arpía quita-esposos te trate de drogar, amor.

Fruncí el ceño. Había algo más que ellos no me querían contar. Lo sabía…Esme no se comportaría así si no fuera por alguna razón de mayor gravedad. Sabía que ella era celosa, pero nunca tanto como para pasar todo el día junto a mí en el hospital –lugar que ella odiaba con toda su alma, por así decirlo.

-Sé que hay algo más.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas furtivas y luego me miraron fijamente. El semblante de Esme se ensombreció.

-Esa arpía tiene otras intenciones, Carlisle.

-¿Cuáles serían, Esme?

-¿Es que no te lo imaginas?-me preguntó Edward, como si fuera algo obvio.

Mi mente vagó por varias ideas. Pero lo logré imaginarme que podría ser tan terrible. Finalmente, me encogí de hombros, dándoles a entender que no tenía ni idea de lo que Jane podría hacer. Esme bufó y los chicos rieron por lo bajo.

-¡Dios! Hay veces en las que pienso que eres muy inocente, Carlisle.

-No entiendo Esme, ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer Jane?

-¡¡Quiere drogarte para después hacer contigo todo lo que quiera!!

Me demoré exactamente tres segundos y medio en darme cuenta que era lo que Esme trataba de decir. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos por la estupefacción que me invadía. Alice y Edward se largaron a reír a carcajadas. Esme se cruzó de brazos y me miró enfadada.

-¿Ella…ella…?

-No puedo creer que te hayas demorado tanto en entenderlo, Carlisle.

-Nunca me imaginé que ella…

-¿Qué ella te tiene ganas?-preguntó Alice.

Edward rió más fuerte gracias a su comentario.

-No es chistoso, chicos.-dijo Esme.- Esa mujer está completamente obsesionada con su padre. Además, ya me tiene loca. Necesito que la echen del hospital para poder vivir tranquila…

-¿Es por eso que quieres venir conmigo mañana?

-¡Obvio! Necesito proteger lo que es mío.

Sonreí. Me acerqué a Esme, quien seguía enfadada, y coloqué mis manos sobre su cadera. La acerqué a mi cuerpo y le besé la frente.

-No tienes nada porque preocuparte, Esme. Tú sabes muy bien que tú eres la única mujer en mi vida. No habrá otra como tú para mí.

Ella seguía enfadada. Pero sabía que estaba logrando, poco a poco, que se desenfadara.

-¡Que romántico, Carlisle!-escuché decir a Bella.

No me había dado cuenta de que Emmett, Rosalie y Bella estaban parados en la puerta. Les sonreí.

-¡Tú deberías ser como Carlisle, Emmett!-dijo Rosalie enfadada.

Le pegó un manotazo a su esposo y subió las escaleras enfadada. Emmett subió detrás de ella, rogándole que le explicara porqué se había enfado. Esme soltó sus brazos y suspiró.

-Igual quiero ir. Eso es indiscutible.

-Como tú desees.

Volví a besarle la frente. Ella me abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Le acaricié el cabello con delicadeza.

-¿Qué me perdí?-preguntó Jasper, quien venía saliendo de la cocina.

-La lucha de Esme por evitar que Carlisle caiga en las garras de la enfermera Jane.-dijo Alice.

-¡Con razón sentía una ola enorme de celos proveniente de esta casa!

-Tengo algo que contarte, Esme.-dije seriamente.

Ella levantó su rostro y me miró preocupada por el cambio en el tono de mi voz.

-No estarás enfadado por lo que dijimos, ¿verdad?

-No, no es nada relacionado con eso. Esto es completamente diferente.

_Edward, llévate a Bella a pasear. No quiero que escuche esto por casualidad_. Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Bella-dijo Edward.

Ella volteó para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?

-¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta por el prado?

-¿Nuestro prado?

-Así es.

-¡Obvio!-dijo con emoción.

Edward sonrió. La tomó de la mano y salieron de la casa. Nos quedamos en silencio y miré a Alice. Su mirada estaba perdida, así que supuse que estaba teniendo una visión. Esperé hasta que su visión terminara para preguntarle que había visto. De pronto, Alice agitó su cabeza y supe que había vuelto.

-¿Qué viste, Alice?

-Te irá muy bien mañana, Carlisle. Aunque debo confesarte que algunos licántropos estarán molestos…

-¿Sam les entregará las invitaciones?

-Así es.

-Genial.

-Sam…-dijo Esme pensativa.- ¿Sam Uley? ¿¡El licántropo!?

-Así es.-admití.

-¿Sobre eso querías hablar conmigo?

-Así es.-volví a decir.

-Será mejor que vayamos a tu escritorio.

Esme y yo nos dirigimos a mi escritorio. Abrí la puerta y dejé que Esme entrara primero. Luego entré yo y cerré la puerta. Esme se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la mía. Me senté y suspiré.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, cariño?

-Mañana le iré a entregar las invitaciones a los licántropos personalmente. Además, necesito hablar con Sam sobre algunos detalles.

-¿Deseas que me quede en casa?

-No, para nada. Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo, Esme. Serías de gran ayuda.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres la única de nosotros que no les inspira desconfianza.

-¿¡YO!?

-Así es. Edward me contó el otro día. Me dijo que ellos te ven como una madre para Bella y están muy agradecidos por el cariño que le tienes a ella.

-Vaya, nunca lo había pensado.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un par de segundos.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que vaya como mediadora?

-Por si las cosas se ponen feas, sí. Pero no creo que las cosas lleguen a ese extremo. Yo sé controlarme, al igual que Sam.

-¿Entonces?

-Es por si aparece otro.

-Entiendo.

-Que bueno.

Ella me sonrió. Le tomé la mano y se la apreté con delicadeza. Con las yemas de mis dedos le acaricié la suave piel de sus manos.

-Otra cosa más…

Mi mano se tensó alrededor de la suya.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pude distinguir preocupación en su voz.

-Tranquila.-la calmé- Lo que te quiero decir es que, no le digas a Bella nada sobre esto.

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque ya está muy preocupada por lo de Jacob.

-Ella no ha dicho nada sobre él en varios días.

-Pero sé que está pensando en él. Es algo obvio. No quiero preocuparla…

-Muy considerado de tu parte, cariño.

-¿Me ayudarás?

-Obvio que sí. Cualquier cosa por ayudar a Bella.

-Que bueno.

De mi bolsillo saqué mi reloj. Era un reloj antiguo y me lo había regalado mi padre. Miré la hora. Eran las diez y media de la noche.

-¡Vaya!-dije.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo!

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez y media.

-Amor, tú llegaste a las nueve de la noche. Es obvio que el tiempo pase más rápido si acabas de llegar a la casa.

-¿Llegué a las nueve? ¿Tan tarde?

Esme suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Se paró de la silla y me lanzó un beso con la mano.

-Cuando tienes más de seis casos interesantes en el hospital, el tiempo siempre se te pasa volando.

-No es cierto-dije frunciendo levemente la nariz.

-Y cuando sabes que digo la verdad y no lo quieres admitir, frunces la nariz como lo estás haciendo ahora.

Me agarré la nariz con la mano derecha instintivamente. Ella rió.

-¿Lo ves? Siempre tengo la razón con esas cosas.

Caminó hacia la puerta y se marchó. Suspiré. Esme era la persona que más me conocía en el mundo. Y eso me encantaba. Saqué mi laptop de mi maletín, lo puse sobre mi escritorio y lo prendí. Me puse a trabajar en algunos papeles para el hospital. En eso me entretuve durante toda la noche.

A las seis de las mañana alguien tocó a mi puerta. Yo estaba tan concentrado pasando mis dedos sobre las teclas del computador, que a penas noté el golpe. Pero volvieron a insistir. Levanté la mirada y vi a Alice parada en el umbral de mi puerta. Ella me sonrió amablemente.

-¿Estás muy ocupado?

-Un poco, pero siempre tengo tiempo para ti.

Pude ver como la alegría inundaba su rostro. Entró a mi escritorio y se sentó frente a mí.

-Dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Venía avisarte que es la hora.

-¿Para…?

-Para irte al hospital. Tu turno comienza a las seis y media.

Miré la hora, para cerciorarme de que Alice tuviera razón. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿No confías en mí?

-No digas tonterías, Alice.

Ella me miró enfadada. No creía en lo que yo le había dicho. Suspiré y traté de cambiar el tema.

-¿Está Esme lista?

-Desde las cinco de la mañana. Se vistió y se sentó en su sillón favorito de la sala para hacer hora. Emmett está desesperado.

-¿Esme lo estuvo molestando?-pregunté.

Ella asintió. Comencé a ordenar mis cosas. Guardé mi trabajo y apagué el laptop. Lo metí al maletín y se lo pasé a Alice.

-Dile a Esme que me lo cuide, mientras yo me cambio de ropa.

-Ok.

Alice salió de mi escritorio y yo me dirigí a mi habitación. Me cambié de ropa y bajé al primer piso. Esme estaba sentada sobre el suelo, junto a Emmett. Él se veía molesto y ella se veía feliz.

-Estoy listo, Esme.

-¡Espérame tres segundos, Carlisle!-dijo con emoción- ¡Le estoy ganando a Emmett!

-¡No es cierto!-dijo enfadado Emmett.

El la ala también estaban Rosalie y Jasper. Rose estaba leyendo una revista, mientras que Jasper estaba muy entretenido viendo a Esme derrotar a Emmett en un juego de batallas en la Wii. Miré el reloj.

-Esme, no quiero llegar atrasado.

-¡Gané!-gritó Esme con felicidad.

-Que bueno, ahora nos tenemos que ir.

Esme se paró e hizo un pequeño baile. Luego besó a Emmett en la mejilla y se marchó al garaje. Me despedí de los chicos y me marché detrás de ella. Me subí a mi Mercedes. Esme estaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Estoy muy emocionada!

-No hagas un escándalo cuando veas a Jane.

-No haré un escándalo. Yo me comportaré. Es otra cosa si ella no se comporta.

Suspiré. Puse en marcha el auto y me dirigí al hospital. Me estacioné y bajé primero del auto. Caminé hacia el lado del copiloto y le abrí la puerta.

-¡Ay doctor Carlisle!-escuché decir a un par de enfermeras que pasaban al lado de nosotros.

-¡Es tan caballero!-dijo otra enfermera.

Esme se bajó sonriente y me tomó del brazo, como si estuviera marcando su territorio.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí, señora Cullen?-preguntó amablemente otra enfermera.

-He venido para acompañar a mi esposo. Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de ver lo que hacía, así que se lo comenté y él me dijo que hoy día sería el día perfecto.

-Que bueno que haya venido. El doctor Carlisle es el mejor doctor del hospital.

-Lo sé.-dijo Esme mirándome.

El grupo de enfermeras se marchó y nosotros comenzamos a caminar lentamente detrás de ellas.

-¿Doctor Carlisle?-me preguntó Esme con ironía.

-Así me dicen.

Ella bufó. Sabía que este día sería uno largo. Entré al hospital y todas las funcionarias femeninas me saludaron. Obviamente que yo las saludé de vuelta. Cada vez que saludaba a una chica guapa, Esme me pellizcaba. Pobre Esme, ella no se merecía esto.

Mi día de trabajo fue un día normal. Atendí a varios casos, ninguno de urgencia. Al hospital de Forks no llegaban muchas urgencias, así que los casos eran simples. Torceduras, caídas, cortadas, moretones. Las cosas de siempre. Esme se quedó a mi lado durante todo el tiempo. Eso sí, guardaba distancia para que yo pudiera tener espacio para trabajar.

Ese día terminé temprano, ya que tenía otras cosas que hacer. A las cinco de la tarde, salí del hospital junto a Esme y los dirigimos a La Push. Me estacioné cerca del límite y me tranquilicé al ver que Sam me estaba esperando. Me bajé primero y le abrí la puerta a Esme. Ella se bajó y se quedó quieta a mi lado. Avanzamos un poco y esperamos a que Sam se acercara a nosotros.

-Gracias por venir.-dije.

-Vine sólo porque me dijiste que esto era importante.

Miró a Esme e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Buenas tardes, señora Cullen.

-Buenas tardes, Sam.-dijo ella sonriendo.

No quería que Sam me interrogara, así que decidí actuar de inmediato. De mi maletín saqué un montón de sobres color marfil. Se los entregué y él me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Son las invitaciones para la boda de Bella y de Edward.

Él arqueó una ceja y frunció los labios.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?

-Son siete invitaciones. Es mi deber entregárselas. Lo que hagan con ellas no me importa.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué las traes?

-Porque Bella quiere que estén en el día más importante de su vida.

-¿Qué pasa si no queremos ir?

-No es una obligación.-me encogí de hombros.- Ustedes son tan amigos de Bella, como ella es de nosotros.

-No sé si van a querer ir los demás. Todos están algo…sensibles por lo de Jacob.

-A nosotros no nos importa si no quieren ir por Jacob. Lo que nos importa es que vayan por Bella.-dijo Esme.

-No entiendo.

-Sé muy bien que no les agradamos. Y eso es normal, pero Bella no tiene nada que ver con el odio entre ustedes y nosotros.

-Bella está muy involucrada en todo esto.

-No lo creas.-dijo Esme.

Sam la miró detenidamente. Y ella le devolvió la mirada. Luego de varios segundos así, Sam suspiró.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer. Pero no les aseguro nada.

-Gracias por hacer el esfuerzo. Esto es muy importante para Bella…y para mí, también.

-Nos vemos, señora Cullen.

Sam se dio media vuelta y se marchó sin despedirse de mí. Miré a Esme y ella me sonrió.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Es que no lo notaste?

-¿Notar qué, Carlisle?

-¡Como te miraba!

-No me miraba de ninguna forma en especial.

Esme sonrió divertida y se metió al auto. La seguí. Puse el auto en marcha y manejé hasta nuestra casa.

-¿De verdad no lo notaste?

-¡Carlisle!

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás celoso?

-¿¡YO!?

-Sí, tú.

-¡Para nada! Estás diciendo tonterías, Esme.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro y no lo abandonó hasta que estacioné el auto. Se bajó y entró a la casa. Yo la seguí. Entré a la sala y vi como Edward se reía a carcajadas.

-No es chistoso, Edward.-le dije.

-¿Qué es lo chistoso?-preguntó Alice.

-¡Carlisle está celoso!-dijo Jasper.

-¡Nah!-dijo Emmett.

-Es verdad, chicos. Carlisle está celoso.

-¿De quien?-preguntó Rosalie.

-De nadie. Esto es un complot contra mi persona.

-No seas exagerado, Carlisle.-me dijo Esme.- Lo que pasa aquí es que Carlisle está celoso de Sam.

-¿Sam Uley?-preguntó Edward sorprendido.

-No le creas a Esme, Edward.

Me crucé de brazos, molesto, y todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Durante varias horas me molestaron con aquel tema. Yo no estaba celoso…aunque debía admitir que, por primera vez, me sentía como se sentía Esme respecto a las enfermeras. Esto era incómodo. No quería sentirme así. Pero la atención que recibía Esme por parte de ese licántropo me molestaba. Tendría que hablar con Esme. Sabía que, al principio, se reiría. Pero luego lo entendería. Así era mi Esme.

º0º0º0º0º

**R&R**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	8. La llamada de Jacob

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Gifts & Curses: **4094420 (Harry Potter)

**Someone To Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Ocho: La llamada de Jacob.**

**Esme POV.**

Aproveché que Emmett estaba ocupado con Rosalie, para ocupar la televisión de la sala. Me senté en el sillón y agarré el control remoto. No quería que llegara Emmett y me quitara la televisión para que él pudiera jugar con sus video juegos. Puse el Warner Channel, justo a tiempo. Moonlight estaba comenzando.

-Alice.-dije.

Inmediatamente mi hija apareció en la sala.

-¡Waaaa! ¿Ya comenzó?

Alice se sentó a mi lado emocionada.

-Acaba de empezar.

-¿Deberíamos llamar a Rosalie?

-No, porque si ella viene, Emmett querrá usar la televisión.

-Oh, ya entiendo. Rosalie se sacrificará por un bien común.

-Así es.

La serie estaba recién comenzando. Nos acomodamos e enseguida comenzamos a comentar. Nos encantaba hablar sobre esa serie. Cuando uno es vampiro, tiene mucho tiempo libre. Así que yo y Alice aprovechamos ese tiempo para ver series. Una de mis favoritas era Grey's Anatomy. Me encantaba pensar que mi amado esposo trabajaba como esos guapos doctores de la serie. De pronto apareció Rosalie y se sentó a mi lado. Alice y yo volteamos a mirarlas sorprendidas.

-¿Qué?-nos dijo.- ¿Pensaban que me iba a perder a Mick Saint-John por estar con Emmett?

-Sí.-dijimos al unísono.

-Son increíbles. Iban a dejar que me sacrificara por el bien común, ¿cierto?

-Algo por el estilo.-admitió Alice.

-Mi iré a hacer un apple martini. Lo necesito.

Justo estábamos en propaganda cuando Rose se levantó a hacerse el martini. Sabía que estaba algo enfadada por eso, pero muy en el fondo lo comprendía. Cuando volvió, Emmett entró a la sala. Se paró frente a la televisión y se cruzó de brazos. Alice trató de moverse para ver mejor la televisión, pero Emmett era muy grande para ella. Yo me quedé en silencio. Y Rosalie lo ignoró totalmente mientras tomaba de su martini. Emmett carraspeó y Rosalie lo miró.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Tú sabes lo que pasa, Rose.

Estaba enfadado un poquito. Lo pude notar por su voz. Yo conocía muy bien a mis hijos. Escuché como la serie volvió de los comerciales y miré a Rosalie suplicándole que convenciera a Emmett que saliera del frente.

-¿Te puedes correr por favor, Emmett?-preguntó amablemente Rosalie.

-¡Pero yo quiero jugar!-alegó como niño chico cuando le quitan sus juguetes.

-Puedes jugar cuando se acabe la serie, Emmett.-dijo Alice.

-No estoy hablando de eso, Alice.-dijo Emmett.

-¿Qué dijo Carlisle de darnos demasiada información, Emmett?-dijo escandalizada Alice.

Rose suspiró y dejó su vaso sobre la mesa que estaba al lado del sillón.

-Ven, siéntate a mi lado, Emmett.-dijo tiernamente.- Y te prometo que más tarde juego contigo.

-¡Yuks!-dijo Alice.- ¿Por qué hablan de esas cosas frente a mí?

-Tú lo estás mal pensando, Alice.-dijo Rose.- Yo estaba hablando de jugar Wii con él más tarde.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Emmett.

Sus ojos brillaron. Cada gesto y movimiento que Emmett hacía, me recordaban a los gestos y movimientos de un niño pequeño. Rosalie tenía que tener una paciencia enorme para estar con él. Era en esos momentos en los cuales me daba cuenta que Rosalie amaba a Emmett con todo su corazón. Y no le importaba todas las estupideces que él hacía.

-Obvio que sí.-dijo con dulzura.

-Eres lo máximo, Rose. ¡Te amo tanto que si mi corazón siguiera latiendo explotaría!

-Todos lo sabemos, Emmett.-dijo enfadada Alice.- Ahora, ¿te puedes correr?

Emmett se sentó al lado de su esposa. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Emmett. Se veían tan lindos juntos, que me daban ganas de agarrar la cámara y sacarles una foto. En ese momento apareció Edward y se sacó una foto a Emmett y Rosalie. Luego me lanzó la cámara.

-Ahí está tu foto, Esme.

-Gracias Edward. Me encanta cuando te adelantas a lo que deseo hacer y lo haces por mí.

Él sonrió y se marchó. En la casa sólo estábamos nosotros cinco. Jasper había salido de caza y Carlisle había tenido una "urgencia" en el hospital y había tenido que quedarse más tiempo. Lo que me molestaba, porque no podía parar de pensar en que la enfermera Jane estaba con mi amado esposo. Cuando terminó la serie Alice se marchó a su habitación para seguir trabajando en la boda de Bella. Emmett y Rose se sentaron en el suelo y se pusieron a jugar. Era lindo ver como Emmett trataba de explicarle cómo jugar. Edward volvió a entrar a la sala y se sentó al piano. Yo agarré un libro que había sobre el sillón y comencé a leerlo. Era el libro que estaba leyendo y se llamaba Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde. Era un libro muy interesante para ser pura ficción. Jasper llegó a la media hora. Y enseguida subió a la habitación de su esposa. La hermosa melodía proveniente del piano de Edward se detuvo.

-¿Por qué paras, Edward?-le pregunté sin levantar la mirada de mi libro.

-Porque voy a ver a Bella.

-Que te vaya muy bien.-sonreí. _No hagas nada indebido, Edward._

-Lo sé, Esme.

-¿Han notado como Edward se despide de Bella cómo si fuera la última vez que la fuese a ver?-preguntó repentinamente Emmett.

Emmett había puesto pausa a su juego y eso había molestado mucho a Rosalie, ya que ella estaba ganando. Edward lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que la besas como si fuera la última vez que la vas a ver. Es un poco melodramático, ¿sabes?

-Al contrario.-dijo Edward- Tú eres el que besa a Rose de esa forma. Yo tengo que controlar mis ganas de hacerlo, porque puedo matar a Bella.

-Sabes cual es la solución, hermano.-dijo Emmett.

-Esa no es una solución.

-Sé que Bella no es una de nosotros y que está mal su relación. Pero debes admitir que no podrás durar ni un mes de casado sin transformarla.

-Lo sé.-admitió Edward.- Eso es lo que más me preocupa.

-No te preocupes por esas cosas, Edward.-le dije.- Sé que la respuesta vendrá a ti tarde o temprano. No te desesperes. Sabes muy bien que Bella te insistirá a cada momento, pero tú la amas y al transformarla sólo le demostrarás cuanto la amas.

-Temo hacerle daño.

-Por eso mismo te estás entrenado con Carlisle.-le dije.- Eso sólo demuestra que tu amor por Bella es infinito.

-No puedo vivir sin ella.

-Y ella no puede vivir sin ti.-dijo Rosalie.- Ahora, ¿podemos volver al juego Emmett?

-Obvio amor.-Emmett besó a Rosalie.- Tú sabes que mi amor por ti es infinito, ¿cierto?

-Sí, Emmett.

-Que bueno.

Emmett reanudó el juego y Edward sonrió. Antes de marcharse me besó en la mejilla. Sonreí y volvía mi lectura. Salió de la casa y todo quedó en silencio. Emmett se aprovechó de eso y le subió a la televisión. Al poco rato llegó mi amado Carlisle. Se sacó su abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero que había a la entrada de la casa. Entró a la sala y sonrió al ver la escena. Se sentó a mi lado e inmediatamente lo besé en los labios.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Muy bien. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Normal hasta que llegaste tú.

-Me encanta cuando dices eso.

Le di varios besitos cortos en los labios. Me encantaba hacer eso. Él acarició mi cabello con su mano derecha y sonrió.

-Te extrañé mucho.-me susurró.

-Entonces mañana no vayas a trabajar y te quedas todo el día conmigo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Muchas cosas.-sonreí pícaramente.

-¡Yuks!-escuché a Alice decir.

Volteamos para ver a nuestra hija parada detrás del sillón con cara de asco.

-¿Qué te pasa, Alice?-preguntó Carlisle divertido.

-¿No habíamos quedado en que no íbamos a dar demasiada información?

-Que tú pienses que tus padres no se acuestan es un tema aparte, Alice.-bromeó Carlisle.

-No quiero seguir hablando del tema, Carlisle.-dijo Alice escandalizada.

Carlisle comenzó a reír a carcajadas por el comportamiento de Alice. En ese momento bajó Jasper y se quedó mirando a Carlisle con el ceño fruncido. No entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Le di unos golpecitos a Carlisle para que se calmara y miré a Alice.

-¿Pasa algo, Alice?

-Sí.-dijo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Carlisle.

-A Bella se le acaba de ocurrir la maravillosa idea de hacer la boda en la noche, para evitar que nos toque un día soleado.

-¿Eso viste?-pregunté.

-No, me acaba de llamar.

-Ah.-dije- Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No tengo idea. ¡Porque si lo quiere hacer en la noche todo cambia!

-No creo que cambie tanto…

Jasper miró alarmado a Carlisle y negó repetidamente con la cabeza, tratando de advertirle que no siguiera. Pero ya era muy tarde. Alice se cruzó de brazos y miró enfadada a Carlisle.

-¿Cómo que no va a cambiar tanto? ¡¡Toda la idea principal cambia!!

-Tranquila, hablaré con Edward para que la convenza de que esa es una mala idea.

-Lo intenté. Pero Bella es muy terca.

-Mira quien habla.-murmuró Emmett.

Alice se sacó uno de sus tacones y se lo lanzó a Emmett. Éste le llegó justo en la cabeza. Emmett pausó el juego y Rosalie volvió a enfadarse.

-¡Eso dolió!

Alice le iba a responder, pero Rosalie se paró del suelo. Miró a Alice y a Emmett consecutivamente y los dos se callaron inmediatamente. Rose volvió a sentarse y Emmett reanudó el juego. Carlisle me miró extrañado y yo me encogí de hombros. No tenía ni idea de qué había pasado.

-¡Necesito un wisky!-dijo Alice.

-Yo también quiero uno, Alice.-le pidió Carlisle.

Pero Alice se marchó a la cocina ignorándolo. Jasper fue detrás de ella. Carlisle carraspeó y toda mi atención se centralizó, de nuevo, en él.

-Podría decir que estoy enfermo y no ir mañana…

-Me encantaría eso.-sonreí.

El espacio que había entre nuestros rostros comenzó a acortarse. Íbamos a besarnos cuando de pronto apareció un baso de wisky entre nosotros. Nos separamos y vimos a Alice, de mal humor.

-Ni se te ocurra pasar el día de mañana con Esme.

-¿Por qué?-dijimos al unísono.

-Porque mañana Esme y yo iremos a casa de Charlie y veremos lo de los manteles y esas cosas…

-¿Qué te parece pasado mañana, Alice? ¿Necesitas a mi esposa pasado mañana?

Alice sacó una agenda de su bolsillo y comenzó a dar vuelta las páginas.

-No, pasado mañana Esme estará libre. Es toda tuya, Carlisle.

-Gracias Alice.

Carlisle tomó el baso y Alice se marchó sonriente a su habitación. Jasper la siguió, como siempre lo hacía. Carlisle bebió de su baso y yo me acurruqué contra su cuerpo.

-Quien lo diría…-dijo Carlisle.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora tenemos que programar nuestras citas basándonos en la agenda matrimonial de Alice.

-Nuestro Edward dará un paso muy importante en su vida, es nuestro deber como sus padres apoyarlo en todo lo que podamos. Es por eso que durante estos pocos meses, tendremos que ajustarnos a aquella agenda.

-Serán meses largos…

Yo sonreí. Carlisle comenzó a acariciarme el cabello con sus dedos. A él le encantaba jugar con él. Cerré mis ojos y por un segundo deseé poder quedarme dormida en los brazos del hombre de mi vida. Aunque sabía que eso era imposible, agradecía diariamente a Dios por haberme dejado entrar en la vida de mi maravilloso esposo.

-Estás muy silenciosa.

-Es que le estoy agradeciendo a Dios por haberme dado esta familia.

Me besó la cabeza y yo seguí agradeciendo. La noche fue tranquila. Yo continué leyendo mientras que Carlisle revisaba algo en un libro de medicina. Rose y Emmett siguieron jugando. Alice y Jasper seguían en su habitación y no supe nada de ellos hasta que Alice bajó a buscarme.

-¡Vamos Esme!

Levanté la mirada y la miré extrañada.

-¿A dónde?

-A la casa de Charlie, duh.

Miré la hora. Eran las siete de la mañana.

-Es muy temprano. Charlie no estará despierto a esta hora.

-¿Son las siete?

-Así es, Carlisle. ¿Ya te tienes que ir?

-Así es, amor.

Se levantó del sillón y subió para cambiarse.

-Charlie no estará despierto a esta hora.

-Pero….pero…

-¿A qué hora le dijiste que iríamos?

-No le dije hora, le dije que iríamos temprano.

-Vamos a las diez, ¿ok?

-Ok.

Carlisle bajó con ropa limpia y entró a la sala. Se acercó a mí y me besó tiernamente en los labios. Luego se despidió de los demás y salió de la casa. Escuchamos el ruido del motor de su auto y enseguida entró Edward. Se dirigió directo a la sala, se sentó a mi lado y me besó la mejilla. Luego apoyó su cabeza en mis piernas para que yo le acariciara el cabello.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?-le pregunté.

Él cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Como siempre. Bella me preguntó a qué hora irán.

-¿Ella nos está esperando?

-Sí, Alice.

-Ella no puede estar con nosotras…me gustaría que esto fuera sorpresa.

-Yo me encargo de ella.-dijo Rosalie.

Todos volteamos a mirarla. Ella seguía jugando y al parecer estaba ganando. Hubo silencio, hasta que Rosalie le ganó a Emmett.

-¡Sí! ¡Te gané!

-No te pavonees por tu victoria. Me ganaste una vez…

-En este juego, Emmett. En todos los otros que hemos jugado, yo gané.

-Ya te estás pavoneando.

-Te amo. Y ningún juego estúpido va a cambiar eso.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-dijo Emmett.

Rosalie lo abrazó alrededor de cuello y lo besó tiernamente. Todos nosotros seguíamos mirando atónitos. Jasper bajó y arqueó una ceja al vernos mirar atónitos a Rose y Emmett.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-preguntó extrañado.

-Eso tratamos de entender, Jazz.-le dijo Alice.

-¿Qué les pasa?-nos preguntó Rosalie.

-Explícanos tú lo que pasa.-le dijo Edward.

-Les dije que yo me encargaré de Bella.

-No la vas a raptar, ¿cierto?-preguntó Edward.

Le di un manotazo y lo regañé con la mirada. ¿Cómo era capaz de pensar eso de Rosalie cuando lo único que ella intentaba hacer con esto es acercarse más a Bella? Yo la había entendido perfectamente. Silencio, de nuevo.

-Lo que Rosalie quiere hacer es acercarse más a Bella, ¿cierto?

-Quiero preparar la despedida de soltera con ella. Sé que no me va a dejar hacer todo lo que tengo en mente, pero quiero que se sienta parte del proceso.

-¡Gran idea, Rose!-dijo Alice.

-Yo quiero ir.-dijo Edward.

-No.-dijo Rosalie.

-Sabes que sabré lo que planeas.

-Inténtalo.-Rosalie sonrió burlonamente.

-No lo intentes, Edward.-le advertí.- ¿Por qué no sales con tus hermanos a planear tu propia despedida de soltero?

-¡Que gran idea, Esme!-Emmett estaba muy emocionado.

-No estoy muy seguro…-dudó Jasper.

-¡Vamos Jazz! No seas miedoso…

-No lo soy, Emmett. Es sólo que presiento que esto no saldrá bien. ¿Me equivoco, Alice?

Todos miramos a Alice y ella sonrió.

-No lo sé, Jazz. Hasta el momento todo va bien. ¿Por qué no vas a divertirte con los chicos? Te hará bien. No temas. Cualquier cosa yo te aviso.

-¿Ves, Jazz? Todo saldrá bien. Ahora es nuestro tiempo para divertirnos. ¡Las Vegas, aquí vamos!

-No lo pienses, Emmett Cullen.-dijo Rosalie.- Ya sabes lo que pasó para tu última despedida de soltero en Las vegas.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.-dije.- Carlisle estuvo a punto de no llegar para llevarte al altar.

-Y Jazz junto con Emmett tuvieron que usar lentes de sol, ya que habían bebido mucho la noche anterior. Y hasta los vampiros se les nota cuando están ebrios…-dijo Alice.

-Fue la peor de mis bodas.

-No será igual, Rose. Lo prometo.-dijo Emmett.- Prometo que Edward llegará a su boda.

-Si no lo hace, la pobre Bella pensará que la abandonó de nuevo.

-Eso nunca, Esme.

-Entonces no vayan a Las Vegas.

-¿Dónde quieres que vayamos entonces, Esme?-me preguntó Emmett.- ¿Disney?

-Me parece una muy buena idea…-comentó Alice.- A Jazz le encantaría ver a Pluto, ¿no es cierto, Jazz?

-Lo que tú digas, Alice.

Jasper no parecía muy convencido de lo que acababa de decir. Contemplé la situación y las ganas de reírme me invadieron. Pero sabía que si lo hacía, mis hijos se enfadarían. Mientras que ellos seguían discutiendo sobre la despedida de soltero de Edward, yo subí a mi habitación a cambiarme. Me arreglé y bajé de nuevo a la sala. Los chicos seguían discutiendo. Esta vez Rosalie estaba hablando.

-¡No hay ninguna posibilidad de que hagan eso!

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó Emmett.

-¿Qué están discutiendo ahora?-pregunté.

-Emmett quiere llevarse a los chicos a París. Y Rosalie no quiere que lleve a los chicos a los "lugares" que Emmett conoce.

-¿Qué lugares?

Alice me miró cómo diciéndome "estás bromeando, ¿cierto?" Enseguida entendí. Rosalie se refería a los clubes nocturnos que Emmett conocía muy bien en París. Miré el reloj y supe que era el momento exacto para terminar esta pelea. Chiflé y todos se quedaron en silencio. Luego, me miraron.

-Es la hora para irnos, Rosalie. Bella nos está esperando así que debemos irnos ahora.

-Ok, Esme. Ya sabes lo que pienso, Emmett.

-Lo sé.

-Que les vaya bien, chicos.-dije.- No se metan en problemas.

-Nosotros nunca nos metemos en problemas, Esme.

-Esa ni tú te la crees, Emmett.-dijo Alice.- Diviértete, Jazz.

-Tu también.

Caminamos al garaje y nos subimos al auto de Rosalie. Ella nos llevó hasta la casa de Bella. Nos bajamos del auto e inmediatamente Bella nos abrió la puerta.

-Rosalie, no sabía que vendrías…

-Te vengo a buscar.

La cara de Bella se distorsionó. Se había asustado con las palabras de Rosalie. Se notaba que todavía le tenía un poco de miedo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó asustada.

-Porque vamos a planear tu despedida de soltera.

-Edward no quiere que me hagan despedida de soltera. Me acaba de llamar y decir…

-No le hagas caso a mi hermano.-dijo Rose.- Además, los chicos también planearán la despedida de soltero de Edward.

Bella se quedó en silencio por un momento. Se notaba que estaba meditando lo que Rose lo acababa de decir. Suspiró y entró a su casa. Luego, volvió a salir con una chaqueta en la mano.

-Charlie voy a salir con Rosalie. Diviértete junto a Esme y Alice.

Bella se subió al asiento del copiloto y Rosalie sonrió. Ella también se subió al auto y prendió el motor. Vimos como Rosalie aceleró y desapareció. Entramos a la casa. Charlie nos estaba esperando. Pude notar que se alegró al vernos. En especial a Alice.

-¡Hola Charlie!

-Hola Alice. Hola señora Cullen.

-Es Esme, Charlie.

-Esme.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Estás listo, Charlie?

-Obvio Alice. ¿Qué deseas que haga?

-Vamos a ver las telas para los manteles.

-Eh…ok.

-Genial.

Alice entró a la sala y sacó todas las muestras que había traído. Se instaló en la sala de Charlie con todas sus muestras. Él y yo nos quedamos mirándola. Ella estaba muy feliz organizando las muestras.

-¿Dónde fue Bella?-preguntó Charlie.

-Fue con Rose a organizar su despedida de soltera.-le dije.

Eso lo había choqueado un poco. Lo pude notar enseguida. Charlie todavía no asimilaba del todo el echo de que su única hija se casaría pronto. Decidí calmarlo un poco, así que le dije:

-Rose fue con ella para que Bella decidiera lo que quería tener. Y conociendo a Bella, no será nada muy extravagante.

-¿Crees que debo confiar en ella?

-Obviamente. Sé que Bella no elegirá nada malo.

-Eso espero.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Charlie.

Charlie iba a decirme algo, cuando el teléfono sonó. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Yo me concentré en escuchar su conversación. Él contestó.

-¡Dios Santo!-dijo Charlie.- ¿Cómo estás, Jacob?

Alice dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me miró preocupada. Le dije rápidamente que se calmara y que guardara silencio para poder seguir escuchando. Alice me miró y enseguida supe lo que quería hacer. Yo asentí.

-¡Charlie!-gritó Alice.- ¡Necesito que veas las telas para los manteles!

-Ya voy, Alice.-nos dijo Charlie y continuó hablando con Jacob.

-Esto es malo…-me susurró Alice.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer mucho.

-Tengo una idea.

-No lo presiones mucho.

-Tranquila, sé que funcionará.

Yo asentí. Si Alice decía que iba a funcionar, lo haría.

-¡Charlie!-gritó Alice.- ¡Esme está apurada!

-Ya voy, chicas. Nos vemos, Jacob. Lo siento, Esme. Es que era Jacob quien llamó y…

Charlie colgó el teléfono y volvió a la sala.

-No te preocupes, Charlie. Pero como Alice dijo, tengo una cita con el chef que cocinará en la boda de los chicos.

-Oh, lo siento. Comencemos, Alice.

-Ok. Esta es la primera tela.

Alice comenzó a mostrar las muestras de telas. Yo asentí despreocupada. Sabía que a Alice no le importaba mucho mi opinión, sino que le importaba mucho más la de Charlie. Ella quería que Charlie sintiera que era parte de la planificación, así que trataba de involucrarlo lo más posible. Alrededor del medio día me marché a mi supuesta "cita" con el chef. A decir verdad, me marché a ver a mi Carlisle. Tenía ganas de ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo y quería cerciorarme de que la enfermera Jane estuviera muy alejada de mi esposo. Le conté a Carlisle todo lo que había pasado durante mi estadía en la casa de los Swan.

-¿Qué haremos con lo de la llamada de Jacob?

-No se lo podemos esconder, Esme.

Carlisle se apoyó contra la pared de la sala de estar del hospital. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar. Me quedé observándolo en silencio. Él suspiró y abrió los ojos.

-Charlie no se lo podrá esconder, sé que se lo dirá. Y, lamentablemente, nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

-¿Crees que quiera ir a hablar con Sam luego?

-Yo creo que sí. Es algo obvio. Yo creo que Bella necesita que alguien le diga que Jacob está bien.

-Espero que lo tome bien. Sé que a Edward le duele cada vez que ella habla sobre Jacob. No me gusta verlo triste…

Carlisle se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Estuve con él hasta que su turno terminó y volvimos juntos a casa. Allí estaban Bella y Edward. Antes de entrar al terreno de nuestra casa, pudimos escuchar la voz de Bella. Miré preocupada a Carlisle y él aceleró. Me bajé rápidamente del auto y entré corriendo a la casa. Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett estaban parados fuera de la sala y me miraron preocupados. Entré a la sala y vi a Bella y a Edward discutiendo. Mejor dicho, a Bella enfadada con Edward.

-¡Porque no me dijiste que sabías que Jacob había llamado!

-No lo sabía, Bella.-dijo calmadamente Edward.

-¡No te creo!

-Es verdad, Bella.-ella me miró extrañada.

No se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Me acerqué a ella con cuidado, no quería que reaccionara mal.

-Yo estaba en tu casa cuando Jacob llamó. Supongo que Charlie te contó…

-Entré a mi casa junto a Rosalie y Charlie me contó enseguida. Luego nos vinimos hacia acá porque quería hablar con Edward.

-Charlie te puede contar todo sobre lo que conversaron.

-Necesito saber donde está Jacob.

-No lo sabemos, Bella.-dijo Edward.

-No te creo.

-Sam no nos quiso decir.-le dije.- Él piensa que es mejor así.

-¿Hablaste con Sam, Edward?

-No, Esme y Carlisle lo hicieron. Créeme, Bella.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y suspiró. Se acercó a Edward y lo abrazó.

-Te creo. Tú sabes que te creo, Edward.

-Lo sé, Bella.

-Que bueno que todo se calmó.-dije.- Bella, ¿vas a cenar acá?

Ella asintió. Enseguida comencé a dar órdenes. Alice apareció de la nada con una pizza. Había tenido una de sus visiones y había visto que Bella quería comer pizza. Edward y Bella subieron con la pizza a la habitación de Edward. El resto de nosotros nos acomodamos en la sala. Sabía muy bien que las cosas no serían nada de fáciles a partir de ahora.

º0º0º0º0º

**R&R**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	9. Jacob y sus chicas

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**N/A**: Gracias por los reviews. Para mí es muy importante que comenten, así q gracias D

**Lean:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone To Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Nueve: Jacob y sus chicas.**

**Bella POV.**

Le dije a Edward que necesitaba tener un día para mí. Él sospechó. ¿Cómo no sospechar si lo único que yo quiero hacer es estar con él durante todo el día? Pero me dio un día para que yo estuviera sola. Sabía que él estaba escondido en algún lugar cerca de mi casa observando cada movimiento que hacía. Así que procuré no levantar sospechas. No quería que Edward supiera mis planes. Alrededor de las dos de la tarde me subí a mi auto y manejé hacia La Push. Iba mirando por el espejo retrovisor constantemente, no quería encontrarme con el Volvo de Edward de un momento a otro. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo Edward no lo aprobaría, pero necesitaba saber sobre Jacob. Me estacioné frente a la casa de Billy y enseguida me abrió la puerta.

-Presentí que pronto te vería.-me dijo.

Me bajé del auto y le sonreí. Me hizo una seña y entramos a la casa. Todo seguía como lo recordaba. Nada había cambiado. Me senté y me quedé en silencio.

-¿Quieres algo para tomar?

-Una taza de té estará bien.

-Enseguida vuelvo.

Me quedé sola y me puse a pensar ¿Cómo estaría Jacob? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría solo o acompañado? Un millón de preguntas invadieron mi mente. No podía quedarme tranquila. Todas interrogantes me ponían ansiosa. Billy volvió de la cocina y me pasó la taza de té. Bebí un sorbo y sonreí. Estaba delicioso.

-Charlie me contó que había recibido una llamada de Jacob.-me dijo.

-¿Te ha llamado a ti?

-No.

Pude notar como los ojos de Billy expresaban tristeza. Debe ser muy duro pasar por esto.

-O sea que no sabes nada.

-Que Jacob no me llame, no implica que no sepa nada.

-No entiendo…

-Sam me mantiene informado.

-Ya veo…

-Jacob está muy bien, ¿sabes?

-¿Dónde está exactamente?

-No voy a contártelo.

-¿Por qué no? Jake es mi amigo, tengo el derecho de saber.

-Lo sé, pero no es sano. Estar tan pendiente de Jacob te hará mal. A ti y a tu matrimonio. ¿Quieres arruinar todo por lo que has luchado?

-No…

-Entonces no insistas. Jacob está bien y cuando se recupere del todo, volverá. Hay darle espacio. Eso es lo que Sam y los demás están haciendo.

-No puedo sentarme y esperar, Billy.

-Lo sé, tampoco es fácil para mí. Pero debo hacerlo, por el bien de Jacob.

-Le dije a Edward que no lo invitara, pero no me hizo caso.

-Edward hizo lo correcto.

-¿Cómo dices eso? por culpa de esa invitación, Jake escapó.

-Gracias a Edward, Jacob tiene una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz.

-¿Qué?

-Bebe de tu té antes de que se te enfríe, Bella.

Le obedecí de mala gana. Lo que Billy había dicho me había intrigado. Quería saber a qué se refería con eso. Antes de que dijera algo, él habló.

-No te diré nada más.

-Por favor…

-Te hace mal, Bella.

-Necesito saber cómo está Jake para poder tranquilizarme.

-Está muy bien. Está haciendo amigos, está feliz donde está. Está tratando de hacer una vida sin ti.

_Eso dolió._ Pensé. ¿Cómo me podía decir eso? traté de controlar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir desesperadamente de mis ojos. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por mí, por Edward, por Jake. Si Billy no me iba a contar la verdad. Tendría que seguir preguntando. Y sabía que Sam me diría lo que estaba pasando. O eso quería creer. A decir verdad, Billy me había decepcionado. Pensé que él iba a ser capaz de decirme dónde estaba Jake, pero me había equivocado.

-Cambiemos de tema.

Lo miré a los ojos. ¿Estaba hablando enserio? Él me sonrió amablemente. Sí, estaba hablando enserio. Suspiré y comencé a hablarse sobre los preparativos de la boda.

-Supongo que sigo siendo un invitado, ¿cierto?

-Así es, Billy. Charlie va a necesitar de tu apoyo moral durante todo ese día.

-Y…-vaciló- ¿Sigues con esa idea estúpida de transformarte?

-Primero que nada, no es una idea estúpida.-traté de calmar mi temperamento.- Y segundo, así es. Voy a seguir con esto hasta que Edward me transforme.

Billy negó con la cabeza. Susurró algo y luego me miró.

-¿Cómo lo harán?

-Nos iremos a Alaska.

-Lejos de tu familia.

-Lo hago por su bien.

-¿Es por su bien convertirte en una de ellos?

-No, es por mi bien. Yo quiero esto, Billy. Yo no puedo vivir sin Edward. Necesito saber que lo tendré a mi lado durante toda la eternidad.

-Durante toda la eternidad…-repitió.- Eso es mucho tiempo, Bella.

-Yo amo a Edward. Para mí no es mucho tiempo.

-No logro comprenderlo, Bella. Lo siento.

-Sé que nadie lo puede comprender. Pero lo que yo siento por Edward es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que yo haya sentido. Ya viste como me puse cuando Edward me dejó "por mi bien".

-Tus padres se pondrán igual, Bella.

-Lo sé y eso me duele. Pero Edward es quien hace que abra los ojos todos los días. Edward…-sentí como mis mejillas ardían. Sonreí.- Edward es quien causa que respire, piense, viva. Él es mi todo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Billy suspiró y me tomó las manos amablemente.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

-¿Cuál respuesta?-pregunté confundida.

-Debes dejar a Jacob tranquilo. Él necesita encontrar un nuevo motivo para vivir sin ti. Él necesita encontrar un equivalente a lo que Edward significa para ti.

Quedé boquiabierta. Billy tenía razón. Si yo seguía tratando de encontrar a Jake, le haría más daño. Él había escapado para encontrar una nueva razón para vivir. Necesitaba dejarlo ir, para que él también pudiera ser feliz.

-Tienes razón, Billy. Necesito dejarlo ir para que él pueda ser feliz.

-Así es, Bella.

-Gracias por el té, Billy.

-Cuando quieras, Bella. Mándales mis saludos al doctor Cullen y a su adorable esposa.

-Eso haré.

Me despedí de Billy y salí de la casa de los Black. Suspiré, había sido una conversación muy reveladora. Ahora sabía porqué nadie me quería decir sobre el paradero de Jake. Iba a subirme al auto, cuando una voz masculina me sorprendió.

-Bella.

Di un salto del susto y volteé para ver de quien se trataba. Era Sam Uley. Me calmé al ver que se trataba de él.

-Hola, Sam.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Muy bien. ¿Recibieron las invitaciones?

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-De nada. Espero que puedan ir.

-Puedes contar con Emily y conmigo. A los otros me costará un poco convencerlos…

Le sonreí amablemente y él me sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Viniste a ver a Billy?

-Así es. Necesito hablar algo con él.

-Bueno, yo me marchaba, así que Billy es todo tuyo.

-Ok.

-Nos vemos Sam.

-Cuídate Bella.

Iba a subirme a mi auto, cuando Sam me dijo algo que me llamó la atención.

-¿Te contó Billy?

Volteé para verlo cara a cara.

-No entiendo.

-Sobre Jacob, ¿te contó Billy?

-Billy no me quiso contar detalles. ¿Qué pasó?

-Jacob conoció a alguien, ¿sabes?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Jacob conoció a una chica. Él no quería conocerla más a fondo, pero…

Sam continuó hablando y yo no lo escuché. Estaba perpleja ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo esto ahora? Ahora que había decidido dejar tranquilo a Jacob. ¿Me estaba poniendo a prueba o qué?

-…los chicos y yo pensamos que Jacob está pasando por un proceso muy parecido a la imprimación, pero más lento.

-Que bueno.

Sam me miró extrañado. Había fruncido el ceño y se había cruzado de brazos. No supe como reaccionar, así que me tomé un segundo y le dije lo que pensaba.

-Lo digo de verdad, Sam. Billy me hizo ver la verdad. Él tiene razón. Debo dejar que Jacob encuentre a su media naranja. Y por lo que me acabas de decir, le está yendo muy bien. Espero que esta vez la encuentre. Nos vemos, Sam.

Me subí al auto y prendí el motor. Sam se acercó a mí y bajé la ventana.

-Tu chupasangre tiene razón, Bella.

-¿Qué?

-Eres suficientemente madura para decidir correctamente. Te irá muy bien en Alaska.

Luego de decirme eso, entró a la casa de Billy. Me quedé algo desconcertada. ¿Cuándo había hablado Sam con Edward? Y si habían hablado, ¿es que ya nadie me contaba lo que pasaba? Salí de La Push con dirección a la casa de los Cullen. Alguien me tenía que explicar muchas cosas. Y esta vez, quería toda la verdad. Me estacioné al lado del Volvo de Edward y apagué el motor. Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, alguien la abrió por mí.

-¡Hola Bella!-dijo Alice alegremente.

Yo no había notado so presencia, así que di un salto del susto. Alice me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al parecer, estaba muy feliz.

-¿Qué te pasa, Alice?

-Nada, Bella.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

-Yo soy feliz. Yo soy una persona muy feliz, Bella.

-Eso no lo dudo…-arqueé una ceja.

Algo andaba mal, lo presentía. Alice me ayudó a bajar del auto y me arrastró hasta la entrada de la casa. Iba a entrar por la puerta, pero Alice me detuvo. Me agarró del brazo con delicadeza y me obligó a mirarla. Ella estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?

-No te puedo mentir, Bella.

-No…no logro comprenderte, Alice.

-Edward no está en casa.

-¿No?

-Así es.

-¿Dónde está?

-No puedo decírtelo. Eso es deber de Edward.

-¿Dónde está, Alice?

-La Push.

-¿Qué hace allá?

-No debo…

-Alice.-la amenacé.

No me gustaba hacerlo, pero sabía que Alice siempre cedía cuando la ponía bajo presión.

-Tenía una reunión con Billy y Sam.

-¿Por qué yo no sabía sobre eso?

-Edward no quiso contarte por tu propio bien.

-¿A qué hora era la reunión?

Silencio. Miré a Alice y ella trató de esquivar mi mirada. No quería contarme. De repente, lo vi todo claro. Comencé a sonreír y Alice retrocedió con calma. Edward había estado en la casa de Billy al mismo tiempo que yo. Él había escuchado todo…y, quizás, había convencido a Billy de decir algunas cosas.

-Ese Edward…

-¡Lo siento, Bella! Traté de convencerlo, pero no me hizo caso. Como siempre.-Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien. Voy a esperarlo adentro.

-Como quieras.

Entré a la casa seguida de Alice. Me dirigí directamente a la sala. Allí estaban Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Esme. Emmett estaba jugando, como siempre. Jasper leía un libro, al igual que Esme. Y Rosalie leía una revista de moda. Me senté junto a Esme y me quedé en silencio. Alice se acurrucó al lado de Jasper. Cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida al instante. No sé cuanto dormí, pero cuando Esme me despertó, ya estaba oscuro. Esme me dio una pequeña sacudida y abrí inmediatamente los ojos.

-No fue mi intención asustarte, Bella.-dijo con dulzura.

-No, no te preocupes, Esme. ¿Qué pasa?

Me froté los ojos para tratar de ver mejor. Mis ojos se demoraron un par de segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando pude ver con normalidad, pude distinguir la cálida sonrisa y los dulces ojos de Esme. Miré a mi alrededor y noté que estábamos nosotras dos solas en la sala.

-Alice vio que Edward está por llegar.

-Que bueno. Tengo muchas cosas que hablar con él.

-Con respecto a eso…Alice también vio que Edward no iba a querer hablar contigo sobre eso.

-¿Dónde está Alice?

-Todos escaparon a esconderse.

-¿Por…?

-Porque Alice vio que te ibas a enojar mucho con Edward.

-Típico de Alice.

-Lo siento cariño, pero así son mis niños.

Escuché la puerta abrirse. Y enseguida Esme se paró del sillón. La miré y pude notar en su cálida sonrisa, que ella también tenía intenciones de escapar.

-¿Edward?

-¿Bella?-preguntó nervioso.

Esme salió de la sala y se aseguró de empujar a Edward hacia la sala. Mi novio estaba muy nervioso. Lo podía notar. Dudó si se sentaba a mi lado o no. Pero, al final, lo hizo. Me sonrió inocentemente. Yo arqueé una ceja.

-¿Hay algo que desees contarme?

-Nop.

-¿Seguro?

-Muy seguro.

-Ah.

Silencio. Edward trataba de adivinar lo que estaba pensando, pero le era muy difícil interpretar lo que mi rostro le trataba de decir. Sabía que el silencio le haría contarme todo. Después de un par de minutos, cedió.

-Ok, te lo contaré todo.

-Desde el principio.

-Carlisle ha estado en contacto con Sam. Y un día me dijo que Sam quería hablar conmigo, así que fui a hablar con él. Me contó como estaba Jacob y me contó otras cosas más.

-¿Te contó sobre la chica que conoció?

-¿La chica? A mí me hablaron de dos chicas.

-¿¡Dos chicas!?-escuché de repente la voz de Emmett.

-Pueden entrar a la sala.-dije.

Como lo suponía. Todos estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice entraron a la sala, sonriendo con culpabilidad. Se sentaron y nos quedamos en silencio por un par de segundos. Hasta que Emmett carraspeó. Todos lo miramos y él habló.

-Ese Jacob…-rió- Es todo un Don Juan. Por lo que he escuchado, sabe como conquistar chicas.

-¡Emmett!-Rosalie le pegó un manotazo para que se callara.

-¡Pero si es la verdad, Rose! Hasta Bella sabe que es la verdad.

-A mí sólo me alegra que Jacob esté feliz.

-Muy diplomático, Bella.-dijo Alice.

-Gracias, Alice.

-Esas chicas deben estar locas por Jacob. Pero hay algo que me intriga…

-¿Qué sería, Emmett?-preguntó Jasper.

-¿Se conocerán las dos chicas?

-Son hermanas.-dijo Edward.

-¡¡HERMANAS!!-gritamos sorprendidos.

-A decir verdad, son gemelas.

-Jacob Black acaba de transformarse en mi hombre lobo favorito.-dijo Emmett.- Ese chico tiene mucho potencial.

-Hablas puras estupideces, Emmett.-dijo Alice.

-Lo digo enserio, Jacob tiene potencial. Yo era así cuando humano…mejor dicho, lo sigo siendo. ¿Por qué creen que Rose se enamoró de mí?

-Dios santo.-murmuró Jasper.

-Ustedes no entienden nada. El otro día fui a comprar pizza con Bella y la vendedora…

-¿Qué pasó con la vendedora, Emmett?-Rosalie estaba enfadada.

Emmett quedó mudo enseguida. Rosalie había cruzado los brazos y había fruncido el ceño. Todos nos quedamos en silencio mirando la escena. Por una parte me daba pena que Emmett fuera a recibir un GRAN regaño por parte Rosalie. Pero por la otra parte estaba muy feliz que hubiésemos dejado el tema de Jacob de lado. Todos nos alejamos un poco porque Rosalie comenzó a amenazar a Emmett para que le dijera el nombre de la vendedora. Luego, nos juró que ella misma iría a la pizzería a dejarle muy claro a esa mujer que Emmett le pertenecía. Todos nosotros asentíamos en silencio. Sabíamos muy bien que no podíamos decirle nada a Rosalie cuando estaba en medio de su ataque de celos. Gracias a Dios a la media hora apareció Carlisle y Rosalie se calmó.

Cené en la casa de los Cullen. Todos me acompañaron, todos menos Rosalie y Emmett. Ya que ellos dos se estaban "reconciliando". Alice había cocinado para mí. Se había esforzado tanto por cocinarme un plato de tallarines, que me lo comí con muchas ganas. Aún cuando estaban algo salados. Pude sentir las olas de felicidad provenientes de Jasper. Él estaba tratando de que Alice no se diera cuenta de lo que realmente pensaba de su comida. Todos me observaban detenidamente mientras comía. Para cualquiera hubiese sido incómodo, pero para mí era cuestión de todos los días. Cuando terminé de comer Edward me llevó a mi casa. Se quedó un momento conversando con Charlie y luego se marchó. Pero yo sabía que lo vería pronto. Hice todo lo que tenía que hacer. Me duché, me puse pijama, me lavé los dientes, etc. Ya estaba lista para que Edward llegara. Me metí a mi cama a esperarlo. En el instante en cual agarré un libro que había en mi mesita de noche, Edward apareció por la ventana.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Mucho. ¿Por qué te demoraste, Edward?

-Nada importante.

Se acurrucó a mi lado y yo aproveché inmediatamente de acomodar mi cabeza contra cu pétreo pecho. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Como lo amaba.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?

-Alice quería preguntarme mi opinión sobre el pastel para la boda.

-Y ¿Por qué te lo preguntó a ti?

-No tengo idea. Lo mismo le dije.

-Bueno, da lo mismo. ¿Qué le respondiste?

-Que te preguntara a ti, ya que tú y tu familia serán los que comerán.

-Yo no sé nada sobre pasteles. Le diré a Alice que hable con Renée. Ella debe saber mucho sobre pasteles. Además, sé que se pondrá muy feliz si Alice la llama para pedirle ayuda.

-¿Se ha sentido tu madre desplazada en la preparación de la boda?

-Un poco. Ella no me dice nada, pero yo lo puedo sentir en su voz cuando hablamos.

-Entonces le diré a Alice que la integre más a los preparativos.

-Pobre Alice. Ha tenido que integrar a Charlie y ahora tendrá que integrar a Renée.

-No creo que le moleste. Alice lo debe tener todo arreglado. Ella siempre va un paso más adelante que todos nosotros.

-Esa es Alice, la vidente de la familia.-bromeé.

-Así es.

-Me pregunto… ¿tendré yo alguna habilidad especial cuando me transforme?

-Lo he hablado mucho con Carlisle.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Así es.

-¿Qué dice Carlisle?

-Opina lo mismo que yo.

-¿Qué sería eso?

-Que si llegaras a tener una habilidad especial, será la habilidad de meterte en problemas.

Le pegué un manotazo para darle a entender que no me había gustado lo que había dicho. Él agarró mi mano con cariño y la posó sobre su brazo. Sus fríos dedos comenzaron a recorrer con delicadeza y lentitud cada recoveco de mi mano. Además, comenzó a cantar mi nana. Ay, cuanto lo amaba. Poco a poco comencé a cerrar los ojos. La voz de Edward se hizo cada vez más distante. Pero sus caricias no.

º0º0º0º0º

**R&R**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	10. De compras con Rose y Bella

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. ****Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y Comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone ****to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Diez:**** De compras con Rose y Bella.**

**Emmett POV.**

Mi amada Rosalie tenía planeada una salida de compras al centro comercial en Seattle. Y eso significaba tener toda la tarde para mí y mis video juegos. En la sala estaban Jasper, quien leía un libro sobre las guerras en Europa y Alice, quien estaba planeando la boda de Bella. Iba a instalarme en la sala, cuando Rosalie me llamó.

-¿Qué pasa, Rose?

-¿Vas a venir conmigo?

-¿Es necesario?

-Así es. Necesito tu opinión masculina.

-Lleva a Jasper. Sé que él no tiene nada que hacer durante la tarde.

-¡Hey! Yo estoy muy ocupado culturizándome.

-Te sabes esos libros de memoria, Jasper. No le veo el caso…

-No quiero a Jasper. Te quiero a ti.

-Tu chica te desea, Emmett.-bromeó Alice.

-Ja, ja, ja. Que chistosa estás hoy Alice.

-Yo siempre soy chistosa, Emmett. Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué vas a comprar, Rose?

-Necesito un nuevo par de zapatos.

-¿Necesitas?

-Así es, Emmett, NECESITO.

-¿Y para eso me necesitas?

-Obvio. Eres mi esposo. Debes opinar sobre lo que me pongo o no me pongo. Tu opinión es muy importante para mí, Emmett.

-Pero yo no tengo estilo, tú lo sabes muy bien. Rose, tú eres la que me elige la ropa.

-Eso es porque no sabes combinar colores, Emmett.- Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

-¿Por qué no llevas a Alice?

-Porque te quiero a ti. Además, ¿no quieres pasar un rato conmigo?

Rose estaba comenzando a hacerme pucheros. Y ella sabía muy bien que sus pucheros me eran irresistibles. ¿Cómo decirle no a la chica más dulce y sexy del planeta cuando te mostraba aquella faceta? Suspiré y me paré. No podía resistirme a sus encantos. Por algo me había enamorado de este hermoso ángel. Además, no había cosa que no hiciera por tratar de hacerla feliz…o más feliz de lo que era. Estaba esperando a que Rose bajara con su cartera, cuando Bella y Edward entraron a la casa.

-¿No te aburres de la casa de los Cullen, Bella?-bromeé.

-Jamás, Emmett.

-Que bueno saber eso.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Así es, con Rose.

-¿Una cita?

-Se podría decir que sí. Ella, yo y el centro comercial en Seattle.

-Vaya, que romántico.

-Lo sé, Bella. Pero Rose quiere pasar un ratito conmigo…

-Y todo el mundo sabe que Emmett Cullen no le puede decir que no a Rosalie Hale.-bromeó Edward.

-Así es, de la misma forma que tú no le puedes decir que no a Bella.

-Touché.-dijo Edward.

-Gracias.

Rosalie bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta donde nosotros estábamos.

-¿Estás listo, Emmett?

-Obvio que sí.

-¿Qué vas a comprar, Rosalie?

-Zapatos. Y quizás algo más. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-¿Puedo?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque pensé que querrías pasar un rato a solas con Emmett.

-Puedo pasar cualquier momento con Emmett. Lo que me gusta hacer con él es ir de compras.

-¿Segura que no estorbaré?

-Para nada, Bella.

-¿No te molesta Edward?

-Para nada Bella. Ve con Rosalie y Emmett.

Bella le dio un beso a Edward en los labios. Si en algo me había fijado, era que todos nosotros demostrábamos el amor que sentíamos por nuestra pareja de diferente forma. Bella y Edward eran más de caricias y miradas. No mucha pasión y de besos cortos. A diferencia de Rosalie y yo. Nuestros besos eran apasionados, como si se nos fuese a acabar el mundo. No podía resistirme a las caricias y besos de Rosalie. Y por el otro lado estaban Jasper y Alice. Lo que más me llamaba la atención de esos dos era que, no necesitaban las palabras para demostrar lo que sentía el uno por el otro. Con una simple mirada furtiva era necesario para ellos.

-¿Emmett?-preguntó Rosalie.

Pestañeé varias veces y noté que todos me estaban mirando extraño.

-No me pasa nada. Sólo estaba pensando.

-Eso es una novedad.-dijo Jasper desde la sala.

-¡No trates a mi esposo de esa forma, Jasper!

-Lo siento, Rose.

Le sonreí a mi maravillosa y sobre protectora esposa. Ella me guiñó un ojo y me lanzó las llaves de su BMW. Agarré las llaves y la miré boquiabierta.

-Hoy te has portado bien, te mereces manejar mi segundo amor.

No pude reaccionar por varios segundos. Estaba en estado de shock. Rosalie sólo me dejaba manejar su auto para ocasiones especiales….o sea, nunca. Pero había otra cosa que me llamaba más la atención.

-¿Dejarás que Emmett maneje tu BMW?-preguntó Alice.

Ella y Jasper se habían acercado a donde nosotros estábamos. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar las llaves del BMW que estaban entre mis palmas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Eh, déjame pensarlo.-dijo Jasper.- ¡Porque a nadie lo dejas manejar!

-Emmett es especial. Él es…

-¿Soy tu primer amor?

Todas las miradas de fijaron en mí.

-¿Soy tu primer amor?-repetí.

Ella se acercó a mí y cruzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Me besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Siempre serás mi primer amor, Emmett. Ni un auto de último modelo te podrá remplazar.

-Ok, eso me deja más tranquilo. Ahora voy a concentrarme en averiguar a cuanta velocidad puede ir tu bebé.

-No mucho…espero.-dijo Bella.

-Tranquila, Bella. Estás en las capaces manos de Emmett Cullen. Soy un as al volante.

-Ejem, ejem.-carraspeó Rosalie.

-Ok, no tan bueno como Rosalie. Pero aún así, soy un as al volante.

-Prepara el auto.-me ordenó Rose.

Salí de la casa y entré al garaje. El BMW de Rose brillaba, ya que ella siempre lo tenía limpio. Me subí y prendí el motor. Escuchar al motor de BMW de Rose rugir, era increíble. Saqué el auto del garaje y esperé a que las chicas salieran de la casa. Miré el cielo. Éste estaba cubierto de nubes oscuras. Bella y Rose salieron de la casa y entraron al auto.

-Voy a subir el techo, Rose.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque va a llover.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Que tenemos una humana entre nosotros Rose y se puede enfermar.

-Oh, verdad.

-No se preocupen por mí, chicos.

-Como si quisiéramos que Edward nos corte la cabeza porque te enfermaste.-bromeé.

-Como quieran.-Bella sonrió.

Subí el techo del BMW de Rose y manejé –a la velocidad apropiada, porque Bella me había dicho que era muy joven para morir y no pensaba morir hasta transformarse en una de nosotros- hasta Seattle. Rose y Bella conversaron todo el viaje. Hablaron sobre las bodas, sobre moda, sobre maquillaje, sobre todo lo que dos mujeres hablarían. Así que preferí quedarme en silencio durante todo el viaje. Quien hubiese pensado que estas dos terminarían siendo tan unidas. Bueno, quizás no tan unidas como Bella y Alice. Pero yo sabía muy bien que Rose se estaba esforzando mucho por tratar de que Bella le agradase. En Seattle estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

-Ya sabes donde estacionarte, Emmett.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí donde debía estacionar el auto. Pude ver por el espejo retrovisor como Bella miraba por la ventana como el centro comercial pasaba a nuestra derecha. Luego nos miró extrañada.

-Eh, chicos…

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?-le preguntó Rose.

-¿No se supone que vamos al centro comercial?

-Eso mismo, se supone.

-No logro entender, Rose.

-Te tengo que mostrar todas mis tiendas favoritas, Bella.

-Pero…. ¿tus tiendas favoritas no están en el centro comercial?

-¡Para nada! Mis tiendas favoritas están todas fuera del centro comercial.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiere que Alice las conozca. –Dije.- Rose es algo paranoica.

-No soy paranoica, Emmett.

-Obvio que no Rose.

Estacioné el auto en una calle, la cual estaba llena de tiendas exclusivas. Por suerte, Rose guardaba dos paraguas en la cajuela de su auto. Un paraguas se lo pasé a Bella. El otro lo usé yo y obviamente tenía que proteger a Rose. Rose nos llevó a todas sus tiendas. Y en cada una de ellas hacía a Bella probarse algo. Cada cosa que Bella se probaba y le gustaba, Rose se lo compraba.

-No es necesario, Rose.

-Sí, lo es. Considéralo como un regalo de tu futura cuñada.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Entramos a una tienda de zapatos y, por experiencia, sabía muy bien que Rose se volvía loca por los zapatos. Así que di un paso atrás y me quedé observando. Rose se estaba probando unas botas de cuero, cuando Bella se acercó a ella para preguntarle algo.

-Rose…

-Dime.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Obvio que sí. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto casarte?

_Uy, pregunta difícil para Rose._ Me quedé en silencio, observando. Sabía que este era un tema delicado para ella. No le gustaba hablar de estas cosas, a menos que se tratara de Esme o de mí. Ella se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, pensando. Pude notar como Bella se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle preguntado. Bella quería hablar, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca. Rose no reaccionaba y Bella no sabía que decir. Así que decidí intervenir en la conversación.

-Bella, lo que pasa es…

-Yo puedo, Emmett.

-Rose, yo…

-Yo me encargo.

-¿Puedo escuchar?

Ella me sonrió. Y eso lo consideré como un sí. Bella y yo nos quedamos en silencio mirándola. Rose suspiró y miró a Bella a los ojos.

-Si a mí me encanta casarme es por dos razones. La primera es porque amo a Emmett más que a nadie en este mundo. Y la segunda es por lo que representa para mí el matrimonio.

-¿Y eso sería…?

-El matrimonio significa que todavía tengo algo que me une a mi pasado humano. Además, me recuerda que Emmett y yo estamos unidos para siempre.

-¿Todo esto es por Emmett y tu pasado humano?

-Más Emmett que mi pasado humano, Bella.

-No sé si estoy entendiendo mucho…

-Mi pasado humano es muy importante para mí. Tú sabes que yo no quiero esto, pero ya no puedo cambiar las cosas.

-Lo sé.

-Pero lo que sé muy bien es que Emmett es mi futuro y que, si todo sale bien, estaré con él para siempre. Y si casarme un millón de veces con él me hace recordar que es la persona más importante para mí, entonces me casaré un millón de veces más.

-Que romántico.-dijo Bella.

-¿Estás bien, Bella?-pregunté.

Su voz tenía un tinte a tristeza y Rose lo había notado también.

-Tranquila, Bella. Sé que tú sientes lo mismo por Edward.

-No sé si siento lo mismo. Tú estás tan convencida de lo mucho que amas a Emmett. Y yo también lo estoy. Pero en este momento estoy tan confundida con lo que dijiste.

-¿Qué dijo Rose?

-No te metas. Emmett.

-Lo siento. No sabía que estabas tan sensible, Rose.

-Emmett Cullen, deja que Bella hable. Habla tranquila Bella, Emmett no te interrumpirá más.

-Gracias, Rose.

-De nada. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

-¿Qué pasa si no hay un "para siempre"?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué pasa si algo malo pasara?

-¿Algo como lo que ha pasado últimamente?

-Así es.

-Pues….lo que pasará será que, como una gran familia unida que somos, te protegeremos y nos protegeremos mutuamente. Así que no te preocupes por estupideces, Bella. Siempre estará Edward. Nada ni nadie hará que él se aleje de ti.

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura.

Lo que pasó a continuación no me lo esperaba. Y al ver la cara de Rose, ella tampoco se lo esperaba. Bella se lanzó a sus brazos y hundió su cabeza en su pecho. Rose me miró como diciéndome "¿Qué diablos debo hacer?". Yo sonreí e hice la mímica de un abrazo. Rose abrazó a Bella con cuidado. No quería hacerle daño con su fuerza. La vendedora se acercó temerosa a nosotros. Me paré y la alejé de las chicas.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero ¿sucede algo?

-La que está llorando en mi futura cuñada y en este momento está algo sensible por la boda. Así que mi esposa la está consolando.

-¿Esposa?

-Así es.

-Se ve muy joven para estar casado.

-Lo sé. Pero ella es el amor de mi vida y tenía que casarme con ella.

-Oh, ya veo. Pero si algún día desea buscar otras… opciones, llámeme.

La vendedora me pasó una tarjeta con su número y me guiñó un ojo. Ok, esto había sido incómodo. Volteé para mirar a Rose y pude ver como la ira se acumulaba en sus ojos. Rompí la tarjeta frente a ella y le sonreí. Volví donde estaban ellas y me senté. Rose dejó que yo consolara a Bella por un momento mientras ella pagaba por las botas que se iba a comprar.

-Creo que es hora de regresar.

-No, Rose. Si quieres seguir comprando, puedes.

-Puedo volver cuando sea, Bella. Además, me llamó Carlisle para contarme algo muy importante.

-¿Qué sería?

-Que tu madre y Phil llegarán la próxima semana.

-Vaya, Carlisle logró convencerlos de llegar antes.

-Así es. ¿No te pone eso más feliz?

-Así es. Muchas gracias por todo, Rose.

-No hay de que, Bella. Para eso estamos las hermanas.

-Yo tengo una duda…

-¿Qué sería Emmett?

-Bella, ¿no tienes hambre?

Rose y yo miramos a Bella. Su estómago rugió y enseguida sus mejillas se tornaron rosa intenso. Los dos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. Era tan chistoso ver esa reacción en Bella. Salimos de la tienda y nos subimos al auto. Esta vez, Rosalie iba sentada atrás junto a Bella. Pasamos a un Burger King y Bella se compró una hamburguesa. Llegamos a casa y enseguida salieron todos a recibirnos.

-Vaya, nunca me habían recibido de esta forma. ¿Es que me extrañaron tanto?

-Córrete, Emmett.-fue la respuesta que recibí de Alice.

-¿Qué hice ahora?

-¿Estás bien, Bella?-preguntó Edward enseguida.

Todos estaban revisando a Bella. Y ella los miraba extrañada. Ninguno de nosotros tres entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Ay, dejen de revisar a Bella. Ella está bien. ¿Qué les pasa?-les preguntó Rose molesta.

-Es que Alice vio a Bella llorar y no supo nada más.-dijo Esme.

-Lo que pasa es que Bella tuvo una conversación intensa con Rose. Nada más.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no contestaste tu celular, Emmett?-preguntó Jasper.

-Porque no llevé mi celular. ¿Por qué no llamaron al de Rosalie?

-Porque cuando lo intentamos, marcaba ocupado.-dijo Alice.

-Así que asumieron que algo malo le había pasado a Bella.-dijo Rosalie.- Como si no supiéramos como cuidarla…

-Lo siento, Rose.-dijo Esme.- Esa no era nuestra intención.

-Está bien, los perdono. Además, lo pasé muy bien hoy.

-Rosalie.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?

-¿Cuándo me ibas a contar sobre tus tiendas secretas?

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?

-¡Porque las vi en mi visión! ¿No pensabas en compartir ese maravilloso secreto conmigo?

Rose y Alice continuaron hablando sobre las tiendas secretas de Rose. Edward abrazó a Bella como si fuese la última vez. Esme estaba acariciando la espalda de Edward para tratar de calmarlo. Y Jasper y yo observamos en silencio todo lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento llegó Carlisle. Se bajó de su auto y nos miró a todos con preocupación.

-Todo está bien, Carlisle.-le dije.- Es sólo que la familia Cullen está viviendo un momento de intensas emociones.

-¿Qué me perdí?-preguntó cuando llegó donde Jasper y yo estábamos.

-Resumidamente, Alice y Rosalie se están peleando porque Rosalie tenía guardada la dirección de algunas tiendas en Seattle.-dijo Jasper.

-Y Edward está abrazando a Bella porque pensó que algo malo le había pasado. Esme lo está consolando.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Cómo les fue con las compras, Emmett?

-Bastante bien.

-¿Cómo está reaccionando Rose?

-Muy bien, Carlisle. No pensé que iba a dejar a Bella entrar a su vida de manera tan fácil. Rose la está integrando mucho a la familia.

-¿Crees que le va a regalar…?

-No tengo idea. No he quiero mencionar eso.

-Cuando lo hagas, avísame.

-Ok.

-Jasper.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes calmar a la familia?

-Obvio, Carlisle.

En un par se segundos sentí la ola de clama proveniente de Jasper. Todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron hacia donde nosotros estábamos parados. Carlisle se adelantó unos pasos y carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos.

-Estuve revisando la información meteorológica de esta semana…

-¿Y?-pregunté emocionado.

-Al parecer va a haber una gran tormenta eléctrica.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Bella.

-Ay, Bella. Tú ya lo has vivido.-dijo Alice.

-¡Tormenta!-dijo emocionado Jasper.

-Tengo muchas ganas de jugar. Cuando vi el cielo nublado esta mañana, pensé que se acercaba una gran tormenta y eso me emocionó mucho.-dije.

-¡Que emoción!-dijo Rose.- ¡Tengo muchas ganas de jugar!

-Oh, ya recuerdo.-dijo Bella.- El juego de los Cullen…

Vi como un escalofrío hacía que Bella temblara levemente. Era obvio que ella relacionara el juego con la primera vez que vimos a James. Lo más probable es que le trajera malos recuerdos.

-Tranquila Bella.-le dije.- Nada malo te pasará esta vez.

-¿Te preocupa el juego, Bella?-le preguntó Esme.- ¿Deseas quedarte conmigo en casa?

-Eh…yo…

-Estoy teniendo una visión.-nos avisó Alice.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio y la miramos. Alice parecía más pedida de lo normal. Mientras ella tenía su visión, Jasper y Rosalie comenzaron a cuchichear animadamente. Los dos parecían realmente hermanos.

-Alice, ¿estás lista?

-No la apures, Emmett.-me dijo Edward.

-Ah, claro. Eso me lo dices porque tú puedes ver lo que ella está viendo.

-Prefiero darle un poco de privacidad a Alice.

-Mentiroso. Ya viste lo que está viendo.

-Es verdad.

-¿Qué está viendo, Edward?-preguntó Bella.

-Es sobre el juego. Al parecer, la parte más "tormentosa" de la tormenta será pasado mañana.

-¿Todo resultará bien?-preguntó Bella.

-Así es, Bella. No tienes nada que preocuparte.

-¿Va a ganar mi equipo?

-No lo sé, Emmett. Pregúntaselo a Alice. Su visión acaba de terminar.

-¿Qué viste Alice?-pregunté emocionado.

-Por Dios Emmett, pareces un niño en navidad.-dijo Alice.

-¡Es que este juego me emociona!

-Tranquilo, no sé quien va a ganar. Pero pude ver algo muy interesante…

-¿Qué?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Hay mucha probabilidad de que Jane nos visite durante el juego.

-¿Jane la enfermera?-pregunté.

-¡No, Emmett! La otra Jane. Dios santo…-Alice bufó.

-Ah, esa Jane.

-Yo me quedo con Esme en casa.-dijo Bella.

-Lo sé. Eso lo vi.

-¿Qué más viste, Alice?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Jane no viene con malas intenciones, así que no nos hará la vida imposible. Jane viene a pedir un favor.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Un favor?-preguntó Carlisle extrañado.

-¿Qué querrá esa vieja fea con Carlisle?-pregunté.

-¡Emmett!-dijo Alice.

-¿Qué? No dije nada malo. ¿Verdad, Rose?

-Así es amorcito.-dijo sin darle importancia a lo que dije.

-Gracias Rose. Siempre me apoyas en los peores momentos. Por eso te amo….tanto.

Bella soltó una tierna risa. Seguramente la había hecho reír con mi comentario. Alice dejó a Carlisle con la duda y no quiso decir nada más a nadie. Así que decidimos entrar a la casa. Rose y Jasper seguían cuchicheando muy emocionados.

-¿Qué tanto están hablando?

-Cosas de hermanos.-me dijo Rose.

Dejé de insistir, ya que sabía que no me iba a contar nada. Así que decidí ir a jugar. Me senté frente al televisor y puse mi juego. Iba a comenzar a jugar cuando Alice se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-¡Quiero jugar!

-No me digas que…

-No, no he visto nada.

-Ok.-dije inseguro.

-¿Por qué suenas tan inseguro?

-Porque no me conviene apostar contra ti.

-Ay, por Dios.-Alice puso los ojos en blanco.- No seas miedoso. No sé si voy a ganar o no.

-No estoy tan seguro….

-Mira, ¿Por qué no llamamos a Jasper? Así habrán más personas y no será una batalla entre cual de los dos gana o no.

-Ok.

-¡Jazz!

Jasper apareció en la sala junto a Rose y a los demás. Esme y Carlisle se sentaron en un sillón. Y Esme se acurrucó contra el pecho de Carlisle.

-Ven a jugar con nosotros, Jazz.

-Oh, Alice…-dijo dubitativo Jasper.- Tú sabes que esas cosas no van mucho conmigo…

-¿Por qué no van con Jasper?-le preguntó en un susurró Bella a Edward.

-Porque Jasper se emociona mucho con los juego video.-dijimos todos al unísono.

Jasper sonrió tímidamente y todos nos pusimos a reír a carcajadas. Bella lo miró y le sonrió dulcemente. Estiré mi brazo y le pasé el control de Wii a Jasper. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y una ola de emoción nos llegó a todos.

-Vamos, tómalo Jasper. Todos sabemos que te encantaría probar mi juego.

Lo dudó un momento y agarró el control. Se sentó al lado de nosotros y comenzamos a jugar. A los pocos minutos Edward llevó a Bella a su casa. Rose se sentó a leer una revista, mientras nosotros jugábamos.

-Oye Alice…-dijo Carlisle de repente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué es lo que me va a pedir Jane?

Paré el juego y me quedé mirando a Alice. Al igual que todos. Alice sonrió maliciosamente.

-Ya lo verán, ya lo verán…

º0º0º0º0º

**R&R**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	11. El favor de Jane

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. ****Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y Comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone ****to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**R&R**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Once: El favor de Jane.**

**Edward POV.**

Carlisle había tenido razón con respecto al informe meteorológico de esta semana. Con cada hora que pasaba, el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más. El ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad, todos los podíamos notar. El ánimo en casa crecía y crecía. Todos estaban esperando ansiosos a que la tormenta se desencadenara. Bella tenía muy claro que ella y Esme se quedarían en casa. Y yo quería quedarme con ella para hacerle compañía. Pero por más que trataba de convencerla, ella no cedía.

-Por favor, Bella.

-No, Edward. Tú y tus hermanos están esperando con ansias ese día. Y yo no voy a alejarte de él.

-Pero yo quiero hacerte compañía.

Bella abrió el refrigerador de su cocina. Yo estaba sentado en una silla mirándola, mientras ella comenzaba a cocinarle la cena a Charlie.

-Esme me hará compañía.

-Pero tú sabes que no es lo mismo, Bella.

-Lo sé, pero Esme se ofreció. Además, quiero pasar un momento a solas con ella. Hace tiempo que no hablamos a solas…

Suspiré resignado. Bella no iba a dejarme estar con ella. Me quedé en silencio por un momento. Ella comenzó a cocinar fideos para Charlie en completo silencio. Sabía que, quizás, no era el mejor momento para preguntarle, pero no se me ocurría ningún otro momento para hacerlo. Aclaré mi garganta para llamar su atención. Y funcionó, ya que me miró.

-Bella…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro.

-¿Te importaría mucho si te regalara algo…como un regalo para la boda?

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

-El precio, el tamaño, todo ese tipo de variantes.

-Por el precio no debes preocuparte.

-Me preocupan todas las variables, Edward.

-Vas a pasar a ser parte de mi familia, Bella. Mi dinero será tu dinero.

-Pero…

-No me digas que no lo has pensado.

-No, pero…

-Cuando nos casemos no podrás alegarme por el dinero.

-Pero todavía no estamos casados, Edward.

-Igual te lo voy a comprar. La única diferencia será que te lo daré un par de días antes del matrimonio. Nada más.

-No me dejarás decir no, ¿cierto?

-Hay veces que debo insistir.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste con Dartmouth?

-Así es.

-Como desees.-se rindió.

-Gracias.

Me quedé con Bella hasta que llegó Charlie. Luego, me marché para dejarlos cenar juntos. Bella insistió que me quedara a cenar con ellos, pero yo tenía otra idea en mente. Llegué a casa y Esme me recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Edward.-me saludó, pero pensó; _Vaya, no era Carlisle._

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a la sala. Necesitaba hablar con Rosalie. Y sabía muy bien que no iba a ser fácil. Ella estaba sentaba sobre las piernas de Emmett, además de estar acurrucada contra su pecho. Emmett la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos. Él estaba jugando, mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Rosalie.

-¿Mmmm?

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Edward Cullen pidiéndome un favor?-una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro. _Esto será interesante_. Pensó.

-Sí, lo sé. Es muy raro que yo te pida un favor, pero eres la única apta para lo que te voy a pedir.

Cuando pronuncié la palabra apta, Emmett paró su juego y me miró enfadado, muy enfadado. _¿Qué dijiste, Edward_? Pensó Emmett muy, pero muy enfadado. En cambio Rosalie abrió los ojos y me miró sorprendida. _¿Apta? ¿Qué estás pensando, Edward Cullen?_

-Tranquilo Emmett, no voy a pedirle nada a Rosalie que tú no apruebes. Y Rosalie, lo que quiero decir con apta es, que tú conoces de autos más que yo.

-¿Estás pensando en comprarte otro auto?

-No, Rosalie. Quiero comprarle uno a Bella.

-Ah, ya veo. Obvio, yo te puedo ayudar.

-Gracias.

-Tengo que saber varias cosas antes de que podamos elegir una marca y, en especial, un modelo.

-Obvio, lo que se necesite.

-¿Cuándo deseas comprarlo?

-Lo antes posible.

-¿Te parece bien mañana?

-Pero mañana será el juego.

-Pero vamos antes del juego.

-Ok.

-Yo también quiero ir.-dijo Emmett.

-No te pongas celoso, amorcito. Pero esto lo tenemos que hacer sólo nosotros.

Emmett se cruzó de brazos y bufó. Rosalie acercó su rostro al de él y acarició su mejilla con su nariz. Bloqueé los pensamientos de esos dos y me marché de la sala. Fui a la cocina, donde estaban Jasper y Alice. Él estaba sentado junto a ella, tocando la guitarra. Y ella estaba leyendo unos papeles. Me senté a su lado en silencio. Ellos ni notaron mi presencia. El silencio era relajante. Además, Jasper tocaba melodías muy relajantes y le agregaba el plus de su poder. Estuve con ellos un rato hasta que tuve que marcharme. Bella me estaba esperando. Al llegar pude notar que había un auto extra frente a su casa. Subí por su ventana procurando no hacer ni un ruido. Me asomé por el marco de la ventana. La habitación de Bella estaba vacía. Entré y me dirigí hacia la puerta. La abrí un poco y me concentré en escuchar lo que estaba pasando abajo.

-…No puedes decirlo en serio, Billy.-decía Charlie.

-Es la verdad, Charlie.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Porque no es importante.

-¿¡Qué no es importante!? ¡Jacob lleva desaparecido mucho tiempo!

-Fue su decisión.

-No te entiendo, Billy.

-Jacob debía alejarse un momento de todo lo que está pasando en este momento en Forks.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A la boda de Bella.

Silencio. Pude escuchar como el corazón de Bella se estaba acelerando. Sabía que era el suyo, ya que estaba muy acostumbrado a escucharlo cerca de mí. Charlie se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la boda de Bella con todo esto? Jacob es sólo un amigo de Bella.

-Quizás sea eso para Bella, pero Jacob estaba enamorado de ella. Y sintió que todo no podía soportar todo esto.-dijo, pero pensó: _además, no le gusta estar en compañía de los fríos._

-Pero… ¿Jacob se fue a pasar algunos días con su hermana?

-Así es. Pero luego decidió ir de paseo.

-¿Paseo? ¿Le llamas paseo a escaparse de la casa de su hermana y que nadie sepa su paradero?

-Él volverá. Y sé que está bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Por lo que yo sé, Jacob podría estar muerto.

-No exageres, Charlie. Jacob me ha llamado. Aunque no quiere decirme donde está.

_No tiene porqué decírmelo, lo puedo averiguar a través de Sam. Además, Jacob no puede esconder de sus compañeros de manada que está en East Hampton. _Pensó Billy.

-Entonces, ¿para qué has venido?

-¿Él se ha comunicado contigo?

-Me llamó una vez.

-¿Qué quería?

-Lo típico, hablar con Bella.

-¿Nada más? ¿No dijo nada más?

-No que yo recuerde…

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Eso es todo lo que necesitas?

-Sí.

-¿No quieres que abra una investigación?

-No será necesario.

-Pues la abriré igual.

-Papá…no creo que sea una buena idea.

-No me discutas, Bella. Si a Billy no le importa el paradero de su hijo, me importa un bledo. Pero a mí sí me importa el paradero de Jacob. Movilizaré a todas las estaciones policiales de los pueblos y ciudades alrededor de Forks para que lo busquen.

-No será necesario, Charlie.

-Cuando Bella desapareció, tú me ayudaste a encontrarla. Yo debo hacer lo mismo.

-Como desees.

Billy se marchó, dejando a Charlie muy enfadado. Él balbuceó algunas cosas y luego prendió el televisor. Escuché los pasos subir por la escalera. Entró a su habitación, se apoyó contra la puerta y suspiró.

-East Hampton, Nueva York.-susurré.

Bella dio un salto y me miró asustada. Sus latidos se habían acelerado con el susto que le había dado.

-¿Qué?

- East Hampton, Nueva York.-repetí.

-¿Qué hay ahí?

-Jacob.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo leí en la cabeza de Billy.

-Yo…

-Si quieres, puedes ir a buscarlo.

Los ojos de Bella se posaron en los míos. Pude notar cómo –dentro de su cabeza- estaba ocurriendo una lucha entre lo correcto de hacer y lo deseado. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No.

-Pero Bella…si así lo deseas, no me entrometeré.

-Ya te lo dije, Edward. No quiero ir detrás de Jacob. Tú eres mi futuro y debo estar contigo. Jacob deberá entenderlo. Tú eres mi todo. Eres tú la persona sin la cual no puedo vivir, no Jacob. Y…no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto-sus mejillas se tornaron rosa intenso.- Y estoy muy feliz de ser la futura esposa de Edward Cullen.

Me sonrió dulcemente y yo le sonreí de vuelta. Me acerqué lentamente a ella para juntar nuestros labios en un beso, cuando Charlie tocó la puerta.

-¿Estás vestida, Bella?

Bella abrió los ojos como plato. Su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a acelerarse. Le besé la punta de la nariz y me escondí. Bella inhaló y exhaló varias veces y le abrió la puerta a Charlie.

-Ah, qué bueno que te encuentro vestida. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Eh…claro.

Charlie entró a la habitación y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Procuré esconderme bien, para que Charlie no me descubriera y no hubiera un escándalo. Bella se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Y no había forma de que yo le dijera que se calmara. Charlie se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos. Pero en su mente, los pensamientos no dejaban de aparecer. Charlie estaba tratando de formar la pregunta correcta. No quería asustar a Bella, ni quería choquearla.

-Bella…-comenzó.

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-¿En algún momento te gustó Jacob?

-Eh…yo…

-Respóndeme sí o no.

-Es una pregunta complicada, papá.

-No, no lo es.

-No sabría cómo responderte.

-Bella…

-Puede ser que…

-Se clara.

-Déjame terminar papá.

-Lo siento, continua.

-Puede ser que en algún momento me haya sentido atraída hacia él. Hubo un tiempo que estuve muy indecisa. Y Edward estuvo ahí para apoyarme con cualquiera que fuese mi decisión. Así es como me di cuenta de que siempre he sabido que no hay otra persona para mí que no sea Edward. Él es único y no me gustaría cambiarlo por nadie.

-Gracias por sacarme de la duda.

-De nada.

Charlie cerró la puerta y yo salí de mi escondite. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

-Lamento que lo hayas tenido que escuchar, Edward. No pensé que me lo iba a preguntar estando tú acá.

-Bella, él no sabe que yo estoy acá.

-Igual, lo siento.

-Es mejor que te vayas a dormir.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?

-Hoy y siempre.

La besé en la frente y ella se acostó. Me acosté a su lado y ella se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y lentamente se rindió al cansancio. Mañana sería un día de muchas actividades. Tendría que ir a comprarle el auto a Bella con Rosalie. También tendríamos nuestro juego. Y por último, vendría Jane a pedirnos algo. Sabía que a Bella se ponía nerviosa cuando hablábamos de los Vulturis, ya que los sentía como una amenaza inminente. Pero estaría a salvo con Esme en casa. Ella se encargaría de eso. Pasé mis dedos por los cabellos de Bella, haciendo que ella se apretujara aún más contra mi pecho. La noche se me hizo corta. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Bella ya estaba despierta.

-¿Por qué me vendrás a buscar tan tarde?-me preguntó curiosa.

-Porque voy a ir a Seattle con Rosalie.

-¿Por qué?

-No seas entrometida.-le besé la punta de la nariz con dulzura.

-¿Me estás escondiendo algo?

-Te pasaré a buscar cuando vuelva de Seattle. Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame a mi celular. Nos vemos.

Iba a replicar lo que había dicho, pero yo ya me había ido. Ya estaba atrasado para juntarme con Rosalie. Y sabía que eso la podría poner de mal humor. Llegué a casa y –en ese preciso momento- Rosalie bajó las escaleras.

-Lamento haberme demorado.-le dije.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, llegaste!

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No.-Rosalie soltó una risita tonta.

Arqueé una ceja. _Será mejor que no leas mis pensamientos, Edward. Te vas a arrepentir._ Bloqueé los pensamientos de Rosalie. ¿Por qué siempre estaba pensando cosas cochinas? Caminamos hacia mi Volvo y nos dirigimos hacia Seattle. El viaje fue silencioso. Con Rosalie no necesitábamos comunicarnos, ya que no teníamos la necesidad de hacerlo. Llegamos a Seattle y Rosalie habló por primera vez en todo el viaje.

-Iremos a ver los Audi, los Range Rover, los Land Rover y por último los BMW, Mercedes y los Hummer.

-No creo que a Bella le guste un Hummer.

-Entonces lo borro de la lista.

-Me gustaron las otras opciones.

-Que bueno, dobla a la derecha en esta calle. Allí está la tienda Audi.

Nos estacionamos y nos bajamos para entrar a la tienda. Cuando los vendedores nos vieron entrar se pararon enseguida de sus asientos y se acercaron –corriendo- a nosotros.

-¡¡Señorita Hale!!-gritaron todos.

Miré a Rosalie extrañado. ¿Qué era todo esto?

-¿Qué me tienen?

Uno de los vendedores se adelantó y le estrechó la mano a Rosalie.

-Yo seré el encargado de atenderla, señorita Hale.

-Muchas gracias. Este es mi hermano Edward.

-Mucho gusto.-me saludó el vendedor.

-¿Qué tienes para mí?

-Me acaba de llegar un nuevo modelo del…

-¿Tienes el R8?-le interrumpió Rosalie.

-¿Cómo supo de ese modelo?

-Yo siempre lo sé todo.

-Lamento decirle que todavía no nos llega.

-Genial. Me llevo uno ahora.

-¿Ahora? Pero…señorita Hale, todavía no lo tenemos acá.

-Lo compro antes, pero con la condición de que me lo entreguen un mes antes del lanzamiento mundial. Lo quiero en negro. No me gusta el plateado.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.

-Si me lo consigues con todo lo que te pedí, te ganarás un bono.

-Trabajaré enseguida en eso.

-Genial.

-¿Necesita algo más?

-Sí. Con mi hermano hemos venido a ver el Audi S3 Sportback.

-¿El Audi S3 Sportback? Enseguida se lo muestro.

El vendedor nos mostró el auto que Rosalie le había pedido. Yo observaba, ya que Rosalie era la que conocía. Antes de marcharnos, el vendedor tomó todos los datos de Rosalie. Y se comprometió en conseguirle un modelo. Nos subimos al Volvo y ella rió.

-No lo podrá conseguir. Tengo trabajando a todos los vendedores de Audio del estado y nadie lo ha podido conseguir.

-¿Para qué quieres otro auto?

-El Audi R8 es una joya. Y a mí me encantan ese tipo de autos. Además, es muy rápido y elegante.

-¿No es ese el que sale en Ironman, la película?

-Así es. Si Tony Stark lo tiene, ¿Por qué yo no?

En las otras tiendas ocurrió lo mismo; los vendedores se peleaban por atender a Rosalie hasta que uno ganaba. Rosalie le pedía ver un modelo y ella era la que hablaba con el vendedor. Terminamos alrededor de las doce la tarde.

-¿Cuál te gustó más?-le pregunté.

-Definitivamente el Audi S3 Sportback. ¿Y a ti?

-El BMW Serie 1 de cinco puertas.

-Tú eres el que elige.

-Y tú eres la que sabe del tema.

-Yo opto por el Audi S3 Sportback. Porque es más seguro y porque puedo hacer que nos den un descuento. Así Bella no alegará por el precio.

-¿Podrías hacer eso?

Ella sonrió maliciosamente y me guiñó un ojo. A las una y media de la tarde estaba pasando a buscar a Bella junto a Rosalie. Ella insistió en que le contáramos qué habíamos ido a hacer. Pero Rosalie simplemente la ignoró y no le dio ni un detalle de nuestro viaje. A las dos de la tarde iríamos a jugar, ya que a esa hora se desencadenaría la tormenta. Carlisle había salido antes del trabajo y nos estaba esperando en casa.

-Bella, por lo que Alice ha visto, Jane aparecerá justo en el lugar donde estamos jugando. Así que no te preocupes por nada. Si es que llegase a cambiar de opinión, Edward, Emmett y Jasper estarán en menos de un minuto acá. ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, Carlisle.

-Además, Esme está acá para protegerte.-le dijo Carlisle.

-Comprendo. Gracias por todo.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Le di un beso en la frente y ella cerró los ojos.

-Todo saldrá bien.-le susurré.

-Cuídense.-me dijo.

-Siempre.

-Vamos, Edward.-me apresuró Alice.

Me separé de Bella y comencé a caminar hacia mis hermanos. Nos estábamos preparando para correr, cuando Esme salió al pórtico de la casa.

-¡Chicos!-nos gritó.

Todos volteamos a mirarla.

-¡No hagan estupideces!

-Sí, Esme.-dijimos al unísono.

-¡En especial tú, Emmett Cullen!

-¿Qué hice yo para merecerme esto?

-No te preocupes, Esme. Yo no tengo controlado.-le dijo Rosalie.

-Confío en ti, Rose.

Sin tener que decir nada más, nos pusimos a correr. Faltaba poco para que la gran tormenta empezara. Y si teníamos un poco de suerte, Jane no se parecería hasta después de varios juegos. Llegamos al igual de siempre. El ambiente estaba cada vez más cargado de electricidad. Nos miramos y sonreímos.

-¡A hacer equipos!-dijo Emmett.

-Supongo que tú querrás ser capitán.-le dije.

-Obvio que sí, Edward. No necesitas leer mi mente para saber eso.

-¿Quién más quiere ser capitán?-nos preguntó Carlisle.

-¡Yo!-dijo Alice.

-Ok, entonces los capitanes serán Alice y Emmett. Las damas primero.

-Elijo a Jasper.

-Que novedad-Emmett rió entre dientes.

-¿Emmett?-dijo Carlisle.

-Obviamente que a mi hermosa esposa Rose.

-¿Alice?

-A ti, Carlisle.

-Ok, entonces Edward se irá con Rose y Emmett.

Nos íbamos a poner en nuestras posiciones, cuando Alice se quedó mirando al vacío. Estaba teniendo una visión. Su visión era confusa, había muchas imágenes. Traté de concentrarme más para saber lo que realmente estaba viendo.

_**Se trataba de una boda, mi boda. Estaban todos nuestros invitados sentados. Incluyendo a Jacob y sus amigos, nuestra familia de Delani y los Vulturis. **_

_**-Edward Cullen, ¿aceptas a Isabella Swan como tu esposa?**_

_**-Sí, acepto.**_

_**-Isabella Swan, ¿aceptas a Edward Cullen como tu esposo?**_

_**-…**_

_**Yo estaba parado en el altar, frente a Bella –quien me miraba con una enorme y dulce sonrisa en su rostro-. Volteé para mirar a los invitados y me topé con los ojos sedientos de sangre de los Vulturis. Vi a Bella mover los labios en cámara lenta. Y a los Vulturis lanzándose sobre los invitados humanos. **_

Sacudí la cabeza con ganas. Miré a Carlisle, quien miró enseguida a Alice. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Ed-wa-rd.- articuló con dificultad.

-¡No aceptaremos, Alice!-grité enfadado.

-No podremos hacer nada.-dijo desesperada.

-¡Sí, haremos algo!

-¿De qué diablos hablan?-preguntó Emmett.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Carlisle nos miraban con preocupación. Antes de que dijéramos algo, apareció Jane de la nada. Nos quedamos perplejos mirándola. Como si recién hubiésemos visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué les pasa?-nos preguntó.

-Nada, Jane.-le dijo Carlisle.- Es sólo que te esperábamos más tarde.

-¿Me esperaban?-Jane frunció el ceño.

Carlisle dio un paso hacia adelante, como padre que defiende a sus hijos. La mirada de Jane se paseó por cada uno de nosotros, cómo si nos observara con precaución. Se acercó un paso más a nosotros y Carlisle le hizo notar que no iba a permitir que se acercara ni un paso más a nosotros. Jane bufó.

-Supongo que saben para qué he venido.

-No.-admitió Carlisle.

-¿Ella no te contó, Carlisle?

-Alice no tiene porqué compartir sus visiones conmigo.

-¡Ja! Más bien parece que no tuvo ninguna.-se burló Jane.- ¿Estás perdiendo tu don, querida?

Jasper estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Si Alice no lo hubiese tenido abrazado, Jasper hubiese sido capaz de lanzarse sobre Jane y tratar de descuartizarla. Para él no había nadie más sagrado en su vida que su Alice. Carlisle nos miró y negó con la cabeza. _Edward, mantén calmado a Jasper. Que no intente nada o sino, él saldrá perdiendo._

-Jane, yo no te permitiré que hables mal de mi familia.

-Como sea. Yo he venido para transmitirles un mensaje de mis maestros.

-¿Qué desean?

-Mis maestros Cayo, Marco y Aro desean que ustedes los inviten a ser partícipes de la ceremonia que se realizará pronto.

-¿Están locos?-dije.- Alice acaba de tener una visión y no permitiré que se realice.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Edward?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Alice vio que Aro, Cayo, Marco y los demás asistían a la boda. Y se comían a todos los invitados humanos antes de que Bella dijera acepto.

-¿Esas son las intenciones de ellos, Jane?-le preguntó Carlisle enfadado.

-Eso no les incumbe.

-¡Sí nos incumbe!-le gritó Emmett.- ¡Son nuestros amigos y no permitiremos que ustedes los dañen!

-¡¡Tenme más respeto, mocoso!!

-¡Ya se las verá…!

-¡¡No Emmett!!-chilló Rosalie.

Ella lo abrazó y trató de detenerlo. Pero la fuerza que tenía Rosalie no era nada comparada con la de Emmett. Él la hizo a un lado y comenzó a caminar amenazadoramente hacia Jane. Yo y Carlisle lo intentamos de parar. Pero no iba a durar mucho. Jane estaba parada en el mismo lugar sin inmutarse. Ella sabía que sacaba de quicio a Emmett. Y se había aprovechado de eso para provocarlo.

-¡¡Detente, Emmett!!-le gritó Carlisle.

-¡Emmett, por favor!-gritó desesperada Rosalie.

Jane miró fijamente a Emmett y éste cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Jasper rugió con rabia, mientras Alice tenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de contener a Jasper. Rosalie se iba a interponer entre Emmett y la mirada de Jane, si no fuese porque yo la sostuve de brazo.

-¡Emmett!-chilló- ¡Edward, déjame ir!

-¡Cálmate, Rosalie!

-¡¡NO!!-chilló- ¡¡Emmett!!

-¡Carlisle, haz algo!-le grité.

-¡Basta Jane!-gritó Carlisle con autoridad.

Jane se detuvo y miró a Carlisle con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tú también deseas molestarme?

-Le haces algo más a mi familia y me encargaré de que Aro te degrade.

-Él nunca lo haría.

-Ponme a prueba.-la amenazó Carlisle.

Jane nos miró enfadada. Gruñó y luego volvió a desaparecer, tal cual como había aparecido. Solté a Rosalie y ella se lanzó al suelo para tratar de ver cómo estaba Emmett.

-Amor…amor…-susurraba Rosalie mientras lloraba sin lágrimas en los ojos.

-Llevémoslo a casa.-dijo Carlisle.

Jasper estaba más calmado. Así que entre él y yo cargamos a Emmett, quien ni podía pararse solo. Rosalie iba a escasos centímetros de nosotros, procurando estar ahí por si acaso Emmett la necesitaba. Carlisle y Alice cerraban el grupo. Íbamos un poco más lento de lo normal. Aún así, llegamos justo cuando comenzó a llover a cántaros. Esme y Bella nos habían visto desde la sala y habían salido corriendo a nuestro encuentro. Pero no les hicimos caso. Entramos a la casa y ellas nos siguieron. Dejamos a Emmett sobre el sillón y Rosalie se encargó de acompañarlo mientras Carlisle veía en qué podía ayudar. Esme estaba parada en una esquina, con las manos en su boca, tratando de esconder su estupefacción. Bella corrió, me abrazó con toda la fuerza que su frágil cuerpo humano le permitía y hundió su rostro en mi pecho. Alice y Jasper estaban parados en otra esquina de la sala, abrazados y en silencio.

-No permitiré que cualquiera de ellos se acerque a mi familia.-dijo seriamente Carlisle.- Nunca más uno de los Vulturis les hará daño. De eso me encargaré yo.

Todos asentimos en silencio. Los únicos sonidos que escuchábamos eran los jadeos de dolor de Emmett y el suave golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el techo. Después de todo, esta boda no iba a ser fácil de realizar.

º0º0º0º0º

**¡Chan-chan! ¿Qué tal estuvo el capítulo? ¿Ha disipado todas las dudas que algunas tenían? Espero que sí...cualquier duda y/o comentario que tengan, háganmelo saber ;)**

_**Importante**_**: Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las personas q se dan el tiempo de dejarme un review. Este fic no sería un fic feliz sin ustedes. **

**Surfer Babe 69**


	12. Renée y Phil

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y Comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**R&R**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Doce: Renée y Phil.**

**Carlisle POV.**

Emmett se había recuperado a los pocos minutos. Y Rosalie había estado a su lado durante todo ese tiempo. Él –obviamente- se lo había tomado todo con calma. Como solía hacerlo.

-Si mi Rosalie está bien. Yo estoy bien.-Emmett rió entre dientes.

Rosalie estaba muy enfadada, todos lo pudimos notar. Ella lo golpeó en el brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo. La risa de Emmett desapareció de su rostro. Ahora, había preocupación, angustia y horror.

-¡Rose!-gritó.- ¡No te vayas! ¿Qué hice ahora?

Los pasos de Rosalie se detuvieron a la mitad de la escalera. Luego, escuchamos como éstos volvían a la sala. Rosalie se paró en el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y con cara de enfado. Todos guardamos silencio. Miré a Jasper de reojo. Él le estaba susurrando algo a Alice. No quise escuchar, pero presentí que le estaba contando a su amada el enfado que podía percibir de Rosalie.

-¿Qué hice ahora?-preguntó inocentemente Emmett.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿¡Qué hiciste!?-le chilló.

Cada uno de nosotros dio un paso atrás. Rosalie estaba muy enfadada y eso significaba que veríamos fuegos artificiales. Emmett trató de alejarse un poco, pero por miedo no lo hizo. Sabía que eso enfadaría aún más a Rosalie. Emmett miró a los ojos a Rosalie. Él sabía el porqué de su enfado. No había nada ni nadie más importante en este mundo para Rosalie que Emmett. Y el solo hecho de perderlo significaba una vida sinsentido.

-Lo siento.-murmuró.

-¿Lo sientes, Emmett? ¡Casi te pierdo para siempre!

-Lo sé.

-¡Fuiste irresponsable…!

-Lo sé…

-¡E imbécil!-jadeó Rosalie. Estaba tan enfadada que le costaba gritarle.- ¡Casi…casi…!

Emmett se paró y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Él abrió sus brazos para tratar de abrazarla, pero ella no quiso. Hiciese lo que hiciese Rosalie, Emmett la abrazó igual. Emmett hundió su rostro en el cuello de Rosalie. Ella trató de zafarse, pero no lo logró. Al final, terminó abrazándolo.

-Eres un imbécil.

-Lo tengo presente.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Es que ya no me quieres?

-No es eso.-susurró él.- Ella te quería hacer algo a ti.

-¿A mí?-preguntó Rosalie sorprendida.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-le pregunté a Emmett. Él seguía refugiado en el cuello de Rosalie.

-Nadie tuvo que decírmelo. Lo pude ver en la cara de Alice.

Todos volteamos a ver a Alice. Ella se mordió el labio con culpabilidad en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo lo notaste, Emmett?-preguntó ella.

-Todo el rato mirabas a Rosalie asustada, como si algo le fuese a pasar. Obviamente me asusté.-Emmett abrazó con más fuerza a Rosalie.- No puedo vivir en este mundo sin mi ángel.

-¿La provocaste sólo para salvarme?

Emmett levantó su rostro. Él –con sus manos- tomó el rostro de Rosalie con cariño.

-Tú sabes que moriría por ti si fuese necesario, Rose. Tú eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida. Tú eres mi…

Rosalie lo cayó dándole un beso en los labios. Mientras ellos dos se besaban, miré a todos. Jasper estaba tratando de calmar Alice, quien se sentía culpable. Esme estaba estupefacta, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Bella tiritaba y Edward la trataba de detener. Di un par de pasos hacia Esme, pero ella comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. Emmett y Rosalie se separaron y se quedaron mirándose uno al otro. Esme le tocó el hombro a Emmett. Éste se dio vuelta y ella le propinó una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Nunca jamás me vuelvas a hacer algo como esto, Emmett Cullen!-le gritó.

Esme siguió caminando, sin esperar las reacciones de todos nosotros. Esme subió al segundo piso y se encerró en nuestra habitación. Todos estábamos sorprendidos. Nunca la habíamos visto comportarse de esa manera. Me aclaré la garganta y todas las miradas se fijaron en mí.

-Bueno, eso fue…

-¿Extraño?-me preguntó Edward.

-Podríamos decirlo de esa forma.

-¿Qué le pasó a Esme? Nunca antes me había pegado.

-Te lo merecías.-le dijo Rosalie.

-¿Por qué? ¡Lo único que hice fue salvarte la vida!

-¡Estuve a una fracción de segundo de perderte pasa siempre, Emmett Cullen! No me digas que no te lo merecías.

-Si lo pones de esa forma…-Emmett se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, quizás sí me lo merecía.

-La pobre Esme debe haber sufrido mucho.-dijo Bella.- Para pegarte…

-El amor es así. El que te quiere te aporrea.

Todos nos pusimos a reír con el comentario de Emmett. ¿Cómo podía ser tan alegre en un momento así? Los dejé a todos en la sala y subí a ver a Esme. Toqué la puerta, con temor a que Esme siguiese enfadada. Nadie me respondió, así que entré. Esme estaba dando vueltas por la habitación, mientras conversaba consigo misma.

-¡…como puede ser tan estúpido!

Me apoyé en el umbral de la puerta. Y me crucé de brazos, divertido por el comportamiento de Esme. Mi Esme…no podía controlar su instinto maternal. Para ella no había nada más importante que sus hijos.

-¿Qué hice de malo para que Emmett saliera sin razón?

-Criarlo con todo tu amor.

Esme se detuvo y volteó a verme. Cerré la puerta y caminé hacia ella. Me paré frente a ella. Esme suspiró resignada y negó con la cabeza.

-Dios…

-Tranquila, Esme. Emmett actuó usando su corazón, no su razón. No lo puedes culpar.

-Lo sé, Carlisle. Pero lo que no me atrevo a pensar es qué pasará la siguiente vez. Jane ya sabe que Emmett es fácil de provocar. ¿Quién sabe hasta dónde llegará la próxima vez? Además, tú y yo sabemos que Emmett actúa sin pensar. Y usa mucho menos su cerebro cuando se trata de Rosalie.

-Para Emmett pensar en un mundo sin Rosalie es imposible. Como lo es para mí, pensar en un mundo sin ti.

Ella sonrió dulcemente. Me abrazó y apoyó su rostro contra mi pecho.

-Tengo miedo, Carlisle. No quiero que nadie dañe a nuestros hijos.

-Nadie lo hará.

-¿Me lo prometes?-Esme levantó la mirada.

-Te lo juro.-la besé dulcemente en los labios.

Sabía que los Vulturis no se rendirían tan fácilmente. El hecho de no asistir a esta boda no les cabía en la cabeza. Sabía que en este momento debían estaban muy sorprendidos por las noticias de Jane. Pero yo no iba a permitir que se entrometieran con mi familia. Eso era pasarse del límite. Mi familia era sagrada.

Pasaron algunos días y todo volvió a la normalidad. Ya casi nadie se acordaba del incidente. Aún así, Bella estaba algo nerviosa. Este tema la ponía así. Era natural que ella temiese por su familia y amigos. Estaba un día en el hospital –haciendo mis rondas diarias- cuando me vino a buscar una enfermera.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté.

-Tiene visitas, doctor Cullen.

-Gracias.

Salí a la sala de espera y me sorprendí mucho a ver a Sam allí. Por lo menos Esme no estaba allí. Me molestaba que él se acercara a mi Esme. Me acerqué a él y le estreché la mano.

-¿Le ocurrió algo a Jacob?-fue lo primero que le pregunté.

-Nada malo. Pero te tengo noticias.

-Yo también.

-Tú primero.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de acá. Hay muchas personas.

Salí con Sam del lugar y nos alejamos lo más posible. Cuando estuvimos fuera del alcance de todo el mundo, hablé.

-Recibí la visita de un seguidor de los Vulturis.

Su rostro se endureció y me miró preocupado.

-¿Debo preocuparme por la seguridad de mi manada?

-Si así fuese el caso, te avisaría con anticipación.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Ellos quieren ir a la boda.

-Y nosotros estorbamos.

-No, ellos estorban. No lo dejaré ir. Ya le hicieron daño a mi familia y no lo permitiré otra vez.

-Me parece muy bien.

-¿Cuál es tu noticia?

-Jacob rompió las reglas.

-¿Qué?

-Le contó a una persona sobre nuestra existencia.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo que sé es que uno de los tuyos estaba cerca de donde él estaba.

-Y amenazó a la chica.

-Así es. Jacob se encargó de él…para siempre.

-Y supongo que él tuvo que explicarle todo.

-Con lujo y detalle.

-¿Qué harás?

-Estoy muy enfadado. Por algo tenemos reglas, sino seríamos presa de cualquiera. Le di una advertencia a Jacob. Si sigue así, iré a buscarlo.

-¿Se lo puedo contar a Bella?

-Si crees que es necesario.

-Lo meditaré mucho.

-Lo dejo a tu juicio.

-Gracias.

-¿Algo más?

-Nada más. ¿Y tú?

-Nada.

-Nos vemos pronto.

-Si es necesario ir en busca de Jacob, te avisaré.

-Muchas gracias.

Sam se marchó y yo regresé al hospital. Allí estuve un par de minutos. Luego me aburrí y me marché. Obviamente que le dije a todo el mundo que tenía una emergencia familiar. Entré a la casa y casi fui atropellado por Alice.

-¡Lo siento!-gritó.

La miré extrañado, sin comprender su comportamiento. Dejé mis cosas al costado de la puerta principal y entré a la sala. Allí estaba Esme, sentada en uno de los sillones mientras leía un libro. Me senté a su lado y le besé la frente.

-¿Y tú?-me preguntó sonriente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa?

Rodeé a Esme con mis brazos y la acerqué a mi cuerpo. Le besé la cabeza y ella dejó de lado su libro. Volví a besarla pero esta vez por toda la cara. Ella reía como una niña chica.

-¡Carlisle!-me dijo riendo.

-¿Qué pasa, Esme?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?-Esme no paraba de reírse.

-Tú eres lo que me pasa. ¡Te amo demasiado y te extrañaba mucho! Así que tuve que volver antes.

-Sam fue a verte, ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué siempre me descubres?

-Porque te conozco muy bien.

La besé en los labios con pasión, como lo hacía cuando nadie nos observaba.

-¡Yuks!-escuché a Emmett decir.

Nos separamos y los dos miramos hacia el umbral de la puerta. Allí estaba Emmett parado.

-¡Váyanse a un motel!

-¡Emmett!-Rosalie le pegó un manotazo en la cabeza.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso cuando nosotros somos mucho más apasionados?

-Pero nosotros lo hacemos en nuestra habitación. No en la sala familiar.

Esme y yo reímos a carcajadas. Emmett se sentó frente al televisor y comenzó a jugar Wii. Rosalie se sentó sobre las piernas de Emmett y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

-¿En qué estábamos?-me preguntó Esme.

-No lo recuerdo.

-Ah, Sam.-me dijo.- ¿Qué te fue a decir?

-Nada importante.

-Carlisle.

-¿Dónde está Bella?

-En el aeropuerto junto a Edward y Charlie.

-¿Por qué?

-Renée y Phil llegan hoy.

-Se me había olvidado por completo.

-Lo supuse.

-Me conoces tan bien.

-De esta no te vas a escapar Carlisle Cullen. ¿Qué quería Sam?

-Jacob rompió las reglas.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Así es, le contó a una chica qué era él realmente.

-¿Qué harán?

-Hasta el momento le han dado una advertencia. Si siguiera con esa actitud, Sam lo irá a buscar.

-Wow.-dijo Esme.- ¿De qué más hablaron?

-Le conté sobre la visita de Jane.

-¿Y…?

-Y le dije que si su familia corría peligro le avisaría. Pero no iba a permitir que los Vulturis vinieran. Tenemos mucho que arriesgar. Hay muchos invitados humanos en la ceremonia. Esto no es un festín.

-Me parece muy bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es. Le estás dando a entender a Sam que tú también te preocupas por lo que les pase a ellos, a pesar de que somos enemigos.

Iba a decirle algo a Esme, pero escuché la puerta principal abrirse. Eran Edward y Bella, quienes venían junto a los padres de ésta. Todos los que estábamos en la sala salimos a recibir a nuestros invitados. Alice había tenido la brillante idea de invitar a Renée, Phil y Charlie a cenar. Esme abrazó a Renée y se pusieron a conversar como si fueran viejas amigas. Antes de comenzar a conversar con Charlie y Phil, miré a Edward y pensé: _Edward, hablé con Sam y me contó que Jacob había roto las reglas. Él le contó a la chica qué era él y le contó también sobre la existencia de nosotros. Ve tú si le cuentas a Bella o no._

-Gracias, Carlisle.-me dijo Edward.

Le sonreí y comencé a conversar con Charlie y con Phil. Para mí era algo difícil tratar de hablar con el hombre que era la nueva pareja de la ex esposa de Charlie. La situación fue algo incómoda al principio. Pero luego, todo se arregló. Alice y Jasper había aparecido a los pocos segundos en la sala. Alice se sentó junto a Renée y Esme para conversar sobre la boda. Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie estaban parados al lado del piano de Edward y miraban a todos en silencio. Edward y Bella estaban en otra habitación. Lo más probable era que Edward le estuviese contando a Bella sobre lo de Jacob. Alrededor de las ocho Esme nos hizo pasar a la mesa. Había "preparado" –porque en verdad lo había comprado- pollo con arroz. A nuestros invitados humanos les encantó la cena. A mis hijos…bueno, no podría decir que les había encantado, ya que ni siquiera se habían esforzado mucho por probarlo. Esme los habría regañado por ser tan quisquillosos con la comida.

-¡Lo he probado de todo!-le había dicho Esme a Renée.- Pero estos chicos sin comer arroz ni pollo.

-Pero Esme, no tenías porqué hacer esta comida si a tus hijos no les gustaba.

-Lo que pasa Renée, es que Bella me confesó que este plato era tu favorito.

-¿Y sólo por eso lo hiciste?

-Así es.

-¡Eres un encanto, Esme!

Después de la cena nos quedamos conversando en la mesa. Todos estaban integrados a la conversación y al parecer, nuestros invitados lo estaban pasando muy bien. Alice había puesto un CD de su música favorita en la radio del comedor. De pronto, la canción "Kiss Me" de The Cranberries comenzó a sonar. Alice se paró de su asiento emocionada.

-¡Jazz!-chilló.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?-le pregunté.

Jasper se paró de su asiento y le ofreció su mano a Alice. Ella se la tomó y salieron juntos al patio que estaba iluminado. Jasper y Alice comenzaron a bailar al son de la canción. Emmett se paró de su asiento y también le ofreció su mano a Rosalie. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y se la aceptó. Los dos salieron también al patio y se pusieron a bailar al igual que Jasper y Alice. La única diferencia, era que Emmett y Rosalie se preocuparon más por abrazarse que bailar.

-¿No se ven lindos, Bella?-le preguntó Renée a su hija.

-Muy lindos mamá.

-¡Bailan muy bien!

-Es que Esme y Carlisle bailan increíble.-le dijo Edward.- Ellos nos enseñaron a bailar.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no vas a bailar con Edward?

-Porque yo no bailo, mamá.

-Oh, vamos… ¡Inténtalo! Además, para tu boda deberás bailar el vals

Edward le ofreció su mano a Bella y ella la aceptó de mala gana. Se pararon y caminaron hacia al patio. Esme y yo podíamos escuchar como Bella descargaba todo su enfado. Todos sabíamos que a Bella no le gustaba bailar. Pero –al parecer- a Renée le gustaba verla abrazada de Edward y sufriendo por sus torpes movimientos.

-Que romántico.-Renée suspiró.- Esme…

-Dime.

-Tus hijos… ¿ellos son…?

-Adoptados.-dijo Esme.

-Los adoptamos porque no pudimos tener hijos. Jasper y Rosalie son gemelos y son sobrinos de Esme.-dije.

-Que generosa acción hicieron.

-Bueno, teníamos los recursos económicos y todo nuestro amor para entregarles. Así que no fue ningún problema.-dijo Esme.

-Me imagino que fue difícil criar a cinco adolecentes con hormonas revolucionadas, ¿cierto?

-El mar de hormonas se calmó cuando cada uno cumplió los diecisiete. Antes de eso, ¡uf! Todo era mucho más complicado. Es por eso que nos mudamos a Forks. Es un lugar muy tranquilo para criar a tus hijos adolecentes.

Las mentiras de Esme sonaban como verdad. Cualquiera que no conociese la verdad, podía caer con esa mentira. Esme se las arreglaba muy bien con ese tipo de preguntas. Con el tiempo había aprendido a cómo hacerlo. Ella y Renée siguieron hablando sobre cómo criar a cinco adolecentes con hormonas revolucionadas. Esme le contó que entre Emmett y Rosalie, así como entre Alice y Jasper había una relación amorosa.

-¿Por qué no lo detuviste?-preguntó algo escandalizada Renée.

-Porque si ellos eran felices, yo también lo soy. No iba ni voy a interponerme en alguna de sus relaciones amorosas. Si ellos tienen la mitad de la suerte que tuve yo cuando encontré a Carlisle, seré muy feliz. Y al parecer, ellos lo están.

-¿Nunca pensaste en que sería problemático?

-No.-admitió Esme.- con Carlisle les pusimos las reglas claras. Y ellos las siguen, así que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

-Ya veo. Esme…-Renée dudó- ¿Los dejarás casarse?

-Si es eso lo que ellos desean, no lo impediré.

-Vaya, que madre más liberal eres.

Esme rió armoniosamente. Pude ver el asombro en el rostro de Renée al ver como Esme reía.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ver a mis chicos felices. Y si ellos quieren casarse con sus "hermanos", eso harán y no se los prohibiré.

-Te admiro.

-No es nada del otro mundo, Renée. Hay muchos casos en los cuales los mitad-hermanos se terminan enamorando.

-Igual, no me lo puedo imaginar.

Esme le sonrió y cambió el tema. Al final de la velada Charlie se ofreció a llevar a Renée y a Phil al hotel donde se estaban hospedando. Edward se ofreció a llevar a Bella en un par de minutos más. Despedimos a Charlie, Renée y Phil desde el pórtico y cuando ya no los podíamos ver, Bella volteó a mirarme.

-¿Qué fue lo que Edward me contó, Carlisle?

-¿Qué sabes?

-Bueno, que Jacob rompió las reglas.

-Será mejor que entremos a la casa Bella. No quiero que te resfríes.

Entramos a la casa y caminamos directo hasta la sala. Nos sentamos en los sillones y comencé a contar –con lujo y detalle- lo que había pasado. Les conté todo sobre la conversación que había tenido con Sam sobre Jacob. Todos me escucharon atentamente. De vez en cuando alguien preguntaba algo. Y yo trataba de responderles, pero tampoco sabía mucho al respecto del tema.

-¿Ir a buscarlo?-me preguntó Bella cuando terminé de relatar lo sucedido.- ¿Eso no es grave?

-Así es.-le contesté.- Si tuviesen que ir en busca de Jacob significaría que él siguió rompiendo las reglas. Y eso no es del gusto de Sam.

-¿Por qué es tan tonto?-preguntó Emmett.

-Porque está enamorado.-respondió Rosalie.- Dime que tú nunca has hecho algo estúpido por amor.

-Sí, lo he hecho.

-¿Entonces? No puedes criticarlo, Emmett. Y mucho menos cuando tú casi pierdes tu vida hace un par de días.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Vas a seguir con ese tema?

-Nunca voy a dejar ese tema, Emmett. Casi se derrumba mi mundo.

-Basta ustedes dos.-les advertí. - ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta, Bella?

-Sí. ¿Qué te dijo Sam sobre Jane?

-Que estarán al tanto sobre eso. Si los Vulturis llegasen a venir, yo les advertiría para que no asistiesen a la boda. No los voy a poner ante un riesgo inminente. ¡Imagínate la cara de Aro, la de Cayo y la de Marco si es que los vieran!

-Sería un desastre total.-dijo Bella.

-Así es. Y yo no voy a arriesgar a mi familia a pasar a por eso. Y mucho menos voy a arriesgar tu boda, Bella.

-Gracias, Carlisle.

-De nada. Si no tienes ninguna duda más…-ella negó con la cabeza.- Entonces será mejor que Edward te lleve a casa.

Bella se despidió de todos y se marchó con Edward. Todos nosotros nos quedamos en silencio y mirándonos.

-Alice…-murmuré.

-Lo sé, Carlisle. Mantendré mi atención en los Vulturis. Si se quieren aparecer, lo sabré.

-Gracias.

-Carlisle…-susurró Esme.

-Tranquila.-le acaricié la mano.- Nada malo pasará…te lo juro.

º0º0º0º0º

**R&R**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	13. Lujuria Desatada

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y Comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**R&R**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Trece: Lujuria Desatada.**

**Alice POV.**

Faltaban pocas semanas para la boda de Edward y Bella. Y me faltaba ajustar los últimos detalles. Tenía todo lo que era más importante listo. Sólo me faltaban detalles como el menú, las flores y aquellos invitados que llagan sin avisar, entre otras cosas. Estaba revisando la lista de invitados, cuando comencé a sentirme angustiada.

-¡Jazz!-chillé.

Jasper y Emmett salieron de su escondite, muertos de la risa. Me paré frente a ellos, me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué se ríen?

-¿Por qué no?-me preguntó Emmett.

-¡Emmett!-le grité enfadada.

-¡No te enfades, Alice! Sólo estábamos jugando…

-¡Jugando con el poder de Jazz para ponerme angustiada! No es chistoso…

-Lo siento Alice, pero sí lo es.-me dijo Jazz.- Estas tan preocupada por la boda, que no me sorprendería si te da un ataque de pánico pronto.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Jazz? Necesito tener esta boda lista.

-Escapémonos.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú y yo, en algún lugar alejado del mundo. Sé que hs querido visitar el desierto de Sahara hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero Jazz…

Esa idea sonaba increíble. Y quería marcharme con él, pero se me iba a hacer imposible. Tenía esta responsabilidad y no podía escapar de ella. Edward y Bella se entristecerían mucho si lo hacía. Me acerqué a Jasper y lo abracé.

-Cuando la boda esté lista, soy toda tuya para irme de viaje al Sahara.

-Bueno, yo sólo quería animarte un poco.

-¿Qué tal si tenemos una cita?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-me preguntó emocionado.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a apostar mañana?

-¿Ir a un casino?-sus ojos brillaron.

-Puede ser.

-¡Genial!

-No te emociones mucho, porque primero tengo que ver algunos detalles de la boda.

-Pero, ¿te harás un espacio para mí?

-Obvio.

Jazz me miró. Y con sólo ese gesto, me lo dijo todo. Le sonreí y él me sonrió de vuelta. Me encantaba cuando me sonreía.

-Eh, ¿Alice?

Volteé y vi a Bella parada en el umbral de la puerta. Detrás de ella estaba Edward, quien me miraba como diciéndome: Sé lo que estás pensando Alice Cullen. Suspiré y me separé de Jasper.

-Lamento interrumpir.-me dijo Bella.

-No interrumpes. Dime, ¿Qué pasa?

-Renée me mandó a preguntarse si era posible que hiciéramos una prueba final de los vestidos de novia y madrina.

-¡Obvio que es posible!-le dije.- ¿Cuándo lo quiere hacer?

-Cuando tú puedas.

-Mañana estoy ocupada, ya que le prometí a Jazz que tendríamos una cita.

-Pero no iremos a apostar todo el día, Alice.-me dijo Jazz.- Haz la prueba durante el día y en la noche vamos a apostar.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

Le sonreí agradecida. Jazz era el mejor. De eso no había duda. Iba a decirle algo, cuando mi vista se nubló. Vi pasar muchas imágenes frente a mis ojos. Pasaban tan rápido que no lograba discernir qué era lo que iba a pasar. Las imágenes se detuvieron y pude ver bien lo que iba a pasar.

_**Jasper estaba parado frente a un mesón de una aerolínea en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Una mujer –quien era la persona que lo estaba atendiendo- tecleaba rápidamente. Jasper parecía nervioso, como si algo malo fuese a pasar.**_

_**-Lo siento, señor Hale.-le dijo la señorita.**_

_**-No me diga que no tiene pasajes.**_

_**-Así es. Todos los vuelos para el Sahara están copados. Debió haber venido un par de semanas antes. No hay nada que pueda hacer.**_

Los sonidos volvieron a aparecer poco a poco. Lo primero que escuché, fue la fuerte carcajada de Edward. Sacudí la cabeza y lo vi riendo, mientras todos lo observaban perplejos.

-¡No te rías, Edward!-le dije enfadada.

-¡Pero Alice…es tan…chistoso!

-No, lo no es.

-¿Qué pasó, Alice?-me preguntó Bella.

-Nada relacionado contigo, Bella.-le dije.- Jazz, te recomiendo que compres los pasajes ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en tres semanas más se habrán acabado.-le dije.

-Vaya y yo que quería que fuera sorpresa.

-Lo siento, Jazz.

-No es tu culpa, Alice.

-¿Pasajes?-me preguntó Bella- ¿A dónde se van?

-Alice tiene la loca idea de conocer el desierto del Sahara.-le respondió Emmett.

-No es una loca idea, Emmett.-le regañé.- Siempre ha sido mi sueño.

-¿Por qué el desierto de Sahara?- la inocencia de Bella me daba un poco de risa.

-¿Bromeas?-le pregunté- En el Sahara no hay nadie.

-¿Y…?

-Hay mucho sol.

-No te logro comprender, Alice.

-Lo que Alice quiere hacer es ir al desierto del Sahara y brillar sin que nadie se dé cuenta.-le dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque es genial! Aquí cualquiera me puede ver. En el desierto, no. Así puedo brillar todo lo que quiera sin que nadie se dé cuenta. ¡Es genial!

-Pareces muy emocionada con la idea.

-Así es, Bella. Es algo que siempre he querido hacer. ¡Y ahora lo haré!-le guiñé un ojo.- ¡E iré con mi amado Jazz!

-La idea de brillar con Jasper suena encantadora.-bromeó Bella.

-No me digas que nunca pensaste en ir al Caribe con Edward.-le dije.

-No.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué Edward me pidió pasajes para Aruba para la luna de miel?

-¿Aruba?-Bella miró a Edward.- Pero, ¡Edward!

-¿Qué?

-¿No nos íbamos a ir a Alaska?

-Aruba me parece más placentero para ti. Además, a ti no te gusta el frío.

-¡Edward, me lo prometiste!

-Lo sé. Pero…

-¡No, nada de peros! Yo me quiero ir a Alaska y punto final.

-Pero piénsalo.

-No. No voy a pensarlo porque esto se acabó. Alice, cambia los pasajes a Alaska.

-Bella-le dije sonriendo-, nunca he cambiado los pasajes.

-¿No?-me preguntó Edward perplejo.- ¡Pero si lo leí en tus pensamientos!

-Eso es lo que te hice creer. Yo nunca cambié el destino de la luna de miel, ya que sabía que esto iba a pasar.

-¿Lo viste?-me preguntó Bella.

-No. Te conozco tanto que supuse que pasaría.

-Eres lo máximo, Alice.-Bella me abrazó.

-Lo sé.-le dije.- Ahora, necesito saber ¿en qué auto piensan llegar a la fiesta?

-¿Te refieres a después de la ceremonia?-me preguntó Edward.

-Así es.

-Supongo que en mi Aston Martin.

-Buena elección.-le dijo Rosalie, quien acababa de entrar.

-¿Estás loca?-le dije.

-El Vanquish es un gran auto, Alice.-me dijo Rosalie.

-Pero Edward y Bella deben llegar en algo más... tradicional.

-¿Tradicional, Alice?-me preguntó Emmett.- ¿Cómo en la carroza inglesa en la que nos hiciste llegar a Rosalie y a mí la vez pasada?

-En algo parecido estaba pensando.-admití.

-Es muy extravagante, Alice.-me dijo Edward.

-¡Todos la hemos usado!-le dije.- Es algo tradicional.

-A Bella no le gustan las cosas tan extravagantes. Se morirá de vergüenza.

-Puedo intentarlo.-susurró Bella.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté emocionada.

-Yo creo que sí.

-¡Me harías tan feliz, Bella!-la abracé con precaución.

-Me alegro, Alice.

-¡Pero no seré la única feliz con esto!

-¿Ah, no?

-No. Tu madre y Esme estarán muy felices también. Renée pensará que es un toque muy romántico.

-¿Qué pensará el resto?

-Jessica y Lauren se pondrán muy celosas al verte pasear junto a Edward.

-¿Pasear?

-No pensarás que se aparecerán de la nada, ¿cierto?

-Bueno, yo…

-Ya aceptaste, no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿Por qué sonríes tan maliciosamente, Alice?-me preguntó Bella con preocupación.

-No te preocupes. Lo tengo todo controlado. Entonces nos vemos mañana.

-¿Dónde?

-¿Qué tal en tu casa, Bella?

-Ok.-dijo ella- Pero sin hombres.

-Lo prometo.-le dijo Edward.

-Nada de espiar los pensamientos de Alice.

-Lo juro.-dijo sonriente.

-Pobre de ti si…

-No te preocupes, Bella.-la tranquilizó Edward.- No te espiaré.

-Más te vale. Porque es de mala suerte ver a la novia con su vestido antes de la boda.

-No sabía que eras tan supersticiosa.

-Culpa de Renée.-Bella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te ha estado metiendo ideas en la cabeza?-le pregunté divertida.

-Todo el tiempo.-admitió Bella.

-Pobre.-dijo Rosalie.- Pero quédate tranquila, Bella. Esas cosas nunca se cumplen.

Rosalie soltó una risita tonta. En cambio Emmett, sonrió pícaramente. Jasper comenzó a sentirse incómodo con la situación y Edward estaba molesto.

-¿Por qué siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo?-preguntó Bella.

Los cinco nos pusimos a reír a carcajadas. Bella nunca entendía nada.

-No te pierdes de nada interesante.-le dijo Jasper.

Jasper se marchó, junto a Rosalie y Emmett. Bella miró a Edward y frunció el ceño. _No va a dejar de molestarte hasta que le cuentes._

-Pero, Alice…

_No seas malo con ella y cuéntaselo_. Edward bufó. Se acercó al oído de Bella y le susurró lo que estaba pasando. El rostro se torció en una mueca de asco. Se apartó de Edward enseguida y nos miró con terror en su rostro.

-¡Yuks!-dijo- ¡Demasiados detalles, Edward!

-Te lo dije.-me advirtió Edward.

-Ay, Bella. Debes acostumbrarte a escuchar esas cosas.-le dije.- Por algo te vas a unir a esta familia. Además, si vas a vivir en esta casa, te vas a topar con esas cosas siempre.

-¿Cómo viven con eso?

-Cada uno de nosotros demuestra su amor de otra forma.-me encogí de hombros.- Emmett y Rosalie son apasionados. Esme y Carlisle son tiernos. Yo y Jasper no necesitamos palabras ni contacto para demostrar el amor que sentimos.

-Vaya, tengo muchas cosas que aprender.-dijo Bella.- ¿Edward…?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Supongo que vamos a vivir acá, ¿cierto?

-Eso depende de cuánto de te demores en acostumbrarte.

-¿A ser vegetariana?

-Así es.

-¿Después de eso viviremos con tu familia?

-Supongo que sí.-dijo Edward dubitativo.

-¿Supones?-Bella arqueó una ceja.

-Quizás a ti no te guste vivir con nosotros.

Bella iba a replicarle, pero los interrumpí.

-¡Basta! Dejen de pelear. Es de mala suerte. Ahora vayan a reconciliarse o algo por el estilo. Bella, mañana pasaré temprano por tu casa.

Los dos se marcharon y me dejaron sola. Estuve toda la noche trabajando en los últimos detalles. De vez en cuando aparecía Jasper para hacerme compañía. Se sentaba a mi lado y me acompañaba silenciosamente. No quería ni interrumpirme ni molestarme. Él se sentía feliz al verme hacer mis cosas. Yo estaba trabajando en la cocina. Tenía todos mis papeles sobre la mesa de la cocina y a mi lado estaba sentado Jasper. Él estaba apoyado sobre la mesa y no apartaba su mirada de mí. Con mi mano izquierda comencé a acariciar su cabello. Él sonrió.

-Te ves muy linda hoy.-susurró.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me veo linda siempre?-le sonreí.

-Tienes razón. Te ver linda todos los días, pero hoy te ves aún más linda.

-Te amo, Jazz.

-Y yo a ti, Alice.

Acerqué mi rostro a su rostro y rocé mi nariz contra su mejilla. Cerré mis ojos e inhalé su dulce aroma. Jazz era delicioso. Me mordí el labio inferior. Cuanto me encantaba.

-Tengo ganas de molestar a Rosalie y a Emmett.-me dijo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-le pregunté.

-Puedo sentirte, Alice.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Lujuria.-Jasper rió entre dientes.

-Tú sabes cuánto te deseo, Jazz.

-Por eso quiero demostrárselo a toda la familia.

Reí a carcajadas. Jasper se paró y me cargó en sus brazos hasta nuestra habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y me colocó suavemente sobre la cama. Se colocó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme el cuello. Jasper desgarró mi ropa y yo reí como tonta. Sentí como Jasper intensificaba sus emociones y comenzaban a afectarme a mí. Si yo había durado poco tratando de resistirme, me pregunté cuanto podrían durar los demás.

-¡Oh, Jazz!-jadeé.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta me asustó. Jasper se apartó de mí y sonrió.

-¡¡JASPER!!-gritó con enfado Emmett.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Jasper.

-¡¡Detente!!-chilló.

-¿Por qué? Si a ti te gusta tanto esto, Emmett.-bromeó Jasper.

-¡Porque yo lo digo!- el que había gritado recién había sido Edward.

-¿No estabas con Bella en su casa?-le pregunté.

-¡¡Todo Forks los siente!!-gritó Edward.- No me sorprendería que hasta Mike Newton estuviera acostándose con alguien.

-¿Tienes miedo a dejarte llevar?-le pregunté con tono de broma.

-¡¡Basta ustedes dos!!-gritó.- ¡¡No quiero hacer algo que después me arrepentiré!!

-Hey…un momento.-dije.- ¿Jazz?

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde están Carlisle y Esme? No los escucho gritándonos…

-Hey, ¿chicos?-preguntó Jazz.

-¿Qué?-respondieron al unísono.

-¿Dónde están Carlisle y Esme?

Silencio. Escuchamos los murmullos al otro lado de la puerta. Rosalie estaba allí con ellos y –al parecer- era la más molesta. Miré a Jasper y entendí enseguida donde estaban Carlisle y Esme. Él me sonrió y volvió a besarme. Esta vez, no intensificó sus emociones, ya que no quería que nos interrumpieran. _¡Dios santo!_ Suspiré. Jasper me conocía muy bien. A la mañana siguiente entré risueña a la cocina. Allí estaban Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y Edward. Me dirigí directamente a la máquina de café y me serví una taza. Comencé a tararear de lo feliz que me sentía. Me senté junto a mi familia y les sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por qué esas caras largas?-les pregunté.

-¿Bromeas?-me dijo Edward.

-No.

-¡Ayer no pude quedarme ni cinco segundos en la habitación de Bella!

-Eso no fue mi culpa.

-No, fue la culpa de Jasper. Gracias a tu marido sentí lujuria durante toda la noche.

-Lo siento, Edward.-le sonreí inocentemente.- ¿Qué hicieron ustedes, Emmett y Rosalie?

-Nos rendimos a la lujuria que tu esposo nos hacía sentir.-admitió Rosalie.

-Eso es muy saludable.- miré a Esme.- Bueno, a ustedes no les tengo que preguntar.

-¡Alice!-me dijo avergonzada. Si se hubiese podido sonrojar, ese hubiese sido el momento.

-Pero no tiene nada de malo, Esme. Es algo natural que pase eso en las parejas.

-Mejor vete a la casa de Bella que te debe estar esperando.-me dijo Esme.

-¿No vendrás?-le pregunté.

Ella se paró de la mesa y me miró. Enseguida lo noté. Me puse a reír a carcajadas y ella se marchó de la cocina. Mis hermanos me miraron extrañados. Ellos no lo habían notado.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?-me preguntó Emmett.

-¿No lo notaron?-pregunté entre risas.

-No, ¿Qué?-me preguntó Edward.

-¡Los ojos de Esme!

-¿Qué pasó con eso?-me preguntó Rosalie.

-Esme tendrá que salir a cazar.

-No me digas que…-fue lo único que Rosalie pudo decir.

Asentí y me puse a reír a carcajadas de nuevo. Los otros se pusieron a reír conmigo. Me paré de la mesa y Rosalie me imitó. Las dos salimos de la cocina cuchicheando sobre lo que había pasado. Yo subí a buscar los vestidos, mientras Rosalie me esperaba en su auto. Salí rápidamente de la casa y me monté en el M3. Llegamos a la casa de Bella justo cuando Renée estaba echando a Charlie de su casa. Los dos estaban en el pórtico discutiendo. Bella estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta. Nos bajamos y observamos divertidas la situación.

-Fuera.-dijo Renée.

-¡Pero esta es mi casa!-dijo indignado Charlie.

-Me da igual. Tú te vas ahora.-le dijo Renée.

-¡Pero…pero…!

-Charlie, todo saldrá bien.-le dije.

-Confío en ti, Alice. Pero no en Renée.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí?

-Porque tú metes ideas extravagantes a la cabeza de Bella. ¿Cómo podría quedarme tranquilo?

-Todo saldrá bien.-le dije.

Me miró de reojo y yo asentí. Charlie caminó hacia su auto y se marchó sin hacer más alegatos. Eso era lo más sensato que podía hacer. Él confiaba en mí y no iba a haber ningún problema. Lo presentía. Entramos a la casa y nos pusimos a trabajar. Rosalie y Renée esperaron en la sala a que nosotras –Bella y yo- nos pusiéramos nuestros respectivos vestidos. Bella se demoró un trillón de años en ponerse su vestido. Yo la estaba esperando afuera de su habitación. Y ni podía bajar si ella no estaba lista. Le toqué la puerta y esperé su respuesta. Pero no me dijo nada.

-¿Bella?-le pregunté.

Silencio. Eso no era normal. Al parecer Renée me había escuchado y había decidido subir a ver cómo estaban las cosas. Cuando llegó a donde yo me encontraba, se quedó muda. Rosalie venía detrás de ella. Rose sonrió al verme –de nuevo- con el vestido puesto. Renée trataba de hablar, pero las palabras no sabían de su boca.

-Hermoso, ¿cierto?-le dije.

-¡Precioso!-me dijo emocionada.

Me hizo darme una vuelta para poder apreciarlo mejor. Al parecer, se había olvidado que su hija estaba encerrada en su habitación y no respondía a nuestros llamados. Renée quiso saber todo acerca del diseñador que me había hecho el vestido. Le había encantado y necesitaba saber quién era para mandarse a hacerse uno.

-Lamento decírtelo, Renée.-comencé a decirle- Pero la diseñadora fue Rosalie.

-¿¡Rosalie!?-dijo sorprendida.

-Así es.-admitió Rosalie.

-¡Eres grandiosa, Rosalie!

-Gracias.

Antes de que pudiera seguir alagando a Rose, la detuve.

-Renée.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?

-Bella está encerrada en su habitación y no quiere salir.

-Oh, eso es grave.

-Lo sé. ¿Qué hacemos?-le pregunté.

Renée le tocó la puerta, pero Bella no respondió.

-Bella… ¿cariño?

Silencio. Renée siguió tratando. Rosalie y yo intercambiamos miradas. Sabíamos que Bella seguía en su habitación, ya que podíamos escuchar sus latidos y su respiración. Pero no entendíamos qué era lo que la demoraba tanto. Ella estaba sola, de eso no había duda.

-¿Bella?-volví a intentarlo.

Pero no hubo respuesta. En ese instante Esme entró por la puerta principal. Subió las escaleras al no encontrarnos abajo y nos miró preocupadas.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Bella está encerrada en su habitación y no quiere salir.-dijo Rosalie.

-¿No se estará arrepintiendo?-preguntó Esme.

-No creo.-dije.- Ella no es así.

Esme tocó la puerta –demasiado fuerte- y se abrió. Yo miré a Rosalie, Rosalie miró a Esme y Esme nos miró súper asustada. ¿Se había dado cuenta Renée de lo que había pasado?

-Vaya, estaba abierta. ¿Cómo nos dimos cuenta antes?

Rosalie y yo nos encogimos de hombros. Renée era muy distraída. Ella entró primero a la habitación. Después entramos nosotras tres. Bella estaba sentada sobre el suelo, mirándose al espejo que yo había puesto allí para que se mirara mientras se colocaba el vestido. Renée se acercó cautelosamente a ella.

-¿Bella?

-Yo…-susurró ella.

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo?-le preguntó Renée.

-No.-volvió a susurrar.

-¿Entonces…?

-Yo…mírame.

-Te estoy mirando, cariño. Te ves hermosa.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-No sé si…no sé si yo…

Bella levantó la mirada y me miró directo a mí. Ella me quería preguntar algo, pero no se atrevía. Renée me miró extrañada.

-¿Seré capaz?-me preguntó.

-¡Obvio que sí, Bella!-le dije.- No debes de temer. Todo saldrá muy bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Apostarías contra mí?

-Jamás.-susurró.

-¿Entonces? Bella, relájate y disfruta de tu boda. Pronto –más pronto de lo que piensas- serás parte de esta familia. Y ahí te darás cuenta lo que significa ser una Cullen.

-¿Es que todavía no lo sé?-preguntó con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

-No estás ni cerca.-bromeó Rosalie.

-Entonces, ¿Qué significa ser una Cullen?

-La respuesta es muy simple.-dijo Esme.- Ser una Cullen significa vivir en una locura permanente.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Renée.- No logro comprender.

-Los Cullen somos muy…pasionales.-le dije.

-Estoy más perdida aún.-dijo Renée.

-Es muy complicado.-le dijo Rosalie.

-Pero explíquenmelo.-insistió.

-A ver... ¿Cómo puedo decírtelo para que lo comprendas? Los Cullen somos muy pasionales y locos a la vez. Lo que nosotros sentimos por nuestra pareja es un amor muy extraño y diferente.

-En palabras simples, Alice.-me pidió.

-Tú le llamarías una locura, Renée.-le dije.- Pero nosotros lo llamaríamos amor.

Bella comenzó a reír. Al igual que Rosalie, Esme y yo. La pobre Renée no comprendía nada. Y lo más probable es que nunca jamás lo hiciese.

º0º0º0º0º

**Bueno, me voy de vacaciones así que por un par de semanas no voy a poder actualizar. Pero eso no significa que no voy a leer los review q me dejen. Así llenen el fic de reviews con todas sus opiniones. **

**Surfer Babe 69**


	14. Cuenta Regresiva

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. ****Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y Comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**R&R**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Catorce: Cuenta Regresiva.**

**Esme POV.**

-Bella…-dijo Renée.

Bella levantó la mirada de los papeles que estaba mirando. Renée estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa, revisando la lista de precios de las distintas opciones de pastel de la boda. Yo estaba sentada al lado de Alice y Rosalie. Juntas -las tres- estábamos revisando –por última vez- la lista de invitados. Las tres miramos también a Renée.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?-preguntó Bella.

-¿Qué va a pasar después?

-¿Cómo?

-Tú te vas a casar y ¿Qué va a pasar después?

Rosalie, Alice y yo miramos a Bella. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa fuerte y comenzó a balbucear. Había malinterpretado la pregunta de su madre. Lo que había causado que se pusiera nerviosa.

-Yo…yo…-balbuceó.-Bueno, supongo que lo que hace una pareja recién casada…

-Ay, no Bella.-dijo Renée.- No me refería a eso…

-¿Ah, no?

-No, no me refería a qué vas a hacer en tu noche de bodas.

-Uf, que bueno.-dijo Bella aliviada.- ¿A qué te referías?

-Me refería a la universidad.

-Oh, eso.

-Sí, eso.

-Bueno…he enviado solicitudes a varias partes…

-¿Cómo a cuáles?

-En Alaska, por ejemplo.

-¿Alaska? ¡Bella, por favor!

-¿Qué?

-¡A ti no te gusta el frío!

-Pero… ¡Me han aceptado!

-¿No hay ni otra universidad que te haya aceptado?

-He mandado varias solicitudes, mamá. Pero...

-¿Pero qué Bella?

-No sé si quiera ir a otro lado.

-Bella, yo sé que tú tienes muchas aptitudes. ¿Por qué te conformas con la universidad de Alaska?

-Porque quiero ir allá.

-¿No te interesa nada más que Alaska?

-No lo sé.

-Dime algo, ¿quieres ir a Alaska sólo porque no te han aceptado en otras universidades?

-No es eso, mamá.

Noté como la pobre Bella estaba comenzando a sentirse incómoda con la conversación. Todos –con la excepción de Charlie y Renée- sabíamos que Bella quería ir a Alaska para que Edward la transformara.

-A Bella la han aceptado en Dartmouth.-dije.

Bella me miró y me agradeció. Renée quedó boquiabierta y abrió los ojos de par en par. No podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó todavía en estado de shock.

-Así es.-dijo Alice.

-¡Vaya!-dijo Renée.- ¿Por qué no me habías contado, Bella?

-Porque no pensé que fuera de tanta importancia.

-¡Dartmouth es una gran universidad!

-Lo sé…

-¡Aquí viene un pero!-dijo Renée.- No quiero escuchar peros, Bella.

-No he dicho nada.

-¿Por qué no vas a Dartmouth?

-Porque no quiero.

-¡Te han aceptado en una de las mejores universidades del país y no quieres!

-¡No me aceptaron por ser mí, mamá!-dijo Bella enfadada.

Rosalie, Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas. Bella estaba enfadada con su madre y eso podría causar que dijera algo. Alice intentó decir algo, pero Bella la detuvo. Se paró de la mesa y comenzó caminar alrededor de la cocina. Alice le susurró algo a Rosalie, algo que Renée no pudo escuchar, pero yo sí. Alice me miró y yo negué con la cabeza. Era mejor que todo esto lo resolvieran ellas dos. Nosotras no debíamos intervenir.

-No logro comprender.

-Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie van a Dartmouth.

-¿Y…?

-Alice y Edward fueron aceptados también.

-Bella, ve directo al grano. Porque no logro comprender lo que tratas de decirme.

-Me aceptaron porque me voy a convertir en una Cullen. Por nada más.

-No creo que sea así, cariño.

-Mamá, es la verdad.

-No lo creo. Estás siendo melodramática.

-No.

-¡Pero, Bella…!

-¡Basta! Ya he tomado una decisión. Me iré a la universidad de Alaska, junto a Edward.

-¿También lo han aceptado?

-Lo han aceptado en Dartmouth, en la universidad de Alaska, Syracuse y Harvard…ente otras.

-¡Harvard!-dijo Renée impresionada.- ¡Syracuse!

-Impresionante, lo sé.-bufó Bella.

Renée volteó a mirarme. Al parecer, no podía creer todas las universidades que habían aceptado a Edward. Para mí era tan normal que los aceptaran en todas partes. Mis chicos siempre entraban donde querían.

-¿Renée…?-pregunté.

-¿No vas a hacer algo?-me preguntó.

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡Con respecto a las universidades!

-Bueno, eso es decisión de los chicos. Rose y Emmett eligieron ir juntos a Dartmouth. Al igual que Alice y Jasper. Y si Edward quiere ir donde su esposa…digo, futura esposa, está bien. Yo no me entrometeré en sus asuntos.

-Hay veces que no logro comprenderte, Esme.-dijo Renée.

-Todo lo que he hecho como madre, es para que mis hijos sean felices. Eso es lo más importante.

Renée se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho. Bella seguía dando vueltas por la cocina, tratando de calmarse. Alice se aclaró la garganta y todas la miramos.

-Bueno, ¿Quién quiere un helado?

-Yo quiero.-dijo Bella.

-Yo las acompaño.-dijo Rosalie.

Las tres salieron de la casa, dejándonos a Renée y a mí solas. Ella suspiró. Se masajeó las sienes con la mano y luego me miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Qué?

-¡Soportar todo esto! Estoy muy feliz por mi hija, pero no puedo evitar pensar en mi experiencia con Charlie.

-No será los mismo, Renée.

-Espero que no sea así. No quiero ver a Bella transformada en mí a esa edad.

-Edward la ama y luchará hasta el final por el matrimonio.

-No lo dudo.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que las chicas llegaron. Renée se sorprendió lo rápido que habían vuelto. Bella se sentó –mucho más calmada- a mi lado. Volvimos a trabajar en la boda, hasta que Renée interrumpió el silencio.

-¿Cómo fue tu matrimonio, Esme?-me preguntó.

Las miradas de Alice, Rosalie y Bella se posaron en mí. Las tres estaban esperando ansiosamente mi respuesta. Sabía que no podía decirle la verdad y tampoco podría mentirle. Ya que Bella nos había advertido que Renée era muy buena descubriendo mentiras.

-Difícil.-dije- Al principio todo era muy extraño.

-Lo sé. Una no se acostumbra a pasar todo el día junto a otra persona.

-Así es.-le sonreí.- Lo más difícil fue descubrir que no podía tener hijos.

-¿Cómo lo superaste? Porque me imagino que fue un golpe duro.

-Fue algo durísimo. Para mí, los hijos son lo más maravilloso que una mujer puede recibir. Carlisle me ayudó mucho con eso. Siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando lo necesité.

-Ahora tienes una maravillosa familia.

-Lo sé.-dije orgullosa.- cada uno es una bendición. Los primeros fueron Rose y Jasper. Ellos son sobrinos míos y los he cuidado desde que eran pequeños.

-Son muy parecidos los dos. ¡Y muy guapos!

Reí ante el comentario de Renée. No era la primera que me lo decía.

-Después decidimos adoptar a Alice, Emmett y Edward. Cada uno ha traído algo muy especial a mi vida. Y estoy muy agradecida que hayan aparecido en mi vida.

-Se nota que adoras ser mamá adoptiva.

-No me gusta hablar de hijos adoptivos. Cada uno es parte de mi sangre.

-Rosalie, Alice.-dijo Renée.- ¿Qué sienten al escuchar a su madre decir esto?

-Esme ha demostrado ser la mejor madre que nos pudo tocar. Ella siempre ha estado allí para nosotros.-dijo Alice.

-Y siempre ha estado dispuesta a hacer de todo por nosotros.-dijo Rosalie.

Renée siguió hablando sobre lo maravilloso que era nuestra familia. Habló de lo importante de los hijos de estar con la persona que uno amaba. Mientras ella hablaba, Bella tenía fija su mirada en el suelo. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y se la apreté con delicadeza. Ella levantó su mirada.

-Todo estará bien.-le susurré.

-Esme, ¿podemos hablar a solas?-preguntó Bella.

Renée dejó de hablar y nos miró. ¿Se sentiría dejada de lado si le decía que sí a Bella? Lo único que no quería hacer, era hacer sentir mal a Renée. Había sido un encanto con nosotros y me molestaría si le hiciese daño.

-Por favor.-me rogó Bella.

-Bueno.-dije.

Bella se paró de la mesa y yo la seguí. Alice comenzó a hablar para hacer que Renée no le tomara mucho peso al asunto. Bella me hizo subir hasta su habitación. Cuando entré, cerró inmediatamente la puerta.

-¿Ocurre algo?-le pregunté.

-Quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho, Esme.

-No es nada, Bella. No te preocupes por eso.

-¿Esme…?

-Dime.

-¿Es muy difícil asimilar el hecho que jamás podrás tener hijos?

-Bueno, eso depende de cada persona.

-¿Para ti fue muy difícil?

-Asimilar que nunca jamás tendré hijos fue difícil, pero cuando comenzaron a aparecer los chicos, ese hueco se fue llenando.

-O sea… ¿ya no deseas tener hijos?

-El deseo siempre lo tendré. Pero los chicos han sabido suplir esa necesidad. Siempre se meten en problemas, siempre me hacen reír…son como si fueran mis hijos de sangre.

-Pero…-Bella dudó si debía decirme o no.- Yo no podré tener eso… ¿verdad?

-Alice y Rosalie nunca pierden la esperanza de que –milagrosamente- aparezca un bebé en sus caminos.

-Pero nunca podré…

-No, Bella.-traté de animarla- No pierdas las esperanzas. Si deseas tener hijos, díselo a Edward. Porque él no se perdonará el hecho de quitarte eso para siempre.

-Prefiero estar con Edward por la eternidad.

-¿Lo amas más que el hecho de ser madre?

Ella me sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Eso está mal?

-¡No, claro que no!-le sonreí.- Eso significa que estarías dispuesta a todo por Edward.

-Lo estoy, Esme.

-Y lo sé. Todos lo sabemos.

-¿Esme…?

-¿Qué te atormenta, Bella?

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Lo que tú desees.

-¿Puedes transformarte en mi madre después de que Edward me transforme?

Me acerqué a Bella y la abracé. Acaricié su espalda y su cabello con mis manos.

-Eso no me lo vuelvas a preguntar, ya que tú, desde el momento en que comenzaste a salir con Edward, te transformaste en mi hija. Cuando Edward te transforme, será sólo un detalle.

-Gracias, Esme.

-Bella, yo estaré a tu lado en cada momento de tu transformación y tu vida después de eso. Quiero que confíes en mí para lo que sea. Yo estaré allí siempre.

-Gracias, Esme.

Me separé de Bella y le sonreí. Después de aclararle alguna de las dudas que tenía, bajamos. Me sorprendí al ver que Edward estaba allí, sentado junto a sus hermanas y Renée. Renée y Edward reían a carcajadas. Alice y Rosalie me miraron divertidas. Nos sentamos a la mesa. Al parecer, Bella estaba más sorprendida que yo.

-¡Ay, Edward!-dijo Renée entre risas- ¡Eres tan divertido!

-No, tú eres más divertida.

-¡Eres un encanto!-Renée miró a Bella- ¡Bella, elegiste muy bien al casarte con Edward!

-¿Lo hice?-preguntó Bella sorprendida.

-¡Sí! Edward, eres genial. Me va a encantar tenerte en la familia.

-Muchas gracias, Renée.-dijo Edward.

Edward me miró. _¿Qué le dijiste para que se riera tanto?_ Él curvó la comisura de los labios y se encogió de hombros. Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré. Edward sabía cómo utilizar su don para su beneficio. El hecho de ganarse a Renée era muy importante. Así disiparía todas las dudas que ella tenía y las que Bella tenía también. Mientras Edward seguía hablando con Renée, Rosalie, Alice y yo, terminamos lo que estábamos haciendo.

-¡Yupi!-dijo Alice alegremente.

Todos la miramos.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?-preguntó Renée.

-¡Hemos terminado!-dijo Alice.- ¡Por fin!

-¿Terminado?-preguntó Renée.

-¿Todo está listo?-preguntó Bella.

-Al parecer, ninguna de las dos me creen.-dijo Alice.- Todo está listo.

-O sea…-susurró Renée.

-¡La cuenta regresiva ha comenzado!

Edward miró a Bella. Ella estaba algo choqueada, al parecer. Renée quería decirle algo, pero no sabía que decirle. Ni yo sabía que decirle a Bella.

-¿Bella?-dijo al fin Renée.

-¡No puedo creer que falten un par de semanas!-dijo Bella.

Edward arqueó una ceja. ¿Lo estaba diciendo feliz o aterrorizada?

-¿Es eso algo bueno o malo?-le preguntó Rosalie.

-Bueno…-dijo algo dubitativa.

-No lo dices muy segura.-dijo Rosalie.

-Es que…no pensé que quedara tan poco.

-¡Se te pasará volando!-dijo Alice, alegre como siempre.

-Eso espero.-Bella sonrió.

-¡No te pongas nerviosa!-dijo Rosalie- ¡Casarse es lo más genial que existe!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó Renée.

-Eh… ¿Por qué siempre ha sido lo que he soñado?-dijo Rosalie algo dubitativa.

-Ah…-dijo Renée.- ¿Piensas casarte pronto?

-Obvio que sí. Es lo que he soñado desde chica.

-Como todas.-dijo Alice.

-No me esperaría nada menos de ustedes.-dijo Renée.- Organizaron esta boda en tiempo record. Es como si ya tuviesen todo listo desde antes.

Nos pusimos a reír a carcajadas inmediatamente. Ninguno de nosotros se los esperaba. Bueno, quizás Alice sí, pero ella era una excepción. La pobre Renée nos miraba con un gran signo de interrogación en su rostro. No entendía el porqué de nuestra repentina risa. Tratamos de calmarnos y Edward le inventó una excusa. Renée la escuchó atentamente, pero igual nos miró con incredulidad. Al parecer, no se había tragado la mentira de Edward. A la media hora, decidimos marcharnos. Todos íbamos en silencio en el auto de Rosalie, cuando Edward habló.

-¿Creen que Bella se arrepienta?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunté.

-Escuché sus conversaciones en sus mentes.

-¿Nos estuviste espiando?-Rosalie le lanzó una mirada torva por el espejo retrovisor.

-Lo siento, pero necesitaba saber qué está pasando por la mente de Bella.

-Es frustrante, ¿cierto?-dijo Alice con un cierto tono de ironía.

-No sabes cuánto.

-No se arrepentirá. Quédate tranquilo.-le dije.

-No creo que pueda.

-Todo saldrá bien. Lo he visto.-le dijo Alice.

-¿Cómo viste lo que pasó con Jane?

-Eso es diferente.-el semblante de Alice se endureció.

-Espero que lo sea. Confío en ti, tú lo sabes más que nadie. Pero, es sólo que…

-¿Temes que Bella le dé miedo a último momento?-le pregunté.

Llegamos a casa y Rosalie se estacionó. Pero ninguno se bajó del auto. Edward suspiró.

-Ella no sabe a qué se enfrenta realmente.

-Ella lo decidió.-dijo Rosalie.- Es más, ella lo desea, Edward.

-Lo sé. Pero me da mucho miedo que se arrepienta o que, cuando ya esté transformada, se arrepienta de haber tomado aquella decisión.

-No lo hará.-dije confiada.- Quizás le dé un poco de miedo y no sepa cómo manejarlo al principio, pero no se arrepentirá.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Esme?

-Simplemente porque Bella está loca.-le respondió Rosalie.

-¿Cómo?-preguntamos al unísono los tres.

-Lo que dije, Bella está chiflada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-le preguntó Alice.

-Porque Bella prefiere transformarse en uno de nosotros sólo para estar con Edward para siempre. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio haría eso?

-¿Una persona muy enamorada?-pregunté.

-Así es. Y todos sabemos que cuando uno está enamorado, comete locuras. Bella no se arrepentirá Edward. Ella prefiere que la coma uno de los Vulturis a perderse esta oportunidad.-dijo Rosalie.

Se bajó del auto y nos dejó a todos en silencio y pensativos. Después de un rato habló Alice.

-Me arrepentiré toda mi vida al decir esto, pero Rosalie tiene toda la razón.

-Lo sé.-dijo Edward.

-No se lo digamos.-dijo Alice.

-¡Los escuché!-gritó Rosalie.

-¡Rayos!-dijo Alice divertida.

-Bajémonos del auto.-dije.

-Mejor.-dijo Edward.

Nos bajamos del auto de Rosalie y entramos a casa. Jasper salió corriendo desde la sala. Se detuvo frente a Alice y le sonrió.

-Te dije que volvería temprano.-dijo Alice sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora que has terminado con la boda?-le preguntó Jasper.

Alice sonrió. Caminé hasta la sala y me encontré con Carlisle y Emmett. Rosalie había llegado antes que yo a la sala, así que ahora se estaba besando apasionadamente con Emmett. Edward había subido las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Me senté al lado de Carlisle, quien estaba leyendo el diario. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos.

-¿Ha sido un día largo?

-Sí.-susurré.- ¿Alguna noticia?

-Nada nuevo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Él siguió leyendo concentradamente el diario. Carlisle se daba el tiempo de leer el diario completo. No se saltaba ni una noticia. Hasta leía las noticias de la farándula norteamericana.

-Te amo, Carlisle.-dije de repente.

-Y yo a ti, Esme.

Me besó la cabeza. Rodeó mi cuerpo con su brazo y comenzó a acariciarme. Mi vida era perfecta. Quizás no podría tener hijos de la forma natural, pero no necesitaba nada más que a Carlisle en este momento. Él era mi todo.

º0º0º0º0º

**He vuelto de mis vacaciones!! Agradezco mucho su paciencia y espero que este capítulo les guste. Debo decir que ya he terminado de escribir mis dos fics (este y el de Jacob) y que todos los viernes tendrán un capítulo nuevo. Y cuando termine de subir los fics, no se preocupen, porque ya estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic de Bella y Edward. Bueno, las dejo. De nuevo, gracias por la paciencia y espero q disfruten el capítulo. Si les gusta, aprieten el botón q dice "go". **

**Surfer Babe 69**


	15. La Despedida De Soltero

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. ****Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y Comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**R&R**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Quince: La Despedida De Soltero.**

**Jasper POV.**

Miré a Emmett con incredulidad. Podía sentir la emoción que estaba sintiendo cuando me contó su plan. Era un buen plan, lo admitía. Pero –aún así- me daba mala espina.

-¡Vamos, Jasper!-me dijo.

-No lo sé, Emmett.

-¡Es el plan perfecto!

-Alice se enfadará conmigo.

-Alice no tiene porqué saberlo.

-Ella lo sabrá. Siempre lo sabe.

-No seas miedoso.

-No lo soy. Es sólo que…

-¿Qué?

-Rosalie te sacará la cabeza. Después de lo que pasó con Jane…

-Rosalie tampoco lo tiene que saber.-rió entre dientes.

Suspiré resignado. Emmett no me daba otra opción. Y tampoco me iba a dejar arrepentirme.

-Ok.

-¡Genial! Entonces, ya sabes qué hacer con Edward.

-Sí.-dije.

-Confúndelo y no dejes que te lea la mente.

-Sí.

-Nos vemos en dos horas más en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Yo me encargo de lo demás.

-¿Carlisle irá?

-Le pregunté y me dijo que prefería que fuéramos sólo nosotros tres.

-Nos vemos en dos horas más en Seattle.-dije.

Me bajé de su jeep y comencé a correr por el bosque. Emmett era un paranoico. Me había "raptado" de casa y me había llevado a un lugar muy alejado para que ni Edward ni Alice advirtieran lo que estaba pasando. Llegué en pocos minutos a casa. Y me puse a pensar enseguida en lo que Emmett me había dicho. Entré y me dirigí directamente a la sala. Allí estaban Edward, Bella, Rosalie y Alice. Los cuatro me miraron cuando entré.

-¡Jazz!-dijo Alice alegre.- ¿Dónde has estado?

-Por ahí.-dije.

-¿Por ahí?-arqueó una ceja y trató de concentrarse en mi futuro.

Comencé a tomar decisiones estúpidas. _Tengo que ir a la tintorería a recoger mi traje para la boda. Luego iré a la tienda de los Newton a comprarme un par de zapatos para la nieve. Así podré hacer lo que siempre he querido, escalar el Everest. Para gritar a todo pulmón que amo a Alice Cullen. _Alice me miró con una ceja arqueada. Y Edward se puso a reír a carcajadas. Ni Rosalie ni Bella entendían lo que estaba pasando.

-¿El Everest?-me preguntó Alice.

-Así es.-me encogí de hombros.- Es lo que siempre he querido hacer.

-Aja.-Alice me miró con incredulidad.

-Me parece muy buena idea, Jasper.-dijo Edward muerto de la risa.

-No lo alientes.-le dijo Alice.

-Lo quiero hacer para demostrar todo el amor que siento por ti.

-Me estas escondiendo algo.-me dijo.

Pasé al plan b que me había dicho Emmett. Me concentré en un sentimiento. Bella fue la primera que sintió el efecto. Ella se puso a reír a carcajadas sin control. Después fue Alice, seguida por Edward y Rosalie. El plan b de Emmett había funcionado. Si Alice comienza a sospechar, hazlos sentir ebrios. Me había dicho Emmett. Y al parecer, era un muy buen plan porque había funcionado. Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Te quiero.-me dijo sonriendo como ebria.

-Y yo a ti.

La besé en los labios y la senté en uno de los sillones. Me acerqué a Edward y lo tomé del brazo.

-Vamos, Edward. Te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa?-preguntó alegre.

-Así es. Vamos.

-Adiós Bella. Me voy porque Jasper me tiene una sorpresa.

Comenzó a besarla con pasión. Puse los ojos en blanco y después de un rato lo separé de su novia. Lo metí a su Volvo y conduje a gran velocidad para salir rápidamente de Forks. Había dejado el móvil de Edward en casa, así nadie nos podría rastrear. El efecto que estaban sintiendo las chicas se pasaría rápido. Así que pronto se darían cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pasando. El efecto que estaba sintiendo Edward no se pasaría hasta que cruzáramos el atlántico y llegáramos a nuestro destino. Así no podía arrepentirse y tratar de volver a casa. Edward se fue cantando y riéndose solo durante todo el trayecto hasta Seattle. En el estacionamiento del aeropuerto me esperaba Emmett. Él me ayudó a sacarlo del auto y hacer que abordara el avión.

-¡Wow!-dijo Edward al momento del despegue.- ¿Dónde vamos?

-Vamos a un lugar muy hermoso.-dijo Emmett bromeando.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es.-le dije yo.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-París, Francia.

-¡Genial!-dijo alegre.- Me encanta Francia.

-Pero ese será sólo nuestra primera parada.-le dijo Emmett.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Así es. Vamos a recorrer Europa, Edward.

Él rió con ganas. Emmett y yo lo controlamos durante todo el viaje para que no molestara a los pasajeros. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de París, dejé que el efecto comenzara a desvanecerse de a poco. Cuando llegamos al hotel, el efecto se desvaneció por completo.

-Esta no es mi habitación.-dijo Edward extrañado cuando se vio parado en la mitad de la habitación del hotel.

Emmett y yo comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿¡París, Francia!?-dijo escandalizado.

-Bienvenido a tu despedida de soltero, hermano.-dijo Emmett.

-¿Me secuestraron?-preguntó.- ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

-Jasper es todo un maestro cuando se trata de controlar sentimientos. A decir verdad, no pensé que te resultara embriagarlos a todo.

-Nunca lo había intentado antes.-me encogí de hombros.- Pero ahora sé que lo puedo hacer.

-Voy a llamar a Bella.-dijo Edward.

-No es necesario.-dijo Emmett.- Ya nos encargamos de eso.

Emmett sonrió maliciosamente. Edward comenzó a preocuparse, enseguida lo calmé.

-¿Qué hiciste, Emmett?

-¿Yo? Nada malo.-sonrió con inocencia.

-No te creo.

-Edward, todo está bajo control.

-Emmett…

-Les mandé un video.

-¿Un video?-pregunté.

Ni yo sabía esa parte del plan. Emmett tenía todo un plan maestro y sólo había compartido conmigo una mínima fracción de éste. Quien sabía las cosas que tenía planeado.

-Así es. Es un video explicativo.

-Porque presiento que Alice debe estar muy, pero muy enfadada en este momento.-comenté.

-Y no creo que sea la única.-dijo Edward.

-Ya cálmense los dos.-dijo Emmett.- Hemos venido al viejo continente a divertirnos y no permitiré que ninguno de los dos me arruine la diversión.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?-dijo Edward.

-¡Ese es el espíritu, Edward! ¿Qué dices, Jasper?

-Presiento que me arrepentiré durante el resto de mi larga vida, pero estoy contigo.

-¡París, aquí vamos!-dijo Emmett.

Antes de salir del hotel, nos explicó todo lo que tenía planeado. Era una semana de pura diversión, o así lo había definido. La primera noche sería París, la segunda sería Roma, la tercera sería Ámsterdam, la cuarta Berlín, la quinta Londres, la sexta Madrid y la séptima –y última noche- sería Ibiza. Tenía todo planeado y tenía todos los pasajes de avión. Viajaríamos de día y saldríamos de noche a beber y a recorrer todos los bares más increíbles de las ciudades.

-¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusta el plan?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto?-le pregunté.

-Desde mi penúltima boda.

-¿Tanto tiempo?-preguntó Edward con sorpresa.

-Siempre he querido hacer esto para mi despedida de soltero. Pero Rosalie nunca me lo permitió.

-Así que ahora estás cumpliendo tu sueño a través de mi despedida de soltero.

-Así es, Edward.

-Qué más da.-Edward suspiró resignado.- Vamos a disfrutar.

-Todavía faltan un par de horas para el atardecer.-les dije.

-Es por eso que he arrendado un auto con vidrios polarizados y nos espera en el estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel.

-¿Qué pretendes que hagamos?-le pregunté.

-Vamos a ir a hacer un recorrido turístico.

-Ya conocemos Francia.-dijo Edward.

-No aleguen.-dijo Emmett.

Salimos de la habitación y seguimos a Emmett hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo. Él condujo. Edward y yo íbamos viendo por la ventana. París era una ciudad muy hermosa y era aún más hermosa de noche. Sabía que era una de las ciudades favoritas de Alice, junto a Milán. Emmett nos había convencido de alimentarnos muy bien un par de días antes del viaje. Obviamente los dos –Edward y yo- lo habíamos hecho, pero ninguno de los dos sospechaba del viaje. Emmett dio una vuelta a la izquierda en una esquina y entramos a un estacionamiento subterráneo.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunté.

-En el estacionamiento del Stade de France.

-¿Qué hacemos en un estadio?-preguntó Edward.

-Vamos a ver un partido de rugby.

-¿Rugby?-pregunté.- Pero es un día soleado y…

-Tenemos entradas para el palco preferencial. Los vidrios son polarizados y sólo estaremos nosotros tres. Para evitar problemas con humanos.-me miró cuando dijo eso último.

-¿Cómo te conseguiste esas entradas?-pregunté.

-Tengo mis contactos en el viejo continente.-rió entre dientes.

Nos bajamos del auto y nos subimos a un ascensor. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, una hermosa joven de cabello rojo nos recibió.

-Bienvenidos sean al palco preferencial número tres.-dijo en francés.

Nos bajamos del ascensor y Emmett le dio todas las instrucciones a la joven no quería que nos molestaran durante todo el partido y quería que nos trajeran tres six packs de la mejor cerveza que tuvieran. Ella asintió y se marchó. Emmett había tenido razón. Los vidrios eran polarizados y sólo estábamos nosotros tres. Me acerqué al ventanal y silbé.

-¡Que vista!

-Es una de las mejores vistas de palcos.-dijo Emmett.- Quería el mejor, pero estaba reservado por el presidente de Francia.

-Esto está genial.-dijo Edward.

La joven trajo las cervezas y se marchó. Nos acomodamos y disfrutamos el partido de rugby. Estábamos en la mitad del partido, cuando sonó mi móvil. Miré quien me llamaba y me quedé paralizado.

-¡Es Alice!-dije.

-¿¡Por qué trajiste tu móvil!?-me regañó Emmett.- ¡Te dije que lo dejaras en casa!

-Pensé que te referías al de Edward.

-Genial.-dijo Emmett.

-¿Qué hago?

-¡Contéstale!-me dijo Edward.- O sino, será peor.

Contesté con mi mejor voz. Y enseguida escuché sus gritos. Ella estaba muy, pero muy enfadada.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo, amorcito?-pregunté con inocencia.

-¿¡Qué hay de nuevo!?-chilló.- ¡SE HAN RAPTADO A EDWARD!

-No fue con mala intención…

-¡BELLA CASI SE MUERE CUANDO SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE EDWARD NO ESTABA!

-Fue la culpa de Emmett.-dije enseguida.

-¡Hey!-dijo Emmett- ¡Miedoso!

-¡Pásame a Emmett enseguida!-chilló Alice.

No iba a discutir con ella, así que obedecí obedientemente. Emmett tomó el teléfono y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Alice le comenzó a gritar. Emmett dejó el teléfono de lado y de vez en cuando decía un "aja" o un "tienes toda la razón Alice, fue irresponsable". Después de un rato se aburrió, se despidió de ella y le colgó. Nos miró sonriendo.

-¿Por qué esas caras?-nos preguntó.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Edward.

-Nada.-dijo Emmett.- Es sólo que Rosalie, Alice y Bella armaron un escándalo.

-¿Están todas bien?-preguntó Edward.

-Edward, esta es tu despedida de soltero. Ellas están bien. Tú dedícate a disfrutar, nada más.

Le hicimos caso a Emmett. ¿Qué cosa podía pasar? Después de la primera noche (en París) me arrepentí de haber pensado eso. Emmett nos llevó a un bar y se encargó de embriagarnos por completo, hasta que perdiéramos la conciencia. Para que un vampiro llegara a ese punto, significaba –por lo menos- diez tequilas margaritas, cinco rones, siete vodkas y –al menos- seis Martini. A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un fuertísimo dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?-susurré.

-No hables tan fuerte, Jasper.-dijo Edward.

Escuchamos la estridente risa de Emmett a nuestras espaldas. Los dos volteamos a mirarlo. Él estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué tal estuvo anoche?-nos preguntó.

-¿Dónde nos llevaste?

-A un bar. Luego nos fuimos al Moulin Rouge.

-¿Al Moulin Rouge?-preguntó Edward más que sorprendido.

-Así es. Hubiesen visto sus caras de felicidad cuando entramos. Es más, se pusieron a bailar arriba del escenario.

-Bromeas.-dije.

-No y tengo un video para probarlo.

-¿Nos grabaste?-preguntó Edward.

-¿Qué sería una despedida de soltero sin grabaciones de ésta?

-No hicimos nada…

-No Jasper. No se comieron a ninguna bailarina.

-¿Ni las besamos?-preguntó Edward.

-Ni comer, ni besar, ni tocar. Nada.

-¿Sólo bailamos?-pregunté.

-Bueno, bailaron y ganamos un poco de dinero. Al parecer, a algunos caballeros les gustó el baile.

-No te hagas el gracioso.-gruñó Edward.- ¿A qué hora partimos?

-En dos horas más. Les traje una caja de aspirina a cada uno. Así se les pasará la resaca pronto.

Nos entregó las cajas y se marchó. Después de nuestra experiencia en París, no puedo decir que las otras fueron menos alocadas. Edward y yo tratábamos de ir más lento, pero Emmett siempre encontraba una forma de embriagarnos y hacernos disfrutar de lo que estábamos haciendo. Nuestra última noche fue memorable. No recuerdo mucho de Ibiza, pero recuerdo que los tres terminamos ebrios y bailando sobre el escenario. Cuando llegamos a Seattle, no nos imaginamos la recepción que recibiríamos. Alice, Rosalie y Bella estaban esperándonos a la salida de la llegada de los aviones. Las tres nos miraban con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-¡Amor!-dije.

Traté de abrazar a Alice, pero ella me esquivó magistralmente.

-Nada de amor, Jasper.-dijo enfadada.

-Pero, ¿Por qué te enfadas?-le pregunté.

-Primero se raptan a Edward y segundo se pasaron una semana ebrios. ¿Algo más?

-No, creo que lo dijiste todo.-le sonreí.

-No me puedo enfadar contigo.-suspiró resignada.

-Es porque me amas.-le dije.

-Así es.

La abracé y descansé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Rosalie le había pegado una cachetada a Emmett.

-¿Qué hice ahora?-preguntó.

-Tú planeaste todo esto.

-Así es.-admitió Emmett.

Rosalie suspiró resignada.

-¿Qué haré contigo?

-Amarme por el resto de tus días.

Emmett tomó a Rosalie por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-Así que por fin cumpliste tu sueño de la despedida de soltero ideal.

-Así es. ¡Fue genial!

-Claro, mientras ustedes se divertían, nosotras estábamos acá con el corazón en la mano.-dijo Rosalie.

-¿Las preocupamos mucho?-preguntó Edward.

-No te imaginas cuanto.-le respondió Bella.

-No fue nuestra intención.-dijo Edward.- Emmett lo planeó todo y nosotros sólo nos dejamos llevar.

Bella suspiró resignada. Abrazó a Edward y él la apartó enseguida. Bella lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Lo siento.

-Todo está bajo control. Pero si deseas abrazarme, será mejor que esperes hasta que cacemos.

Edward le sonrió y ella asintió.

-¿Lo pasaron bien?-preguntó Bella.

-Pasarlo bien es decir poco.-dijo Emmett.- Y tengo unos muy buenos videos para corroborarlo.

-¡Emmett!-gritamos Edward y yo.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos. Nadie verá esto. De eso me encargo yo.

-Yo me encargaré de conseguirlos.-dijo Rosalie.

Las tres se pusieron a reír a carcajadas. Caminamos hasta los autos. Carlisle y Esme nos estaban esperando allí. Esme nos abrazó y nos inspeccionó uno a uno. Ella quería cerciorarse de que nada nos hubiese pasada y de que nada hubiésemos hecho.

-Estamos bien.-le dije.

-Eso veo.-sonrió dulcemente.- ¿Cómo lo pasaron?

-¡Increíble!-dijo Emmett.

-Qué bueno que Carlisle no fue.-dijo Esme.

-Él se lo perdió.-dijo Edward.

-¿Fue muy alocado?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Un poco.-dijimos al unísono.

Todos los presentes nos miraron con el ceño fruncido. Ninguno había creído nuestra mentira. Escuchamos como todos dijeron un colectivo "aja" y nos pusimos a reír. El viaje había sido increíble. Y aún esa palabra, se quedaba corta para describir nuestra experiencia. Nos dividimos en dos autos. En uno iban las mujeres y en otro íbamos los hombres. Las mujeres se dirigieron a casa, mientras que Carlisle nos llevó a nosotros al bosque.

-Cacen y luego vuelvan a casa para contar los detalles del viaje…los que se puedan contar.

-Te lo perdiste, Carlisle.-dijo Edward.

-¿Tan bueno estuvo?

-Mejor de lo que todo el mundo piensa.-dijo Emmett.

-Nos vemos en casa, chicos.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza sonriente, se subió al auto y se marchó, dejándonos solos. Nos miramos y nos pusimos a reír a carcajadas.

-Nadie se imagina lo que vivimos.-dijo Edward.

-¿No tienen ni una aproximación?-pregunté.

-Rosalie es la que más cerca está.-me respondió Edward.

-Es que Rosalie me conoce muy bien. Y sabe lo alocada que iba a ser mi despedida de soltero. Es por eso que me lo prohibió.

-¿Te amenazó con algo?-pregunté divertido.

-Sí.

-¿Con qué?-preguntó Edward.

-Con no tener nunca más sexo conmigo.

-Ese es un castigo muy duro.-dije.

-Ni se lo imaginan.

-Emmett, deja de pensar en eso.-dijo Edward.

-¡No estoy pensando en nada cochino!

-Ja, claro.-dijo Edward con sarcasmo.- No me gusta ver a Rosalie ese tipo de ropa.

-Entonces, no te metas en mi cabeza.

Emmett comenzó a correr hacia el bosque. Miré a Edward y reí a carcajadas.

-Emmett no cambiará nunca.-le dije.

-Sí y lo peor es que, con los años, sus pensamientos se han vuelto aún más cochinos.

-Así es Emmett cuando piensa en Rosalie.

-No sé como soportas su lujuria.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado.-dije.- Lo que me preocupa es, ¿podré soportar la lujuria que sentirás tú y Bella?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Créeme, he esperado mucho tiempo por el momento en que –por fin- pueda hacer algo con Bella.

Lo miré y nos pusimos a reír. Después de un rato, comenzamos a correr hacia el bosque. Emmett ya había conseguido su primera víctima. Él estaba parado frente a un oso pardo muy furioso y sonreí con picardía. A Emmett siempre le gustaban los desafíos cuando se trataba de cazar. Edward y yo nos separamos y cada uno siguió su camino.

º0º0º0º0º

**Voy a aclarar algunas cosas a continuación, así que me gustaría que lo leyeran.**

**Primero****: yo no voy a dejar de escribir porque salió Breaking Dawn. Este fic salió antes de que el libro saliera y es solamente mi idea sobre la boda de Bella y Edward. Nada más. **

**Segundo****: Yo no he leído Breaking Dawn, así que no tengo spoilers en mi fic. Así que pueden quedarse tranquilos porque acá no leerán nada que salga en el libro. A mí me comprarán el libro la próxima semana, pero no tengo intenciones de poner ni un spoiler porque no quiero arruinarle a nadie la experiencia. Además, a mí ya me lo han hecho con anterioridad (En Harry Potter y la orden del fénix, me contaron que Sirius se moría ¬¬).**

**Tercero****: el nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo tampoco tendrá spoilers. O por lo menos trataré de que la emoción que sentiré al leer BD no sea tanta XD.**

**Cuarto y último****: que disfruten mi fic y quédense tranquilos porque este es un fic TOTALMENTE LIBRE DE SPOILERS. **

**Espero que no las haya aburrido ;)**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	16. La Llamada

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y Comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**R&R**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Dieciséis: La Llamada.**

**Rosalie POV.**

-¡¡NO!!-gritó Edward.

Lo miré y arqueé una ceja, mientras que Alice reía por lo bajo.

-No te estamos preguntando tu opinión al respecto.-le dije.

-No lo harán, Rosalie.

-Oh, sí.-le dijo Alice.- Lo haremos.

-Ya basta.-Edward se paró de su asiento.- No permitiré que arrastren a Bella a algo tan alocado como eso.

-Edward, Emmett te arrastró a ti a un viaje alocado por Europa.-dijo Alice.- Por los pocos detalles que nos dieron, perecía que su viaje era más un capítulo de Wild On que una despedida de soltero.

-Alice, no es lo mismo.-trató de argumentar Edward.

-Me aburrí.-le dije.- Nos llevaremos a Bella a Las Vegas a pasar su despedida de soltera.

-¡NO!-gritó Edward.- ¡Ustedes son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa! Ni me quiero imaginar las cosas que tienen planeadas.

-No seas melodramático, Edward.-le dije.- Llevaremos a Esme y a Renée para que te sientas más seguro.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó.

-Así es.-le respondió Alice.- Siempre lo hemos pensado. Es sólo que tú, le das más importancia al hecho de que llevemos a Bella a Las vegas que a los detalles.

-Bueno, si va Esme y Renée me quedo un poco más tranquilo.

-¿No interrumpirás nuestros cuatro días en Las Vegas?

-No, Rosalie.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, Alice.

-¡Genial!-dijo Alice emocionada.- Mañana nos iremos.

-¿Auto o avión?-preguntó Edward.

-Avión primera clase.-dije.

-Yo las iré a buscar después.

-Quédate tranquilo, Edward.-dije.- Te traeremos a tu novia igual como está ahora. Quizás con un poco más de conocimiento de ciertas posiciones…

-¡Cállate!-Edward se tapó los oídos.

Yo sonreí maliciosamente. Había logrado lo que buscaba; sembrar la semilla de la desconfianza en Edward. Le guiñé un ojo a Alice y las dos salimos de su habitación. Bajamos las escaleras y abajo nos encontramos con Esme.

-¿Todo bien?-nos preguntó.

-Edward ha accedido a prestarnos a Bella para que la llevemos a Las Vegas.-dijo Alice.

-Muy bien.-Esme sonrió.- ¿Quién cuidará que ellos no se metan en problemas?

-Carlisle.-dije.

-Confiamos ciegamente en su control sobre los chicos.-dijo Alice.

-Él los mantendrá controlados.-dijo Esme.- He hablado con él.

-Genial. Entonces, está todo listo.-dije.

-Este será un viaje memorable.-dijo Alice.

Charlie se había ofrecido a llevarnos al aeropuerto. Así que a la mañana siguiente, llegó muy puntual con su coche a buscarnos. De la patrulla se bajaron Charlie, Bella y Renée. Ésta última era la más feliz con el viaje. Bella todavía estaba con sus dudas. Pero Esme la había logrado tranquilizar. Nos despedimos de los chicos y entramos a la patrulla. Charlie se puso en marcha y nosotras cuatro –Esme, Alice, Bella y yo- miramos hacia atrás.

-Pobres.-dijo Esme.- Me dan lástima.

-Que no te dé porque tenemos un viaje increíble planeado con Alice.-le dije.

-Lo sé.-suspiró Esme.- Y eso me asusta un poco.

-¿Por qué te asusta?-preguntó Charlie.

-No te metas en cosas que no te incumben.-le reprochó Renée.

-Si se trata de nuestra hija, me incumbe.

-Todo saldrá bien, Charlie.-lo tranquilizó Alice.- Esme y Renée irán con nosotras para cerciorarse de que todo saldrá bien.

-Me tranquiliza que vaya Esme, ya que en su juicio confío.

-¿No confías en mí?-le preguntó Renée.

-Admitámoslo Renée, tú eres más loca que Bella.

-Eso no es justo.-Renée se cruzó de brazos.

Bella lo había dicho ni una palabra desde que se había despedido de Edward. Me acerqué a ella y le di ánimos.

-Tranquila, Bella. Todo saldrá bien.

-Quiero que me prometas una cosa.-susurró para que sus padres no la escucharan.

-Lo que sea.

-No quiero strippers.

-Ok.

Me miró con incredulidad.

-Te lo juro.-puse los ojos en blanco.- Si no quieres strippers, no los habrá. Lo único que quiero es que lo pases bien….

-Y molestar a Edward.-dijo Bella.

-Bueno, y eso también.-suspiré.- Pero ese es un detalle mínimo.

Ella sonrió. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle, todo el mundo volteó a mirarlos. No era muy normal que un grupo de cinco mujeres se bajara de una patrulla en un aeropuerto. Charlie nos acompañó hasta la entrada de los vuelos nacionales. Se despidió de cada una de nosotras y le dio instrucciones a Renée. Luego, nos marchamos a tomar el avión.

-¿Primera clase?-preguntó Renée sorprendida.

-Cuando los Cullen viajan, viajan con comodidad.-dije.

-No sé cómo les podré pagar esto de vuelta.

-No te preocupes, Renée.-dijo Alice.- Todo esto va incluido en el presupuesto de la boda.

-Eso también se los tengo que pagar de vuelta.-nos dijo.

-No te preocupes.-le dijo Esme.- Desde el primer momento que decidimos que nosotros pagaríamos la boda completa.

-Nos hemos aprovechado de ustedes.

-No, para nada.-dijo Esme.- Esta boda no ha costado nada.

-¡Pero si Alice ha planeado la boda del siglo!

-Sí, Renée.-dijo Alice.- Pero Edward y Bella sabían que eso les esperaba si me dejaban a mí planear la boda.

-¿Lo sabían?

-Sí, mamá.-dijo Bella.- Alice es así, una compradora compulsiva.

-Comprar me hace feliz.-dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

Renée se quedó un poco más tranquila. Me había dado cuenta de que Bella no le había contado la verdad a su madre sobre nuestro dinero. Al parecer, Renée no sabía –exactamente- la gran cantidad de dinero que teníamos ahorrado. Bueno, tampoco era algo muy fácil de explicar. ¿Cómo le explicas a un humano -que no sabe lo que realmente somos- que somos las personas más millonarias del mundo?

Llegamos a Las Vegas de noche. Y una limosina Hummer nos estaban esperando a la salida del aeropuerto. Yo fui la primera en entrar. Luego entró Alice, seguida por Esme. Renée y Bella se quedaron un par de segundos más afuera.

-Parecen súper modelos.-le susurró Renée a Bella.

-Entremos, mamá.-le dijo Bella.

-¿Las viste caminar? No me había fijado que caminaban con tanta gracia.

-Así son ellas. ¿Entramos?-insistió.

-Vamos, vamos.-dijo Renée.

Antes de que entraran, miré a Esme y a Alice. Las dos estaban sonriendo.

-¿Así que parecemos modelos?-preguntó divertida Esme.

-Algo por el estilo.-dije.

-Le preguntaré a Bella que opina sobre nosotras.-dijo Alice.

Renée y Bella se subieron a la limosina. Cerramos la puerta y el chofer se puso en marcha. Renée y Bella tenían sus rostros pegados a la ventana. Las Vegas de noche era mucho más impactante con todas las luces prendidas.

-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó Renée.

-A donde quieran.-dije.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Bella.

-Al hotel que ustedes elijan, iremos.-dijo Alice.

-No logro comprender…-dijo Renée.- ¿Nosotras elegimos?

-Así es.-dijo Esme.

-¡Wow!-dijo Renée.

-Así que demórense todo lo que deseen.-dije.- El chofer seguirá dando vueltas por la ciudad hasta que nos decidamos.

-¡Vamos al Palms!-dijo Renée.

-No, vamos al Mirage.-le dijo Bella.

Las dos se pusieron a discutir sobre los hoteles. Alice se asomó por la ventana para ver mejor el paisaje. Esme agarró una revista y comenzó a leerla. Al parecer, tendríamos para rato. Agarré mi cartera y comencé a buscar mi iPod touch. Si se iban a demorar, yo iba a escuchar un poco de música.

-Nos hemos decidido.-dijo Bella.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó Alice.

-Eso ha sido rápido.-dije.

-¿Qué hotel han decidido?-les preguntó Esme.

-Nos hemos peleado.-dijo Renée.

-¿Se han peleado?-preguntó Alice.

-No pudimos llegar a un acuerdo, así que decidimos que lo mejor será que ustedes elijan.-dijo Bella.

-¿Segura?-preguntó Alice.

-Es lo mejor.-dijo Renée.

-Entonces nos iremos a mi hotel favorito.-dije.

Alice sonrió y se acercó al chofer le dio las indicaciones. Esme sonrió de oreja a oreja. Cada vez que nosotras tres estábamos en Las Vegas, íbamos al mismo hotel. Pero cuando estábamos con los chicos, ellos elegían. Lo cual no era justo.

-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó Renée.

-Al mejor hotel de Las Vegas.-dijo Esme.

-¿Cuál sería ese?-preguntó Bella.

-El Bellagio.-dijo Alice.

-Ya te estás imaginando nuestra suite, ¿verdad, Alice?-le preguntó Esme.

-Me imagino es gran jacuzzi de mármol negro.-dijo Alice emocionada.- ¡Y las burbujas! No puedo esperar.

-Yo quiero ver si acá me pueden conseguir mi Audi R8.

-¿Sigues obsesionada con ese Audi?-me preguntó Esme.

-Si Robert Downey Jr. pudo manejar ese auto en su película Iron man, yo lo quiero.

-¿Por qué eres tan codiciosa?

-No lo soy, Esme. Lo que pasa, es que me encantan los autos. Y cuando veo uno que me gusta, debo tenerlo.

-Típico de Rosalie.-Alice rió entre dientes.

-Ejem. Rosalie, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-me preguntó Renée.

-Obvio.

-¿Cuánto cuesta el auto que deseas?

-No lo sé.-me encogí de hombros.

-¿No lo sabes?-preguntó Renée.- Y aún así lo quieres.

-Lo deseo.-le corregí.

La limosina Hummer se detuvo y un botones del Bellagio nos abrió la puerta. La primera en bajarse fue Alice.

-Señorita Cullen.-dijo el botones.- Es muy reconfortante tenerla devuelta. Le diré a la encargada de su habitación que le prepare inmediatamente su jacuzzi.

-¡Gracias, Mike!-dijo Alice.

Luego se bajó Esme.

-Señora Cullen. Veo que ha acompañado a sus hijas. Es un gusto tenerla por acá.

-Gracias, Mike.

Yo fue la tercera en bajarme. Mike –el botones- me besó la mano.

-Señorita Hale, no sabe lo feliz que me hace con su presencia.

-Te creo.-le dije.

-¿Necesita algo en especial?

-Una tienda Audi que me pueda proporcionar un R8 antes de que salgan al mercado internacional.

-Le mandaré la información a su habitación cuando la tenga.

-La espero rápido, Mike.

-Como siempre, señorita Hale.

Renée y Bella se bajaron juntas. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y quedaron boquiabiertas con el hotel.

-Mike, ella es mi cuñada y su mamá. Trátalas como a nosotras.

-Como usted diga, señorita Hale.

Mike bajó las maletas de la limosina. Nostras comenzamos a caminar hacia la recepción del hotel Renée y Bella nos seguían en silencio. Pude notar que estaban algo intimidadas. Pero todo eso cambiaría a los pocos minutos. Estos cuatro días en Las vegas serían inolvidables. La recepcionista nos vio y enseguida se puso a buscar nuestra llave.

-¡Es un honor tenerlas por acá de nuevo!-dijo alegre.

-Gracias.-dije.- ¿Está nuestra suite lista?

-Como usted la pidió.

-¿Todo lo que pedí está listo?

-Sí.-dijo la recepcionista.- Mañana será día de compras, todas las tiendas están preparadas. Pasado mañana será el show del Cirque Du Soleil, ustedes tienen entradas preferenciales. El tercer día será el show especial que han reservado. Y el último día será el día de bares y fiesta.

-Genial.-dijo Alice.- Muchas gracias.

-De nada, señorita Cullen.

La recepcionista nos pasó la llave y nos dirigimos a nuestra suite. Alice entró primero. A ella le encantaba la habitación. Bella y Renée quedaron aún más sorprendidas.

-¡Esto es enorme!-dijo Renée.- ¿Aquí se hospedan siempre?

-Así es.-dijo Esme.- A las chicas les encanta esta habitación.

Mike entró con nuestras maletas.

-¿Necesitan algo más, señoritas?-preguntó Mike.

-Nada más.-dijo Alice.- Muchas gracias, Mike.

Alice le dio la propina que siempre le dábamos y Mike se marchó.

-Si me disculpa, me iré a dar un baño.-dijo Alice.

-Ve a disfrutar.-le dijo Esme.

Alice sacó de su maleta su arsenal de sales para el baño y cremas para su cuerpo. Renée la miró sorprendida y Alice se encerró feliz de la vida en el baño. Esme agarró su maleta y comenzó a desempacar. Ella y Renée dormirían juntas en una habitación. Bella y Alice dormirían en una. Y yo dormiría en la habitación que tenía la cama matrimonial. Agarré mi maleta y la llevé a mi habitación. No pensaba desempacar, ya que me daba pereza hacerlo. Volví a la sala común de la suite. Me senté en uno de los sillones y prendí la gran pantalla plasma que estaba frente a mí. Bella llegó a los pocos segundos y se sentó a mi lado en silencio.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bella?-le pregunté.- ¿No te gusta el hotel?

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Qué es eso del show especial para el tercer día?

-Es un show especial que reservamos con Alice.

-No son strippers, ¿cierto?

-Bella, tú me dijiste que no querías strippers.

Iba a decirme algo, cuando sonó mi móvil. Era Emmett. Dejé de lado el celular.

-¿No vas a contestar?

-No, es Emmett.-dije.- Llamará de nuevo.

-Oh.

Sin que Bella se diera cuenta, contesté mi celular.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde será el show?-me preguntó Bella.

-En un lugar muy especial.-le respondí, sabiendo que Emmett estaba atento a cada palabra que decía.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-El barco azul.

-¿El barco azul? ¿Qué tipo de local es ese?

-Ya lo verás.-dije riendo.

Bella se quedó tranquila y se marchó. Cuando ya no me podía ver, agarré el celular. Escuché la voz de Edward, la de Jasper y -en especial- la de Emmett. Colgué y me dirigí al baño. Toqué la puerta y Alice me dejó entrar enseguida. Ella estaba en el jacuzzi lleno de burbujas. Tenía su iPod puesto y cuando me vio entrar, sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Resultó todo como lo viste?-le pregunté

-Mucho mejor. Edward se está volviendo loco.

-Genial. ¿Quiere venir a Las Vegas?

-Jazz lo tiene controlado. Él los está haciendo sentir relajados. Pero Emmett…

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Me tiene algo preocupada. Puedo ver su determinación para venir a Las Vegas.

-¿Y qué lo detiene?

-Tú.

-¿Yo?

-Teme hacerte enojar.

-Entonces no vendrá. Emmett me respeta mucho.

-Esperemos que así sea.

Le guiñé un ojo y salí del baño. La noche se pasó volando y cuando salimos a la mañana siguiente de compras, el sol brillaba con intensidad en el cielo. Y obviamente que nosotras insistimos en visitar todas las tiendas del hotel primero. Y Bella nos apoyó. Renée sólo "miraba", mientras que nostras comprábamos. Renée no se atrevía a gastar dinero en los costosos productos de las tiendas Gucci, D&G y todas las otras. Al principio, Bella tampoco se atrevía a gastar dinero, pero Alice se encargó de que eso cambiara. Esme también incentivó un poco a Renée. No era la gracia que sólo nosotras tres gastáramos.

-¿Dónde iremos ahora?-preguntó Esme.

-¡Joyería!-dijo Alice apuntando a una tienda.

-Creo que esa tienda se ve cara.-dijo Renée.

-Voy a ver anillos de compromiso.-dije.

-¿Te piensas casar pronto?-me preguntó Alice divertida.

-Por supuesto.-dije.

-Pero… ¿No se supone que el novio debe comprarte el anillo?-me preguntó Renée.

-Lo compraré y se lo dejaré a Emmett en su velador. Él me lo agradecerá.

Entramos a la joyería e inmediatamente, Alice y yo –como un par de niñas pequeñas-, corrimos a los mostradores a ver los diamantes. Bella, Esme y Renée se quedaron paradas en la entrada de la tienda. A ellas no les importaba ver joyería. Escuché como Esme le decía a Renée que su anillo de matrimonio era un anillo que Carlisle le había dado con el escudo de la familia Cullen. Alice estaba viendo un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

-Yo quiero este.-dijo Alice.

-Es precioso.-le dije.- ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Tres millones de dólares.-me dijo la vendedora.

-Vale la pena, Alice.

-¿Cierto?-me dijo emocionada.- Yo también opino eso.

-¡Cómpratelo enseguida!

-Sí, será el regalo de Jazz para mi cumpleaños.-me sonrió.

-Jazz tiene muy buen gusto.-le guiñé un ojo.

Mientras Alice pagaba su anillo con la tarjeta de crédito de Jasper, yo divisé un hermoso brazalete de zafiros. Me acerqué al mostrador para verlo mejor.

-¿Le interesa probárselo?-me preguntó un vendedor.

-Sí.-le respondí.

Desde el instante en el cual el vendedor colocó el brazalete en mi muñeca, me enamoré de éste. Obviamente que me lo compré enseguida. Después de eso volvimos a la suite para prepararnos para ir a apostar al casino del Bellagio.

-Me iré a cambiar y nos iremos al casino.-dije mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta y volteé para mirar hacia mi cama. Si hubiese tenido un corazón que latiera, me hubiese dado un paro cardiaco al ver a Emmett sentado sobre mi cama.

-¡Emmett!-susurré para que nadie más me escuchara.

-Eres mala, Rose.-me dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque juegas con mis nervios y con mi salud mental. Casi me volví loco pensando en tu plan para llevar a Bella al barco azul.

-Emmett…

-No me interrumpas, Rose.

-Lo siento, sigue hablando.

El pobre de mi Emmett estaba volviéndose loco con la idea de que yo visitaría el barco azul, el cual era un famosísimo club de strippers… o eso pensaba Emmett y los demás.

-Como te decía. Me hubiese vuelto loco, si no hubiese recibido un llamado muy interesante hoy en la mañana.

-¿Un llamado? ¿De quién?

-De la tienda Audi de Seattle.

-¿Qué dijeron?-pregunté emocionada.

-Que te consiguieron el R8.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

Emmett se cruzó de brazos y sonrió maliciosamente. Suspiré resignada. Me mordí el labio inferior y lo miré con lujuria. Comencé a caminar hacia Emmett, mientras desabotonaba los botones de mi blusa con lentitud.

-¿Por favor?-pregunté con inocencia.

-Fui a buscarlo…

-¿Y…?-le pregunté mientras me acercaba cada vez más a él.

-Y lo pagué…

-Uy, ¿y qué hiciste luego?

Me senté sobre sus piernas con sólo un botón abrochado. Rocé mis labios con sus labios y me separé de él para que hablara.

-Me vine con él para acá.

-¿Me estás diciendo que mi nuevo juguete está estacionado abajo?-pregunté.

-Estacionamiento trescientos cuatro.-dijo mientras hacía tintinear las llaves del R8 al lado de mi oreja.

-¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo?-me desabotoné el último botón de mi blusa y lo besé con pasión.

Emmett me tiró sobre la cama y él se colocó sobre mí. Me siguió la corriente con el beso y se sacó su camisa. Con mis manos recorrí su –bien formado- cuerpo que tanto me gustaba. Iba a dar el siguiente paso, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¿Rosalie?

Era Esme. Me liberé de Emmett y me volví a abotonar la blusa. Le di instrucciones para que se metiera al closet. Abrí la puerta y salí enseguida de mi cuarto. Esme me miró extrañada.

-Hueles a Emmett.-me dijo.

-¿Enserio?-le pregunté.

-Sí.

-Es que lo extraño tanto que he tenido que comprarme su fragancia.

-¿Y decidiste rociarte con ella?

-Sí me recuera a él…-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-No te has cambiado.-apuntó.

-Oh, eso. Es que no tengo ganas de ir a apostar hoy.

-¿No tienes ganas?-preguntó con sospechas.

-Así es. Creo que llamaré a Emmett y tendré una larga conversación con él. Presiento que me tiene buenas noticias.

-Ok, como desees.

-Que lo pasen bien.

Me despedí de las cuatro y las vi salir. Cuando escuché que se metieron al ascensor, volví a entrar a mi habitación. Un desnudo Emmett me esperaba sentado sobre mi cama. Arqueé una ceja y lo miré con lujuria. ¿Por qué Dios lo había hecho tan perfecto? El tiempo se me pasó volando. Nadie sospechaba que Emmett estaba en mi habitación y yo era una gran actriz. El día siguiente fue aburrido. Mientras que todas disfrutaban del gran espectáculo del Cirque Du Soleil yo esperaba ansiosa el momento de volver a la suite y estar con Emmett. Cuando llegamos a la suite, comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia mi suite.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?-me preguntó Alice.

-Nada.

-Mentirosa.-me dijo.

-¿Qué escondes?

-Ok, Emmett me llamó ayer…

-¿Y?-me preguntó Bella.

-Y me dijo que había ido a buscar mi R8.

-¿Y –por eso- quieres irte a tu habitación?-me preguntó Alice.

-Emmett me llamará y me dará detalles del auto.

-¿Sólo del auto?

-Eso son extras, Alice.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende viniendo de ti?-me preguntó Bella.

-Nos vemos. Que ganen mucho dinero hoy.

Entré a mi habitación y no encontré a Emmett. Lo busqué por todas partes, hasta que lo encontré en mi baño. Estaba metido en el jacuzzi y éste estaba lleno de burbujas. En su mano había dos copas de champaña.

-¿Me estabas esperando?-le pregunté.

-Durante toda mi vida.

Me desnudé y me metí al jacuzzi con él. Tomé la botella de champaña y me acurruqué contra su pecho. Con su mano comenzó a acariciarme el rostro. Iba a besarlo, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió estrepitosamente. Alice estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Alice!-dije.- ¿No estabas en el casino?

-¿Desde hace cuanto que tienes a Emmett escondido en tu habitación, Rosalie?

-No me creerás cuando te lo cuente…

-Pruébame.

-Abrí la puerta para darme un baño y ahí estaba él.

-Fue una sorpresa.-dijo Emmett.

-Aja.-dijo Alice.- Como sea, Emmett debe irse enseguida.

-¿Por qué?-preguntamos los dos al unísono.

-Este es un paseo de chicas. Los chicos no están permitidos.

-No me iré.-dijo Emmett.

-Oh, sí te irás.

-¿Lo haré?

-Sí, Emmett.-le dijo Alice.

-Hazle caso a Alice.-le dije.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Es lo mejor. Cuando todo esto termine, vendremos los dos al Bellagio y tendremos una semana sólo para nosotros dos.

-Ok, me iré mañana en la mañana.

-Genial.-dijo Alice.- Que nadie te vea, Emmett.

-Nadie lo hará.-le aseguró él.

-Los dejo para que terminen su noche de pasión.

Alice se marchó y Emmett y yo pudimos tener nuestra noche de pasión. Al día siguiente él se marchó muy temprano por la mañana…con mi R8. Ese día sería importante por dos motivos. Uno, porque le tenía una sorpresa a Bella. Y dos, ese día sería un día inolvidable para Bella. La tarde fue tranquila. Dimos un paseo tranquilo desde la seguridad de nuestra limosina de vidrios polarizados. Cuando volvimos a la suite, Esme se encargó de llevarse a Renée a pasear por el casino. Alice y yo sentamos a Bella en un sofá y nosotras nos sentamos frente a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?-nos preguntó asustada.

-Bella, tenemos que decirte algo.-comenzó Alice.

-¿Qué hice?-preguntó.

-Nada.-dije.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que pasa es que Rosalie te tiene un regalo.

-¿Un regalo?-me preguntó.

-Así es.

-¿Qué tipo de regalo? Ustedes saben que no me gusta que gasten dinero en mí…

-Es algo mío.

-Oh.-dijo cuando se dio cuenta de la importancia del asunto.- Rosalie, no es necesario.

-Lo quiero hacer.

-Rosalie ha querido darte eso porque significa mucho para ella.

-¿Eso?-preguntó.

-Es algo que me perteneció en mi vida de humana.

-Oh, Rosalie.-dijo Bella con un hilo de voz.- No me lo merezco.

-No digas estupideces.-le dije.- Soy yo la que te ha puesto problemas desde el principio y siento que esto es lo mejor para redimirme contigo.

-No tengo resentimientos, Rosalie.

-Lo sé, pero yo tengo remordimiento. No me siento bien cuando me pongo a pensar en todo lo que te he hecho. Es por eso, que he traído esto.

De mi cartera saqué una caja envuelta con papel de regalo. Se lo pasé a Bella y ella lo inspeccionó.

-Ábrelo.-le dijo Alice.

Ella lo comenzó a abrir con cuidado, temiendo que sus torpes manos lo rompieran. Cuando desenvolvió la caja por completo, inhaló y exhaló un par de veces antes de abrir la caja. Cuando –por fin- se atrevió a hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y quedó boquiabierta.

-Es hermoso, ¿cierto?-dijo Alice.

-Pero…pero…

-Le perteneció a mi madre y antes de eso, a mi abuela.-dije.- Me lo pasaron a mí antes de mi boda con Royce. Obviamente que nunca logré usarlo con él. Pero ha sido un accesorio que siempre ha estado conmigo durante todas mis bodas con Emmett.

-¡Es bellísimo!-dijo Bella.

Sacó con cuidado el collar de perlas de la caja. Pude notar que –todavía- no podía creer el regalo que le había hecho.

-A Alice nunca le ha interesado usarlo. Es por eso que te lo regalo a ti.

-Pero, ¿no lo usarás en tus otras bodas?

-No porque creo que es tiempo de pasárselo a mi "hija".

-¿Tu hija?

-Bella, nosotras no tenemos la misma edad, aún cuando te transformes en una de nosotros. Es por eso que –al darte mi collar de perlas- te estoy dando a entender que te considero como una hermana, una cuñada y una hija.

Bella dejó el collar de vuelta en la caja y la dejó de lado. Lo pensó un momento y –luego- decidió abrazarme.

-Gracias, Rosalie. Haz hecho mucho por mí durante este tiempo.

-No hay de qué, Bella. Me gustaría que me consideraras como tu hermana, como consideras a Alice.

-¡Rosalie, ya te considero una hermana! No tienes porqué preguntarme algo como eso.

-Gracias Bella.

La pobre Bella estaba muy conmocionada. Se largó a llorar en el instante en el cual apareció Renée. Entre sollozos le contó a Renée todo lo que había pasado. Ella me agradeció después. Para esa noche teníamos una velada muy interesante. Pero esta vez, sólo seríamos Alice, Bella y yo. Alice se encargó de vestir a Bella acorde el lugar donde iríamos. La metimos a la limosina y no le contamos a dónde iríamos.

-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó por trigésima vez.

-Ya lo verás.

-No habrá strippers, ¿cierto?

-Sólo alcohol.-dijo Alice.

-No sé que me preocupa más.-dijo Bella.

-Tranquila, no te pasará nada.

Llegamos al barco azul y nos bajamos. Bella vio el lugar y e intentó meterse al auto de nuevo. Junto con Alice la obligamos a entrar al local.

-¡No quiero!-dijo Bella.

-Tranquila, aquí no hay strippers.

-¡No me mientas, Alice!-chilló.

La hicimos entrar al local y se quedó muda. El barco azul no era un club de strippers como pensaba Edward, Emmett y Jasper. El barco azul era un club karaoke en donde había shows de personas que imitaban a famosos cantantes.

-¿No es un club de strippers?-preguntó Bella sin creerlo aún.

-Es un karaoke.-le dijo Alice.- Lo que pasa, es que Edward y los chicos piensan que es un club de strippers.

-¿Por qué piensan eso?

-Porque a nosotras nos gusta jugar con sus sentimientos y su estado mental.-le dije.

-Ya veo.

-Ahora, vamos a beber.-dijo Alice.

Ella se acercó a un chico que estaba atendiendo y nos condujo a nuestra mesa. Era frente al escenario y muy cerca del bar. Yo le di las instrucciones al chico sobre los tragos y él asintió.

-¿Qué le pediste?

-Vamos a comenzar con algo suave.-dije.

Alice rió entre dientes. El chico nos trajo nuestros pedidos e hicimos que Bella bebiera enseguida. Y eso hicimos durante toda la noche, tratar de que Bella se emborrachara. No fue tan difícil, ya que ella hacía todo lo que le decíamos. Después de un par de tragos, Bella estaba completamente ebria y hacía todo lo que le decíamos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella?-le preguntó Alice.

-Muy bien, Alice.-dijo con tono de ebria.

-Genial.-dijo Alice.- ¿Estás lista, Rose?

-Obvio.-le sonreí.- Bella, ¿me haces un favor?

-Lo que quieras, Rose.

Le pasé mi móvil y ella lo agarró. Lo miró por un par de segundos y después me miró a mí.

-¿Puedes llamar a Edward?

-¿Edward? ¡Lo extraño tanto!

-Lo sé. Y él también quiere saberlo.

-Entonces lo voy a llamar.

Marcó el número de Edward en mi móvil y esperó a que éste le contestara.

-¿Rose?-preguntó Edward.

-No, Bella.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?

-Genial, nunca me he sentido mejor.

Dijo eso y se puso a reír a carcajadas. Miré a Alice y ella me guiñó un ojo.

-Pásame a Rose enseguida.

-¡Pero si yo estoy hablando contigo, Edward!-dijo Bella.

-Bella… ¿me puedes pasar a Rosalie, por favor?

-¡No me quieres!-Bella se puso a llorar.

-Bella, por favor.

-¡No me quieres!-sollozó.- ¡No te quieres casar conmigo!

Me acerqué a Alice mientras que Bella seguía sollozando.

-¿Crees que nos estamos sobrepasando?-susurré.

-Edward no cree nada de lo que está diciendo Bella. Piensa que está muy ebria y que no siente lo que dice.

-¿Nos va a regañar?

-Mucho.

Le quité el móvil a Bella y colgué. Alice la abrazó para tratar de calmarla. A los pocos segundos, Bella se quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos de Alice. Entre las dos la sacamos del karaoke y la subimos a la limosina. Cuando llegamos a la suite, la acostamos sin hacer ni un ruido. Esme salió de su habitación y nos interrogó. Le contamos sobre lo que habíamos hecho y ella lo reprobó. Al día siguiente, Bella se negó a salir a beber. Así que tuvimos que cambiar los planes. Bella no se acordaba qué había pasado, pero se había levantado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca. Lamentablemente nuestro viaje a Las Vegas había terminado. En el aeropuerto nos esperaba Charlie, Emmett, Carlisle, Edward y Jasper. Edward nos regañó a Alice y a mí. Bella nos defendió sin saber exactamente por qué nos estaban regañando. Renée, Bella y Edward se marcharon con Charlie. Alice, Jasper y Esme se fueron con Carlisle. Y yo me fui con Emmett, quien tenía mi R8 esperándome. Me subí al asiento del conductor. Emmett me sonrió.

-¿Estás lista?-me preguntó.

-Lo he estado toda mi vida.

Aceleré y las ruedas chirriaron. Todas las personas que estaban en el estacionamiento me miraron. ¡Cuánto amaba mi nuevo bebé! Sentí como Emmett apretaba mi mano y me la acariciaba. Si había algo en este mundo que amara más que mi nuevo bebé, era Emmett. Él era la única persona que me amaría por el resto de eterna mi vida sin prejuicios.

º0º0º0º0º

**Bueno, primero que nada, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Apreciaría mucho que me dejaran su opinión. Y segundo, ya va quedando poquito!! Me quedan cinco capítulos más (sin contar este). Ahora que me acerco al final me pregunto ¿será capaz mi fic de llegar a los 100 reviews? Ya lleva 85, pero en los cinco capítulos que quedan, ¿llegará a los 100? Si quieren hacer mi meta realidad, aprieten el botón que dice "go" y háganme saber lo que piensan.**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	17. El Regalo de Edward

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y Comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**R&R**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Diecisiete: El Regalo de Edward.**

**Edward POV.**

-¡Dios santo!-escuché exclamar a Renée.- ¡¡Bella, Bella, Bella!!

Bella se refregó los ojos con sus dedos y me miró enfadada.

-¿Qué hiciste?-me preguntó.

-¿Yo?-pregunté con inocencia.

-¡¡Bella!!-chilló Renée de nuevo.

Bella bufó y se paró de su cama. Bajó las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?

-¿¡Viste hacia afuera!?

-¿Qué hay de nuevo afuera?

Bella abrió la puerta y chilló mi nombre. Supe que estaba muy enfadada, ya que podía escuchar su agitada respiración.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-le preguntó Renée.

-¡Lo voy a matar!

-¿Sólo porque te compró un auto?

-¡Porque gastó dinero en mí!

-Bella, Edward está forrado en dinero. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡No me gusta!

-Pero, ¿no me dijiste que él te quería regalar algo?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Pero qué? Sinceramente cariño, necesitabas un auto.

-¡Pero no un Audi!

-No alegues, Bella. Deberías estar agradecida de tener un novio que te ame tanto como él.

-Pero no quiero que me demuestre su amor con cosas materiales. Quiero que me demuestre su amor estando conmigo para siempre…durante cada instante de mi vida.

-Quizás…

-Sé lo que le pasa.-le dijo Bella.- Edward se siente culpable por haberme dejado y haberme hecho sufrir tanto.

-Bella, si lo que dices es verdad, debes perdonar a Edward.

-Yo ya lo perdoné. Es él que no se perdona.

-¿Qué harás?

-Aceptar su regalo, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

-Me refería a él.

-Oh, eso.

-Sí, eso.

-Hablaré con él. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

-Decirle lo que piensas.

-Tienes razón. Me vestiré y manejaré a la casa de los Cullen en mi nuevo Audi azul.

-Es hermoso, Bella.

-Tiene su encanto.

-Me tendrás que sacar a dar una vuelta uno de estos días.

-Ok, mamá.

La escuché subir las escaleras y salí inmediatamente por la ventana. No quería que me regañara, así que decidí escaparme. Me puse a correr y llegué a los pocos segundos a casa. Abrí la puerta y me vi rodeado –enseguida- por toda mi familia. Todos comenzaron a preguntarme sobre el auto. No podía entenderles si todos me hablaban al mismo tiempo.

-Hablen por turnos.-dije.

-¿Qué te dijo?-me preguntó Esme.

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?-dijo Alice.- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-No me quedé para averiguarlo.

-Pero, ¿Cómo reaccionó?-me preguntó Rosalie.

-Escuché que le dijo a Renée que me quería matar.

-No creo que haya usado esas palabras.-dijo Esme.

-Esas fueron sus exactas palabras.

-Oh, Edward.-dijo Alice.- Yo vi que le gustaba…

-Bueno, cambió de opinión.-mascullé.

Todos se apartaron de mi lado, subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación. Prendí el equipo de música y me tiré sobre el sofá. Cerré los ojos y me quedé el silencio. Traté de bloquear los pensamientos de todas las personas que estaban en la casa. A Bella no le había gustado mi regalo. Y eso era lo que me importaba ahora. ¿Debía decirle que todo había sido una broma y que tenía que devolver el auto? ¿Creería esa estúpida excusa? Pero eso no era lo que más me preocupaba. Bella quería que le demostrara mi amor por toda la eternidad. Y eso significaba que ella estaba esperando con ansias que la transformara. Y yo no estaba listo. ¿Qué pasaba si me equivocaba? ¿Qué le pasaría a Bella si daba un paso en falso? Un suave golpe en mi puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Pasa.

Esme abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza.

-¿Puedo pasar, cariño?

-Sí, Esme.

Entró a mi habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Ella me besó la cabeza y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello.

-No le gustó el regalo.

-Creo que el problema no es ese.

-¿Cómo me conoces tan bien, Esme?

-Porque eres mi hijo y te amo mucho. Dime qué ocurre.

-Es Bella.

-Supongo que todo esto tiene que ver con ella. Continúa.

-Ella piensa que le regalé el auto porque todavía no me perdono por haberla dejado.

-¿Y es eso verdad?

-Puede ser que una mínima fracción de mí se sienta culpable por haberla dejado. Pero este no es el caso.

-¿Entonces?

-También le dijo a Renée que quería que yo la amara por la eternidad.

-¿Lo dijo con esas palabras?

-Dijo "Quiero que me demuestre su amor estando conmigo para siempre…durante cada instante de mi vida".

-Bueno, eso es lo que quiere Bella.

-¿Qué pasa si se aburre de mí después de cierta cantidad de años?

-Eso no pasará. Yo nunca me he aburrido de Carlisle.

-Es diferente.

-No lo es, Edward. Bella quiere estar contigo para toda la eternidad y tú quieres lo mismo. La única diferencia entre tú y Bella es, que ella se atreve a hacer el sacrificio y tú no.

-¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal?

-Carlisle estará a tu lado cuando lo hagas. Y yo estaré a tu lado cuando ella pase por la transformación. Todos lo estaremos.

-Es que…

-Edward, faltan pocos días para la boda y tú se lo prometiste a Bella.

-Y cumpliré mi promesa, Esme.

-Que bueno. Ahora, relájate que todo estará bien.

Volvió a besarme en la cabeza. Escuchamos a un auto estacionarse frente a nuestra puerta- ésta se abrió y escuchamos los comentarios de Emmett.

-Ha llegado Bella.-me dijo Esme.

-No sé si quiero verla.

-No seas miedoso, Edward Cullen. Yo no he criado miedosos.

Me tomó de la mano y me obligó a bajar las escaleras. Salimos al porche como los demás. Emmett y Jasper estaban inspeccionando el auto de Bella, mientras que Rosalie y Alice la felicitaban. Esme me soltó y fue a saludarla. La abrazó y la besó en la mejilla. Avancé lentamente hacia ella. Esme, Alice y Rosalie caminaron hacia el auto para darnos un poco de "privacidad".

-Creo que no reaccioné bien.-me dijo.

-No, está bien.

-No quería que escucharas eso.

-Es lo que piensas, Bella. Necesito saber lo que piensas y mucho más en vísperas de…

-¿Nuestra boda?

-No, de la transformación.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Así es.

Me abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias Edward.

-Sólo lo hago porque es lo que deseas.

-¡Gracias!-volvió a decirme.

La abracé de vuelta e inhalé el dulce aroma de su cabello. Acerqué mis labios a los de ella y presioné con cuidado. Me separé de ella cuando noté que le faltaba el aire.

-Puedo devolver el auto si así lo deseas.

-No.

-¿Segura?

-Sí. Lo estuve pensando y me gusta el auto. Por lo menos no es un Hummer ni un tanque.

-La idea del tanque fue tentadora…

-Lo supuse. ¿Rosalie lo eligió?

-Ella me consiguió el descuento.

-¿Es por eso que se compró un auto nuevo? ¿Por el descuento?

-No, esa fue un plus.

-Me lo imaginé.

Entramos a la casa, mientras que los demás seguían apreciando el auto. Subimos a mi habitación para poder estar un rato a solas. Se sentó en el sofá y me miró sonriente.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunté.

-Me muero de nervios.

-Yo también.

-¿De verdad?

-Esta es la primera vez que me caso, Bella.

-Esperemos que no sea la última.

-¿Quieres ser como Rosalie y Emmett?

-Puede ser.

-Primero tengamos esta boda y después veremos si queremos tener más.

-No me imagino poder tener todas las bodas que uno quiere.

-Después uno se aburre.

-Rosalie y Emmett no se han aburrido.

-Ellos son especiales.

-Me pregunto cómo seremos nosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Seremos apasionados como Rosalie y Emmett? ¿Seremos cariñosos como Carlisle y Esme? O ¿tendremos una relación que sobrepase lo físico como Alice y Jasper?

-No creo que seamos como ellos.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Entonces…?

-Creo que nuestra relación será como ahora. Una relación que no necesita un nombre y que va más allá de lo que somos.

-¿Trascendental?

-Algo por el estilo.

-Me encanta como denotas nuestra relación.

-Hablando de eso…

-¿Qué?

-Hay una fracción de mí que siempre se sentirá culpable por haberte dejado y haberte hecho sufrir tanto. Y nunca me perdonaré eso.

-Edward…

-Es por eso que te amo tanto.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó extrañada.

-Me siento tan mal pro haberte dejado que nunca más quiero hacerlo. Y si eso significa transformarte en una de nosotros, lo aceptaré.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Muy enserio, Bella. Lo he pensado muy bien y –aunque- no me gusta esta solución, es la única solución que nos permitirá estar juntos para siempre.

-Juntos para siempre.-repitió.

-Como en los cuentos de hadas.

-¿Vas a ser mi príncipe azul?

-Sí así lo deseas.

-Lo deseo.

-Entonces, seré tu príncipe azul.

Se acercó a mi rostro y sonrió.

-Y vivieron felices para siempre.-susurró.

Yo acorté la información entre nosotros y la besé. Estábamos besando, cuando escuchamos el grito de Alice. El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir con rapidez.

-Quédate acá.-le dije.

-No me dejes.-me dijo asustada.

-Volveré.

Pero ella se aferró a mi brazo. Abrí la puerta y comencé a bajar las escaleras. Bella iba detrás de mí y yo traté de protegerla con mi cuerpo por si cualquier cosa llegase a ocurrir. Llegamos a la cocina y me encontré con todos. Al parecer, no había ningún enemigo cerca.

-¿Por qué diablos gritaste, Alice?

-¡Porque se me ha olvidado algo muy importante para la boda!

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Bella.

-No nos ha querido decir.-dijo Esme.

-¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?

-Si no nos cuentas, no te podemos ayudar.-dijo Rosalie.

-¡No es algo que nosotros debamos hacer! Es algo que los novios deben hacer.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-¿No le has leído la mente?-preguntó Emmett.

-Es muy confusa. No logro comprenderla.

De repente, comencé a sentirme ansioso. Clavé mi mirada en Jasper.

-¡Jasper!-gritó Emmett.

-Deja de hacernos sentir ansiosos.-dije.

-Lo siento, pero cuando Alice está ansiosa, yo lo estoy.

-¿Y por eso debemos estarlo todos?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Algo por el estilo.

Todos bufamos. Alice comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la cocina y a murmurar cosas incoherentes. Decidimos que lo mejor era que ella nos contara lo que estaba pasando. Así nos hicimos a un lado y la dejamos seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. De la nada, se detuvo y nos miró a Bella y a mí.

-¿Nos vas a contar qué te pasa?

-¡Se me ha olvidado que Bella no sabe bailar!

Todos miramos a Bella. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa intenso.

-¿Y qué tiene eso?-pregunté.

-Que no voy a poder bailar el vals de los novios.-dijo Bella.

-Pero eso no es problema. Les diremos a todos que nosotros no bailaremos.

-¡El vals es un punto muy especial de la recepción!

-Alice, relájate.-le dije.- Si Bella no ha podido aprender a bailar en todo este tiempo, no creo que lo puedo hacer en este poco tiempo que nos queda.

-¡Edward!-me dijo ofendida Bella.

-No quería ofenderte, Bella.-le dije enseguida.

-Más te vale.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Alice.

-Que Edward le enseñe a bailar.-propuso Rosalie.- Él es muy bueno.

-Pero Bella es muy torpe.-dije.

-¡Edward!

-¡Lo siento, Bella! Siempre que quiero decir algo suena como si te estuviera ofendiendo.

-Es porque lo estás haciendo, hermano.-dijo Emmett.

-Gracias por tu apoyo.-dije con sarcasmo.

-Cuando quieras.

-Basta ustedes dos.-dijo Esme.- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Alice?

-Bella tendrá que aprender a moverse un poco. No podemos confiar en que Edward la guie porque todo el mundo estará mirando a la novia y todo el mundo se dará cuenta si no tiene los pies sobre el suelo.

-Buen punto.-dijo Jasper.

-¿Tendré que aprender a bailar vals?

-No es tan terrible como suena.-dijo Esme.- Carlisle me enseñó a mí.

-Genial.-masculló Bella.

-Ok, ok, no entremos en pánico.-dijo Alice.

-Tú eres la única que está en pánico.-bromeó Emmett.

-¡Cállate que estoy tratando de pensar!-chilló Alice.

-¿Qué opciones tienes?-le preguntó Jasper.

-El vals de la Bella durmiente por Tchaikovski…

-Debes estar bromeando.-dije.

-Hey, tú eres el que desea ser el príncipe azul de Bella, no yo. Así que no alegues.

-¿Y Debussy?-pregunté.

-¿Cómo vas a bailar a Debussy, Edward?-me preguntó Alice.

-Puedo intentarlo.-dije.

-Ni lo pienses. Creo que la mejor opción es la de Tchaikovski.-dijo Esme.

-¿Y Strauss?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Tú bailaste Strauss.-dijo Alice.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?-preguntó Rosalie.- Strauss es el más típico.

-Yo voto por Strauss.-dije.

-Ok, ok, entonces será el Blue Danube de Strauss.-dijo Alice.- ¡A practicar ahora mismo!

Nos dirigimos todos a la sala. Entre Emmett y Jasper movieron las cosas de la sala para hacer espacio. Alice nos colocó –a Bella y a mí- en el centro de la sala. Me puse en posición y Bella me siguió. Esme colocó la música en el equipo.

-Y un dos tres cuatro.-comenzó a decir Alice.

Yo guié a Bella, para hacérselo más fácil. Pero la pobre se tropezaba con sus pies y con los míos constantemente. Alice trataba de no perder la paciencia. Para poner aún más nerviosa a Bella, Alice decidió que deberían bailar más parejas. Así que Rosalie y Emmett, y Jasper y Esme se pusieron a bailar con nosotros.

-Esto es humillante.-me susurró Bella.

-No le hagas caso a los demás.-le dije.- Sólo concéntrate en nosotros.

-Para nuestra boda están todos bailando.-dijo alarmada.

-¿Y? nosotros somos los más importantes.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo. Es demasiada presión social.

-Déjate llevar.-le susurré al oído.

La tomé con un poco más de fuerza y la guié con mayor precisión. Sus pies rozaban el suelo y ella se encargaba de moverlos como si estuviera bailando.

-No podremos hacer eso.-me dijo divertida.

-Con el vestido ni se notará. ¿Verdad, Alice?

-Ahora que lo dices…el largo del vestido es perfecto. Los únicos que se pueden dar cuenta son los hombres lobo y el aquelarre de Tanya. –dijo Alice.

Bella se puso seria. Me detuve y la alejé cuidadosamente de mí. No quería hacer ni un movimiento súbito, ya que si lo hacía, podía comenzar una tercera guerra mundial.

-¿Tanya?-preguntó Bella.

-¿Qué no te contó Edward?-preguntó Esme.- Ya han confirmado su asistencia y están emocionados por conocerte.

-¿Tanya?-volvió a preguntar Bella.

-¡Lo siento!-dije.

-¿No te pedí que no la invitaras?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ellas son parte de nuestra familia y no las puedo dejar aparte.

-¡Pero…pero…!

-Invitamos a esos perros.-dijo Emmett.- Es obvio que invitáramos al aquelarre de Tanya.

-Lo que pasa es que Bella está celosa, ¿me equivoco?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Sí.-dije yo.

-No.-me contradijo Bella.

-Ok, está celosa.-dijo Rosalie.

-¡No lo estoy!

-No tienes nada que temer.-dijo Esme.- Tanya no te llega ni a los talones.

-¿Cuándo llegarán?-preguntó Bella.

-Estarán acá para la cena de ensayo.-dijo Alice.

-Eso es en…Oh, Dios.-dijo Bella.

-Es en una semana más.-dijo alegre Alice.

-Oh, Dios…no queda nada.-dijo Bella.

-O sea, que quedan diez días para la boda.-dijo Esme.

-No queda nada.-susurró Bella.

-Me estoy poniendo nervioso.-susurró Emmett.

-¿Por qué te vas a poner tú nervioso si es Edward el que se casa?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Porque eso significa que los Vulturis vendrán.-dijo.

-Oh, ese problema.-dije.

-Sí, ese problema.-dijo Emmett.

-Carlisle se encargará de eso.-dijo Esme.- Ustedes no deben preocuparse.

Todos miramos a Esme. Quizás Carlisle los podía convencer de no asistir, pero eso no sería fácil de lograr. Los Vulturis no cambiaban de opinión tan fácil. Ni siquiera, cuando su buen amigo Carlisle se los estaba pidiendo. Esto sería difícil.

º0º0º0º0º

**Gracias a todas las me dejaron reviews en el capítulo pasado. Son increíbles y gracias por tratar de ayudarme a cumplir la meta que tengo con este fic. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Surfer Babe 69**


	18. Vulturis

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y Comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**R&R**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Dieciocho: Vulturis.**

**Bella POV.**

Mi mamá me ayudó a tenderme sobre el sillón. Pude sentir las miradas de preocupación de Charlie, Renée y Phil.

-Trata de respirar, cariño.-me dijo Renée.

-No puedo.-susurré.

-Deberíamos llamar al doctor.-sugirió Phil.

-Bella, ¿quieres que llame al doctor Cullen?-preguntó Charlie.

-¡No!-chillé desesperada.

-Ok, ¿debo llamar a otro doctor?

-Sí.

-Ok, iré a llamar al doctor Gerandy.-dijo Charlie.

Escuché como caminaba hasta la cocina para hablar por teléfono. Renée me tomó la mano y comenzó a acariciarla con delicadeza. No quería hablar y ella sabía eso. Charlie colgó el teléfono y volvió a la sala.

-El doctor Gerandy viene en camino.

-¿Qué le dijiste cuando te preguntó que le pasaba?-le preguntó Renée.

-Que no podía respirar.-Charlie se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué podrá tener?-preguntó Phil.

-Bella, cariño.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?

-¿Qué pasó ayer en la casa de los Cullen?

-Nada.

-No te creo. Estás así desde que llegaste ayer de la casa de los Cullen. Algo habrá pasado…

-Estaban hablando de la boda.

-¿Qué pasa con la boda?-preguntó Charlie.- ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

-¡Papá!

-¿Qué dije?

-Charlie, no te entrometas. Estas son cosas de chicas.

-Como sea.-Charlie bufó.- ¿Se pueden ir a la cocina? Phil y yo queremos ver el juego.

-¿Vas a hacer que tu hija se pare del sillón cuando no puede moverse?-le preguntó Renée.

Me paré mientras ellos dos discutían. Caminé hasta la cocina y me senté en una silla. Renée llegó a los pocos segundos a mi lado. Se sentó y enseguida comenzó a maldecir a Charlie. Apoyé mi cabeza en la mesa. No quería escuchar más peleas, no quería que llegara el aquelarre de Tanya y no quería a ningún Vulturis en mi boda. ¿Era mucho pedir? El doctor Gerandy llegó y me revisó pro completo. Y obviamente, no encontró nada malo en mí.

-No sé que le puede estar pasando, Renée.-le dijo a mi madre.

-¿No es ninguna enfermedad?

-No, Bella se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

-Que bueno. Ya me estaba preocupando…usted sabe, por lo de la boda.

-Me imagino.-dijo el doctor Gerandy.- Nosotros también estamos nerviosos en el hospital.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Renée.

-Porque el doctor Carlisle ha decidido renunciar después de la boda.

-¿Se va?-preguntó Renée.

-Así es. Al parecer, que Edward se case, es un dolor muy fuerte.

-¿Y dónde irán?

-Se van de viaje a Europa.

-Ah, ya veo.-dijo Renée.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en la boda.

-Adiós, doctor Gerandy. Muchas gracias por venir.

El doctor Gerandy se marchó y Renée volvió a la cocina. Se sentó a mi lado y suspiró.

-¿Es eso lo que te tiene mal, Bella?

-No.

-¿Entonces…?

-Queda tan poco. Quiero que todo esto termine rápido. Como cuando te quitan una bandita.

-Lamentablemente, casarse no se puede comparar a eso.

-Bueno, yo sí lo comparo con eso.

-Después de que te cases, muchas cosas cambiarán.

-Lo sé.

Renée siguió hablando sobre las cosas que cambiarían después de la boda. Mientras que yo en lo único que podía pensar era en la presión que sentía en mi pecho. Me paré de la nada y Renée guardó silencio.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A la casa de los Cullen.

-¿Por qué? Bella, habíamos quedado de acuerdo que no irías allá hasta que llegase la cena de ensayo.

-Presiento que algo anda mal.

Agarré mi chaqueta y las llaves de mi Audi. Me subí y conduje hasta la casa de los Cullen. Me estacioné, me bajé corriendo y entré. Alice llegó a mi lado enseguida.

-¡Bella!-me dijo alegremente.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Dónde está Edward?

-En su habitación… Hey, ¿no se supone que no deberías estar acá?

Ignoré a Alice y subí corriendo las escaleras. Caminé a paso apresurado hasta la habitación de Edward y entré. Él estaba sentado en su sofá leyendo un libro. Levantó su mirada cuando me vio entrar.

-¿Bella?-me preguntó.- ¿No se supone que no nos debemos ver?

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Pensé que algo…

-¡¡Edward!!-chilló Alice.

Mi respiración se cortó. _Oh, no…_ Pensé. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Edward se acercó a mí.

-Quédate acá.

-No.

-Bella, por favor.

-No quiero.

Me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a bajar las escaleras. Entramos a la sala y nos encontramos con todos los Cullen y Jane. Me fijé que Rosalie tenía a Emmett agarrado del brazo y no iba a permitir que se moviera. Edward me colocó detrás de él, para protegerme. Carlisle dio un paso al frente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jane?

-Mis maestros desean hablar contigo.

-No.-susurró Esme.

-Tranquila, Esme. Estaré bien.-dijo Carlisle.

-Iré, pero no solo.

-Puedes llevar a tus hijos si así lo deseas.-dijo Jane.

-Yo iré.-dijo Emmett.

-¡No!-chilló Rosalie.

-No, Emmett.-dijo Carlisle.- ¿Edward?

-¡NO!-chillé yo.

Edward dio un paso hacia adelante, alejándose de mí. Traté de aferrarme a su ropa, pero él siguió caminando. Alice llegó a mi lado y me abrazó, tratando de detenerme. Edward ni siquiera me miró. Se paró al lado de Carlisle y asintió con la cabeza. Carlisle se dio vuelta para mirar a Esme.

-Tranquila, cariño.-le dijo dulcemente.- Volveré.

-Te esperaré.-dijo Esme.

Jane comenzó a caminar y Carlisle y Edward la siguieron. De la nada, los tres desaparecieron. Me quedé petrificada. ¿Edward se acababa de ir con Jane o lo estaba alucinando todo? Traté de soltarme de la prisión de los brazos de Alice. Pero ella no me permitió. Lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Alice comenzó –lentamente- a soltarme. Cuando me soltó por completo caí de bruces al suelo. Edward se había ido y me había dejado sola. Y ni siquiera me había mirado. Alice se arrodilló a mi lado.

-Tranquila, Bella. Todo saldrá bien.

-¡Se fue!-sollocé.

-Pero volverá.-me dijo Alice.- No te desesperes.

-¡Se fue!

Fue lo único que pude decir. Entre Rosalie y Alice me pararon. Jasper trató de calmarme, manejando mis emociones. Pero la ansiedad y la angustia que sentía eran muy grandes. Esme me miró con dulzura, pero que quiso decirme nada más ya que ella estaba en la misma posición que yo. Alice y Rosalie decidieron llevarme a mi casa. Me subieron al auto y Rosalie manejó hasta allá. Cuando llegamos, ellas dos le explicaron que me encontraba así por un ataque de angustia y ansiedad. Pero Charlie lo dudó, ya que él ya me había visto así…cuando Edward se había marchado y me había dejado sola en el bosque. Me subieron a mi habitación y ellas se quedaron conmigo.

-Edward regresará.-me dijo Rosalie.

-Eso lo dices porque tienes a Emmett a tu lado y no fue él el que fue.-le saqué en cara.

Rosalie se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada.

-Estoy muy feliz que Emmett no haya ido…porque sé que lo hubiesen matado.

Me estremecí. La palabra "muerte" rondaba ahora mi cabeza. ¿Me convertiría en una viuda antes de casarme? Alice golpeó a Rosalie y la regañó por haber dicho eso.

-¿Por qué le dices eso?

-Porque conozco a Emmett. Y sé que se hubiese puesto atrevido y hubiese desatado la ira de alguno de ellos.

-Y hubiese terminado muerto.-dije.

-Sí, pero sé que ese no será el caso de Edward. Él piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, Emmett no.

-Rosalie tiene razón, Bella.-dijo Alice.- Además está Carlisle.

-¿Vieron la cara de Esme? La pobre se quería morir cuando Jane dijo que quería hablar con Carlisle. Ella sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que no regresara.

-Esme no es así.-dijo Alice.

-Pero igual teme por su esposo. Al igual que yo temo por Edward.

-¿Piensas que te quedarás viuda antes de tiempo?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Si eso llegase a pasar, creo que preferiría ser devorada por un Vulturis.

-¡Bella!-dijo Alice.

-¡Es la verdad! Yo no puedo vivir sin Edward en mi vida. Ya lo intenté y no funcionó. Soy un zombi sin él.

-Eso no pasará.-dijo Rosalie.- Todo saldrá bien y en menos de lo que te imaginas, serás parte de nosotros.

-Eso espero, Rosalie.-le dije.

-Ya verás que Edward regresará.

-¿Qué ves, Alice?- le pregunté.

Alice frunció el ceño y se concentró. Se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Puedo verlo muy determinado a volver, pero…

-Ay, no….hay un pero…-susurré.

-Déjame terminar.-me regañó.- Él está determinado a volver, pero los Vulturis no quieren que él se vaya. Ellos insisten en venir y Carlisle los está tratando de convencer.

-¿Qué pasará luego?-preguntó Rosalie.

-No lo sé. Todavía no toman una decisión.

-Espero que todo salga bien.-dije.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Y fue un largo e incómodo silencio. Rosalie miraba hacia todas partes, Alice trataba de concentrarse en sus visiones y yo estaba muy nerviosa. Renée subía de vez en cuando para ver cómo me encontraba, cuando vio que estaba mejor, se quedó más tranquila. Aún así subía a cerciorarse. Alice se paró de la nada. Rosalie y yo la miramos expectantes.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Edward viene en camino.

-¿Para mi casa o para Estados Unidos?

Escuché un golpeteo en mi ventana. Eso había sido rápido. Me paré y corrí a abrirla. Edward entró y me abrazó. Les dijo algo a las chicas y ellas salieron de mi habitación. Escuché como se despedían de Renée y se marchaban. Renée subió a ver si yo estaba bien. Edward se escondió justo en el momento en el cual Renée abrió la puerta.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Edward tenía una reunión importante con su…eh, abuela y ellas me acompañaron.

-¿Y por qué se marcharon?

-Porque Edward terminó su reunión.

-Oh, ya veo. No sabía que su abuela estaba acá.

-Sí, pero no se quedará a la boda.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tiene cosas que hacer y no puede cambiar las fechas.

-Es una lástima. Quería conocerla… ¿Es la mamá de Esme o de Carlisle?

-Carlisle.

-Ah, bueno. Te dejo. Baja cuando tengas hambre.

-Ok. Nos vemos.

Salió de mi habitación y Edward salió de su escondite. Yo volví a abrazarlo. Me sentó sobre mi cama y él se sentó al lado mío. Esperó un par de minutos antes de hablarme.

-Lamento haberme ido sin haberte mirado ni hablado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste si ahora lo lamentas?

-Porque pensé que sería mejor…

-¿Por si acaso llegase a pasar algo?

-Uno nunca sabe.

-¡Edward!

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad.

-¿Qué pasó?-quise saber.

-Ellos querían asistir y Carlisle les explicó el porqué no queríamos que eso ocurriese.

-¿Qué dijeron?

-Que ellos nunca se atreverían a comerse a nuestros invitados. Y Carlisle les dijo que Alice lo había visto.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Discutieron. Carlisle les dijo que no se atrevería a exponer a nuestros amigos humanos a eso. Además, los únicos vampiros que asistirían serían vegetarianos.

-¿Les contaron sobre los chicos de La Push?

-No.

-¿No lo intuyeron?

-¿Crees que nos gustaría contarles que vivimos cerca de hombres lobo? Esas cosas no se cuentan. Además, pensarían que estamos más locos de lo normal.

-¿Qué dijeron al final?

-Después de mucha insistencia por parte de Carlisle, ellos aceptaron a no venir.

-Genial.

Por fin pude respirar tranquila. Sólo habría vampiros vegetarianos en mi boda y no habría ni un Vulturis dando vueltas por ahí.

-Aún así, Carlisle no quiere descartar la posibilidad de que se aparezcan.

-¿Qué haremos si se llegasen a aparecer?

-Bueno, los enfrentaríamos.

-¿Yo incluida?

-Bella, tu transformación viene después de la boda.

-Pero, ¿no crees que sería mejor que yo fuera uno de ustedes si llegasen a venir?

-Sí, claro.-dijo con ironía.- También sería mejor si te comes a todos en la boda porque eres un neófito. Serás peligrosa para los humanos, Bella.

-Ok, ok, ya te entendí.

-Que bueno.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos a Alaska después de la boda?

-La luna de miel viene primero y…

-Es en Alaska, ¿recuerdas?-le dije.

-¿No lo vas a reconsiderar?

-No.

-¿Qué le diremos a tu familia?

-Que nos vamos a Aruba.

Él rió y me beso en la frente. Se acostó y yo me acurruqué a su lado.

-Supe que Carlisle va a renunciar.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-El doctor Gerandy se lo contó a Renée.

-¿Cuándo se vieron?

-Hoy en la mañana, cuando vino…

-¿Vino? ¿Por qué?

-Porque…-lo dudé.

¿Debía contarle que esta mañana había sufrido un ataque de angustia y ansiedad? Mejor no. No quería preocuparlo por estupideces.

-Bella, cuéntame.

-No pasó nada malo, Edward.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que…

-¿Necesito llamar a Carlisle para preguntarle?

-Me sentía mal hoy en la mañana y Renée pensó que era mejor llamar al doctor.

-¿Por qué no llamaste a Carlisle?

-Porque no quería que te enteraras.

-Hay algo que no me estás contando.

-No seas paranoico. Esa es la verdad.

Agarró su móvil y comenzó a marcar el número de Carlisle. Pero yo lo detuve antes de que la llamada se conectara.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-me preguntó molesto.

-Porque no es necesario.

-Si no me quieres contar lo que pasó en realidad, voy a tener que acudir a Carlisle. Él me contará la verdad.

-Tuve un ataque.

-¿Un ataque?

-De ansiedad y angustia.

-¿Por qué?

-Que voy a saber yo.

-Bella…

-Ok, estaba nerviosa por la boda.

-¿Sigues con eso?

-No se me va a pasar hasta que esté casada.

-Bella…

-Lo sé, soy tonta y me estoy preocupando por nada. Pero igual me siento así. Falta tan poco y tantas cosas van a cambiar.

-Si deseas posponer la transformación.

-Ni lo pienses. No estoy enfrentándome a uno de mis mayores miedos por nada.

-Eres muy extraña.

-Lo sé. Y por eso me amas tanto.-le dije.

-Toda la razón.

-Oye Edward…

-¿Qué?

-¿Me podré llevar mi auto cuando nos vayamos a Alaska?

-Obvio que sí. Es más, nos iremos en auto.

-Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-¿No hay más autos que nosotros?

-Nosotros somos ocho.-dijo.

-Sí…

-Y los autos son en total…ocho. Estamos justos.

-O sea, ¿Qué cada uno se irá en un auto?

-No lo había pensado, pero sí.

-Genial.-dije.- Podré manejar a la velocidad que yo deseé.

-Tendrás que ir más rápido.-me dijo.- Acuérdate que todos somos vampiros y que manejamos a gran velocidad.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es.-dijo.

-Bah, que lástima.

-Lo siento, Bella. Pero no podemos atrasarnos. Carlisle quiere que lleguemos lo más rápido posible a Alaska. Así estarás a salvo…

-¿Quién va a manejar el BMW de Rosalie?

-Supongo que se lo dará a Jasper.

-¿Y tú le pasarás el Aston Martin a Esme?

-Supongo que sí.

-El viaje será muy aburrido sin alguien con quien conversar.-comenté.

-Si quieres, me puedo ir contigo.

-¿Y qué pasará con el Volvo?

-Le puedo pedir a Tanya que lo maneje de vuelta.

-Ni lo pienses.

-Pero así me puedo ir contigo y no te tendrías que ir sola…

-No.

-Bella, considéralo.

-Ni pensarlo.

-¿Por qué eres tan celosa?

-No voy a cambiar de opinión.

-Lo otro que podríamos hacer es hacer dos viajes.-comentó después de un rato.

-¿Dos viajes?

-Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper pueden llevarse la mitad de los autos a Alaska ahora y volverse en avión. Así –para el segundo viaje- podría irme contigo.

-Esa idea me gusta más.

-Se los diré enseguida.

Llamó a Carlisle y le propuso su idea sobre los autos. Conversaron un rato y después colgó. Lo miré y él me sonrió.

-¿Qué pasó?

-El BMW de Rosalie, el Wrangler de Emmett, el Porsche de Alice y mi Aston Martin van en camino a Alaska.

-¿Cómo que van en camino?

-Lo que dije.

-Pero si acabas de hablar con Carlisle. Ni ustedes son tan rápidos.

Edward no me dijo nada, sólo guardó silencio. Yo lo imité. A la distancia pude escuchar cuatro motores acelerar. Me paré de la cama y me asomé a la ventana. Vi como cuatro autos –que iban con las luces encendidas- pasaban a gran velocidad al frente de mi casa. Escuché como Charlie, Renée y Phil hablaban sobre los autos. Los tres habían escuchado los motores acercarse y habían salido al porche a ver qué estaba pasando.

-Los Cullen tienen una forma muy particular de hacerse notar.-comenté.

-Son detalles.

-Todo Forks salió a ver qué estaba pasando.

-Nuestros autos no pasan desapercibidos en ninguna parte.

-Eso les pasa por tener autos tan ostentosos.

-Es un pequeño gusto que nos damos.

-Bueno, yo no puedo decir nada.-volví a acurrucarme al lado de Edward.- Voy a ser parte de la familia pronto y ya manejo un auto de lujo.

-Tu Audi no es tan ostentoso como los otros.

-Pero es Audi y es caro.

-Bueno, si lo ves de esa manera…

Escuché pasos subir las escaleras y Edward se escondió enseguida. Charlie abrió la puerta. Estaba boquiabierto y tenía los ojos abierto de par en par. Por no decir que los tenía un poco desorbitados.

-¿Charlie?-pregunté con cautela.

-¿Esos eran los Cullen?

-Sí.

-¡Iban a más de cien kilómetros por hora!

-Es que les espera un viaje muy largo.

-¿Dónde se van?

-Van a llevar sus autos a Alaska para que Edward y yo se los cuidemos. Acuérdate que el doctor Gerandy dijo que se iban a Europa de paseo.

-¡Pero esa no es excusa para andar a esa velocidad!

-Se los he dicho un millón de veces.

-¡Te prohíbo subirte al auto de Edward!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque si maneja igual que su familia…!

-Edward no maneja así…no desde que yo se lo pedí.

-¿Se lo pediste?

-No me gusta que ande tan rápido.-me encogí de hombros.

-Así me gusta, Bella. Como hija de policía, debes tenerle respeto a las leyes del tránsito.

-Lo sé, papá.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Salió de mi habitación y Edward salió de su escondite. Se acurrucó inmediatamente a mi lado.

-No somos tan monstruosos al volante.

-Eso lo dices porque no te has subido al auto como humano cuando uno de ustedes maneja.

-Somos muy cuidadosos.

-Lo sé. Pero es peligroso…por lo menos para mí y todos los otros humanos del planeta.

-¿Te molesta que maneje tan rápido?

-Me molesta lo mismo que te molesta a ti que yo maneje lento.

Rió entre dientes. Me soltó para que me pudiera poner pijama y lavar los dientes. Después de eso, me abrazó y comenzó a tararear mi nana. Sabía muy bien que mis días de sueño acabarían pronto y que ya no podría aprovechar esa instancia para que Edward me cantara y me abrazara. Pero también sabía que –con mi transformación- podría hacer otro tipo de cosas en vez de dormir. Y aquella idea era mucho más tentadora que cualquier otra cosa. Sonreí con picardía.

-¿Qué ocurre?-me preguntó.

-Nada.

-Bella…en algo estás pensando.

-Estoy pensando en ti…

-¿Y…?

-Y en lo que vamos a hacer después…

-Bella, eso no es sano.-dijo seriamente.

-Déjame soñar tranquila.-le reproché.

-Por favor.

-No te avergüences.-abrí los ojos para mirarlo.- Son cosas normales.

-No para mí.

-Se me olvida que eres tan antiguo.-comenté.- Quiero dormir ahora.

-Bella…

-Buenas noches.-le corté.

-Eres imposible.

-Admite que me amas, Edward. Con todos mis defectos y virtudes.

-Tienes más virtudes que defectos, pero…

-Al punto.

-Sí Bella, te amo.

-Gracias. Es lo que necesitaba escuchar en este momento. Eres el mejor, Edward.

-Buenas noches.

Me besó la frente y cerré los ojos. Después de un rato, me sorprendí al sentir los labios de Edward sobre los míos. Y no era un beso normal, como los que siempre me daba. Esta vez era apasionado, como si necesitara besarme. Su deseo por besarme era tan grande, que tuve que apartarlo para recordarle que necesitaba respirar.

-Lo lamento.-dijo.

-No importa.-dije hiperventilando.

-No sé que me pasó…

-¿Qué ocurre? Me besabas como si estuvieses desesperado.

-Es que me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado hoy.

-Ha sido un día muy agitado.-comenté.

-No puedo vivir sin ti, Bella. Y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie nos separe. ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo. ¿Estás más tranquilo?

-Un poco.

-No me iré a ninguna parte. Y tampoco me pasará nada.

Él asintió. Se acurrucó más cerca de mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho para escuchar a mi corazón latir. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y suspiré. Él comenzó a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello. Lo último que recuerdo haber escuchado fue la dulce voz de Edward susurrándome al oído las tres palabras que más amaba escuchar de sus labios:

-Te amo, Bella.

º0º0º0º0º

**Gracias por los cometarios. Espero que les guste este capítulo y lamento si hay gente que los encuentra muy largo. Es que me encanta escribir y así es como me salen los capítulos...**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	19. Una Tarde de Hermanos

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y Comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**R&R**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Diecinueve: Una Tarde de Hermanos.**

**Edward POV.**

-Edward….-me rogó Alice.

La ignoré y seguí dando vueltas por la sala. Sabía que tenía a Alice exasperada y ella no era la única que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Mañana sería la cena de ensayo. Lo que significaba que quedaban cuatro días para mi boda. Comencé a sentir una presión en donde –supuestamente- se encontraba mi corazón. Mis manos estaban temblorosas y me sentía nervioso. Le hubiese atribuido la culpa a Jasper, pero él no se encontraba cerca de casa. Él y Emmett estaban de caza. Carlisle estaba en el hospital y Esme lo estaba acompañando. Y yo me encontraba en casa con Alice y Rosalie.

-Edward, detente.-me ordenó Rosalie.- Detente o te golpearé.

-¡No puedo!-dije.

-¡Dios santo!-dijo Rosalie.- ¡Ni Emmett estaba tan nervioso para nuestra primera boda!

-Es diferente.

-Eres extraño.-me dijo Alice.

-Supongo.-dije.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que te quedes tranquilo?-preguntó Alice.

-Nada.

-Sabes que no te podemos traer a Bella.-dijo Rosalie.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces…? Ella debe estar más nerviosa que tú.-dijo Alice.

-Nunca pensé que me pondría tan nervioso.

-Lo que pasa, es que nunca te diste cuenta de la importancia del asunto.-dijo Rosalie.

-Rosalie tiene razón.-dijo Alice.- Tú te querías casar sólo porque pensaste que era lo correcto en el momento.

-No…

-Admítelo, Edward. Nunca pensaste que llegarías a este punto.-dijo Rosalie.

-Bueno, puede ser…

-Nunca pensaste que Bella te iba a decir que sí.-dijo Alice.

-Eso sí lo pensé. Pero no me imaginé que este momento llegaría tan rápido.

-Mañana llega el aquelarre de Tanya.-dijo Rosalie.

-Lo sé. Y Bella está muy nerviosa. No los quiere conocer.

-No sé porqué.-dijo Alice.- Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Tanya y Katrina son increíbles vampiros.

-Siempre han sido muy buena gente con nosotros.-comentó Rosalie.- Bella no tiene que temerles.

-No creo que les tema…es sólo que…

-Está Tanya.-dijo Alice.

-Así es.

-Pobre Bella, piensa que Tanya es su rival.-dijo Rosalie.

-¿Y no lo es?-preguntó Alice.- Tanya está loquita por Edward y sabes muy bien que nunca le gustó la idea de que él estuviera con una humana.

-Ella le echa la culpa a Bella por lo Edward y los Vulturis.-dijo Rosalie.

-Lo sé.-dijo Alice.

-¿Podemos volver al tema?-pregunté.

-¿No te gusta que hablemos de Tanya?

-No es eso, Rosalie.

-¿Entonces?-me preguntó Alice.

-Es que sé que a Bella le incomoda que hable del tema. Y…. ¿Alice?

-¿Qué?

-¿Vendrán los hombres lobo?

Ella me miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Esa sonrisa de complicidad me daba escalofríos. Traté de leer su mente, pero me lo impidió. Suspiré resignado.

-Cuéntame, Alice. No me gustan ese tipo de sorpresas.

-Vendrán…

-¿Pero?

-Pero no vendrán solos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Jacob se aparecerá.

-¿Vendrá ese chucho?-preguntó Rosalie.- Pensé que se escondería por siempre.

-No…

-¿Qué tiene de interesante que se aparezca Jacob, Alice?-pregunté.- ¿Bella se arrepentirá a último momento de casarse conmigo y se irá con Jacob?

-Nada de eso.-dijo ella.

-¿Entonces?-preguntamos Rosalie y yo al unísono.

-Vendrá con su novia.

-¿Tiene novia?-preguntó Rosalie.- Eso es interesante.

-Te hará pelea, Rosalie.-dijo Alice.

-¿A mí? ¿Una humana? Ni las súper modelos me hacen pelea. Yo soy la más hermosa.

-Te recomiendo que cambies de vestido.

-¿Ella usará Valentino?

-No, usará Chanel.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Te acuerdas de los Saint James?

-¿Los que quedaron con una chica ciega?-pregunté.

-Así es.-dijo Alice.

-No me digas que Jacob está saliendo con una de ellas….-dijo Rosalie.

-Así es.

-¿Cuál de las dos?-pregunté.

-La que estaba enamorada de Emmett.

-¡La no ciega!-dijo Rosalie.- ¡Esa….le demostraré porque Emmett está conmigo!

-¿Estás celosa de una humana?-pregunté.

-¿Celosa? No. ¿Deseosa de mostrar mi hermosura y hacerla sentir mal? Sí.

-Eres tan ególatra.-dije.- Pensé que se te había quitado…

-Yo nunca dejaré de ser como soy.-me guiñó un ojo.- Es por eso que Emmett me ama tanto.

-Aja.-dijimos Alice y yo al unísono.

-Necesito saber cómo va a ser su vestido.

-Te lo dibujaré más tarde. Pero creo que tu vestido rojo de Valentino será mejor que su Chanel verde.

-¿El con escote?

-Sí.

-Entonces, me pondré ese.

-Bueno, ahora que hemos hablado sobre la nueva chica de Jacob…-dije.

-La futura chica de Jacob. Todavía no es oficial. Ella se va a casar con otro…

-¿Se va a casar con otro hombre?-preguntó Rosalie.- ¿O sea que el chucho ese es el otro de nuevo?

-Así es.-dijo Alice.

-Pobre…hasta me da lástima.-dijo Rosalie.- Siempre en segundo lugar.

-Pero ni te imaginas que va a hacer para que la chica no se case.

-¿Qué hará?

-Parece como si estuvieran hablando sobre una telenovela.-comenté.

-Es que lo parece.-dijo Alice.- Una de las dramáticas…una de las que ves y casi desearas cortarte las venas con todo el drama que está pasando…

-¿Alice…?-la interrumpí.

-¿Si, Edward?

-¿Has estado espiando a Jacob?

-Define espiar.

-¿Has estado pendiente de su futuro?

-No porque no lo puedo ver a él.-dijo Alice con inocencia.

-¿Has estado pendiente del futuro de las chicas St. James?-redefiní mi pregunta.

-Un poco…pero tengo mis razones. Y son buenas razones.

¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, quería cerciorarme de que él no interrumpiera la hermosa boda que he planeado.

-Aja.

-Es la verdad, Edward.-dijo Alice.

-Deja que Edward piense lo que quiera, tú sigue con la historia, Alice.-la alentó Rosalie.

Me senté a su lado y suspiré. Alice comenzó a contarle la historia a Rosalie.

-Jacob llegó a East Hampton y no tenía idea donde estaba. La cosa es que conoció a Krista St. James…

-¿Cuál es esa?

-La que quedó ciega.

-O sea, a Jacob le gusta el drama.

Alice continuó con su historia. Traté de no prestarle atención, ya que enterarme de la historia de Jacob no me interesaba. Sabía que Bella había tratado de dejar a Jacob en el pasado y de seguir adelante, pero me intrigaba saber cómo reaccionaría al verlo…y con otra mujer. ¿Sería lo suficientemente madura como para no arrepentirse de su decisión? Lo mejor sería contarle que Jacob asistiría. Así se podría preparar mentalmente para el encuentro. Y todo saldría bien… ¿O no?

-No lo hagas Edward.-dijo de repente Alice.

-¿Qué no haga qué?-preguntó Rosalie mirándome.- ¿Piensas escaparte?

-No.-dije.

-¿Necesito llamar a Emmett para que te detenga?

-No, Rose.

-Más te vale.

-No va a escaparse, Rosalie.-dijo Alice.- Quiere contarle a Bella sobre Jacob antes de la boda.

-Oh…no, Edward. Esa es una mala idea.-dijo Rosalie.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es obvio que si le cuentas ahora a Bella, se arrepentirá de casarse contigo. O le entrarán más dudas…y eso no es bueno.

-Rosalie tiene razón…de nuevo. ¿Qué te ha pasado últimamente?-le preguntó Alice.- Has tenido la razón todo el tiempo.

-Esa soy yo.-se vanaglorió Rosalie.

-Sigue siendo la misma.-le dije a Alice.- Ahora, ¿no debo contarle a Bella?

-No.-dijeron al unísono.

-Ok, entonces no lo haré.

-Por fin nos haces caso.-dijo Alice.

-Siempre les hago caso.

-No nos hiciste caso con lo de Bella…-dijo Alice.- Nosotros te tratamos de convencer de que no la dejaras… ¿recuerdas?

-Yo apoyé a Edward con su decisión.-dijo Rosalie.

-Es porque no querías a Bella en esa época.-dijo Alice.

-Es cierto.-Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo llegamos a este tema?-pregunté.

-Todo comenzó contigo.-dijo Rosalie.- Y tus nervios.

-Ah, eso…

-Tranquilo Edward.-dijo Alice.- Lo tengo todo cubierto. Estoy monitoreando las decisiones de todas las personas que pueden interrumpir…

-Eso es mucho trabajo.-dijo Rosalie.

-Lo sé, pero Jazz me ayuda a mantenerme tranquila.

-Hablando de Jasper, ¿Dónde está?

-Peleando…con Emmett.-dijo Alice.

-¿Están peleando?-pregunté.- ¿Por qué están peleando?

-Emmett le está enseñando a pelear contra osos.-Alice se encogió de hombros.- Como si Jazz no supiera hacerlo…

-Suena como él.-Rosalie suspiró.

-¿Te ha tratado de enseñar a ti?-le pregunté a Rosalie.

-Una vez que estuvimos en África, quiso enseñarme a pelear contra rinocerontes.

-¿Qué hiciste?-le preguntó Alice.

-Yo no peleo contra rinocerontes, Alice.-dijo Rosalie.

-¿No es tu estilo?-le pregunté.

-¿Me ves peleando contra un rinoceronte, Edward?

-No.-admití.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Rosalie.- Además, África está llena de barro…y a mí no me gusta el barro.

-¿Emmett peleó contra uno?-preguntó Alice ignorando su último comentario.

-Sí.

-¿Y quién ganó?-pregunté.

-Si le preguntas eso a Emmett, te dirá que él gano. Si me preguntas a mí, te diré que el rinoceronte ganó.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté sorprendido.- ¿El rinoceronte ganó?

-Así es.

Alice se puso a reír a carcajadas. Yo no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Emmett había perdido? Y yo que pensaba que su fuerza era ilimitada. Alice seguía riendo mientras que Rosalie le contaba algunos detalles sobre la pelea. Lo que provocaba que Alice riera aún más. La historia del rinoceronte era muy interesante. Lo que había pasado era que Emmett se había confiado en su fuerza y no había pensado que el rinoceronte también era fuerte. Después de esa historia, Rosalie le contó sobre otras historias de Emmett. Alice estaba tirada en el suelo muerta de la risa, cuando llegaron Emmett y Jasper. Los dos la miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué le pasó?-nos preguntó Jasper.

-Rosalie le ha estado contando un par de historias.-dije.

-¿Qué historias?-preguntó Emmett.

-Historias tuyas.-dijo Rosalie.

-¿Sobre nuestros viajes?

-Algo por el estilo.-dijo Rosalie.

-¡El rinoceronte!-logró articular Alice.

-¿¡Le contaste esa historia!?-preguntó alarmado Emmett.

-Es una historia que vale la pena contar, Em.-dijo Rosalie.

-¡Rose!

-¿Qué rinoceronte?-preguntó Jasper.

Alice se paró del suelo y comenzó a contarle toda la historia. A los pocos segundos Jasper estaba tirado en el suelo muerto de la risa. Emmett se sentó en un sillón y se cruzó de brazos enfadado. Rosalie se sentó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a hacerle cariño.

-Oh, vamos Emmett.-dijo Rosalie.

-No.

-¿Estás enfadado?

-Sí.

-Tengo la solución para que te desenfades.

Rosalie se acercó al oído de Emmett y le susurró algo. Emmett la miró de reojo, la tomó en brazos y la subió hasta su habitación. Inmediatamente traté de bloquear los pensamientos de Rosalie y de Emmett. Jasper paró de reírse de un momento a otro y se puso serio.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Alice.

-Puedo sentirlos.-dijo.

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos eso que estás sintiendo y nos vamos a nuestra habitación?-dijo Alice con picardía.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo?-pregunté.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa contigo?-me preguntó Alice.

-¿Qué hago yo cuando sienta la lujuria?

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esme y Carlisle entrarán por la puerta en pocos minutos. Ellos te acompañarán con tu abstinencia.

-Genial.-mascullé.

Alice y Jasper me ignoraron por completo y subieron hasta su habitación. Me senté frente a mi piano y comencé a tocar la primera melodía que se me ocurrió. Como Alice lo había predicho, Esme y Carlisle entraron a los pocos minutos a la casa. Se dirigieron directamente a la sala.

-¿Dónde están todos?-preguntó Esme,

-¿No lo sientes?-pregunté molesto.

-Oh…eso.

Si Esme se hubiese podido sonrojar, ese hubiese sido uno de aquellos momentos. Esme se sentó en un sillón y Carlisle se sentó a su lado.

-Será mejor que te sientes lejos de mí, cariño.-dijo avergonzada.

-Como digas.-dijo Carlisle divertido.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde, Edward?-me preguntó Esme.

-Bien.-susurré.

-Edward, si no te quieres quedar solo, habla con oraciones largas.-me recomendó Carlisle.

-Hablamos de muchas cosas con Rosalie y Alice.-dije mientras trataba de concentrarme en la melodía que estaba tocando.

-¿Cómo qué?-me preguntó Esme.

-Hablamos sobre Jacob, sobre el aquelarre de Tanya, sobre unas historias que tenía Rosalie escondidas sobre Emmett…ese tipo de cosas.

-Ya veo.-dijo Carlisle.

-¿Cómo estuvo su día en el hospital?

-Odio más que nunca a esa enfermera.-dijo Esme.

-¿Jane?-pregunté.

-Sí, esa.-dijo con odio.- Hoy estuvo todo el día encima de Carlisle. "Ay doctor, no sé cómo se hace esto"

-La imitas bastante bien.-dije.

-Lo sé.-dijo Esme.- Lo bueno es que nos vamos y Carlisle no la verá más.

-Nunca me ha interesado, Esme.

-Lo sé. Pero eso no significa que esa arpía quiera hacerte algo.

-¿Estás feliz de irte?-le pregunté.

-Extrañaré Forks, ya que me gusta mucho el pueblo.-admitió Esme.- Pero en Alaska no tengo rivales.

-Nunca los has tenido. Eres la única mujer para mi, cariño.

-Lo sé, amor.

-No continúen.-dije.- No me quiero quedar solo.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo, Edward.-Esme rió dulcemente.

-Ja, claro. Sé que se mueren por subir a su habitación, pero no lo harán.

-¿Por qué no podemos?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Porque si me dejan solo, terminaré yendo a la casa de Bella.

-¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?-me preguntó Esme.

-Sí, ya que sé que todo Forks siente la lujuria que Jasper está irradiando…

¿Y…?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Sé que terminaré haciendo algo que no deseo hacer.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, Esme. No quiero….ahora.

-Eres tan especial, Edward.-me dijo Esme.- ¿Por qué no te dejas llevar por tus instintos?

-Porque si me dejara llevar por ellos, Bella estaría muerta y hubiese saciado mi sed hace mucho tiempo.

-Y ahora te sentirías culpable por haberla matado.-concluyó Carlisle.

-Lo más probable.

-¿Cuándo piensas llevar a cabo la transformación?-me preguntó Esme.

-Cuando estemos en Alaska.

-O sea, después de la noche de bodas y de la luna de miel.-dijo Esme.

-No, sólo después de la noche de bodas. Nuestra luna de miel será en Alaska pero le diremos a todo el mundo que nos vamos a Aruba.

-¿Aruba?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Mi idea.

-Muy buena idea.-se burló Esme.

-¬¬ fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Me lo imaginé.-dijo Esme.

Continuamos hablando durante toda la noche. Conversamos sobre Jacob y les conté lo que Alice había visto. Los dos apoyaron la idea de no contarle a Bella. Ya que si le contábamos, le estaríamos dando más problemas. Aún así, no me gustaba la idea de que Bella se enterara de que Jacob asistiría a nuestra boda durante la boda. Pero todos me habían convencido de que la otra opción sería la mejor. Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana bajaron Jasper y Alice. Emmett y Rosalie bajaron alrededor de las siete de la mañana.

-¿Saciaron su apetito?-les preguntó Carlisle.

-Creo que tendré que salir a cazar de nuevo.-dijo Jasper.

-Todos tendremos que salir a cazar.-dijo Rosalie.- Bueno…todos menos Edward, quien se quedó con las ganas.

Bufé y todos se pusieron a reír. Al parecer, este asunto le hacía mucha gracia a mi familia. Suspiré y miré el reloj. En cualquier momento se aparecerían nuestros amigos de Denali…

º0º0º0º0º

**Lamento que no haya habido muchos momentos Bella/Edward pero quería mostrar más el lado "familiar" del asunto. El los pocos capítulos que van quedando (dos sin contar este) habrán más momentos entre ellos dos.**

**En el próximo capítulo dejaré que mi imaginación vuele más de lo normal para inventar la apariencia del aquelarre de Tanya. No sé como son porque no he leído Breaking Dawn (q me lo van a comprar hoy!!) así que no tengo idea de cómo son descritos los miembros del aquelarre. De Twilight Lexicon he sacado los nombres. Así que espero que mi imaginación les guste XD y me comenten sobre si se los imaginan igual que yo o no. Un beso y gracias por leer.**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	20. Más Hermosa que un Millón de Vampiros

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Y me gustaría agradecer a Twilight Lexicon por la información sobre los personajes. Los créditos son todos de ellos. Bueno, menos la apariencia, ya que yo voy a describirlos como me los imagino.**

**Lean y Comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**R&R**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Veinte: Más Hermosa que un Millón de Vampiros.**

**Bella POV.**

Edward no había ido a verme esa noche. Y sabía por qué. Alrededor de las doce de la noche sentí la lujuria que Jasper estaba irradiando. Tonto Jasper, por su culpa todo Forks la había sentido. Ni me quería imaginar las personas que se habían dejado manipular por aquella lujuria. Así que había pasado toda la noche tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Y por más que tratase de no pensar en aquello, no podía. El aquelarre de Tanya me tenía muy preocupada. Sabía que yo no le caí bien a Tanya y no tenía ni un problema con los demás…hasta que me había acordado de algo que había pasado hace poco, cuando los Cullen y los hombres lobo se unieron para derrotar a Victoria y a su ejército de neófitos. Cuando sentí el suave golpeteo de Edward en mi ventana, me paré inmediatamente de mi cama y abrí la ventana. Él me sonrió y entró.

-Tenemos que hablar.-le dije con seriedad.

Su sonrisa se esfumó y su semblante se endureció.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué?

-Lo de Jacob. ¿Te lo contó Billy?

-No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando.

-¿Ah, no?

-No.-le dije.- ¿Qué le pasó a Jacob?

-Nada, está de maravillas.

-Ah, genial.

-¿De qué me querías hablar?

-De Tanya y su aquelarre.

-Bella, ya hemos hablado de eso. Tanya y los demás están por llegar. Además son como nuestra familia.

-Irina.-dije.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¿No recuerdas lo que le dijo Tanya a Carlisle cuando le pidió su ayuda para derrotar a Victoria?

-¿Qué no nos iban a ayudar?

-¿Recuerdas el porqué?

-Mmmm….

Edward se sentó sobre mi cama y trató de recordarlo. Me sorprendía que tuviese tan mala memoria. Me senté a su lado y le tomé su mano. Mientras él pensaba, yo le hacía cariño.

-Los hombres lobo…-dijo al fin.

-Así es. Irina prometió aplastar a toda la manada porque ellos mataron a Laurent.

-Tendré que hablar con Carlisle al respecto.

-Ellos son mis invitados, Edward. Y les prometimos que nada malo les pasaría.

-Lo sé. Te prometo que solucionaremos esto.

-Más te vale.

-Iré enseguida.-me dijo.

-¡Pero si acabas de llegar!-lo regañé.

-Pero han surgido problemas.-me besó en la frente.- Te vendré a buscar alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde.

-¿Por qué tan tarde?

-Porque presiento que nos demoraremos mucho en convencer a Irina.

-¿No pueden encargarse de eso Carlisle y los demás?

-Bella, quiero cerciorarme de que la boda sea como tú te la imaginaste. Y eso implica que me involucre en esto.

-Lo único que lograrás es que todos me odien.

-¿Por qué te van a odiar?

-Porque me culparán de todo esto.

-Bella…

-Es la verdad.

-Ok, vendré más temprano.

-Quiero ser parte de la discusión.

-Eso no es una opción.

-Edward, por favor.

-Te vendré a buscar en media hora.-accedió sin discutirme más.- Prepárate porque esto no será fácil.

-¿Ya llegaron?

-Llegarán en pocos segundos. Puedo leer sus pensamientos…

Me besó y salió por mi ventana. Inmediatamente corrí al baño. Me duché, me peiné, me vestí, tomé desayuno y me lavé los dientes. Hice todo a una velocidad realmente sorprendente. Hasta yo me sorprendí. Si Edward podía escuchar sus pensamientos, quería decir que estaban muy cerca. Sentía mucha curiosidad. ¿Cómo serían? ¿Les agradaría o no? Sabía que Tanya me odiaba, pero ¿los otros me odiarían también? Sonó la puerta y corrí a abrirla.

-¡Yo voy!-chillé.

Renée –quien venía entrando a la cocina- se apartó rápidamente del camino antes de que la atropellara. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a un preocupado Edward.

-¡Bella!-chilló Renée.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Renée caminó hacia donde estábamos y le sonrió a Edward.

-¡Edward!-dijo Renée.- ¿Qué haces por acá?

-Buenos días, Renée.-le dijo con cortesía.- Es que ha llegado mi familia desde Alaska e insistieron en conocer a Bella antes de la boda.

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, les deseo mucha suerte. Nos vemos hoy en la noche.

-Te prometo que traeré a Bella con tiempo para que se arregle.

-Sé que lo harás.

Le sonrió a Edward y se marchó. Mi novio comenzó a caminar hacia su Volvo. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caminé hacia el auto. Me subí y lo miré preocupado. Edward no dijo nada. Prendió el motor y se puso en marcha. Me fijé que andaba más lento de lo normal.

-Edward…-susurré.- ¿Todo bien?

-Irina es…problemática.

-Lo sé.

-No, ni te imaginas cuantos problemas nos pondrá.

-¿Carlisle ya les dijo?

-En eso está.

-¿Cómo estaba el ambiente antes de que me vinieras a buscar?

-Normal.-dijo.- Todos están tranquilos y ansiosos por conocerte. Pero Irina está ansiosa por matar a uno que otro hombre lobo.

Me estremecí. ¿Es que mi boda no podía ser una boda calmada? Edward colocó su mano sobre la mía y la apretó con dulzura.

-Todo saldrá bien. No permitiré que Irina les haga daño a tus amigos.

-Gracias.-susurré.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y me sorprendí al encontrarme con dos autos. Eran dos jeeps de color negro y vidrios polarizados. Edward se estacionó al lado de uno y nos bajamos.

-Son Range Rover Sport.-me dijo.

-¿Son de ellos?

-Sí.-dijo entre dientes.- Aunque no entiendo porque tienen dos, si caben perfectamente en uno.

Edward me tomó de la mano y me condujo hasta la sala. Desde la entrada pude escuchar risas. Esa era una buena señal, ¿no? Nos paramos en el umbral de la puerta y Edward se aclaró la garganta. Todos se quedaron en silencio y nos fijaron sus miradas en nosotros.

-Familia, esta es Bella.-dijo Edward.

El primero en pararse fue un hombre de cabello negro azabache y ojos dorados. Era alto y musculoso. Iba vestido con jeans y una camisa blanca. Se acercó a mí y me extendió su mano derecha. Dudé por un momento. Eleazar era muy intimidante. Edward me dio un empujoncito y le estreché la mano.

-Mucho gusto, Isabella Swan.-su voz era grave.

-El gusto es mío.-dije intimidada.

-Esta es Carmen, mi pareja.

Una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, ondulado y largo se paró. Era hermosa e inmediatamente me estiró su mano y yo no dudé en estrecharla. Se veía amable.

-Es un gusto.

Su voz era dulce. Me dio una suave sonrisa de aprobación. Pude notar que ella y Eleazar tenían un extraño acento. Carmen volvió a sentarse.

-Esta es Katrina.

Cuando Eleazar pronunció su nombre, una mujer de cabello rubio y corto –como el de Alice- se paró. Tenía curvas más definidas que Carmen y era una pizca más alta que ella. Katrina no me extendió su mano, sólo se dedicó a mirarme fijamente. Lo que hizo que me sintiera muy incómoda.

-Es Kate.-dijo estrechándome la mano.- ¿Puedo?

-Ni lo pienses.-gruñó Edward.

-Un poquito.-rogó Kate.

-No.-dijo Edward.- Jasper.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté.

-Me gustaría probar mi don en ti.

-¿Mi don?-pregunté extrañada.

Ni yo sabía cuál era mi don. Entonces, ¿Por qué sabía Kate cual era?

-Ya basta, Kate.-dijo Edward enfadado.- ¡Jasper!

-En eso estoy.-dijo él.

Sentí una enorme calma. Miré a Jasper y estaba totalmente concentrado.

-¡Eso no es justo!

Kate se sentó junto a Jasper y sonrió maliciosamente. Jasper dio un brinco repentino y gritó de dolor. Todos lo miraron. Kate comenzó a reír a carcajadas. El pobre Jasper se levantó del asiento y se colocó detrás de Alice. Así, no se tentaría a atacar a Kate. Pero, ¿Qué había hecho ella para que Jasper reaccionara de aquella forma?

-¡Me encanta verte saltar, Jasper!-dijo Kate.

-¡No lo molestes!-le rogó Alice.- Jasper es muy temperamental. Y sabes que es capaz de atacarte.

-Como quieras.-dijo Kate, sin dejarse de reír.- Bella, esta es Irina.

Kate apuntó a su hermana. Me acerqué un poco más a Edward. Irina me daba miedo. Sentí como la calma me invadía. Miré a Jasper y le sonreí. Irina se paró y me quedé sorprendida. Era muy hermosa, quizás más hermosa que las otras. Tenía el cabello rubio, con bucles y le llegaba hasta el final de los omóplatos. Se paró frente a mí y me miró con desprecio. _Genial._ Pensé.

-Compórtate, Irina.-dijo Eleazar.- Bella es parte de nuestra familia.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo Irina.

No me estiró su mano para estrechársela, pero con eso bastaba. No quería que se enfadara más conmigo. Ya me bastaba que me echara la culpa por la muerte de Laurent. Y eso que yo no lo había matado. Antes de que Eleazar la presentara, Tanya se paró. Caminó hasta ponerse frente a mí y me inspeccionó de arriba abajo.

-No eres tan bonita como te había imaginado. ¿Qué le ves Edward?

-No comiences.-le advirtió Edward.

Con su mano se colocó un mechón de su hermoso cabello rubio rojizo detrás de la oreja. Era realmente hermosa. No entendía como todo el mundo me trataba de decir que ella no era una rival. Me sentía fea al estar a su lado. Y no lograba entender cómo Edward se había fijado en mí en vez de ella. Tanya se volvió a sentar sin decirme nada más. Eleazar se paró frente a mí.

-Espero que no te hayas molestado con ese comentario.

-No, para nada.-susurré intimidada.

-Tanya ha sido maleducada.-dijo Carmen.

-No, no lo he sido.

-Sí, lo has sido.-dijo Eleazar.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema.-dijo Carlisle.- No es el momento de pelear.

Edward me arrastró hasta uno de los sillones libres que quedaban. Nos sentamos y todos guardaron silencio. Recorrí el rostro de todos con mi mirada. No sabía cómo describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero la calma que Jasper irradiaba me estaba ayudando mucho. Después de un rato, Carlisle volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué haremos con nuestro pequeño problema peludo?

-Yo no voy a dejar de lado mi venganza, sólo porque esas bolas de pelo son invitados de la boda.-dijo Irina.

-¿Por qué eres tan infantil?-le dijo Rosalie.

-¿No harías tú lo mismo si esas bolas de pelo mataran a tu Emmett?

-No se atreverían.-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa triunfante.- Porque mi Emmett es muy fuerte.

-¿Qué insinúas?

Irina se paró de su asiento. Rosalie la imitó. Edward me acercó a su cuerpo, para tenerme más cerca si es que llegase a pasar algo. Carlisle se paró y se puso entre las dos.

-Ya basta ustedes dos.-dijo con autoridad.- Esto no es una batalla entre ustedes. Irina, debes comprender que los hombres lobo nos fueron de gran ayuda cuando debimos enfrentar a Victoria porque ustedes se negaron a ayudarnos.

-Eso fue por su culpa.- Irina me apuntó.

-¿Mi culpa?-pregunté.

-Laurent no hubiese estado muerto si ni fuese tu culpa.-me dijo Irina.

-Si Laurent no hubiese tratado de matarme porque le estaba haciendo un favor a Victoria, eso no hubiese pasado.-me defendí.

-Mientes.-me dijo.- Laurent era vegetariano.

-Él me confesó que hacía trampa.-puse los ojos en blanco.- Además, Victoria le pidió que me buscara.

-Mientes.-me dijo Irina más enfadada.

-Bella dice la verdad, Irina.-dijo Eleazar.- Él hacía trampa de vez en cuando mientras estaba en Alaska con nosotros.

-¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?-le preguntó Rosalie con tono burlón.

Irina se cruzó de brazos y se sentó. ¿Eso significaba que Irina no pondría problemas con mis invitados?

-Kate.-dijo Eleazar. Kate se paró.- Encárgate de que se comporte.

-Sí.-dijo Kate.

-No es necesario.-dijo Irina.

-Sí, lo es. Sé de lo que eres capaz.-dijo Eleazar.- Conozco tu fuerza y conozco tus determinaciones.

-Habrá humanos presentes.-masculló.

-Eso no te impedirá llevar a cabo tu venganza. Kate, mantenla vigilada.

-Sí.-volvió a repetir Kate

-Bueno, vamos a cazar antes de que tengamos que preparar la cena de ensayo.-dijo Carlisle.

-Yo me quedo.-dijo Kate.- Cené antes del viaje.

-¿Segura?-preguntó Esme.

-Muy segura.

-Emmett y yo fuimos ayer.-dijo Jasper.

-Entonces Jasper, Emmett y Katrina se quedan.-dijo Carlisle.

-Yo iré a dejar a Bella a su casa y vuelvo.-dijo Edward.

-No es necesario.-dije.- Yo me puedo quedar.

-Le prometí a Renée que te devolvería a tiempo. Después verás a todos.-dijo Edward.

-Oh, está bien.

Todos nos paramos. Los Cullen y el aquelarre de Alaska comenzaron a salir uno a uno por el ventanal de la sala. Me despedí de Emmett, Jasper y Katrina.

-Fue un gusto conocerte.-dijo Kate.- Eres muy interesante, Bella.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.-le dije sonriendo.

-Lo es. Además, no todos los humanos me caen bien.-me guiñó un ojo.- Por lo menos no las chicas.

-Nos vemos, Kate.

-Nos vemos, Bella.

Salí junto a Edward de su casa. Nos subimos al Volvo y manejó a gran velocidad hasta mi casa.

-¿Tanta hambre tienes?-le pregunté.

-No.-me sonrió.- Es sólo que quería marcharme rápido de ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Kate se aburre al igual que Jasper.

-¿Y?

-Y cuando se aburre, le gusta jugar con la gente. En este momento debe estar jugando con Emmett y Jasper.

-¿De manera?-le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Sorpresa.-sonrió.

-¿Lo sabré?

-Sí, pero ahora no es necesario

Guardamos silencio por un momento. Miré de reojo a Edward y lo descubrí mirándome en vez de concentrarse en el camino.

-Edward… ¿No crees que debes mirar el camino?-pregunté asustada.

-No, me lo sé de memoria. ¿Te ocurre algo, Bella?-preguntó preocupado.

Negué con la cabeza. Frunció el ceño. Él sabía que algo andaba mal conmigo. Suspiré.

-Edward… ¿Por qué yo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te fijaste en mí?

-¿No hemos hablado bastante del tema?

-Por favor.

-Porque eres la única en mi universo, Bella. No hay nadie más que me interese, ya sea vampiro o humana.

-¿Soy especial?

-Más de lo que te imaginas.-sonrió.

Llegamos a mi casa y Edward me besó.

-Será mejor que te bajes. Renée está mirando por la ventana.

-La regañaré por ser tan curiosa.

-¿Estás más tranquila?

-Tengo una cosa más que decirte.

-¿Qué?

-Son hermosas.

-Pues tú también lo eres.

-No tanto como ellas. ¡Son realmente hermosas y deslumbrantes!

-Pues tú serás aún más hermosa y deslumbrante que ella. No temas por eso. Además, eres más hermosa que un millón de vampiros.

Sonreí y me ruboricé al escuchar su cumplido. Con sus dedos comenzó a acariciarme suavemente mi mejilla.

-¿Me amarás aún cuando mi corazón deje de latir?-susurré.

-Cuando tu corazón deje de latir y te transformes en una de nosotros –agregó sonriente-, lo único que cambiará es que tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre.

-Te amo.-le susurré.

-Y yo a ti….más de lo que te imaginas.

Se inclinó hacia adelante para besarme. Yo quería seguir besándolo, pero él se apartó.

-¿Nos vemos en tu casa?-le pregunté con mi respiración entrecortada.

-Te pasaré a buscar alrededor de las siete.-sonrió.

-¿No dejarás que Charlie maneje?

-Él desea irse en la patrulla.

-Ay, no.-dije.

-No te preocupes. Rosalie se va a encargar de eso.

-¿Cómo?

-Alice vio que Charlie quería irse en la patrulla, así que le pidió a Rosalie que desconectara ciertos cables de su patrulla.

-¿Y qué tiene mi auto?

-Charlie no quiere subirse a tu Audi.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté.

-Es…especial. No le gusta que tú manejes y él no se atreverá a manejar tu auto nuevo.

-Entonces tú aparecerás como la solución perfecta.-sonreí.

-Algo por el estilo…

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Decir que me llamarás para venirlos a buscar.

-Como sea.

-Nos vemos.

Me bajé del auto y caminé hasta mi casa. Entré a casa y escuché al Volvo marcharse. Renée estaba sentada sobre un sillón leyendo una revista. Phil estaba sentado a su lado viendo televisión. Y Charlie estaba en la cocina.

-¿Cómo te fue con los Cullen, cariño?

-Sé que me estabas espiando desde la ventana, mamá.

-Tú sabes que yo no soy capaz de hacer esas cosas.

-Me iré a cambiar de ropa.-puse los ojos el blanco.

Subí a mi habitación y me encontré con una nota de Alice sobre mi cama. Ésta decía "ponte lo que te he comprado para la ocasión. Está guardado en tu closet. Cariños, Alice. P.D.: hay una sorpresa en tu escritorio, pero velo cuando ya tengas el vestido puesto." Dejé la nota sobre mi cama y abrí el closet.

-Alice debe estar bromeando.-me dije.

Ahí había un vestido corsé azul strapless y una falda del mismo color. También había un par de tacones plateados. Coloqué el vestido sobre la cama y lo observé detalladamente. Se parecía un poco a mi vestido de baile de final de curso…ese baile al cual había asistido con Edward. Bajé al baño para darme una ducha antes del gran evento. Me preocupé de darme una larga ducha. Luego, me sequé el cabello y me lo peiné. Subí a mi habitación y suspiré. Traté de colocarme el vestido yo sola. Si necesitaba ayuda, llamaría a Renée. Pero no la necesité, ya que el corsé y la falda me entraron a la primera. Me puse los zapatos y me dirigí a mi escritorio. Allí había otra nota. "No pude aguantar la idea de que Rosalie te regalara algo suyo, así que aquí va mi regalo. Póntelo con el vestido que te dejé en closet." Al lado de la nota había una pequeña caja. La tomé y la abrí con cuidado. Dentro de ésta, había un par de aros de perlas.

-Wow.-susurré.

Tanto Alice como Rosalie se habían extralimitado con sus regalos. Pero me gustaba que lo hubiesen hecho. Me coloqué los aros y bajé al baño para verme al espejo. Me veía bien. Y el vestido me quedaba a la maravilla. Salí del baño y me senté en un sillón. Renée y Phil habían vuelto a su hotel para cambiarse y volverían en cualquier minuto. Charlie bajó las escaleras mientras se arreglaba la corbata.

-¡Vaya, Bella!-exclamó al verme.

-¿Me veo mal?-le pregunté.

-¡Te ves preciosa!

-Gracias.-le dije.- Me lo dio Alice.

-Alice siempre sabe cómo vestirte.

-Así es.-le sonreí.

Se paseó por la sala buscando algo. Lo que supuse que serían sus laves. Y no me equivocaba. Cuando las encontró sonrió triunfante.

-Supongo que no nos iremos en tu patrulla, ¿cierto?

-Obvio que sí.

-Pero papá, podemos usar mi Audi.

-No te molestes, Bella. La patrulla funciona muy bien.

En ese momento entraron Renée y Phil. Renée hizo que me parara para ver el vestido que me había puesto. Phil se sentó en un sillón y sólo observó.

-¡Te ves preciosa!

-Gracias, mamá.

-¿Cómo nos iremos?-preguntó Phil.

-En mi patrulla.-dijo Charlie.

-Debes estar bromeando.-le dijo Renée.

-No, ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo vamos a llegar a conocer a la familia de los Cullen en tu patrulla?

-¿Eso está mal?

-¡Sí, Charlie!

-Entonces, ¿Cómo nos vamos?

-En el auto de Bella.-propuso Renée.

-Lo mismo le dije yo.-dije.

-Ni pensarlo.-dijo Charlie.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Renée.

-Porque no quiero.

-¡No te pongas difícil, Charlie!

-No me estoy poniendo difícil, Renée.

-¡Sí, te estás poniendo difícil!

-No.

-Entonces, ¿en qué auto nos vamos?-preguntó Phil.

-No lo sé, ya que Charlie no quiere irse en el auto de Bella.

-Tú eres la que no se quiere ir en la patrulla.

-La patrulla está algo vieja, Charlie.-le dijo Renée.

-No es cierto. Funciona muy bien.

Charlie agarró las llaves y salió de la casa para prender la patrulla. Renée, Phil y yo salimos al porche para verlo. Charlie se subió a la patrulla y la encendió. El motor hizo un ruido extraño y comenzó a salir una nube de humo desde el capó. Charlie salió de la patrulla y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Renée se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Decías, Charlie?

-No me importa que la patrulla no funcione. Yo no me voy a subir al auto de Bella.

-Entonces, ¿Qué propones? ¿Qué nos vayamos caminando hasta la casa de los Cullen?

-No.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Por qué no llamamos a Edward?-propuse.

Charlie, Renée y Phil me miraron. Sabía que a Charlie le molestaba un poco el hecho de que Edward siempre llegara a último momento para salvar el día. Renée sonrió y aplaudió mi idea.

-¡Sí! Llama a Edward.-dijo feliz.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser Edward el que salva el día?-preguntó molesto Charlie.

Ignoré el comentario de Charlie. Los cuatro entramos a la casa. Me dirigí al teléfono y marqué el número de Edward. Cuando me contestó, pude escuchar mucho ruido de fondo. Su familia estaba preparando todo para el gran acontecimiento. Hablé con Edward sobre lo del auto como él me había indicado. Después de un rato, colgué el teléfono y caminé hasta la sala, que era donde todos estaban reunidos.

-A las siete vendrá Edward.-les comuniqué.

Me senté junto a Renée y me uní a su conversación. A las siete en punto estaba estacionado el Volvo de Edward afuera de mi casa. Renée se asomó por la ventana para espiarlo mientras nosotros nos poníamos nuestras chaquetas.

-Edward es muy puntual.-comentó Phil.

-Así es él.-me encogí de hombros.

Salimos de la casa y Charlie se encargó de cerrarla. Me subí a delante y le di un fugaz beso en los labios. Edward sabía que a Charlie no le gustaba que nos besáramos frente a él, así que no me besaba cuando él estaba presente. Charlie, Renée y Phil se subieron en el asiento trasero.

-Hola Edward.-lo saludó Renée.

-Hola Renée. ¿Cómo están todos?

-Bien.-dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Que bueno.

Edward se puso en marcha. El viaje fue silencioso, ya que todos estaban algo nerviosos. Edward se estacionó frente a la puerta de su casa. Él se bajó y rodeó el auto para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar. Phil, Renée y Charlie se bajaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, siguiéndonos a nosotros dos. Esme abrió la puerta y nos recibió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La saludamos y entramos a la casa. Edward me ayudó a sacarme la chaqueta.

-Déjame adivinar.-me dijo.- ¿Alice?

-¿Esperabas otra cosa de ella?

-No.

Edward guardó mi chaqueta en un closet que había. También guardó las chaquetas de Renée, Phil y Charlie. Esme nos hizo pasar a la sala, donde estaba toda la familia. El aquelarre de Tanya se portó muy bien con mi familia y al poco rato, estaban todos conversando. Edward me hizo una seña para que lo acompañara. Lo seguí hasta la cocina. Se veía serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté preocupada.

-Bella, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-¿No es eso lo que vamos a hacer mañana?-pregunté confundida.

-¿Pase lo que pase?-preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Hay algo que yo no sé?

-Jacob.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Quiero preguntarte algo.

-No me respondiste mi pregunta.

-Si tú me respondes la mía, yo te respondo la tuya.

-Ok.

-Pase lo que pase con Jacob, ¿tú te seguirás casando conmigo?

-Sí.-dije determinada.

-¿Segura?

-¿Escuchaste alguna pizca de duda en mi voz?-le pregunté.

-No.

-Entonces, ya lo sabes. Pase lo que pase con Jacob, yo no me voy a escapar.

-Muy bien.

-Ahora es tu turno. ¿Qué pasó con Jacob?

-Se va a aparecer en la boda con su novia.

-¿Tiene novia?-le pregunté.

-Algo por el estilo.-me sonrió.

-Que bueno por él.

Lo que me había dicho me había dejado pensativa. Jacob tenía novia. Estaba feliz por él, pero muy confundida por todo el asunto. Edward me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y me besó. Me aferré a su ropa y le devolví el beso. Sabía que eso iba contra sus reglas, pero no me importaban ya sus reglas. Faltaba tan poco para nuestra boda que se iba a tener que acostumbrar a ese tipo de besos. Se separó de mí para dejarme respirar. El ritmo de mi corazón era acelerado y mi respiración era entrecortada.

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué pensará la gente cuando la novia se desmaye después de que la bese?-preguntó divertido.

-Que besas muy bien.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa torcida y mi estómago se llenó de mariposas. Me encantaba cuando sonreía así. Esperó a que me recuperara del todo, para luego besarme de nuevo.

º0º0º0º0º

**Dios…un capítulo más y chan-chan! Todo se acaba. Les tengo una pregunta… el próximo viernes (19 de septiembre) no voy a poder subir el ÚLTIMO capítulo porque voy a estar en un lugar sin internet. Por eso: ¿Quieren que suba el capítulo el miércoles? O ¿Lo subo el viernes que le sigue al 19, que sería el 26? Necesito saber lo que opinan, así que respóndame en un review…porfiiis!! Jejeje ya eso. Cuidenseee, un besooo!!**

**Surfer Babe 69**

**P.D.: me llegó Breaking Dawn!! ****Pero todavía no lo puedo leer XD**


	21. La Boda

_**You **__**call it Madness, I call it Love.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Lean y Comenten:** **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Someone to Save You**: 4247900 (Twilight)

**Importante**: las _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**Dios, el final ha llegado!! Agradezco a todo el mundo que leyó mi fic. Espero que este último capítulo les guste y no dejen de leer mis fics. Este es mi nuevo fic, se llama **_**So Wrong, It's Right**_** y es un fic de Bella y Edward. Es un Universo alternativo, mi propia historia de cómo Edward conoció a Bella. Espero que lo lean y que comenten. Este es el id: **_**4543188**_

**Gracias por todo, por leer y por dejarme un review haciéndome saber lo que piensan. Todo se agradece D**

**A continuación, el último capítulo de ****You call it Madness, I call it Love.**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Veintiuno: La Boda.**

**Bella POV.**

-Despierta dormilona.-escuché que me decía una voz familiar.

Me di media vuelta, me tapé la cara con la colcha y seguí durmiendo. Sentí como me sacudían con delicadeza.

-Cinco minutos más.-pedí.

-Nada de cinco minutos más. Hoy es un día muy importante y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Por favor.-rogué.

No quería abrir los ojos. No quería ver a la persona que me estaba hablando porque si la veía, sabría que había llegado el gran día. Me sacudieron con menos delicadeza. Bufé y abrí los ojos. Alice, Rosalie y Kate estaban pardas frente a mí. Las tres tenían enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¿Qué les pasa?-les pregunté molesta.

-¡Hoy es tu boda!-chilló alegre Alice.

-Lo sé.

-No pareces muy emocionada.-dijo Kate.

-Es que tengo sueño.

-No seas gruñona.-me dijo Rosalie.- Vete a la ducha ahora mismo.

-¿Qué hora es?-les pregunté.

-Las ocho de la mañana.-me dijo Kate.

-Es muy temprano.-refunfuñé.

-¡Para nada!-dijo Alice.- Es más, estamos atrasadas.

-¿Atrasadas?

-Hay muchas cosas que hacer hoy, Bella.-dijo Rosalie.- Faltan exactamente…cuatro horas, tres minutos y cinco, cuatro…

-No me dejarán tranquila nunca, ¿verdad?-pregunté molesta.

-Nunca.-dijo Alice sonriendo.

Salí de la cama y me puse mis pantuflas. Rosalie, Alice y Kate me empujaron para que me apurara.

-¡Me voy a caer!-les dije.

-¡No te caerás!-dijo Kate.

Llegamos a la cocina y me sentaron a la mesa. Allí estaban Carmen, Renée y Esme.

-¿Dónde está Charlie?-pregunté.

-En mi casa, junto a los chicos y Phil.-dijo Esme.

-¿Qué hacen allá?

-Preparándose.-me dijo Renée.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Bueno, no creo que se estén preparando tan temprano.-dijo Carmen.- Pero allá estarán ellos y acá estaremos nosotras.

-Irina y Tanya no han querido venir, ¿cierto?-pregunté.

-No te preocupes por ellas, Bella.-me dijo Carmen con dulzura.- Ellas se lo pierden.

-¡Basta de hablar!-dijo Alice.- ¡Toma tu desayuno rápido Bella!

-Ya voy.-le dije.

Traté de tomar mi desayuno lo más rápido posible. Aún así, Alice me apuró. Después de tomar mi desayuno, debía irme a la ducha. Rosalie me había dicho que me lavara el cabello y que no me lo secara, ya que ellas se encargarían de peinármelo. Me demoré todo lo que quise en la ducha. Y nadie me apuró. Necesitaba sentir las gotas de agua caliente caer sobre mi cuerpo. Eran relajantes. Y lo que más necesitaría este día, sería estar relajada. Cuando salí de la ducha, me puse un buzo y una polera cualquiera. Como me lo habían ordenado. Salí del baño y fui "atacada" por tres vampiras con muchas ganas de transformarme en la novia más hermosa del mundo. Me peinaron y me maquillaron a su gusto. Cuando terminaron con esa parte del trabajo, ya eran diez.

-¡Vaya!-dijo Kate al mirar la hora.- Estamos algo atrasadas.

-¡Quedan dos horas!-dijo Rosalie.

-¡Dios santo!-dijo Alice.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté.

No me respondieron y se volvieron a abalanzar sobre mí. Esta vez me encargaron de ponerme mi vestido de novia y las joyas. Cuando terminaron, dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás y observaron su obra maestra. Para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien, llamaron a Renée y a las demás para que vieran como había quedado. Las tres soltaron un "por dios" y se quedaron sorprendidas.

-¿Me veo muy mal?-les pregunté.

-Te ves tan…-comenzó a decir Renée.

-¿Antigua?-pregunté sonriendo.

-Algo por el estilo.-dijo Renée.- ¿De quién fue la idea del diseño?

-Mía.-dijo Alice.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

-Es que es la época que más le gusta a Edward.

-¿De qué época estamos hablando?-preguntó Renée.- ¿Es alguna fecha en especial?

-Mil novecientos dieciocho.-dijimos Alice, Rosalie Esme y yo al unísono.

-Ah.-dijo Renée.

Kate y Carmen rieron con ganas cuando escucharon nuestra respuesta. Me sentaron con cuidado sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de mi casa. Las seis se pararon delante de mí.

-Charlie te vendrá a buscar dentro de media hora. Él quiere conversar contigo antes de llevarte.-me dijo Alice.

-Ok. ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes?-pregunté.

-Nos vamos a arreglar ahora y nos iremos enseguida a la iglesia.-dijo Rosalie.

-Allí te estaremos esperando con los demás.-dijo Esme.

-Ok.-dije.- Vayan a vestirse ahora mismo.

Las seis sonrieron y se marcharon cada una a un rincón de mi casa a cambiarse. Me quedé en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. Así que decidí prender la televisión. No había nada que me llamara la atención. Lo que provocó que comenzara sentir nervios. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Sentí como un millón de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago.

-Malditas mariposas.-susurré entre dientes molesta.

Después de media hora, comenzaron a aparecer todas. Rosalie llevaba puesto un vestido rojo muy escotado que hacía que sus curvas perfectas se vieran aún más perfectas. Alice llevaba puesto su vestido de dama de honor. Kate llevaba puesto un corsé negro y una falda del mismo color. Esme venía usando un vestido turquesa strapless y suelto. Renée llevaba puesto un vestido rosado de tirantes. Y Carmen venía usando un vestido café con verde de tirantes gruesos.

-¡Se ven hermosas!-les dije.

-Gracias.-dijeron todas.

Charlie entró por la puerta. Y sonrió al vernos a todas.

-Se ven muy bien.

-Tú también.-dijo Alice.- El traje te queda a la maravilla, Charlie.

-Gracias por encargarte de esto, Alice.

-No hay de que.-dijo Alice.

-Es hora de irnos.-dijo Esme.- Nos vemos en la iglesia.

-Adiós.-me despedí.

Todas salieron de la casa y se subieron a una limosina que las estaba esperando. Charlie se sentó a mi lado y me agarró de la mano.

-Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias, papá.

-Bella, tengo que decirte algunas cosas antes de que nos vayamos a la iglesia.

-Dime.

Charlie comenzó a hablar. Estaba tan nerviosa que no escuché lo que trataba de decirme. De vez en cuando asentía para hacerle entender que le estaba prestando atención. Pero los nervios eran muchos. Sabía que ésta sería una de las últimas instancias donde estaría a solas con Charlie. Y sabía que después, no podría verlo porque iba a ser un peligro para él.

-Papá…-lo interrumpí.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?

-Te quiero mucho.

Lo abracé con toda mi fuerza. Necesitaba abrazarlo así, como si esta fuese la última vez que lo haría. Charlie me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Cuando nos separamos, lo miré al rostro y traté de aguantarme las lágrimas.

-No llores, Bella.-me dijo Charlie.- Se te va a correr el maquillaje.

-Lo sé.-dije.

-Mi amor, sé que te preocupa dejarme solo. Pero yo estaré bien sabiendo que tú serás feliz con Edward en Alaska…o donde sea que vayan a estar.

-Lo seré, papá.

-Entonces me quedo más tranquilo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Iba de decirle algo, cuando sonó el teléfono. Charlie se paró a contestarlo y me lo pasó enseguida.

-Es Alice.-me dijo.

Me paré y contesté el teléfono.

-¿Alice?

-Cambio de planes, Bella.-me dijo Alice.

-¿Qué planes?

-Nos iremos hoy a Alaska.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque he visto que Kate no va a poder controlar por mucho a Irina.

-¿Y mi…?

-No te preocupes por eso. Tú y Edward se irán en avión a Alaska y pasarán su noche de bodas allá.

-¿Llegaremos a tiempo?

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso.

-¿Y qué pasará con ustedes?

-Llegaremos al amaneces. Espero que estén listos para cuando…

-Ok, gracias por avisarme.-la interrumpí.

-De nada.-dijo riendo.- Nos vemos dentro de poco.

Alice me colgó el teléfono. Volví a la sala y me senté al lado de Charlie. Él me abrazó.

-¿Qué deseaba Alice?

-Quería decirme algo relacionado con la luna de miel.-susurré avergonzada.

-Oh.-dijo Charlie.

_Momento incómodo._ Pensé. Charlie miró la hora y se paró.

-Es la hora.-me dijo.

-¿Ya es la hora?

-Así es.-me dijo sonriendo.- ¿Estás lista?

-Eso creo.

Me ayudó a pararme y caminamos hacia afuera. Cuidando a cada momento que mi vestido no se arrugara o manchara. Lo más importante era verme hermosa para Edward.

**Edward POV.**

-Relájate un momento.-me dijo Emmett.

-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje si ustedes no se han vestido todavía?

-Este es el último juego.-me prometió Jasper.

-Eso dijeron hace tres juegos.-gruñí.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Emmett riendo entre dientes.

-¡Carlisle!-grité.

Él apareció junto a Eleazar. Los dos estaban vestidos y listos para irnos a la iglesia.

-¿Les puedes decir que nos tenemos que ir?

-Emmett, Jasper, es la hora.-dijo Carlisle con autoridad.- No queremos llegar tarde. Además, su hermano está nervioso.

-Como sea.-bufó Emmett molesto.

Los dos dejaron de lado los controles de Wii y en un rápido movimiento subieron y bajaron las escaleras. Los dos estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta, vestidos, peinados y perfumados. Eleazar, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y yo salimos de la casa. Irina y Tanya ya se habían ido. Nos subimos a la limosina que nos estaba esperando. Mientras nos acercábamos a la iglesia, me ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-Jasper…-dije enfadado.

-Lo siento, es que estoy aburrido.-Jasper rió entre dientes.

-Más te vale que no te aburras durante la ceremonia.

-¿Es que no quieres ver a Bella llorar?-preguntó divertido.

-No es chistoso.-dije.

-Relájate, Edward.-me dijo Emmett.- Casarse no es nada del otro mundo.

-Lo dices porque te has casado como cincuenta veces.-bufé.

-Treinta y cuatro.-me corrigió Emmett.

-Lo mismo.-dije.

Llegamos a la iglesia y nos bajamos de la limosina. Rosalie nos estaba esperando en el primer escalón de la corta escalera. Estaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Cuando Emmett se acercó a saludarla, ella lo golpeó.

-¿¡Por qué se demoraron tanto!?-nos regañó.

-Es culpa de tu esposo y de tu hermano.-le dije.

-Entren los dos ahora mismo.-le ordenó Rosalie a Emmett y Jasper.

Los dos obedecieron. Rosalie comenzó a caminar detrás de ellos, seguido por Eleazar. Esme estaba junto a Renée, parada en la entrada de la iglesia. Carlisle y yo caminamos hacia ellas. Esme me abrazó cuando me vio.

-¡Por fin llega el novio!-me dijo Renée.

-Lamento el atraso.-dije.- Fue culpa de Jasper y Emmett.

-Lo importante es que estás acá.-me dijo Renée.

Los invitados ya habían comenzado a llegar. Y yo debía saludarlos a todos. Había personas que no tenía idea de quien eran. Pero supuse que eran parientes de Bella. Había un par de chicos del instituto que habían sido invitados. Angela y su novio Ben fueron los únicos del instituto que se acercaron a saludarme. Los otros estaban muy asustados como para acercarse. Me caía bien Angela y su novio. Y sabía que a los dos –sin contar el pequeño miedo que sentían por mí- les caía bien. Faltaban pocos minutos para que Bella llegase. Lo que me hizo sentir muy nervioso.

-Jasper.-mascullé.

Esme me miró y sonrió. Tomó mi mano y me la apretó con delicadeza.

-No es él, cariño.

Esme sonrió con dulzura al verme tan nervioso. Iba a decirle algo, cuando divisé un Hummer. Éste se estacionó a pocos metros de la entrada de la iglesia. ¿Quién diablos tenía in Hummer en un pueblo como Forks?

-Así que han llegado.

Volteé y vi a Rosalie parada a mi lado. Si no hubiese sabido que Rosalie podía moverse tan rápido, me hubiese asustado. La miré extrañado. ¿A quién se refería?

-¿Qué?-le pregunté.

-Esos asquerosos chuchos han llegado.-me dijo apuntando con la cabeza al Hummer.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Es que estás tan nervioso que no eres capaz de leer mi mente?-susurró.- Fue Alice.

-Gracias.-mascullé.

Ella me sonrió y volvió a entrar a la iglesia. Del Hummer se bajaron toda la manada de Sam. Algunos venían con chicas que nunca había visto antes y otros venían con sus respectivas novias. Y ese era el caso de Jacob. Cuando la vi, la reconocí enseguida. Keira St. James. ¿Cómo olvidarse de esas chicas que nos seguían a todas partes desde el primer momento que las vimos? Los quileutes se acercaron a nosotros para saludarnos.

-Doctor Cullen.-dijo la novia de Jacob.- Es un gusto verlo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Krista, señorita St. James?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Bien. Ahora está en Alemania con su esposo.-dijo Keira.

-¿Se ha casado? Es una noticia muy buena.

-Lo sé. Nos vemos.

-Es un gusto volverla a ver.

Los quileutes entraron a la iglesia. Miré a Carlisle de reojo. Él estaba le estaba susurrando algo a Esme. Me asomé para ver dentro de la iglesia. Rosalie venía caminando hacia mí. Caminaba como una modelo de pasarela, mostrándole a la novia de Jacob que ella era mucho más hermosa que ella y que tenía aún mejor cuerpo. Emmett venía caminando un par de pasos detrás de Rosalie. Rosalie y Emmett llegaron a donde nosotros estábamos.

-¿Qué están pensando, Edward?-me preguntó Rosalie.

-Que eres muy guapa.-le dije.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, Rose. Es la verdad.-puse los ojos en blanco.

-Te creo.

-¿Quién no te encontraría hermosa?-le preguntó Emmett.- Es obvio que hasta esos chuchos saben lo que significa la belleza.

-Tienes tanta razón.-se vanaglorió de su belleza.

Rosalie lo besó con pasión. Pude escuchar como los pensamientos de los quileutes solteros comenzaban a agitarse. Todos encontraban a Rosalie mucho más hermosa que la novia de Jacob, pero les molestaba el hecho de que Rose fuera vampiro y que estuviera con Emmett. En ese momento llegaron Jasper y Alice.

-Todos a dentro.-dijo Alice.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-Bella está por llegar. ¡Tienen que entrar ahora mismo!

-Ok, ok.-dije.

Rosalie y Emmett entraron enseguida para sentarse en su puesto. Una suave música de arpas comenzó a sonar. Carlisle le ofreció su brazo a Renée y entraron a la iglesia. Le ofrecí mi brazo a Esme y ella me sonrió.

-Este es uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida, Edward.-me dijo antes de entrar.

-Si pudieras llorar, ¿lo harías?

-Estaría llorando a mares.

-Te quiero Esme.

-Y yo a ti, Edward.

Inhalé y comencé a caminar hacia el altar. Nunca pensé que me sentiría tan nervioso. Si tuviera corazón, sabía que hubiese estado latiendo a mil por hora. Caminé lento por el pasillo hasta el altar, fijándome en cada uno de mis invitados. Todos me miraban expectantes. Lo que hacía que me pusiera más nervioso. Llegamos al altar y Esme me besó la mejilla. Se sentó en su lugar y yo me quedé parado en el lugar que Alice me había indicado. Los siguientes en entrar fueron Alice y Jasper. Ella venía con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y Jasper estaba muy orgulloso de poder escoltarla. Venían tan felices los dos que parecía como si fuesen los novios. Jasper se paró a mi lado y Alice se paró frente a Jasper. La música de las arpas se detuvo y comenzó a sonar la típica musiquita que ponen cuando entra la novia a la iglesia. Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie para recibir a Bella.

Yo ya había visto el vestido en la mente de Alice, pero nunca me imaginé como se vería Bella con éste puesto. Al momento que entró la iglesia, mi respiración se detuvo. No pude contener las emociones que me embargaban en ese momento. Me sentía confuso, ya que no podía describir la enorme cantidad de sensaciones que me embargaban en ese momento. Bella se veía tan hermosa con el vestido, con el peinado, las joyas, el maquillaje. Las chicas habían hecho un excelente trabajo. No pude evitar que mis manos comenzaran a temblar levemente por el nerviosismo. Los invitados comenzaron a susurrar. Y todos decían lo mismo: Bella se veía tan hermosa como un ángel. Jasper se inclinó hacia mí.

-No te olvides de respirar, Edward.-me susurró.

Le sonreí y traté de que mi respiración volviera. Era obvio que no la necesitaba, pero no quería que los invitados se dieran cuenta de aquello. Charlie y Bella llegaron al altar. Charlie besó a Bella en la frente y me la entregó. Tomé a Bella de la mano y ella me sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca. Pude notar en ellos cierta mezcla de nerviosismo y alegría.

-Te amo.-susurró sólo para mí.

-Yo también.-le susurré sólo para ella.

El sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia. Bella estaba nerviosa, ya que de vez en cuando me apretaba la mano. Yo no escuchaba lo que el sacerdote decía, ya que no era necesario. Miré de reojo a mis padres. Carlisle le susurró algo a Esme y le entregó un pañuelo. Ella lo tomó y fingió sollozar en silencio. Luego, miré a Renée. Ella estaba llorando a mares. Y Phil estaba tratando de consolarla. Charlie se estaba haciendo el fuerte para no llorar frente a todos. Miré a Bella. Ella tenía la mirada fija en un punto específico. No necesitaba leerle la mente para poder saber lo que estaba pensando. Estaba tan nerviosa que trataba de no pensar en lo que estaba pasando alrededor.

-Edward Cullen, ¿aceptas a Isabella Swan como tu esposa?

-Sí, acepto.-dije.

-Isabella Swan, ¿aceptas a Edward Cullen como tu esposo?

-…

Miré a Bella –quien me miraba con una enorme y dulce sonrisa en su rostro-. Volteé para mirar a los invitados y a todo el mundo que estaba en la iglesia. Mi mirada se topó con la de Alice. Mi respiración se agito. Estaba pasando lo mismo que la visión de Alice. _Tranquilízate Edward_. Me gritó Alice en su mente. _Todo saldrá bien_.

-Sí, acepto.-dijo Bella.

-Entonces, por el poder que me concede la iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Me acerqué a Bella y ella me sonrió. Antes de que juntara mis labios con los suyos, me susurró:

-Recuerda que debo respirar.

Le sonreí y junté nuestros labios. Después de un rato, me separé de ella. Bella estaba jadeando. Le sonreí con picardía. Ella me golpeó suavemente. La tomé de la mano y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la iglesia.

-Te dije que no me dejaras hiperventilando, Edward.-me susurró.

-Me gusta verte así. Además, tengo que aprovecharlo, ya que no lo veré más.

-Pero ve el lado positivo del asunto, me tendrás a tu lado por toda la eternidad.

-No de la forma que me guastaría, pero es verdad.

Salimos de la iglesia y nos vimos cubiertos por una lluvia de pétalos de rosas blancas. Rosalie, Kate, Carmen y Angela se las habían arreglado para salir antes de la ceremonia. Los invitados comenzaron a salir de a poco. Renée y Charlie corrieron a abrazar a Bella. Esme y Carlisle hicieron lo mismo conmigo. Mis hermanos me abrazaron y me felicitaron. Lo mismo hicieron Renée y Charlie. Muchos de los invitados se acercaron a felicitarnos. Pero antes de que muchos pudieran hacerlo, Alice nos metió a la fuerza a la carroza inglesa que había elegido para nosotros. Ayudé a Bella a subirse y me apresuré a entrar. Me senté a su lado y le sonreí. La carroza se puso en marcha.

-¿Fue tan terrible como te lo imaginabas?-le pregunté.

-No tanto.-admitió.

-Que bueno.-le dije.

**Bella POV.**

Edward era la razón principal del porqué no había sido tan terrible como me lo imaginaba. El hecho de que hubiese estado a mi lado durante toda la ceremonia, fue de gran ayuda. Me acurruqué a su lado y cerré los ojos por un momento. Su mano comenzó a acariciarme el brazo. Alice nos había dicho que tendríamos que dar un paseo por Forks antes de llegar a la casa de los Cullen…la cual era ahora mi casa. Mi casa. Eso sonaba tan extraño. Bueno, técnicamente no viviríamos en Forks, sino que viviríamos en la casa que los Cullen tenían en Alaska. _Mi casa en Alaska_. Me corregí mentalmente. Jasper me la había descrito como más grande y más acogedora que la que tenían en Forks. Abrí los ojos y miré mí alrededor. Edward seguía haciéndome cariño. Tenía su mirada fija en el conductor de la carroza. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré:

-¿Te lo quieres comer?

-No.-me sonrió divertido.- Estaba concentrado en lo que está pensando.

-¿Y en qué está pensando?-le pregunté.

-En que es aburrido pasear por Forks.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Qué harás?

-Decirle que ya es hora de irnos a casa.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

Me sonrió y se paró a decirle al conductor las nuevas instrucciones. Luego, volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Me acurruqué a su lado de nuevo. El conductor dio vuelta a la derecha en una calle y emprendió camino hacia la casa de los Cullen… _¡Mi casa! _Pensé. Edward se acercó a mí sin previo aviso y me besó con pasión. Eso era extraño en él, pero no me iba a quejar. Cuando nos separamos, lo descubrí mirando hacia un grupo de personas. Volteé y vi a Mike, Angela y Lauren.

-¿Lo hiciste porque me querías besar o porque querías molestar a Mike?-le pregunté divertida.

-Un poco de los dos.

Le sonreí y él me sonrió de vuelta. El conductor entró al camino que llegaba a la casa de los Cullen.

-Estamos por llegar.-dijo Edward.

-¿Están todos?

-Sí y están todos ansioso por vernos.

-Genial.-dije nerviosa.

-Tranquila, Alice se encargará de que todo esto sea lo más rápido posible.

-¿Te habló sobre el cambio de planes?

-Sí, los pasajes están listos.

-¿Pasaremos nuestra noche de bodas allá?

-Sí, alcanzaremos.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y todo el mundo nos estaba esperando. Edward me ayudó a bajarme. Alice llegó a donde estábamos y nos condujo hasta el lugar de la fiesta. Todo el mundo nos siguió. Alice nos colocó en la mitad de la pista de baile. Todos los invitados hicieron un círculo alrededor de nosotros y nos sonreían.

-¿Qué tiene pensado Alice?-pregunté.

-Quiere que bailemos.

-¿Ahora?

-Está cambiando de decisión. Al parecer los invitados humanos tienen hambre.

-Bueno –comenzó a decir Alice-, primero almorzaremos para que después, los novios, bailen su vals y se puedan marchar a su luna de miel en Aruba.

Los invitados comenzaron a sentarse en sus respectivas mesas. Edward me guió hasta nuestra mesa. Allí se sentarían nuestros respectivos padres y nosotros dos. Nos sentamos y el almuerzo se sirvió. Se veía delicioso, pero no se me apetecía comer.

-Necesitarás las energías.-me dijo Carlisle.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo hambre.

-¿Te sucede algo?-me preguntó Esme.

-No, nada. Sólo nervios.

-¿Nervios?-preguntó Edward.- Pero si ya ha pasado lo peor.

-¿Seguro?-le pregunté.

-Muy seguro, Bella.-me sonrió.- Come.

Bufé y Edward tomó mi tenedor. Pinchó un pedazo de carne y me lo puso frente a la boca. Me sonrió con inocencia y yo suspiré resignada. Abrí la boca y él me alimentó. Después de mascar y tragar lo miré arqueando una ceja.

-¿Feliz?

-No hasta que termines todo el plato.

-Puedo comer sola.

-¿No necesitas de mi ayuda?

-No, no necesito de la ayuda de mi esposo para comer.

-Suena genial.-Edward sonrió con picardía.

-¿Qué, esposo?

-Así es.

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, ya que lo escucharás por mucho tiempo.

-Eso espero.

Le quité el tenedor y comencé a comer. Miré a la mesa en donde estaban sentados los Cullen junto a los miembros del aquelarre de Tanya. Sus platos estaban intactos, pero nadie lo notaba. Los Cullen y los demás reían a carcajadas. Al parecer, se estaban contando historias. Alice se paró de la mesa y se dirigió hacia mi mesa.

-¿Todo bien?-nos preguntó.

-Todo está genial.-dijo Charlie.

-Que bueno. Venía a avisarles que el vals será en diez minutos. Así que prepárense.

-¿Nosotros también bailaremos?-preguntó Renée.

-Así es, Renée. Pero te quiero pedir que bailes con Charlie, si a Phil no le molesta.

-Para nada.-dijo Phil.

-Genial. Primero bailarán los novios y cuando el DJ les avise, los padres entrarán a bailar.

-¿Ustedes bailarán?-preguntó Carlisle.

-En el tercer baile se unen los hermanos y parientes cercanos en el caso de Bella.

-Muchas gracias por informarnos, Alice.-dijo Renée.

-De nada.

Alice se marchó a su mesa. Miré a Edward y él me sonrió con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?-le pregunté.

-Porque después del vals nos iremos.-me susurró al oído.

Mi cuerpo se tensó. Y mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

-No te ves muy relajada.

-¿Ya nos tenemos que ir?

-Si queremos llegar a tiempo a Alaska, sí.

-Bueno.-suspiré.- Lo que tengamos que hacer para tener un poco de tiempo para nosotros.

-Lo tendremos….pero será poco.

-Lo sé.-dije.- Alice me contó.

-Además, es peligroso que pasemos tanto tiempo a solas.

-Pero si ya hemos pasado tiempo a solas.

-Pero no tanto. Igual es peligroso.

-Si tienes que salir a cazar…-le susurré.

-No, todo estará bien. Sé que me podré controlar hasta que ellos lleguen.

El DJ comenzó a hablar. Todas las miradas se fijaron en él. Él comenzó a explicar lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Cuando pronunció las palabras "vals de los novios" todos nos miraron a nosotros. Edward se paró y me ayudó a pararme. Me guió hasta el centro de la pista de baile. Mucho de los invitados se pararon de sus asientos y se colocaron alrededor de nosotros para ver mejor. Edward y yo nos colocamos en la posición inicial y el vals Blue Danube comenzó a sonar. Edward tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a guiarme como lo habíamos practicado.

-Bailas muy bien.-me dijo Edward.

-Lo sé. Es una de las ventajas de tener un esposo vampiro.

-Saliste muy afortunada.-bromeó.

-Lo sé.

Bailamos un rato solos en la pista. Un millón de flashes de cámaras fotográficas me distraían, pero Edward siempre se encargaba de llamar mi atención de nuevo. Después de un rato, el DJ volvió a hablar.

-Ahora que se unan los padres.-dijo el DJ.

Renée y Charlie entraron enseguida a la pista de baile, ansiosos de demostrar lo que ellos sabían. Carlisle llevó a Esme con delicadeza hasta el centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar. Muchos de los invitados quedaron sorprendidos por su gracia al bailar. ¿Quién no iba a quedar así, si Carlisle y Esme bailaban como profesionales? Hubo los típicos cambios y el DJ invitó a los familiares cercanos a bailar. Cuando vieron a los Cullen bailar, todos los invitados llegaron a la misma conclusión; la gracia de los Cullen al bailar era de familia. Cuando el vals se terminó, todos aplaudieron. El DJ anunció que la fiesta comenzaría así que todos estaban invitados a la pista de baile para disfrutar. En un rincón del lugar me despedí de mi familia. Sabía que no los vería más como la Bella humana. Y quizás, no los volvería a ver jamás. Así que aproveché a despedirme muy bien de ellos. No pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Después de que me despidiera bien de toda mi familia, Edward me condujo hasta su Volvo. Emmett nos llevaría al aeropuerto. Nos subimos al asiento trasero y Edward trató de consolarme.

Llegamos a Seattle en poco tiempo. Emmett nos ayudó a bajar las maletas y nos acompañó hasta que entramos al avión. Edward no me había dejado tiempo para cambiarme, ya que Alice le había dicho que no había necesidad de hacerlo. Obviamente que todo el mundo volteaba al vernos pasar. Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos de primera clase. Me acurruqué contra el cuerpo de Edward y él me abrazó. Cerré los ojos y traté de descansar. Edward me despertó cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Alaska. Me colocó una chaqueta que había traído y salimos del avión. Recogimos nuestras cosas y Edward buscó un taxi para que nos llevara a casa. Él le dio las instrucciones al taxista y yo me dediqué a mirar por la ventana. Todo estaba oscuro. Y apenas se podía ver el paisaje. El taxi anduvo un par de minutos por la carretera hasta que dobló a la derecha y entró a un camino rural. Se detuvo frente a una reja. Edward comenzó a bajarse y yo lo imité. Hacía mucho frío afuera. Edward sacó nuestras cosas y le pagó al taxista. Entramos por la reja y nos quedamos parados hasta que el taxi desapareció.

-Súbete a mi espalda.

-¿Vas a correr?

-Quedan cinco kilómetros para que lleguemos a la casa.

-¿Vas a poder con las maletas y todo?

-Sí, todo estará bien.

Me subí a su espalda y no dije nada más. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y escondí mi rostro en la espalda de Edward para que el viento helado no me golpeara en el rostro. Gracias a Dios el viaje duró sólo escasos segundos. Me bajé de su espalda y me encontré con una enorme casa. Ésta estaba construida puramente de madera y estaba rodeada de pinos cubiertos de nieve. La casa tenía cuatro pisos y se extendía por un gran terreno. Edward sacó una llave y abrió la puerta. Él fue el primero en entrar. Encendió las luces y me quedé aún más sorprendida. Entré a la casa y él cerró la puerta. Dejó las maletas en el suelo y se marchó. Los muebles de la casa estaban hechos de madera y todos eran de gran antigüedad. Había fotos colgadas por todas partes. Y pude reconocer muchas cosas que había en la casa de los Cullen en Forks. Los cuadros, los arreglos, los sillones eran de su casa en Forks. Las fotos eran muchas más de las que habían en su otra casa. Di un par de pasos por el pasillo principal y pude divisar una enorme escalera que llevaba directamente al segundo piso. Edward apareció a mi lado.

-He prendido todas las chimeneas de la casa, así que poco la casa tendrá una temperatura normal.

-¿Cuántas chimeneas hay?

-Una por cada habitación.

-¿Cuántas exactamente?

-Unas diez chimeneas.

-Son muchas habitaciones.-dije.

-Son cuatro habitaciones que nosotros ocupamos, hay dos chimeneas en la biblioteca, una en la sala, otra en la sala de juegos, una en la cocina y otra en el comedor.

-Muchas.-dije.

-¿Lista para conocer nuestra habitación?

-¿Ya está lista?

-Alice se ha encargado de todo…con mucha ayuda de Kate.

-¿Dónde está nuestra habitación?

-Te explicaré la distribución de la casa. En el primer piso está la sala, el comedor y la cocina.

-¿Sólo esas tres habitaciones? Pero si la casa es enorme, Edward.

-Son grandes.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la sala. Era una sala enorme, en la cual sólo había una chimenea, un par de sillones, uno que otro florero y una que otra foto. Estaba muy bien ocupado el espacio, pero aún así, pensaba que era enorme. Esta sala tenía un ventanal aún más grande que el ventanal que había en Forks. Edward me sacó de la sala, agarró las maletas y me guió hasta el segundo piso.

-En el segundo piso sólo están las habitaciones nuestras.

-Ya veo. ¿Vamos a entrar a la nuestra?

-No, voy a dejar nuestras maletas afuera y seguiremos recorriendo la casa.

-Ok.

Me volvió a tomar de la mano y me guió por otra escalera hasta el tercer piso. Entramos directo a una enorme sala de estar. Allí estaba el piano de Edward, la enorme televisión plasma, los juegos de video de Emmett, un par de sillones, muebles llenos de fotos y recuerdos, una chimenea, una mesa de pool, un bar y un enorme ventanal.

-La sala de juegos.-me dijo.

-Es enorme.

-Es donde pasamos la mayoría de nuestro tiempo. En Forks teníamos esta sala junto con la sala que tenemos en el primer piso.

-Es enorme.-repetí.

-Ya te acostumbrarás a tanto espacio.-dijo divertido.

Me guió hasta otra escalera, la cual llevaba al cuarto piso. Entramos directo a una enorme biblioteca. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Las paredes de esta sala estaban cubiertas de estanterías llenas de libros. Había sillones, mesas con sillas y luces; como una muy buena biblioteca.

-¿No me vas a decir que es enorme?-preguntó divertido.

-¡Son muchos libros!

-Los hemos coleccionado a través del tiempo. Carlisle fue el que partió. Así que te encontrarás con muchos libros antiguos.

-¿Los podré leer?

-Tendrás toda la eternidad para hacerlo.

-¡Genial!

-¿Vamos a nuestra habitación?

-Vamos.

Bajamos al segundo piso y Edward me cubrió los ojos. Sentí como abrió la puerta y me hizo dar un par de pasos. Me abrió los ojos y quedé boquiabierta. Frente a mis ojos había una gran cama de dos plazas con dosel, una chimenea frente a la cama, una de las paredes estaba cubierta completamente por la colección de música de Edward y si equipo. También pude reconocer un par de cosas mías. En las paredes que estaban alrededor de la chimenea, habían colgadas muchas fotos de mi familia, de mis amigos y de Edward y yo. Además, había dos puertas. Supuse que una llevaba al baño, pero la otra no sabía a dónde iba.

-Bueno, ¿Qué opinas?

-Es enorme.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Qué más? trata de ser un poco más expresiva.-dijo divertido.

-¿Por qué hay una cama? ¿Qué pasó con tu sillón?-pregunté extrañada.

-Pensé que –como ahora estamos casados- una cama sería lo más adecuado.

-Edward, no podremos dormir.

-Una cama no sólo sirve para dormir, tontita.-me sonrió con picardía.

-Oh.-dije al comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. Voy a extrañar eso.

-¿Dónde va la otra puerta?-pregunté ignorándolo.

-Al walking closet.

-No tengo tanta ropa.-le dije.

-Alice te ha comprado nueva ropa y además, está también mi ropa.

-Se me olvidaba ese detalle.-le sonreí.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Él dejó las maletas sobre la cama y desempacó a velocidad vampiro. Yo –por mientras- me puse a recorrer la habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul muy alegre. Me puse a mirar detenidamente las fotos. Había fotos de Renée y de Charlie. Sabía que Alice había puesto esas fotos para que no me pusiera melancólica. Sentí la respiración de Edward en mi cuello y me sobresalté. Volteé para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Lista?-me preguntó.

-¿Lista para qué?- pregunté mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar.

-Para nuestra noche de bodas, tontita.-dijo con dulzura.

-Oh, eso.-me ruboricé.

-¿No eras tú la que me deseaba?

-Sí, esa soy yo…-balbuceé.

Edward se acercó a mí con precaución. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y mis manos comenzaron a temblar levemente. Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada. Sus labios se torcieron para crear una sonrisa torcida. Se acercó más a mí. Tanta proximidad me ponía nerviosa, pero me gustaba.

-Tan humana.-susurró a mi oído.

-Lo siento.-logré articular.

-No es algo malo. Al contrario, es algo que me gusta mucho de ti.

-Uh…

-Me encanta cuando te pongo nerviosa.

Me besó justo detrás de mi oreja y una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos. No quería pensar, no quería hablar, sólo quería estar con él. Volvió a besarme, pero esta vez sentí como un millón de mariposas emprendían vuelo en mi estómago. ¿Así se sentía estar enamorada? Sus hábiles manos comenzaron a despojarme de mi vestido con cuidado y con calma. Edward no quería hacer ningún movimiento en falso. Seguía besándome y eso hacía que me olvidara del mundo.

Estar así con Edward me producía un poco de vergüenza. Pero era algo que deseaba hace mucho tiempo y no iba a arruinarlo. Comencé a desabotonarle la camisa e imité sus movimientos. Obviamente que mis manos eran más torpes que las de él, pero a él no le importó eso. Sin darme cuenta, llegamos a estar en ropa interior. El contacto con el frío cuerpo de Edward, nivelaba la alta temperatura de mi cuerpo.

-¿Estás lista?-me susurró.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dejé llevar. Las manos de Edward recorrieron mi cuerpo con delicadeza. Sus labios conocieron mi cuello al derecho y al revés. Sabía que él se estaba moviendo con mucho cuidado, ya que no quería herirme ni producirme dolor alguno. Era una sensación totalmente nueva y me gustaba mucho. Edward se movía un poco más rápido que yo. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Traté de aguantarme los gemidos, pero el placer que estaba sintiendo era demasiado. Cerré los ojos e inhalé grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Edward.-gemí.

-¿Voy muy rápido?-me preguntó.

-Te amo.-le susurré.- Por ahora y para siempre.

Se detuvo y se alejó de mí. Lo miré a los ojos. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿En qué piensas?-me preguntó con seriedad.

-Este es el momento más perfecto de toda mi vida. Te deseo.

-Lo sé…pero también sé que no te refieres solamente a eso.

-Hazlo ahora.

Le susurré esperando a que él entendiera a lo que me refería. Me miró con seriedad.

-Te amo Bella. Pase lo que pase.

-Pase lo que pase.-repetí un poco asustada.

Sentí sus labios recorrer mi cuello una vez más. Sentí sus frías manos recorrer mi cuerpo una vez más. Sentí su respiración agitarse. Y sentí como la mía también se agitaba. Lo iba a hacer. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez. Y mi cuerpo se tensó. Hundí mis uñas en su espalda y lo abracé con fuerza.

-Tranquilízate. Prometo que no te haré.

Asentí. Abrí los ojos y lo miré directamente a los suyos. Pude ver su determinación y eso me tranquilizó. Se acercó a mí con precaución. Sentía miedo, pero sabía que lo que me esperaba sería un poco de dolor y luego una maravillosa vida con Edward para toda la eternidad. Cerré mis ojos y un millón de recuerdos inundaron mi mente. Un millón de situaciones, lugares y de personas inundaban mis recuerdos. Pero la persona que más estuvo rondando mi mente, fue él. Recordé cada instante con él y sabía que lo que me esperaba era maravilloso.

-Para siempre, tú y yo.-me susurró al oído.

Luego, posó sus labios sobre mi cuello y sentí cómo sus afilados dientes se clavaban en él…

**Fin.**

º0º0º0º0º

**Uf, eso fue largo. Como que no puedo creer que haya terminado. Espero que les haya gustado y espero que me digan todo lo que sienten y piensan al respecto. Les recuerdo que tengo un nuevo fic. Este es su id: **_**4543188**_

**Espero que lo lean. Gracias por todo y nos vemos!!**

**Besitoooos!**

**Surfer Babe 69**


End file.
